S'aimer comme avant
by Yusseily
Summary: La famille Sommet a de nombreux secrets. Mais jamais le Geek aurait pensé en être exclus... Il ne sait rien de sa famille jusqu'à une toute petite bêtise, un mot que Maitre Panda n'a pas pu retenir. Tous ces mystères semblent liés de près au gamin et tout le monde souhaite le protéger d'un danger plus qu'existant... Mais quel est-il ? Qui est-il ? [Geek x Patron et autres]
1. Fais de moi quelqu'un comme toi

Hello les gens ! Aujourd'hui, je poste le prologue de mon dernier projet en date : "Fais de moi quelqu'un comme toi", une geetron, donc une fanfiction parlant d'une relation _**homosexuelle **_entre _**deux hommes**_, je ne sais pas encore le rated donc pour le moment, je vais mettre T pour les phrases du Patron (va falloir que je m'entraîne à écrire des lemons, moi...)

Et je précise que, bien évidemment et pour mon plus grand malheur, Salut les Geeks ainsi que les charmants personnages de Mathieu Sommet et lui-même ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour ce que je pourrais en faire) et appartiennent tous à Mathieu Sommet et lui-même s'appartient... Sauf s'il est dans un délire sado-maso mais... Mais rien du tout en fait ! Ensuite, je précise que, malgré la façon de Mathieu de bien prendre tous les fanart' et fanfictions au sujet de SLG, s'il désire qu'un jour, les fangirls et fanboys retirent leurs oeuvres, je le retirerais sans ronchonner.

Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve mercredi pour le troisième chapitre (deuxième si on compte le prologue comme n'étant pas un chapitre) de L'Innocence Enneigée de Leur Amour ! Bye !

Le geek s'ennuyait. Mathieu était partit avec son petit-ami, un certain Antoine Daniel, dans un cinéma quelconque Maitre Panda travaillait sa nouvelle chanson, enfermé dans sa chambre le Hippie planait après avoir gouté une toute nouvelle sorte de drogue asiatique et le Patron… No, jamais il ne demanderait au Patron de jouer avec lui !

« Surtout que « jouer » doit signifier autre chose pour lui… »

Le no-life soupira. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir une petite-amie ! Il se ferait aimé, aurait droit à des câlins, pourrais toucher des boobies et aurait même une compagne de jeux-vidéo In Real Life !

Mais forcément… Aucune fille ne voulait de lui !... Il était trop timide, trop réservé, trop bizarre… Et surtout, pas assez charismatique… Oh bien sûr, les fans de son créateurs lui sautaient dans les bras, mais elles se révélaient toujours ne le vouloir que comme « ami » ou « petit-frère de cœur », pff ! Connerie !

Un bruit se fit entendre au premier étage, le petit ouvrit l'oreille et un long frisson naquit le long de son dos en reconnaissant le bruit caractéristique des chaussures de luxe du pervers de la maison. Il descendait. L'idée absurde de se cacher derrière le canapé le prit mais la peur le paralysait littéralement et il n'esquissa pas un geste avant d'entendre la voix rauque de l'homme en noir.

« Alors, gamin, t'as fini ta p'tite branlette ? »

Le geek se raidit et se leva précipitamment alors que le rouge lui chauffait les joues.

« Qu… qu'est-ce-qui te fais dire ça ?! »

« Les soupirs surexcités que tu poussais, gamin. Mais si tu veux, je peux t'aider à… Finir… »

Le Patron s'approcha dangereusement du pauvre Geek tétanisé et approcha sa main de son visage dans le but de lui caresser la joue mais sa proie ne se laissa pas faire et fit un pas en arrière. Le pervers haussa un sourcil, le Geek n'aimait-il pas le contact de sa main calleuse et rêche ? Oh si qu'il aimait ça… Peut-être même un peu trop…

« Patron, laisse ce pauvre enfant tranquille… »

Le Geek se retourna en sursautant vers l'escalier. Bouche-bée, il observa une magnifique femme, telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vu, en peignoir, la tête callée contre le mur en observant la scène sous ses pieds. Elle était sublime, de longs cheveux –peut-être un peu ébouriffés- fins et blonds platines, des attributs généreux, une peau d'albâtre délicieuse à la vue, un joli visage. Le Geek en bavait littéralement.

Un rire se fit entendre, la femme à l'accent observa curieusement le Patron qui avait attrapé le gamin par derrière et l'avait enserré dans ses bras.

« Alors gamin, la vue te plait ?... Répond ! »

« O… Oui… Elle est jolie… »

La femme rit de nouveau, ce petit était tel que le Patron l'avait décrit : adorablement timide.

« Bonjour, mon garçon. Je suis Tatiana. Tu dois être le Geek ? »

Le Geek ouvrit la bouche de surprise. La femme le connaissait… Soit elle faisait partie des fans de Salut les Geeks et avait gagné l'honneur d'entrer dans le lit –ô combien ouvert- du Patron, soit celui-ci lui avait parlé de lui… Soudain, le prénom fit tilt dans l'esprit de la personnalité candide.

« Ah ! Tu es la préférée du Patron ! »

« Ah ! Il est plus malin que ce dont tu me parlais, Patron ! » Rit la jeune femme en se penchant pour ébouriffer la tête du gamin.

« Il boit mes paroles comme une pute boit du sperme, gamine. » répondit de son habituelle voix rauque le détraqué.

Le Geek ne savait plus où se mettre. Entre la bombe aux boobies très _généreux_ qui lui souriait comme à un chiot et les remarques salaces du pervers de la maison, il n'était pas loin de l'éruption sanguine !

« Ouvre pas la bouche comme ça, gamin… Je pourrais prendre ça pour une invitation… »

L'enfant s'agita, il ne pouvait supporter la présence de l'homme en noir trop longtemps. Il lui fallait de l'air. Beaucoup d'air pour oxygéner son pauvre cerveau !

« L… Laissez-moi tranquilles !... Je m'en vais ! »

Le gamin s'enfuit de la maison en courant, incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

« J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi j'suis comme ça ?! Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ?! POURQUOI ?! »

Il courut longtemps le long des trottoirs, pourtant , son petit corps qui passait trop de temps devant des écrans et pas assez à faire du sport ne put aller bien loin avant que l'enfant ne s'arrête, essoufflé et les yeux rouges.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il s'était perdu et il n'avait pas son téléphone avec lui.

Les pleurs du petit redoublèrent. Mathieu allait le disputer !... Et peut-être même qu'il n'arriverait jamais à rentrer et qu'il mourrait ! Son imagination trop fertile le tétanisait. Le petit être s'accroupit contre un mur avant de se laisser aller aux pleurs et aux cris en position fœtale.

_« Plus tard, je veux ressembler à quelqu'un que j'suis pas ! »_

Oui. C'était bien lui qui avait dit ça lors d'un épisode de Salut Les Geeks, l'émission de son créateur.

Le no-life leva la tête. Oui. Il enviait tellement ses autres personnalités ! Et surtout… Surtout le charisme du Patron… Il aurait tellement aimé ne pas être la petite loque du groupe ! Ne plus servir de victime, être aimé par les fangirls, être « cool »…

« Mais je ne suis que le _Geek_… Ça ne sert à rien d'espérer »

Il eut un rire amer, il aurait tant voulu redevenir le troll qu'il était aux débuts de SLG !

Mais c'était impossible !

… Quoi que…

L'enfant se releva et courut. Courut de toutes ses forces avant de retrouver son habitat. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée, découvrant un Mathieu au bord de la panique, un Maître Panda qui lui caressait le dos pour le consoler, un Hippie qui planait, mais pas de Patron.

Il s'élança à l'étage et se précipita dans l'antre du diable, la chambre du Patron.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce'tu m'veux, gamin ? T'as séché tes larmes ? »

Le Patron eut un rire rauque qui fit frémir le Geek. Il prit sa décision.

« Fais de moi quelqu'un comme toi. »


	2. Pac'que t'es mon gamin

Tadaima mina-san ! Bon, j'avais prévu de sortir ce chapitre ainsi que le chapitre deux de l'Innocence Enneigée de Leur Amour demain mais comme je vais à l'exposition des Studios Ghiblis, ce ne sera pas possible et comme je me sentait d'humeur généreuse, je vous poste les deux maintenant ! Génial, nan ? Bon, place à la lecture !

Un immense silence se fit dans la demeure des Sommet. L'entrée remarquée du gamin avait sût retenir l'attention de tous les protagonistes présents assez longtemps pour entendre la déclaration du petit rougissant en face du Patron.

Celui-ci n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le gamin lui avait-il bien demandé ce qu'il avait entendu ou commençait-il à se faire vieux ? L'homme en noir entendit des bruits de courses dans les escaliers et y vit émerger Maître Panda et Mathieu, l'air estomaqués. Il grogna.

« Hey vous avez tout gâché, le gamin venait de me faire une proposition pour le moins… Alléchante… »

Il ricana devant les tremblements convulsifs de la petite victime à la casquette qui serrait son tee-shirt Captain America dans ses petites mains tremblantes.

Le Créateur se frotta les oreilles, comme pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas confondu les paroles de la petite voix fluette.

« Mais enfin, Geek. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda Mathieu avec une inquiétude non feinte pour l'enfant.

Le ton de son Créateur soulagea grandement le no-life. Même si ce n'était qu'un tout petit peu, quelqu'un l'aimait.

« Je… Rien… »

« Mais si ! Il y a bien quelque chose pour que tu demandes à ce dépravé sexuel une quelconque faveur ! » S'emporta Maitre Panda en secouant les épaules frêles du gamin.

Pourquoi s'énervait-il contre lui ?! Il en avait assez d'être toujours la victime, celui sur lequel on crie pour passer ses nerfs. Alors il s'énerva. Pour la première fois depuis sa petite naissance, le Geek s'énerva contre Mathieu et Maitre Panda alors qu'ils ne voulaient que son bien.

« Parce que j'en ai ASSEZ d'être le Geek ! ASSEZ d'être celui que personne n'aime ! ASSEZ d'être le seul que même Mathieu n'aime pas… J'en ai marre… » Il avait crié, puis il avait pleuré. Sa dernière phrase, sanglot difficilement intelligible, acheva le cœur de Mathieu. Il s'avança pour prendre sa plus faible personnalité dans ses bras alors que Maitre Panda souriait tendrement devant la scène et que le Patron refermait sa porte d'ennui.

C'était vrai. Même le gamer avait oublié la personnalité aux lunettes de soleil en cet instant. Tout ce qui lui importait maintenant était la chaleur des bras de son Créateur, de son Papa, et son amour pour lui qu'il ne laisserait probablement pas toujours à la vue de son petit cœur fragile d'enfant.

« Hum, pourquoi tu pleurs gros ? »

Le geek laissa échapper un petit rire amusé en voyant le Hippie émerger de l'escalier. C'était bien connu, quand le Hippie était stone, il ne courait pas. Mais au fond de lui, le gamer savait que son ami de la paix aurait aussi voulu venir le voir plus vite tout à l'heure. Alors ce n'était pas grave. Parce qu'elle était là, sa famille !

« J'aimerais bien avoir un plus grand câlin… » Le ton plus qu'adorable du gamin ainsi que ses légers hoquets convainquirent les deux autres personnalités à se joindre à l'étreinte familiale alors que le gamer s'endormait lentement après tant d'émotion.

La personnalité candide papillonna des yeux. Il était couché dans son lit, il reconnaissait la douceur de ses draps. Il se sentait bien, au chaud, couché dans son lit. A l'abri des soucis et de tous ses tracas quotidien.

Cependant, quelque chose le dérangeait. Il se sentait _épié. _En effet, le Geek tendit l'oreille et perçut une seconde respiration. En se concentrant bien, le gamer reconnut la respiration d'un homme. Le rythme soutenu démontrait que la personne était réveillée.

« Salut gamin, bien dormit ? »

Le no-life frissonna à l'entente de la voix rauque appartenant à une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« P… Patron ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? »

L'éternel pervers ricana impitoyablement. Le gamin était tellement prude ! C'en était hilarant ! En effet, le petit être frêle rougit de tout son saoul et ne put empêcher ses mains de trembler.

« Tu t'en souviens pas, gamin ? Tu nous a fait une crise puis tu t'es endormit dans un câlin collectif… Tu peux voir la vidéo si tu veux, c'était excitant ! »

Toujours fidèle à lui-même, l'homme aux lunettes de soleil prenait un malin plaisir à gêner le Geek qui réalisa enfin ces actions étranges du jour précédent.

« Oh non… J'ai pas fait ça… » La voix horrifiée du garçon à la casquette manqua de faire glousser le Patron mais il se reprit. Le _Patron_ ne gloussait pas… Pas comme ces donzelles en chaleur qu'il récupérait sur les bords d'autoroutes…

« Oh si, gamin ! Et je peux te dire que c'était très exci… » L'homme se fit couper par le brusque cri de la victime qui lui attrapa vivement les mains dans un signe d'agacement.

« Oh c'est bon, j'ai compris !... Tu peux oublier tout ça, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal… »

Une veine pulsa dangereusement dans le coup du criminel, signe démontrant son évident agacement. Oups ! Le Geek avait dit les mots de trop !

« « Oublier tout ça », gamin ? J'men tamponne à coup de… » Un regard noir du Geek le fit couper sa phrase en un sourire. « Ecoute, j'tiens pas plus que ça à connaître la raison de ta p'tite crise d'ado complexé mais j'vais t'dire : coute que coute, je f'rais de toi quelqu'un comme moi, gamin ! »

La respiration du Geek s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant. Avait-il entendu ce qu'il avait cru entendre ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Le joueur releva la tête pour observer le Patron de ses grands yeux bleus que lui avait légué Mathieu. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, une cigarette pendue à sa bouche. Il l'observait. Le Patron avait toujours trouvé le gamin à croquer avec ses réactions de vierge apeurée et sa façon plus qu'adorable de pleurer au moindre souci. Il excitait l'homme en noir. Et tout le monde savait qu'exciter le Patron ne pouvait mener qu'à une seule chose. Oui. Mais pas quand la personne en question était le Geek.

Le Geek, on n'y touchait pas. Jamais. C'était une règle qu'il s'était lui-même imposé, bien que fortement aidé par Mathieu. Dans un sens, il l'aimait énormément, sa petite victime. Quand quelqu'un lui faisait du mal, il le vengeait. C'était simple : il était le seul à pouvoir faire du mal au Geek, et il n'en ferait jamais. Mais de tout ça, le « mal-aimé » n'en savait évidemment rien.

« Je ne veux pas. C'était sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Tu peux t'en aller. »

Le Patron poussa un soupir impatient. « Bon, écoute, gamin. Je sais qu'ça va pas et j't'aiderais. Mais ce à la seule condition que tu m'accepte. Je t'aiderais, gamin. »

Le gamin écarquilla les yeux. Etait-ce de l'affection qu'il entendait dans la voix de l'homme sans cœur ? Il savait de source sure (les joies du voyeurisme…) que le Patron éprouvait beaucoup d'amour pour leur Créateur. Mais franchement, qui n'aimait pas Mathieu ? Tout le monde aimait Mathieu ! Il était gentil, drôle, sex… beau ! Enfin, il avait tout ce qu'il fallait… Mais pas assez de compagnie…

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que le gamin avait craint l'arrivée d'Antoine Daniel dans la vie du schizophrène, le Patron, Maitre Panda, le Geek et même le Hippie l'avait crainte. Tout simplement parce que si Mathieu ne ressentait plus de solitude, peut-être qu'ils disparaitraient. Mais ils n'étaient pas disparus. Aucun d'eux. Parce que Mathieu les aimait tous sincèrement. Même le Geek ou le Patron. Même le Hippie et le Panda.

« P… Pourquoi tu veux tant m… m'aider ? » Questionna de sa voix chevrotante de timidité le gamin en triturant la couverture le surplombant.

Alors, le Patron s'autorisa quelque chose de fou, d'inespéré. Il retira délicatement la casquette de la tête du gamer et lui caressa les cheveux. Il les caressa à l'instar de son habitude de les ébouriffer. Et ce, dans un geste emplit d'amour et d'un soupçon de complicité.

« Pa'c'que t'es _mon_ gamin. »

Et, sans plus de cérémonie de sa part, il s'en alla, laissant derrière lui un Geek troublé, mais heureux.

Ayant vu la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sur sa personnalité la plus obscure, le Hippie et Maitre Panda entrèrent dans la chambre du gamin et prirent place à ses côtés dans le lit, partageant ainsi un câlin des plus doux et mignons.

« Qu'est-ce qui ta pris, Geek ? Tu sais bien qu'on t'aime tous, ici ! » Lui fit Maitre Panda tout en caressant le dos du no-life qui esquissa un petit sourire désolé.

« Ouais ! Les ratons-laveurs t'aiment, gros ! » L'enfant ricana alors que Maitre Panda affichait une mine blasée mais quelque peu amusée. C'était sa façon à lui de montrer son affection, et cela ne rendait le Hippie que plus attachant.

« Je suis désolé… Mais comprenez-moi de douter… Je n'ai rien pour moi contrairement à vous ! »

Cette réplique désespérée surprit l'ursidé qui arrêta tout mouvement. Le Hippie se colla un peu plus au dos du joueur pour serrer ses bras à sa taille.

« Eh, Geek, écoute-moi bien. Tu es le plus attachant de nous et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! C'est peut-être le Patron qui amène le plus d'auditeurs mais c'est toi le plus adorable des personnages ! Celui à qui on a envie de faire des câlins, qu'on veut rassurer et consoler, celui dont on veut sécher les larmes ! Tu es adorable, Geek ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne te le dit pas tout le temps qu'on ne t'aime pas, tu es _notre _Geek. On t'aime. »

« _Notre_ Geek »… Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de notre adorable aveugle. Ils ressemblaient énormément aux mots du Patron, « _Mon_ gamin ». Oui. Le Geek n'était pas seul… Il n'était jamais seul.

Le câlin continua encore longtemps avant que les deux autres ne retournent à leurs occupations, à savoir mâcher de l'herbe en luttant contre la lobotomisation et écrire les paroles d'une quelconque chanson russe parlant de déodorant.

Le Geek se retrouva alors seul dans son lit et décida de jouer à un nouveau jeu de combat qu'il avait acquis grâce à un fan particulièrement dépensier, inconscient de la conversation animée entre son Créateur et le Patron qui avait lieu dans une pièce du même étage.

Voili voilou, je vais vous laissez avec un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui se sont abonnés à ma petite personne, à la fanfiction, ceux qui l'ont mises en favorite, ceux qui m'ont mise en fav', ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, JE VOUS AIMEUH DE TOUT MON PETIT COEUR DE KOALA-CADAVRE !

Une 'tite review pour cette jolie (j'espèèère) déclaration ?


	3. J'aime pas le voir souffrir

Hi ! J'ai fait le plus rapide que je pouvais pour sortir le second chapitre de cette fanfiction, parce que... Je vous aime tellement ! J'ai reçu six adorables reviews et, pour certain, ça pourrait paraître limite pathétique, mais moi, ça me remplie d'une joie incommensurable ! Je vous aime à un point inimaginable. Vraiment ! J'étais tellement heureuse, hier matin en voyant les reviews, que je les ai photographié en dansant et que je les regardais toute la journée dans le RER et dans l'expo des Studios Ghiblis (qui -au passage- était absolument géniale !) ! Autant de joie pour un petit être comme moi, c'est dangereux ! Mais je vous aime ! De tout mon coeur ! Ca se répète... Bon, je ne vais pas vous monopoliser plus pour le peu qui auront lu ce message, alors bonne lecture !

.

« Je ne te laisserais pas le changer. »

Le ton implacable du Créateur résonna dans la chambre. Le Patron grogna. La tournure que prenait la conversation ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

« Et pourquoi ? Tu veux pas que le gamin ne soit plus la victime ? Que ça change ton émission ?! »

Mathieu ne releva pas. Il connaissait sa plus sombre personnalité. Il savait que l'homme en noir le respectait énormément et qu'il l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait. Seulement, quand le sujet posé sur la table était le Geek, tout changeait. Ce gosse avait un pouvoir impensable sur le Patron, et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Patron. Du Geek. »

Le Patron se hérissa. Son instinct lui disait d'éviter cette conversation. Il savait que ça allait être pour le moins désagréable.

« Y a rien à dire, gamin. J'l'aiderais. Point. »

Le possesseur des lunettes de soleil avança résolument vers la porte de la chambre de son Créateur quand celui-ci l'agrippa par le bras et le retourna en utilisant toute la force dont il était capable.

« Pourquoi tu veux tant qu'il change ?! »

Le Patron ricana amèrement. « Pa'ce qu'il souffre. »

Et l'homme le planta là. Retenant une dernière phrase. _« Et que j'aime pas le voir souffrir… »_

.

Mathieu tira une taffe. Fumer détendait. Il savait que ce n'était pas bon, mais ça lui faisait du bien. Ca le calmait. Peu à peu, ses muscles se détendirent et il se laissa aller. Il soupira. Il allait devoir aller voir le Geek pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de le voir, loin de là… Mais il avait peur de se laisser aller à s'énerver contre le petit être fragile.

_Toc, toc, toc._

L'enfant ne répondit pas, sûrement était-il absorbé dans un jeu quelconque qu'il lui aurait acheté il y a peu. L'homme au « bouc médiocre » ouvrit lentement la porte et laissa un petit sourire naitre sur son visage fatigué en voyant qu'effectivement, le petit se battait contre sa console pour gagner un combat au corps à corps.

Mathieu s'assit donc calmement sur le lit de sa personnalité en attendant la fin du combat qui ne tarda pas à arriver, une victoire de plus pour le gamin.

« Yeeeeaaaah ! Enfin j'ai battu ce boss ! »

Le gosse se retourna et sursauta en étouffant un cri lorsqu'il remarqua Mathieu qui l'observait silencieusement.

« Oh, Math', ce n'est que toi. Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Le Geek rit de sa propre bêtise, s'asseyant aux côtés de son Créateur, tellement près que leurs côtes se frôlaient. Mathieu sourit. Il était comme ça, le Geek. Toujours à avoir besoin de contacts physiques. Avoir des câlins le soir avant de s'endormir, des bisous le matin pour se dire bonjour, se tenir la main quand on joue à des jeux vidéo d'horreurs, se blottir les uns contre les autres le soir quand on regarde la télévision. C'était le Geek, une adorable personnalité qui avait besoin d'amour. Un peu comme Wifi en fait.

« Ca va mieux ? »

Le Geek posa sa tête sur l'épaule du présentateur de Salut Les Geeks et soupira. Malgré tout, il était soulagé de sa prise de conscience.

« Vous m'aimez. »

C'est tout ce qu'il répondit à son Créateur qui se contenta de lui serrer la taille en posant sa tête contre les cheveux châtains ayant retirés leur casquette. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils se sentaient bien. C'était une sorte de cocon apaisant où ils pouvaient tous deux s'exprimer sans pour autant réfléchir à ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Seuls les gestes comptaient. Et ces gestes étaient simplement un câlin. Comme un père et son fils. Un grand-frère et son cadet. Mathieu et le Geek.

« Tu te sens vraiment mal par rapport à ta nature ? » Demanda Mathieu, une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix.

Le Geek réfléchit longuement. Il était aimé par sa famille, mais… Il était toujours complexé. « Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu sais à quel point les fans t'aiment, tu es limite leur mascotte ! Tu sais, l'émission s'appelle « Salut Les Geeks » et toi, tu es « Le Geek »… Tu es spécial ! »

« Mais… Pourquoi m'avoir changé ? J'étais bien, avant ! » Le Geek sentaient les larmes menacer de se pointer mais il ne se retint pas. Il en avait besoin. Et Mathieu serait là pour les sécher au moment opportun.

« Parce que je voulais quelqu'un de… Mignon. Généreux, adorable, câlin, constamment inquiet, qui éprouve de la compassion… Quelqu'un qui ressemble à celui que je serais si je ne me laissais pas aller. Je suis désolé que tu ais hérité de ma peur et de ce rôle de victime, crois-moi, j'en suis navré. »

Le petit quitta l'épaule de Mathieu pour cacher sa tête dans son torse. « Je sais… »

Le présentateur lui caressa le dos tendrement. Le Geek était tellement fragile… « Je refuse que le Patron te change, Geek. » annonça-t-il soudain.

Le petit être dans ses bras frémit à ces paroles. Il sera la manche de son Créateur en une muette question.

« Tu es parfait tel que tu es, Geek. Si tu veux, on pourrait t'aider, Panda et moi à annihiler tes inquiétudes et peurs, mais tu n'as pas besoin de devenir comme le Patron. Tu n'as pas besoin de changer pour te sentir bien. »

Le Geek ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant silencieusement aux mots à employer. « D'accord. Je n'irai pas voir le Patron » Mathieu ne releva pas le ton tremblant du gamer et poussa gentiment celui-ci pour l'allonger sur le lit. Il ouvrit la porte et se retourna pour une dernière phrase à l'adresse du gamin. « Spaghettis à la bolognaise, ce soir. »

Le gamin sourit. C'était son plat préféré depuis peu. Ils faisaient tous vraiment attention à lui… Et pourtant… Son sourire se fana. Et pourtant, il avait menti à Mathieu… Le gosse sortit une petite console et l'alluma, essayant par ce geste de faire dévier son esprit vers autre chose que sa trahison envers son père de cœur.

.

Maitre Panda chantonnait un vieil Instant Panda qui lui tenait à cœur en aidant le cuisinier de la maison, Mathieu. Les deux Sommet préparaient eux-mêmes la sauce bolognaise pour l'occasion.

« Alors, tu lui as parlé ? »

Mathieu approuva de la tête. « Il m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas demander l'aide du Patron… Je suis soulagé ! »

Maitre Panda approuva. Ils s'étaient tous deux inquiétés pour le pauvre enfant complexé, il était de leur famille après tout, le cadet d'une grande famille unie.

« C'est rassurant ! Mais tu crois que le Patron va accepter comme ça ? Il semblait vraiment accroché à l'idée de… hum… Aider le Geek… »

Mathieu fit chauffer les pates ainsi que la sauce et s'affala sur une chaise à côté de l'ursidé, retenant un soupir. « Je ne sais pas… Mais je ne pense pas qu'il lui ferait du mal… »

Le chanteur lui lança un regard outré, comment pouvait-il assurer cela avec un air aussi… Détendu ?!

« Ce type est un criminel ! Il t'a déjà tué ! Toi et… Le Prof… » le représentant des pandas hésita sur le dernier nom, s'en voulant encore d'avoir remplacé le fameux scientifique à la Science Infuse… Ce n'était pas facile d'avoir –indirectement, certes- causé la mort d'une personnalité, d'une personne. Comme lui. Comme eux.

« Comment tu peux assurer avec tant de sûreté que ce psychopathe ne touchera pas sa victime fétiche ?! Mathieu ! »

Le schizophrène ne pouvait que comprendre les craintes de sa personnalité qui lui ressemblait le plus. Il était évident que, dit comme ça, le Patron ne pouvait être qu'une menace sur l'esprit candide du Geek. Pourtant, son sourire le démontrait, Mathieu savait que la menace n'avait aucun cas d'avoir lieu.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mec. Je connais le Patron, c'est moi qui l'ai créé après tout… »

Et c'est sur cette phrase pour le moins énigmatique que le Créateur partit appeler le reste de la famille pour manger.

Le Geek, affamé, arriva le premier, s'asseyant directement à sa place avec un grand « Spaghettiiiiis ! » joyeux. Le Hippie arriva ensuite, tout le monde se demandant comment le drogué avait réussi à se trainer jusqu'à sa chaise vu dans quel état il était. Le Patron se laissa désiré, comme d'habitude.

Ainsi assis, on pouvait voir la répartition de la famille Sommet. Mathieu en bout de table, le père Maitre Panda à sa gauche, ainé respectable qui aidait le père à s'occuper des plus jeunes le Patron à la droite de Mathieu, adolescent au trop-plein d'hormone qui prend plaisir à embêter les autres Le Hippie, benjamin discret, à la droite du criminel et, en face de lui, le Geek, adorable petit frère, qui câlinais Maitre Panda à sa gauche. Ainsi, aucune embrouille ne pouvait avoir lieu entre le joueur et le pervers. La répartition des places parfaite.

Mathieu engagea la conversation, parlant du travail qu'ils allaient accomplir pour le prochaine épisode, des vidéos à traiter ainsi que des idées pour les futurs épisodes. Le dîner se passa relativement bien, malgré quelques accrochages et les regards soutenus du Patron à l'égard du no-life qui mangeait avec animation son plat favoris.

L'ursidé chanteur ne cessait de fixer le criminel avec un air soucieux quand il sentit un coup contre sa jambe, il tourna la tête pour croiser les deux orbes bleus, semblables aux siennes, de son Créateur. Mathieu lui adressa un gentil sourire tendre. Il aimait que l'on s'inquiète ainsi pour le Geek. Mais il voulait que le Panda lui fasse confiance. Ce seul regard convainquit le chanteur de lâcher l'homme en noir des yeux.

A la fin du repas. Les différentes personnalités vacquèrent à leurs occupations multiples. Mathieu avait annoncé au Patron que son futur apprenti ne ferait rien avec lui, ce qui l'énerva grandement. Il rentra dans son antre pour se défouler sur une quelconque victime donc il aurait encore le numéro quand des coups discrets à sa porte le ramena à la réalité. Il se tourna. Et vit la plus adorable créature du monde avancer timidement dans la pièce sombre.

« Patron je… »

Le dit « Patron » comprit de suite le petit être en face de lui. Avec un grand sourire, il annonça calmement au gosse la phrase qui allait sceller une sorte de pacte entre eux.

« On commence maintenant, gamin. »

.

Ah, ça va commencer ! Au chapitre prochain, je vous aime ! Et encore merci pour tous les favoris, follow et encore plus à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer, vous faites une heureuse, vous êtes des personnes biens !

Kawaii-kisuuu !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez.


	4. Maint'nant c'est entre toi et moi gamin

Hello ! Nous revoici aujourd'hui avec le chapitre trois de cette fanfiction ! Je suis trèèès heureuse de tous vos retours adorables, je vous aime encore et toujours !

_**TRES IMPORTANT :**_ Cette fanfic' passe en rated M. Il y a bien une raison, dès le début du chapitre, il y a un _**acte sexuel entre deux hommes**_ mais j'ai surtout joué sur l'ambiance. Ainsi ce ne sera pas du porn' ici, à peine quelques caresses et idées lubriques. C'est tout. Mais je préfère prévenir. Poour ceux qui voudraient néanmoins connaitre l'histoire sans avoir à lire ce passage, je vous invite à effectuer La manipulation de recherche informatique Ctrl et F et de rechercher la phrase suivante : "Tu peux plus reculer, gamin. J'te f'rais rien d'mal."

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

Le Geek avait peur. Il n'avait pas complètement confiance en le Patron. Mais après tout, ça ne pourrait pas être si terrible !... Hein ?

Le Patron fit assoir le gamin sur un fauteuil noir, positionné en face de l'ordinateur –fort heureusement, en veille, ne permettant pas de choquer le Geek des images plus que subjectives que possédaient sans aucun doute le Patron- et l'observa de son habituel regard de prédateurs. Le gamin frémit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, serrant ses poings contre ses cuisses, rougissant comme pour se confondre avec son tee-shirt Avengers. Le Patron sourit de toutes ses dents à cette constatation, un sourire carnassier. Ceux qui faisaient frémir. Haleter. Gémir. Ceux qui vous faisaient vous soumettre.

Le gosse respirait fort. Il était terrifié. Il était excité. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il le savait. L'ambiance était lourde. Chaude. Etouffante. Lentement, le Patron avança sa main vers le Geek. Silencieusement, le petit s'éloigna de la dite main. Que ce passait-il ? Il ne savait pas…

« Patron… »

L'homme en noir lui caressa la joue. Contrairement aux gestes de Mathieu ou de Maitre Panda, venant du Patron, cela n'avait rien de tendre… C'était terriblement sensuel. Et pourtant… Et pourtant il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

« Pourquoi… »

« Chut, gamin… J'vais t'faire sentir mieux… »

Et c'était réellement ce qu'il comptait faire. Epanouir le gosse. L'aider avant tout. Même si ça changerait leur relation à jamais. Il n'avait pas envie de regarder l'enfant dépérir à petit feu sans rien faire. Alors il l'aiderait. A sa façon, il l'aiderait.

Calmement, presque religieusement, le Patron déboutonna le jean kaki de sa victime presque consentante et laissa un instant de répit au plus timide. Celui-ci tremblait. Il tremblait de tout son être et le souffle sortant de sa bouche entrouverte était haché, entrecoupé de petits gémissements plaintifs.

Le Patron observa un instant son œuvre. Il était là. Assis sur son fauteuil noir, la respiration haletante, transpirant à grosses gouttes. Tellement innocent. Si l'atmosphère n'avait pas été si lourde, il aurait ricané. A peine quelques caresses et le gosse s'enflammait entre ses doigts. C'était purement jouissif !

« Pa… Patron… »

Le susnommé sourit. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du gamin et lui murmura de sa voix rauque dans l'oreille. « Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, gamin ? Dis-le-moi. Débloque-toi. »

Le gamin sembla se rendre compte un instant de la position gênante dans laquelle il était mais une caresse du Patron sur son torse lui retourna les pensées. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était son plaisir. Et l'homme à la voix si sensuelle en face de lui. Celui-ci cessa de nouveau tout mouvement, arrachant une plainte enfantine au Geek. Le gamer réussit l'ultime exploit d'entre-ouvrir ses beaux yeux bleus. Le Patron le fixait avec son habituel sourire lubrique. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Il attendait _une réponse_.

« Je… Plus… Je veux plus ! »

Le criminel posa une de ses mains sur l'un des tétons, durcis par tant d'excitation, du gamin, le faisant feuler de plaisir. « Mais encore ?... Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, _exactement_, gamin ? » Il prenait un malin plaisir à jauger le plaisir qu'il devait donner à sa victime, transie de désire sous ses doigts experts. Ne jamais en donner trop, ne pas en donner trop peu. C'était la règle fondamentale de quelqu'un qui voulait la totale soumission.

« Tou… Touche-moi -ah ! »

Le Patron n'attendis pas la phrase pour aller caresser lentement le membre, encore recouvert d'un sous-vêtement X-men des plus adorables, dressé, faisant par ce geste gémir passionnément son agneau innocent. « Je vais t'enlever ça. » Il le prévenait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il se retenait pour le Geek. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs très gêné des mots du Patron, il lui semblait vouloir retourner le couteau dans la plaie !... Il se trompait tellement…

Comme promis, les mains expertes de l'homme aux lunettes de soleil soulevèrent à peine le bassin de leur nouvelle proie et enlevèrent rapidement le corps tremblant. Son érection ainsi libérée de son entrave de tissus, le Geek soupira. C'était mieux.

Et puis, il entendit un bruit. L'escalier. Mathieu remontait. Aussi insignifiant qu'il pouvait être, ce bruit remis les idées en place dans la tête de notre adorable victime. Il parvint tant bien que mal à repousser les délicieuses mains cajolant sa libido et à s'extraire des bras puissants l'enfermant dans le fauteuil. Il devenait peu à peu hystérique. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire, nom d'un bonhomme en mousse ?! Il… Le Patron lui attrapa violement le bras, le tira en arrière de toute la force dont il était capable.

« Tu peux plus reculer, gamin. J'te f'rais rien d'mal. »

Le Geek fixa les lunettes de soleil noir, et par son bouc qu'il les détestait ! Ne jamais pouvoir voir les émotions des gens, comme ça… Ne jamais savoir s'ils te disent la vérité ou se moquent ouvertement de toi…

« C'est une promesse ? »

La petite voix hésitante du gamin fit sourire le criminel. « C'est une promesse. »

Cela surprit le gamin qui se contenta d'acquiescer. Le Patron faisait preuve d'extrêmement de patience avec lui. C'était étonnement attentionné de sa part. Le Geek fit un geste incertain vers la porte, demandant muettement la permission au Patron de s'en aller. Celui-ci sourit. Le gamin lui faisait confiance. Il lui demandait l'autorisation de partir au lieu de s'enfuir en courant. Le criminel lui tendit ses vêtements, reprenant l'expression carnassière qui lui était propre. « Il se peut que j'utilise mon joker demain soir… »

Le Geek sortit discrètement de la chambre sombre et courut presque jusqu'à la sienne pour se rhabiller. Il alla ensuite en direction de la salle de bain et entreprit de nettoyer son corps et le résultat de la perte de son innocence candide.

Ses remords reprirent le dessus sur son être. Tout d'abord, d'avoir inquiété tout le monde, ce fameux jour où il était sorti, ensuite, d'avoir menti à Mathieu à propos de sa décision envers le Patron, ensuite, d'être retourné auprès du Patron et d'avoir… D'avoir fait ces c_hoses_… Et d'en avoir redemandé. Surtout d'en avoir redemandé… D'avoir aimé… Et encore pire, il s'en voulait de s'en vouloir pour avoir arrêté quelques instants plus tôt. Il se détestait pour ça.

L'eau brulante tapant sa peau pale, la rougissant en quelques secondes, détendit le Geek. Il soupira et posa son front mouillé contre le mur de la douche. Son esprit était sans dessus dessous. Le criminel avait décidé de l'aider. Il viendrait dans la nuit du lendemain, alors que tout le monde dormirait. Que lui ferait-il ?... Une petite voix tendre naquit dans la tête du no-life « Le connaissant, il y ira doucement, si c'est toi. ». Le gamin secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-il penser avoir un quelconque traitement de faveur de la part du Patron par rapport à tous ses… Jouets ?! Il… Il était aussi un jouet du Patron de toute façon…

Le Geek enfila un tee-shirt trop grand pour lui provenant d'une quelconque œuvre de fiction et un boxer coloré avant de filer se coucher dans ses draps chaleureux. Essayant vainement de trouver le sommeil malgré le chao environnant son esprit.

Autre part dans la maison des Sommet, Mathieu, couché sur son lit, hésitait. Il ne voulait pas déranger Antoine, mais… Il avait besoin de parler. Et Maitre Panda n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire à propos de ses personnalités.

« Allo ? Math' ? Y a quoi ? »

Le Créateur sourit. Son amant le connaissait. Il n'avait pas tout de suite sortit une connerie à l'éternel décoiffé et celui-ci s'en était rendu compte, sachant tout de suite que quelque chose tourmentait son bien-aimé.

« C'est rien 'Toine… J'ai juste besoin de t'entendre… Parles-moi juste… »

Il entendit l'autre réfléchir à l'autre bout du combiné, Antoine ne pouvait retenir sa pensée de s'exprimer tout haut, c'était trop mignon !... Enfin… Seulement pour Mathieu !

« C'est à cause du Geek ? Tu sais je retiens tout ce que tu m'dis ! »

Le châtain pouffa de la bêtise de son amant qui voulait simplement rassurer son schizophrène.

« Ouais, je m'inquiète pour lui, tu sais comment sont ces gosses ! »

« Pourtant, il t'a promis qu'il ne ferait rien avec l'autre psychopatate ! »

« Exact. Mais… Je n'arrive pas à me sortir de ce mauvais pressentiment ! »

L'homme à la coupe de cheveux des plus improbables poussa un petit soupir impatient.

« Bien, Math', écoute juste ma voix. Je suis là, ok ? Je suis avec toi et je te prends dans mes bras. Ne t'en fais pas pour les autres. Pense juste à moi. D'accord ? »

Il ne voulait pas – SURTOUT PAS- que le schizophrène fasse de nouveau une crise d'angoisse, il n'avait pas gardé un bon souvenir de cet évènement.

« Maintenant, parles-moi. »

Mathieu soupira un instant, ses paupières hermétiquement closes avant de se lancer. « Je… Le Geek… C'est de ma faute s'il est comme ça… J'ai rejeté toute ma peur sur lui et pendant que je me la coule douce, il souffre de ce que je lui ai fait ! Et puis le Hippie a augmenté ses doses de façon colossales, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une surdose ! Et puis Maitre Panda se tue à la tâche à force de vouloir être parfait dans l'émission, je n'arrive pas à le raisonner ! Et le Patron est de moins en moins à la maison, il passe de plus en plus de temps dans ses bordels à assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles ! J'finis par croire que c'est leur crise de la trentaine, ils sont ingérables ! J'en peux plus, 'Toine… J'ai b'soin de vacances… »

« T'inquiète. Endors-toi, il est tard. On en reparlera demain. »

« B'nuit, 'Toine… »

« Dors bien, mon schizo' préféré ! Je t'aime. »

.

Le Patron jubilait. Il avait pu toucher le Geek ! Le gamin lui avait même _demandé _de le toucher ! Il avait gémis son nom !

« Pardon Mathieu… Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler… »

Il se souvenait. C'était leur plus vieille promesse. Mathieu supporterait tous les nombreux écarts du Patron et toutes les horreurs qu'il ferait de son corps si celui-ci ne touchait pas à un seul cheveu de tous les membres de la maison.

Mais pour le Geek, ça n'avait jamais été pareil. Il ne se sentait pas attiré par le Hippie, il était comme mort, et –entre nous- quitte à baiser un cadavre, autant en profiter pour sentir contre soi la chaire en décomposition. Baiser un Panda ? Ouais ! Mais la première fois qu'il avait essayée, l'ursidé avait dangereusement essayé de lui tuer l'appareil génital… Argh ! Mauvais souvenir ! Et puis Mathieu… Il avait bien trop de respect envers son Créateur pour tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui… Et puis son copain était vachement flippant quand même !

Le criminel se posta devant son ordinateur, admirant une fois de plus les nouvelles photos fraichement prises qui étaient tout de suite devenues les préférées du Patron. Dieu que ces photos l'excitaient !... Et par Dieu, il pensait plus à Satan qu'au chef des anges, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… L'homme en noir tira un mouchoir en continuant ses activités solitaires nocturnes. Il avait hâte d'être le lendemain soir… Vraiment, vraiment hâte !

« Maint'nant c'est toi et moi, gamin. »

.

Voili voilou ! Si vous voulez voir des choses un peu bizarres (mais pas trop, hein ?) se passer entre les deux choupis, vous pouvez me proposer, sinon je finirais à court d'idées ^O^""""

Sur ce, je vous aime (oui, je me répète) et à la prochaine !

Et un spécial remerciement à Déponia qui me suit et surtout commente depuis le début, Narcissa-noir qui a gentiment commenté les deux derniers chapitres, JustePhi qui commente également depuis deux chapitres et en qui j'ai trouvé une folle absolument hilarante, gentille et amusante ainsi que Yanis2Y et Maria Jack pour leurs gentilles reviews. Je vous aime ! 3


	5. Je l'aime tellement

Hey ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Alors, oui, pour ceux qui ont lu le nom du chapitre, vous avez dû penser qu'enfin l'un des deux allaient se dire "Tiens ! J'suis amoureux de quelqu'un qui a le même corps que moi !" Mais non... C'est encore quelqu'un d'autre... Je vous laisse lire !

.

Le lendemain, quand Mathieu se leva pour préparer le petit-déjeuner à ses colocataires, un véritable soleil descendit dans la cuisine. Mathieu, rayonnant de bonheur, laissait un sourire de pure félicité sur ses joues. En effet, le matin-même, il avait rappelé son petit-ami. A tête reposée, ils avaient parlé pendant une demi-heure du sentiment de fatigue de Mathieu. Entre les épisodes de Salut Les Geeks à écrire, ses personnalités à gérer et toutes les conventions à organiser, le pauvre homme était pour le moins épuisé. Et c'est à ce moment-là que son Antoine l'avait sauvé. Littéralement. Alors qu'il était au bord de la panique, le brun lui avait proposé une semaine de vacances chez sa mère, dans sa campagne silencieuse.

Evidemment, le châtain avait refusé sec, ne pouvant se résoudre à abandonner ses personnalités pendant tant de temps, il était persuadé qu'ils finiraient morts et feraient brûler l'appartement ! Mais Antoine avait achevé de le persuader, lui expliquant que Maitre Panda était clairement assez mature et généreux pour s'occuper de tous les autres mais surtout de la maison pendant son absence.

« Bonjour… On a quoi ce matin ? »

Le Créateur se retourna, voyant, en train de descendre les marches de l'escalier, un Geek en tee-shirt et boxer en train de se frotter les yeux avec un air fatigué. Pris de pitié pour le petit couche-tard, il tira sa chaise et lui servi gentiment son petit-déjeuner. Des crêpes tartinées de pâte à tartiner. Le gamin lui murmura un petit remerciement du bout des lèvres, comme si le simple effort de parler était trop compliqué pour son esprit crevé.

« Tu t'es couché tard hier ? Encore un de tes jeux ? »

Le Geek releva la tête. Sa transformation fut immédiate : il bondit de sa chaise, les joues en feu alors qu'il s'étouffait avec un morceau de crêpe. Mathieu, un peu paniqué, lui tapa doucement dans le dos en lui proposant un verre d'eau que le gamin but d'une traite avant d'acquiescer les dires du chef de famille.

« Oui… _kof,_ Un donjon… »

Mathieu resta sceptique de l'explication du gosse mais surtout, de sa réaction… Quelque chose ne tournait pas ro…

« Putain vous pouvez pas faire moins d'bruit d'bon matin ?! »

« Bonjour Patron. Ton café est prêt. »

Ce n'était pas une nouveauté, le Patron était très désagréable, le matin. Le seul matinal de la famille était Mathieu à cause de ses troubles du sommeil. Maitre Panda hibernait dans sa tanière jusqu'à midi où il se décidait à sortir un œil embrumé de son nid, rappelé à l'ordre par son ventre et le Hippie… Et bien… Pouvait-on dire que le Hippie pouvait être _réveillé _? C'était la question que beaucoup se posaient.

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil ne remercia même pas son créateur et s'assit à sa place en grognant. Le Geek avait baissé le regard et fixait désormais sa crêpe d'un œil circonspect.

« Au fait, c'est quoi ce jeu tellement captivant qu'il t'a tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, Geek ? »

Le Patron leva la tête pour observer le Geek avec un sourire goguenard. Celui-ci releva la tête au même moment pour croiser les lunettes de soleil qu'il détestait tant, il rabaissa tout de suite son attention vers son repas en murmurant.

« Je... Pokemon… Le nouveau… Il est vraiment bien et j'étais arrivé à la ligue… Il fallait que je finisse, tu comprends ? »

Le Patron étira plus que possible son sourire. Le gamin mentait bien… Ça l'excitait !

« T'avais pas dit que t'étais à un donjon ? »

« Hum… Si, si ! Mais celui d'un dresseur de type dragon… Forcément… »

Mathieu ne chercha plus. Il continua le repas du Hippie (composé de rhubarbe saupoudrée d'une étrange poudre bleue) en sifflotant un air que lui-seul connaissait.

« Mathieu ? Tu es rayonnant aujourd'hui ! Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Antoine ? »

Le schizophrène sourit. Malgré toutes les complications qu'elles engendraient, ses personnalités faisaient attention à lui, et ça, ça le rendait fier comme un paon, le papa de la maison ! Il posa sa main sur la casquette du Geek une fraction de seconde avant de l'inonder de son sourire bien trop joyeux.

« Je vais prendre une semaine de vacance chez sa mère ! »

Le silence se fit dans la maison. Le Patron avait revêtit une tête qui devait s'apparenter à la joie pour lui et le Geek… Le Geek était terrifié.

« Comment ça, des vacances ?... A… A partir de quand ? » Parvint-il pourtant à demander à celui qui, jusque-là, était le seul à s'assurer de sa survie auprès de ses compatriotes.

« Je m'en vais ce soir ! Juste le temps d'en parler à Maitre Panda pour qu'il s'occupe de la maison et… »

Le Geek ne l'entendait plus. Sa vision se brouillait alors que ses muscles le lâchaient. Il tremblait. Il était terrifié à l'idée de rester une semaine sans Mathieu. Pas seulement parce que personne ne serait là pour canaliser le Patron, mais surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se passer de sa figure paternelle autant de temps. Il ne pouvait pas !

« Mais… Math… Tu peux pas… Tu peux pas me laisser… »

Mathieu ne comprenait pas la réaction du petit. Bien sûr, le Geek avait toujours craint la solitude et il n'avait jusque-là jamais été séparé de son Créateur plus de deux jours. Mais il serait avec les autres. Qu'est-ce-qui lui posait problème ? Le gamin avait refermé ses bras sur lui-même, imitant probablement un câlin qui l'aiderait à se réconforter. Il se mordait dangereusement la lèvre et ses paupières closes tremblaient spasmodiquement. Il était dans un état épouvantable, et le changement s'était fait en à peine quelques secondes, à cause d'une simple affirmation.

Mathieu, inquiet, posa sa main contre la joue rouge du Geek. Elle était brûlante. Il éloigna sa main avec une expression d'horreur et se tourna vers le Patron qui avait une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Me laisse pas, Mathieu… M'abandonne pas… Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ?... Je changerais… Je changerais… »

L'enfant apeuré répétait ces mots comme une litanie sans fin. C'était le côté autiste du Geek, un petit côté de Mathieu aussi. Celui-ci fut vite attendrit devant la vision du pauvre enfant qui pleurait son départ. Il s'apprêtait à l'enlacer quand le Patron le prit par surprise, l'obligeant à reculer. Le présentateur s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique acide quand le criminel enlaça lui-même le joueur par derrière, lui faisant ouvrir de grands yeux.

« Calme-toi, gamin. Personne ne t'abandonne, il part juste se reposer. Tu s'ras pas seul, on est tous là. Je suis là… »

Mathieu sourit. Finalement, Maitre Panda n'aura pas tant de travail que cela. Le Geek, continuant e pleurer, avait attrapé les bras semblables aux siens dans ses petites mains tout en y cachant ses yeux larmoyants. Le Patron avait posé son menton sur la casquette du petit, râlant pour la forme des tremblements convulsifs qui faisaient bouger sa tête.

Le Hippie choisi cet instant pour pointer le bout de son nez, s'asseyant directement à sa place et commençant à manger le contenu de son assiette, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de l'agitation environnant dans la cuisine des Sommet.

« Tu prends des vacances, gros ? »

Mathieu lui sourit. Le Hippie était, étrangement, le plus clairvoyant de toutes ses personnalités. Il voyait le monde avec d'autres yeux mais il le voyait et il en comprenait le fonctionnement. C'était quelque chose d'étrangement touchant sur le drogué, sa façon de voir la monde, une façon unique en soi. Il voyait le monde comme le plus innocent des enfants.

« Tu diras bonjour à l'échevelé de ma part, gamin. Ch'uis sûr que ça l'f'rait… »

« D'accord, Patron. Merci à tous. » Mathieu s'approcha du Geek qui s'étaient légèrement calmé. Le petit gardait résolument la tête au sol. Mathieu lui leva gentiment le visage et lui adressa un adorable sourire qui détendit tout de suite le Geek, le Patron le sentait.

« T'en fais pas, Geek. Je ne vous abandonnerais jamais, pour rien au monde. Pas même pour 'Toine. »

« C'est vrai ?... »

« Oui, Geek. Vous êtes une part de moi, je ne vous laisserais jamais. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos et après, je reviendrais m'occuper de vous, tu veux bien ? »

Le Gamin détourna le regard, essayant tant bien que mal de bouder. « Bonnes vacances… »

Mathieu lui adressa un visage heureux qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Le no-life savait s'être un peu emporté mais comment lui en vouloir ? Il avait cru que son père l'abandonnait !... Après tout… Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du passage de Mathieu à l'asile. Cet évènement cauchemardesque endiablait encore maintenant les rêves du fragile esprit.

« J'vais réveiller Maitre Panda pour le prévenir et aller faire mes valises. Je vous appellerais tous les jours pour prendre des nouvelles ! »

Le châtain au chapeau Kirby partit en direction de la tanière de l'ursidé de la maison. Le silence se fit dans la cuisine, seulement entrecoupé par les mâchements du Hippie, qui semblait plus ruminer qu'autre chose et par les sanglots et hoquets étouffés du fan de jeux-vidéos. Celui-ci était toujours étreint par le Patron qui ne se lassait plus de sentir le délicat effluve provenant du cuir chevelu du gamin. Un doux parfum de fraise, exactement comme le gamin, une jolie p'tite fraise. La dite fraise se retourna sur sa chaise pour faire face au Patron, l'observant de ses adorables yeux bleus. Le pervers se lécha les lèvres. La position du Geek était… Plaisante. Les cuisses écartées, ses pieds chacun d'un côté différent de la chaise, il n'avait aucun moyen de fermer les jambes rapidement ainsi assis… Et cela donnait diverses idées au criminel fumeur. Mais il devait attendre. Ce soir. Quand Mathieu ne serait plus là et que tout le monde dormirait. Là, il ferait voir des étoiles au gamin. Mais pour le moment, le mieux était de contrôler sa libido qui le conduisait invariablement à dévorer le corps offert à lui. _Oh oui, le dévorer tout cru !_

« Merci… Patron… »

L'enfant s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand un cri enragé le coupa dans son élan, répandant un silence inouï sur son passage.

« COMMENT CA « JE PARS » ?! »

Maitre Panda.

L'enfant frémit, trop d'émotion pour lui, aujourd'hui, il ne supporterait pas la colère de son adorable ami pelucheux ! Les trois personnalités dans la cuisine tendirent l'oreille pour entendre ce que les deux autres se disaient enfin surtout ce que disait Mathieu, puisque l'ursidé était bien trop hystérique en ce moment même pour faire autre chose que crier.

« Ecoute, Maitre. Je suis fatigué. Ça ne sera qu'une semaine. Une petite semaine. Je pars à la campagne, Antoine m'a proposé de venir chez sa mère le temps de mes petites vacances improvisées. Ne t'énerve pas comme ça… »

Il y eu un silence. Un long et lourd silence. Un silence qui envoya des frissons dans le dos de Mathieu.

« TU NOUS ABANDONNE PARCE QUE TU ES _FATIGUE_ ?! ET POUR CE CON EN PLUS ?! »

Le Geek entendit avec horreur le bruit d'un coup, une gifle.

« Panda. N'insulte pas Antoine, s'il-te-plaît. Je pars une semaine en vacances, vous pouvez survivre sans moi sept jours ? Oui. J'aimerais que tu t'occupes du dîner des monstres. C'est le Geek qui s'occupera de l'entretien de la maison. »

Un Mathieu au visage fermé passa devant les trois personnalités, suivis de près par un Maitre Panda dont les larmes contrastaient fort avec son expression des plus colériques.

« Je m'en vais. A dans une semaine, les gars ! »

« Bo… Bonnes vacances, Mathieu ! »

« Profite bien de ton copain, gamin. »

« Les télétubbies sont capitalistes, gros ! »

Le Créateur leur adressa un petit sourire forcé et ferma la porte de la maison. Claquant le morceau de bois au nez de l'ursidé, laissant désormais couler toutes les larmes de son corps. Le Patron lâcha le Geek et celui-ci se précipita sur Maitre Panda, à genoux sur le sol.

« Pourquoi il le préfère lui ?! »

Toutes les personnalités de Mathieu restèrent enfermées dans leurs mutismes. Le Geek enlaça maladroitement la personnalité en larme dans un espoir vain de calmer ses pleurs hiératiques.

« Je l'aime tellement ! »

.

Voili voilou ! J'espère sincerement que ce chapitre (un peu différent de mes anciens, je l'avoue) vous a plu. Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et je remercie encore Déponia, toujours fidèle dans le domaine des commentaires ; JustePhi, aussi fidèle et drôle ! ; Narcissa Black une fidèle qui remplit ma chambre de coussin brodés (chambre virtuelle de geek, évidemment... J'ai plus de vraie chambre depuis longtemps...); Shinozeki, ma Poule d'Eau chérie à avoir commenté tous les chapitres ! I love you !

Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire, de s'abonner ou de mettre en favoris, ça me fait un plaisir fou !

Kawaii-kisu !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez qui vous embrasse !


	6. Patron, qu'as-tu fais de moi ?

Hey ! J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu pour poster ce chapitre, je ne pourrais pas m'y mettre demain (devoirs...) donc le prochain chapitre arrivera un peu plus tard que généralement, désolée X( Enfin bref, heureuse de vous retrouvez pour ce nouveau chapitre !

.

L'heure du repas arrivait dangereusement et Maitre Panda ne s'était toujours pas remis du départ de Mathieu. Le Geek et le Hippie étaient depuis restés avec lui, jouant sur la console du gamer entre deux phases psychédéliques du drogué. Le Patron, lui, était retourné dans sa chambre juste après avoir murmuré un « à ce soir… » à l'oreille du gamin, celui-ci ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce que le criminel était en train de faire ! Le ventre du gosse cria famine. Satan qu'il avait faim ! Une sonnerie à la porte attira son attention. Il prévint un Hippie dans les nuages qu'il allait ouvrir et se releva tant bien que mal, étirant son pauvre dos après être resté trop longtemps assis sur le sol dur.

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! »

Le petit ouvrit le judas de la porte et observa le pas de la porte, il fut surpris de voir Kriss, le présentateur de Minute Papillon, accompagné de certaines de ses nombreuses personnalités. Il ouvrit avec empressement la porte, bredouillant que Mathieu n'était pas là et qu'ils l'avaient raté de près quand Kriss le coupa.

« T'en fais pas. C'est pour vous qu'on vient. »

« Co… Comment ça ? »

« Mathieu m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il partait chez Mathieu et que seul le Panda était capable de faire cuire des pâtes sans cramer la maison ici, mais que celui-ci n'était surement pas en état de cuisiner. Il m'a demandé de partir de Beaujolais pour venir m'occuper de vous. »

Le gamin fut touché d'entendre que, même loin, son Créateur faisait toujours attention à eux. Il observa avec curiosité ses amis de Beaujolais s'installer tranquillement dans l'appartement. Kriss prit tout de suite place aux fourneaux, vite suivis du Gâteau de Riz qui répétait sans cesse sa nature. Le gamin vit une ombre sombre se diriger vers sa chambre… Ah non ! Le Patron n'avait pas intérêt à violer son espace privé !… Le gamin rougit. « Violer son espace privé »… Oui… C'était probablement ce qui risquait d'arriver le soir même…

Le gamine retourna dans sa chambre et fut surpris de voir le Hippie danser comme une fougère en rythme avec un djembé frappé durement par un Kriss portant un chapeau à fausses dreadlocks chantant une chanson dont l'unique phrase était « AH LA SOCIETE MODERNE ! ». Le Hippie de Minute Papillon. Le gamin sentit venir une migraine insupportable. Il alla rejoindre Maitre Panda qui était retourné dans sa tanière alors qu'il ouvrait à Kriss.

« Maitre Panda ? Je peux entrer ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il pénétra la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Le Panda était là, couché sur son lit moelleux, les yeux rouges d'avoir tant pleuré. Des hoquets entrecoupant son souffle rapide. Le Geek n'aimait pas voir les gens malheureux, il était comme ça. Et Maitre Panda était celui qui avait été le plus agréable avec lui… Du moins à leur rencontre… Le no-life avança lentement vers l'ursidé malheureux, posant sa main chaude contre la joue mouillée.

« Il me déteste, Geek… Il me déteste… J'ai été impoli avec l'autre… Je… Il me déteste ! »

Il prit aussitôt en pitié le pauvre être mal en point à côté de lui. Ainsi il avait l'air tellement vulnérable !... Un peu comme lui, en fait… Oui, parce que Maitre Panda était Mathieu, et que le Geek était aussi Mathieu, ainsi Maitre Panda était le Geek.

« Mathieu ne déteste personne, Maitre. Et surtout pas toi. Il t'aime énormément et tu le sais. »

« Il m'aime moins que lui… »

« Différemment n'est pas moins. Il l'a dit. Il ne nous renierait jamais, même pas pour Antoine. »

Le silence se fit. Panda n'avait pas envie de parler de cela. Il avait peur de s'énerver contre le Geek… Maintenant qu'il le comprenait…

« Panda ? Tu… Tu es amoureux de Mathieu ? »

Maitre Panda eut un petit sourire. Des choses ne changeaient pas après tout, et ça faisait un bien fou.

« Oui, Geek… Je l'aime comme lui aime Antoine… »

« Alors pourquoi tu l'aimes pas, Antoine ? »

La question du petit bout le prit au dépourvu. Comment ça « pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Antoine ? » ça paraissait logique, non ?! Il lui avait volé sa place ! Il lui avait volé son amour ! Il lui…

« S'il rend Mathieu heureux… »

Cela le coupa. Son esprit, fou de désir pour le Créateur, n'avait pas pris en compte cet état de fait. Antoine… Il rendait réellement son amour heureux ?... Oui… Probablement… Il avait l'air moins… Epuisé… Plus rayonnant… Plus vivant… Etait-ce grâce au présentateur de What The Cut ? Sans doute… Mais alors pourquoi diable voulait-il le prendre à lui ?... Pour assouvir ses désirs. Tout simplement par égoïsme. L'ursidé observa d'un œil nouveau le petit à ses côtés. Le gamin était étonnement clairvoyant quand les choses concernaient les relations humaines. Quel comble quand on savait que le gamin n'avait pas un seul ami en dehors de cette maison !... Mais, finalement… En avait-il, lui-même ? Non. Maitre Panda était seul. Seul comme le Geek. Le Geek qui, finalement, se plaignait bien moins que lui.

Le Geek, semblant avoir rejoint sa pensé se leva du lit, frappant ses cuisses pour se donner une certaine contenance.

« Bon ! Kriss de Minute Papillon est venu préparer le repas, ouvre les volets et viens manger ! »

Et il laissa là un Maitre Panda abasourdi par tant de maturité de la part du gosse.

.

« Man ! »

« Gros ! »

« Ouais Man ! »

« Gros ! »

Maitre Panda sourit. Son premier sourire depuis plusieurs heures, depuis le départ précipité de Mathieu, en fait. Les deux drogués se tenaient les mains avec des grands sourires niais. Les deux ne cessaient de s'appeler par les surnoms qu'ils aimaient tant. Ils s'étaient assis côtes à côtes sur le canapé, babillant de temps en temps sur la société moderne dominée par les capitalistes, ennemis des castors et des ratons-laveurs. Une conversation pour le moins passionnante, donc… L'ursidé s'installa à sa place habituelle, aux côtés du Geek à qui il sourit gentiment, le remerciant silencieusement pour son soutien. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire, heureux d'avoir pu servir à quelque chose.

« Maitre ? Nous partirons à la fin du repas, les terreurs ont faim. »

« Oh ? Vous pouvez rester, si vous voulez. »

« Non, merci. On va pas s'imposer plus longtemps, un nouveau Minute Papillon est en cours de tournage et je tiens à récupérer ma maison intacte à mon retour ! »

« Je vois ! Merci beaucoup pour… Tout ça… »

« De rien mec, t'en avais besoin… »

Le chanteur se tut. Le plat fut servi et tout le monde dégusta avec délice les pizzas magnifiquement commandées par Kriss après que le Gâteau de Riz ait joué avec une dynamite trop près du plat de lasagne. Le schizophrène alimentait la conversation quand le Patron arriva, cinq minutes après qu'on l'a appelé.

« J'vois qu'on a piqué ma place, hum ? »

Le Hippie de la famille Papillon ne se sentit pas du tout visé et avala une nouvelle olive, le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire derrière Maitre Panda. Voyant l'attente de l'homme en noir et craignant une montée de colère, le Geek se proposa gentiment à prêter sa place.

« Ah Patron, j'ai… J'ai finis, tu peux prendre ma place si tu v… ! »

Le gamin s'était levé précipitamment, son assiette dans les mains, tout en parlant. Une exclamation de surprise lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit les mains calleuses du criminel sur ses côtes. L'homme aux lunettes de soleil sourit en entendant le glapissement du gamin. Il s'assit sur la chaise du gamin et apporta le corps semblable au sien contre lui.

« C'est parfait comme ça, gamin. »

Ainsi assis sur les genoux du Patron, le gamer se sentait bien. Bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais !... Mais la présence de l'homme le rassurait. Il était fort, il dégageait une chaleur humaine folle… Il se sentait si bien dans ses bras… Le gamin se blottit entre les bras, provoquant un sourire sur le visage diabolique presque semblable à celui, attendrit, qui naquit sur le visage de Kriss avant qu'il ne prenne une photo discrète avec son téléphone dans le but de l'envoyer à son ami de YouTube. Le criminel approcha ses lèvres d'une oreille du Geek, provoquant un délicieux frisson dans le corps enfantin. Il lui murmura de sa voix rauque au creux de son oreille :

« On aime les « câlins », gamin ? »

Le dit « gamin » sursauta et rougit alors qu'il bredouillait une excuse absolument pas crédible. Le Patron resserra ses bras autour du ventre fin du gamin, dans un adorable mouvement possessif.

« Hum, hum… »

Ils détournèrent tous deux le regard vers Kriss. Le présentateur de Minute Papillon semblait gêné. Il se leva calmement, attrapant le Gâteau de Riz par le bras.

« Bon… On va s'en aller, nous… »

« Hi hi hi ! Je suis un gâteau d'riz ! »

Les deux Papillon s'en allèrent en courant, guidés par Kriss et son bras de fer. Le Geek n'eut pas le temps de d'annoncer au schizophrène qu'il oubliait quelque chose qu'il entendit les bruits d'une voiture qui démarrait à toute vitesse. Et voilà, ils se retrouvaient avec un Hippie en plus !

« Man ? Kriss, il m'a oublié ? »

« J'crois bien, gros. »

« Cool, man ! »

« Gros ! »

« Man ! »

Le Geek détourna son attention des deux répétiteurs pour observer curieusement le Patron. Il essayait de déchiffrer une quelconque émotion de la part de l'homme en noir mais ses lunettes de malheur l'en empêchaient. Il les haïssait ! Prit d'une pulsion sans nom, le gamin leva la main vers les oreilles du Patron dans le but de retirer les verres teintés. Une main calleuse l'en empêcha, se posant sur ses doigts frais.

« Gamin, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas voir mes piercings oculaires, hum ? »

Le gamin se ravisa, observant son vis-à-vis d'une façon purement boudeuse. Le Patron fut satisfait de l'expression du petit, il était adorable comme ça… Il était vraiment l'être le plus bandant qu'il connaissait… Vivement le soir, qu'il puisse profiter de ce corps à sa portée… Voir son expression pendant l'orgasme… Et… Non ! Rha ! « _Mais empêche-toi de bander, bordel ! »_ Le Patron sentait le sang affluer vers ses parties basses, il tenta furieusement de contrôler sa libido, il n'était pas censé faire fuir le gamin, merde !

Le Patron mordit consciencieusement l'oreille déjà rougie du Geek. Celui-ci feula. Il _feula. _« _Comme un chaton !_ » rit intérieurement le pervers. Il releva lentement l'enfant et le posa sur ses pieds, satisfait de voir les tremblements violents parcourant les jambes frêles.

« Aller gamin, retourne dans ta chambre… Je veux te voir en pleine forme, tout à l'heure… »

Le gamin au tee-shirt Captain America glapit et courut dans sa chambre, le cœur battant la chamade. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi… Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Il descendit son regard vers ses bras nus, il avait la chair de poule. Ses petits poils châtains se dressaient comme s'il avait froid. Tout son corps tremblait et… Même quand il courait, son cœur ne battait pas aussi vite. Et ses joues… Si chaudes…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?... Patron, qu'as-tu fais de moi ? »

.

Voila, je vous aime toujours et encore ! Pas de spécial-merci pour aujourd'hui, la fatigue me prend... Mais je vous aime toujours autant, hein !

Kawaii-kisu !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez !


	7. Je suis fier de toi

Salut les gens ! Bon, j'ai été très occupée par mes devoirs, les repas de familles et tout ça, donc ce chapitre sera légèrement plus court que le précédent, je m'en excuse d'avance ToT

Ensuite, _**ATTENTION**_ il y aura encore une _**scène sexuelle entre deux hommes**_ dans ce chapitre. Oui, encore. Encore une fois, c'est du light, pas de pénétration ou autre.

Enfin, je ne monopolise pas votre attention plus longtemps, place au chapitre !

.

Le Geek cria. Il avait encore perdu. C'était la troisième fois qu'il perdait contre ce fichu PNJ qui n'était même pas un boss ! Ses mains tremblaient et… Il n'était pas concentré. Et la question ne se posait pas, c'était à cause du Patron. Moui. Le gamin regarda son réveil. Vingt-trois heures. L'homme en noir n'était toujours pas venu le voir… Peut-être attendait-il que lui le rejoigne ? Mais… Il ne lui avait rien dit à ce propos… Mais…

« Rhaaa ! Pourquoi j'me prends la tête pour le Patron, moi ?! »

Un rire rauque le coupa dans son élan. Il se figea.

Le Patron.

Il était là, toujours aussi beau dans son habituel costume noir, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« Alors gamin ? On s'préoccupe de ne pas voir celui qui va t'déflorer ? Trop mi-gnon ! »

Il appuya son dernier mot en se penchant sournoisement vers le gamin qui rougit des pieds à la tête à la mention de la perte prochaine de sa virginité. Sans un mot, le Patron glissa ses doigts dans la main du Geek, entremêlant les extrémités entre elles. Le Geek releva la tête, surpris de ce geste si attentionné de la part du criminel. Celui-ci le tira vers le couloir avec une lenteur presque amoureuse. Presque.

« Suis-moi, gamin. On va dans mon antre. »

_Mon antre_. C'était le Patron. Ses mots étaient forts, ils faisaient trembler, haleter, anticiper. Le Patron, c'était un étrange mélange de bourrin de base avec un méticuleux chercheur, faisant tout pour avoir une victime pantelante de plaisir entre ses mains. Et il était extrêmement doué, ça, tout le monde le savait déjà.

« Couche-toi là. »

Le Patron pointa son lit aux draps noirs, toujours noir, du doigt. Le gamin n'hésita pas, il obéit. Bien que pantelant, il parvint à se coucher tant bien que mal sur le lit, ses tremblements ne l'aidant pas. Il se roula en boule, se souvenant vaguement de cette époque où il ne faisait qu'un avec Mathieu et ses compères.

« T'en fais pas, gamin. Mathieu a changé les draps hier. Sinon t'aurais senti un truc visqueux dans ton dos… Ças'rait diablement excitant ! »

Le gamin glapit, il n'y avait même pas pensé ! Il avait innocemment obtempéré à l'ordre du criminel. Depuis quand avait-il si confiance en son homologue ? Le gosse s'agita, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se recroqueviller le plus possible sur lui-même, ne pouvant empêcher un léger gémissement d'anticipation de sortir de sa bouche. Un rire rauque se fit entendre, faisant frémir le gosse. Il entendit des pas. Le Patron s'éloignait. Un clic de souris lui apprit que le Patron profitait des joies de la technologie alors que lui, haletant d'avance, l'attendait. Une musique sensuelle résonna dans la sombre pièce, volant une exclamation surprise de la part du gosse.

« Retourne-toi… Allez, sur le dos, gamin… Voila… »

Le gamin ne réfléchit pas plus, s'engouffrant dans les méandres de la luxure, emporté par cette musique des plus suaves. Le pervers sourit à la vue du gamin. Il était rouge, une fine pellicule de transpiration couvrait sa nuque et son front, son souffle était entrecoupé de gémissement plaintifs, ses yeux étaient résolument fermés. Encore une fois, il le trouva sublime. Le criminel sortit sa caméra et la régla sur un trépied, souriant d'avance à l'idée de ses futures actions sur le gamin. Il s'approcha enfin du châtain et entreprit de le déshabiller. Ce fut rapide, le gamer ne posait pas de question et se laissait faire gentiment, frissonnant à chaque fois que sa peau entrait en contact avec les doigts de l'homme en noir. Son travail accomplit, le gamin se retrouvait nu, même débarrassé de sa fidèle casquette. Le Patron ne put s'empêcher de trouver toutes les différences entre le Geek et Mathieu. Même nus, ils étaient si différents ! Il aimait cela !

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil s'éloigna du gamin qui gémit aussitôt de la perte de présence. « Pa… Patron… » L'homme déglutit difficilement. Il était bandant, ce con ! Mais il devait se ressaisir !

« Touche-toi, gamin. Fais-toi plaisir, j'te r'garde. »

Le gosse eut un mouvement d'incompréhension. Le Patron lui demandait réellement de se… Masturber ? Devant lui ?... Il ne comprenait pas la démarche !... Et puis… Cette musique de malheur lui embrouillait l'esprit ! Sans s'en rendre réellement compte, sa main tremblante avait rejoint son sexe dressé. Il l'effleura et feula. Rien que ça, c'était déjà trop de sensations pour lui !

« Nan, nan, gamin… Dis-moi qu'c'est pas la première fois ? J'veux qu'tu t'touches vraiment. J'vais t'expliquer.

Bien, d'abord, met tes doigts dans ta bouche. Voila… Comme ça… Pense que c'est une sucrerie, suce-les… Voila… »

Le Geek ne parvenait plus à reprendre ses esprits. Quelque chose lui disait que cette situation n'était pas normale, qu'il ne devait pas écouter ce pervers et enlever ses doigts de sa bouche, mais… C'était une partie bien trop infime par rapport à tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait, rien qu'à écouter les dires de l'homme. Il se sentait précieux… Sexy, quand il entendait la voix chargée de plaisir du criminel… Et ça lui plaisait !

« Maint'nant, passe ta main sur ton torse. N'appuie pas. Oui, comme ça… Glisse lentement vers ton nombril. Oui, t'es parfait, gamin… Ça fait du bien ? Répond-moi. »

« O… Oui… Pa… Ah ! Patron ! »

L'interpellé sourit. Il était particulièrement fier de ce qu'il avait fait du gamin. Il était toujours aussi innocent, mais… Quelque chose en lui changeait progressivement… Il s'accrochait à lui… Et, bien que cela rende l'homme heureux, il n'était pas sûr que cela soit réellement bon pour le petit… S'attacher à un criminel n'était jamais de bon augure…

« Voila… Caresse tes tétons… Pince-les… Comme ça… C'est bien… »

Le Patron lui parlait comme à un chaton égaré, mais, pour dire vrai, le gamin aimait ça. Ça le rassurait. Il suivait scrupuleusement les conseils du diable en personne. Au bout d'un moment, le voyeur lui ordonna d'utiliser doucement ses ongles. La sensation l'électrifia. Il poussa un gémissement libéré alors que la joie du Patron grandissait à vue d'œil.

« Pa… Tron… Ah !... Hum… Pa… »

« Schhhht… Gamin… »

« Patron… Em… Em… » Le Patron fronça les sourcils, qu'avait le gamin à vouloir ainsi lui parler ?! « Embrasse-moi… S'il-te… Plait… »

Le criminel grogna. Il ne savait pas quoi faire… Le Patron n'embrassait pas. Jamais. Mais… C'était le Geek… C'était ce petit être qui était là, tremblant de plaisir, à sa merci. Il s'approcha néanmoins du no-life, passant nonchalamment ses mains calleuses contre le torse humide du gamin. Le Geek se cambra, le Patron n'avait jamais vu chose plus érotique de sa vie, et des choses érotiques, il en avait vues !

« Je n'embrasse jamais, gamin. _Jamais_. » Il sourit en entendant la plainte du Geek et en voyant sa mine déconfite. « … Mais t'as de la chance d'être spécial… »

Et, sans prévenir, il se pencha vers son adorable victime et lui vola ses lèvres. Elles étaient à l'image du Geek : douces et sucrées. La personnalité sombre rit intérieurement, le gamin embrassait mal, vraiment mal ! Des mains visqueuses s'agrippèrent au col de sa chemise, l'obligeant à se pencher plus vers le gamin, l'écrasant presque sous son poids. Le gamin daigna le lâcher, il était épuisé, tremblant, haletant, le souffle court, mais surtout, très heureux. Il rayonnait purement de bonheur, le Patron ne comprenait pas ce brusque changement dans l'esprit de son jouet adoré. Ça le rendait perplexe, il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre !

« Tu devrais peut-être retourner dans ta chambre, ga… »

« Non !... Je… Veux pas… »

« Tu veux pas quoi, gamin ? Te finir ? »

Le pervers lui attribua un sourire sadique, défiant son vis-à-vis d'affronter sa timidité.

« Je… Oui… »

Le Geek baissa le regard honteusement, n'osant affronter le visage dissimulé de l'homme aux lunettes de soleil. Celui-ci tapota plus ou moins gentiment les joues teintées de rouge du gosse avant de lui relever les yeux. Son regard… Satan quel regard ! Les yeux bleus suppliants achevèrent de le convaincre. Il était tellement bandant ainsi, le Patron voulait absolument savoir comment il serait lors de la libération !

« J'vais t'finir, gamin… »

Il entendit un soupir de soulagement de sa part alors que ses grandes mains déjà souillées depuis de nombreuses années se dirigeaient vers l'attribut masculin du gamin pantelant sur son lit. Il laissa glisser son index le long du membre, plein de liquide séminal. Le petit laissa échapper un gémissement peu viril qui laissa le Patron dans un état d'hébétude encore inédit pour lui. Bordel ce qu'il était serré ce pantalon !

« Pat… Patron ! »

Le Patron rit. Alors comme ça, le gamin était si peu patient ? Il en jubilait ! Le sadique cessa son petit jeu et branla franchement le petit être dans ses bras qui ne parvenait plus à retenir ses cris d'extases tant les sensations étaient enivrantes. Le gamin se libéra dans les mains expertes, le sperme accompagné d'un ultime cri, tellement puissant que les chiens du quartier se manifestèrent. Le Patron s'assit sur le lit, à côtés du corps étendu. Le Geek respirait fort, des larmes faisaient briller ses yeux, sa cage thoracique se levait et se baissait à une vitesse folle. L'homme en noir caressa tendrement la tête de son gamin, descendant sa main vers la joue brûlante du gosse.

« T'as bien travaillé, gamin… Je suis fier de toi. »

Le Geek se sentit fier comme un paon à l'annonce du criminel. Il sentit vaguement un gant humide nettoyer son corps de toute sa propre semence et salive et tenta de se relever pour se faire rhabiller. Le Patron posa ses lèvres sur celles du Geek une dernière fois, avant de fermer la porte sur lui, le laissant seul, avec pour dernière phrase : « Sois heureux, tu aurais pu faire rougir une de mes putes avec ton cri démentiel. Par contre, les autres tarderont pas à te demander la raison de ce cri. Allez files ! »

L'enfant ne releva pas et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. En effet, peu de temps après, deux drogués, encore main dans la main, passèrent le bout de leurs têtes lunatiques par la porte.

« Ça va, gros ? On t'a entendu crier ! »

Le Geek leur sourit. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu faire croire, son sourire était réel. Le plus beau sourire que le Geek n'ait jamais offert à qui que ce soit. Les deux drogués en restèrent scotchés.

« Ca va, Hippie et… Hippie ! » Le gamin sourit de plus belle. « Vous êtes restés accrochés l'un à l'autre toute l'après-midi, comme ça ? »

Les deux planeurs se fixèrent, l'air perplexe, enfin, ils sourirent de toutes leurs dents en faisant gaffe à ne pas faire tomber leurs joints.

« Ouais, man ! La société moderne veut qu'on reste ensemble ! »

« L'éternité est un anticapitaliste, gros ! C'est un mec sympa ! »

Le Geek sourit de plus bel. Il n'était pas le seul à s'être trouvé une raison de changer !

.

Voili voilou ! Encore merci à tout le monde de suivre cette aventure, de la mettre en favoris et remerciement spéciaux à ceux qui commentent : Déponia, JustePhi, Narcissa-noir84, Hikaru Chesire, Shinozeki, Maria Jack et Eclat de Noisette ! JE VOUS AIME !

Kawaii-kisu !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez


	8. Je te fais mal, gamin ?

Fiouuuuu ! J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre ! Je suis fatiguééée ! Mon petit corps de douze ans ne me permet pas de me coucher trop tard... M'enfin, je voulais vous poster ce chapitre avant demain, c'est chose faite ! Aujourd'hui, un nouveau personnage, quelques problèmes, et un Geek qui s'énerve très fort !

M'enfin, bonne lectuuuure !

.

Le lendemain, un Geek dopé à la joie se réveilla en entendant le piaillement des oiseaux. Il rabattit ses couvertures et ne put empêcher un sourire blasé en constatant que les deux Hippies avaient dormis avec lui. Ils étaient paisibles, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Le Geek s'extirpa du lit, réussissant avec grâce à ne pas déranger les deux endormis, et se dirigea tel un zombi dans la cuisine. Le gamer plissa les yeux, tant de lumière le matin ! Il arriva dans la cuisine et entreprit de se préparer un bol de céréales au lait : pas de Mathieu pour faire le p'tit dèj', plus de crêpes ni de gaufres ! Maitre Panda était bien chargé des repas, mais… Ce à quoi Mathieu n'avait pas pensé, c'était bien qu'il ne se réveillait jamais avant midi… Cependant, le Geek avait réussi avec brio à convaincre l'ursidé et le Patron de ne pas déranger leur Créateur avec ça, il était en vacance, il fallait qu'il se repose.

« Je me demande s'il pense encore à nous… Quand il est dans les bras d'Antoine… »

Le Geek n'était pas particulièrement jaloux de l'homme aux cheveux de l'apocalypse mais il avait besoin de beaucoup d'attention… Et Mathieu était son papa, non ? Avant, la Fille lui faisaient des câlins et l'emmenait faire du shopping… Mais… Le gamin se donna une gifle mentale. Non ! Il ne fallait pas penser aux disparus ! Jamais ! Le gosse entreprit de préparer la table, mettant des bols, des petites assiettes, des cuillères, des serviettes en papier, puis s'assit, mangeant silencieusement ses céréales en observant par la fenêtre. Des pas se firent entendre derrière lui, il se retourna et rougit en voyant le Patron se diriger vers sa place avec un grand sourire ravi sur le visage.

« Salut gamin, bien _dormis_ ? »

Le gamin se tendit, son homologue avait le don de le gêner ! En une seule pauvre phrase en plus !

« B… Bonjour Patron… O… Oui et toi ? »

Le Patron se pencha au-dessus de la table, posant son front contre celui du timide no-life.

« Parfaitement, gamin… J'ai passé une très _bonne_ nuit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Le gamin prit une jolie teinte écrevisse aux paroles pleines de sous-entendus de l'homme en noir. Il devrait être habitué pourtant ! Une sonnerie le coupa dans ses songes. Mathieu leur avait-il encore envoyé quelqu'un ? Ou peut-être que Kriss était venu récupérer son Hippie ? Le Geek se sentit quelque peu triste à cette pensée, les deux drogués semblaient beaucoup s'apprécier, ils étaient liés, et le Geek ne pouvait imaginer dans quel état serait son Hippie s'il se retrouvait de nouveau seul…

« Je… Je vais ouvrir ! »

Le Patron grogna, il n'aimait pas être coupé dans une partie de chasse. Il regarda d'un œil appréciateur le gamin courir pour ouvrir la porte, seulement vêtu d'un tee-shirt large et d'un boxer, laissant ses jolies jambes apparentes. Le gamin leva le cache de la porte pour voir qui était à la porte. Dans un bon de joie, il ouvrit le morceau de bois à la volée et sauta dans les bras du nouveau venu.

« Angel ! Ah je suis trop content de te voir ! Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu, tu me manquais ! T'es venu voir Mathieu ? Je suis désolé mais il n'est pas là, il est parti en vacance chez Antoine. Tu restes la journée ? Dis oui ! »

Le plus grand réceptionna la boule de joie en riant, posant ses mains sur les côtes du petit surexcité dans une position qui ne plaisait guère au Patron, assis seul à la table de la cuisine, qui ruminait des insultes contre le dessinateur.

« Salut Geek ! Tu m'as l'air bien heureux, dis-moi, il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu sois dans cet état ? » Demanda l'ange en reposant le gosse au sol.

Le Patron écouta la réponse avec attention, il ne fut pas déçu d'entendre le gamin bafouiller une réponse peu crédible, c'était lui qui le rendait si heureux ! Lui et lui seul !

« Je… Bah… Heu… Mathieu m'a offert le… Le dernier Pokemon ! »

AngelMJ n'insista pas et suivit le Geek dans la cuisine, faisant une œillade noire au Patron –qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment…- qui venait de faire une remarque salace sur la tâche de sang sur son blouson.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Geek. Je reste avec toi pour la journée. J'avais appelé Mathieu pour lui demander quelques conseils pour le nouveau fanmade surprise et j'ai appris que vous étiez seuls ici. J'me suis dit que passer faire un p'tit coucou ne serait pas de trop. Le Hippie est là ? »

Le Geek était aussi excité qu'une pile électrique. Il avait besoin de voir du monde. Et Angel… Angel était spécial, lui il était toujours gentil avec lui, ça lui faisait une agréable pause.

« Il est dans mon lit avec l'autre Hippie ? »

Les réponses se firent immédiates. Autant du côté d'Angel que de celui du Patron.

« L'autre Hippie ? »

« J'y crois pas, t'as fini la soirée en orgie, gamin ! »

Le gamin ouvrit grand la bouche de stupeur en entendant la réplique grinçante du Patron. Ce n'était pas habituel. Le Patron avait toujours une moue moqueuse et une voix sarcastique quand il faisait une remarque salace. Mais là… Il entendait juste de la colère. Une immense colère à peine maintenue. Le Geek se figea. Il ne voulait pas affronter maintenant ! Pas maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés un terrain d'entente !... Pas maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé à réellement s'apprécier…

« Tranquille, man ! On voulait juste savoir pourquoi le p'tit pleurait, man. »

« Et on en a trop priiis ! »

Tous les protagonistes de la cuisine se retournèrent vers l'escalier d'où émergeaient à peine deux hippies aux cheveux décoiffés qui se tenaient encore par la main. Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage du plus enfantin. Ils étaient adorables.

« Tsch ! » Le Patron partit rageusement en poussant les deux drogués de l'escalier. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre, coupant le souffle du gosse pendant une fraction de seconde interminable.

Remarquant la tristesse apparente sur le visage de son petit protégé, Angel étreint tendrement la taille fine du gosse, le menant calmement vers sa chambre.

« Calme-toi, Geek. Tu le connais, c'est le Patron ! »

Le gamer esquissa un sourire timide et acquiesça gentiment. Proposant à son ami de jouer à un jeu-vidéo quelconque avec lui. Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à jouer. La Geek avait momentanément oublié sa tristesse. Il gagnait toutes les parties mais AngelMJ n'en avait que faire, étant bien trop heureux de retrouver son joyeux ami.

Quand midi pointa le bout de son aiguille, les amis sortirent de la chambre pour préparer la table. AngelMJ fut heureux de voir le Panda debout et en bon état, en effet, il avait justement avoué dans sa première Foire Aux Questions que l'ursidé était sa personnalité préféré. Il les aimait toutes, quoiqu'il avait un quelconque problème avec le Patron, mais Maitre Panda était spécial pour lui. Le Geek se dirigea vers le chanteur et l'enlaça tendrement, lui murmurant qu'il était heureux qu'il aille mieux. Le noir et blanc ne put que caresser avec amour le plus petit, il se sentait bien, dans les bras de son petit frère…

« Bonjour Angel ! Je prépare des lentilles, ça te va ? »

« Parfait, Maitre. Merci de m'accueillir ! »

Ils finirent de préparer le repas à trois, seulement coupés par quelques cris et pleurs du Geek qui s'étaient coupé le doigt en coupant des échalotes. Angel lui avait agréablement nettoyé la plaie et lui avait accroché un pansement aux couleurs d'un film d'animation pour enfant très apprécié par ces temps. Leur travail fini, Maitre Panda appela en criant les membres de la maison. Ils durent compter dix minutes pour que les deux Hippies arrivent, leurs côtes plus proches que jamais. Mais pas de Patron.

« Bon c'est pas grave, on va manger sans lui. »

Tous acquiescèrent aux sages paroles du dessinateur, commençant à manger en alimentant une conversation animé sur une nouvelle anime du moment. Mais, étrangement, le Geek ne profitait pas des ouvertures de sujet que lui offraient ses amis. Il s'inquiétait pour le Patron. Evidemment, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'homme en noir découchait, mais… Là, c'était différent !... Et c'était sûrement de sa faute…

A la fin du repas, le Geek laissa Angel et Maitre Panda faire la vaisselle. Discrètement, il monta les escaliers, une assiette fumante à la main. D'une main timide, il toqua trois coups contre la lourde porte en bois laqué de la chambre la plus sombre de la maison. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : le bruit d'un objet très lourd s'écrasant contre un mur. Le gamin sursauta mais ne flancha pas, prenant son courage à deux mains. Dans un élan de stupidité (oups, courage) il pénétra la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

« Dégage ! »

Le Geek ne voyait plus rien, il faisait trois fois plus sombre que le soir précédant. Il plissa les yeux mais ne put dire où était exactement l'homme en noir. Il tenta quelques pas hésitant devant lui, ses bras en avant tel un zombie pour ne pas se prendre de meuble ou de mur. Deux bras puissant l'attrapèrent par le tee-shirt et le tirèrent violemment en arrière, le faisant tomber sur un torse dénudé et chaud. Ses mains s'égarèrent sous lui, y trouvant un drap doux mais légèrement humide. Le gosse ne se posa pas de question, préférant avertir le Patron de la raison de sa présence.

« Je… Tu n'es pas venu manger, alors… Je t'ai ramené une assiette… C'est Maitre Panda qui a cuisiné les lentilles et Angel et moi on s'est occupé des légumes ! »

Rien ne lui répondit. Il sentit l'assiette se faire retirer de ses mains et entendit le bruit de la porcelaine toucha avec plus ou moins de délicatesse le parquet ciré et puis plus rien. Les bras du Patron se refermèrent sur son ventre plat et il attendit. Le gamin attendit de longues minutes, se détendant en écoutant le rythme cardiaque de la sombre personnalité, en sentant le torse sous lui se soulever et retomber de plus en plus régulièrement. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant ce moment de douceur dont il ne comprenait pourtant pas le sens. Des appels se firent entendre, AngelMJ criait le prénom du gamin, il était à sa recherche. L'étreinte se resserra considérablement, faisant hoqueter le gosse qui ne parvenait plus à respirer.

« Pa… Patron… Tu… Me fais m… Ma-ah !-l… Mal… »

Le joueur gémit de douleur et d'inconfort. Le Patron lui en voulait. Enormément. Cela semblait avoir un lien avec le dessinateur, mais la victime des Sommet ne parvenait pas à mettre le lien dessus. Un souffle rauque lui chatouilla l'oreille, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce que lui disait le Patron… Il ne comprenait pas…

« Je te fais mal, gamin ? Dis-toi que c'est trente-fois moins important que la douleur qui me compacte la poitrine, à moi ! »

Le Geek ne comprenait pas ce que le Patron avait… Jamais il n'avait voulu le mettre en colère, n'est-ce-pas ? Il n'avait… Rien dit de désobligeant ? Le Patron déshabilla violemment le gosse, mettant sa main sur la bouche aux lèvres roses pour empêcher les cris de sortir.

« Mmmh ! Pa… Ah… Nnn… »

Le Geek se débattait. Il voulait continuer les séances qu'il avait avec le Patron, mais… Pas comme ça… Les gestes du criminel étaient juste violents !... Et cela effrayait simplement sa petite victime. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Et la porte s'ouvrit. Le Geek parvint avec difficulté à décoller ses paupières, tout cela pour voir un ange bloqué sur le pas de la porte. Il était choqué, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Voir le Geek nu et maintenu par le Patron, visiblement en train de tenter de le violer… Comment pouvait-il faire face à cela ?!

« An… Angel ! » Le Geek tenta en vain de se relever, trop bien attaché par l'homme en noir.

« Dégage, l'ange, t'as rien à foutre, ici ! » Grogna le Patron en utilisant sa plus forte voix, espérant par-là effrayer le dessinateur.

Mais le fan de Salut Les Geeks ne se laissa pas abattre. Il s'élança vers le lit et tira fortement le gamin vers lui, prenant dans ses bras le petit pleureur. Le Patron ne se laissa pas faire non plus, se jetant avec fougue sur le grand brun et lui décochant un coup de poing à la joue. Le Geek se fit jeter sur le côté, observant avec horreur les deux hommes se battre. Ils enchainaient les coups, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent arrêter par un Geek dégoulinant de larme qui tenait fermement son tee-shirt Captain America contre lui pour cacher son corps frêle.

« Arrêtez ! Stop ! Angel, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu n'es jamais comme ça d'habitude ! Ca va pas de te battre, comme ça ?! Patron ? Tu te fiches de moi ?! Mathieu nous fait confiance et toi tu… Tu gâches tout ! Grandissez un peu, MERDE ! »

.

Mon Geek est fâché... Mais je comprend, il lui en arrive des merdes en deux-trois jours !

Encore une fois, merci aux followers, favoriteurs et surtout, aux revieweurs qui me donnent une joie de vivre incroyable :

Déponia, JustePhi, Narcissa-noir 84, Maria Jack, skeleton angel, Eclat de Noisette, Sans-Reflet, Hikaru Chesire, et Shinozeki... J'en ai mare de vous dire que je vous aime, ça devient répétitif... Nan je plaisante, JE VOUS AIME DE TOUT MON PETIT COEUR DEGOULINANT D'AMOUR !... C'est fou ce que je suis guimauve, moi...

Bref, kawaii-kisu et au plaisir !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez.


	9. Mathieu est si important pour vous ?

Hey les gens ! Pour commencer, je suis affreusement désolée pour ce retard ! Vraiment ! C'est... J'ai repris les cours aujourd'hui et ce n'est pas pour rien si j'ai créé cette fanfic' pendant les vacances, dès l'arrivée des cours... J'ai... Plus envie de rien, c'est une sorte de déprime mais en beaaaaaucoup moins grave ;) je ne m'autoproclamerai pas dépressive, au contraire !

Mais si vous voulez les chapitres plus tôt, je vous propose de m'aider ! C'est très simple ! Vous venez dans ma classe, disons de math', en plein cours, vous shootez mon prof' et vous me laissez le boulot : je simule un choc émotionnel très important et POUF ! Vac' improvisées ! Je compte sur mes talents d'actrice !

Enfin bref, je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps, n'oubliez pas que je suis vraiment navrée ! Je vous aime !

.

Le silence se fit. Dense. Gênant. Le gamin rougit, rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules de gêne. L'ange et le criminel observaient, choqués, le gamin au milieu de la pièce qui se rhabillait lentement, retenant vaillamment ses larmes. AngelMJ tenta un pas en direction du gamin mais celui-ci l'affronta d'un regard noir. Ce n'était pas le moment. A la porte, les deux Hippies et Maitre Panda observaient avec curiosité la scène sous leurs yeux ébahis. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le Geek s'énervait contre autre chose qu'un jeu vidéo. Le Patron grogna, se détournant du dessinateur éméché.

« Angel. Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. Et pas un mot à Mathieu. » Le ton calme et froid du Geek bloqua toutes les personnes présentes.

Le Geek était étonnamment impassible. En temps normal, il aurait paniqué, aurait pleuré de tout son saoul, leur aurait supplié de se calmer… Mais là, non. Angel tenta en vain de le raisonner.

« Mais enfin, Geek. Il a essayé de te violer ! Il faut prévenir Mathieu ! »

Le Patron ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, ou plutôt, prévenir l'ange de l'activité commune qu'il partageait avec le gamin mais celui-ci le devança, répondant au dessinateur avec un regard noir.

« Non. Il est en vacance, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je peux gérer le Patron tout seul. Maintenant, va-t'en. » Le Geek s'avança vers la porte alors que les trois spectateurs végétariens s'éloignaient en bredouillant des excuses pour leur acte de voyeurisme.

« Mais… »

« Pas de « mais » ! Va-t'en, c'est tout ! »

Le dessinateur s'approcha lentement du Geek, comme s'il devait apprivoiser un animal sauvage plein de fougue. Le Geek le regarda avec une suspicion étrange. Le grand brun enlaça tendrement le plus petit, le sentant se tendre dangereusement avant de se laisser aller.

« Il te manque vraiment, hein ? Il faudrait peut-être que tu partes de cette maison en attendant le retour de Mathieu… »

Le Patron manifesta sa colère par un sifflement hargneux, l'aut' salaud voulait éloigner le Geek de lui ?! Il n'était pas d'accord ! Vraiment, vraiment pas !

« Non, Angel. Je dois m'occuper de tout le monde en l'absence de Mathieu. Surtout qu'on a un Hippie en plus pour une durée indéterminée, j'ai reçu un mail de Kriss disant qu'il n'avait, jusque-là, pas la possibilité de venir le chercher… Mais bon… Retourne chez toi, Angel, je t'enverrais un mail ce soir. »

Le brun se détourna dans un regard quelque peu blessé. D'un pas lourd, il prit le pas de la porte, fermant calmement la porte derrière lui. Le Geek retourna dans sa chambre sans un mot. Rapidement, on entendit la musique d'un jeu-vidéo très connu prendre possession du calme inhabituel de la maison. Maitre Panda fut celui qui réagit le plus rapidement, s'agenouillant près du Patron pour lui essuyer ses blessures.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu as vraiment essayé de… Hum… Violer le Geek… ? »

Le criminel se détacha violemment, regardant le mur derrière lui. Satan qu'il était énervé !

« T'crois vraiment c'que dis c'connard ?!... Nan ! J'ai pas violé l'gamin… Dégagez d'mon antre ! »

Les autres n'eurent autre choix que d'obtempérer. Le téléphone sonna. Maitre Panda vit le Geek courir tel un furet vers l'objet technologique et le vit repartir en sens inverse avec ledit téléphone. Le Geek s'assit au centre du nid douillet que formaient ses nombreuses couvertures duveteuses. Il approcha le combiné de son oreille et fut heureux d'entendre la voix inquiète de son Créateur.

« Bonjour Mathieu ! Alors ces vacances, ça se passe comment ? »

Ledit Mathieu ne se fit pas duper, sa voix se fit inquiète à l'autre bout du fil.

« Geek ? Mes vacances se passent très bien, Antoine est adorable avec moi !... Mais… Toi, ça va ? »

Le Geek grimaça. Mathieu se doutait de quelque chose… C'était pas bon !

« Rien, rien… Je suis juste un peu fatigué… Ils sont tous méchants avec moi ! »

Il avait dit la dernière phrase avec une pointe d'humour qui soulagea tout de suite le schizophrène. Le Geek tripatouilla sa peluche Kirby, y trouvant une douceur dont il avait actuellement cruellement besoin. Il se pelotonna plus encore dans ses couvertures et soupira, son qui n'échappa pas au Créateur. Mathieu fronça les sourcils, que pouvait bien avoir le Geek ? Il savait qu'il lui manquait déjà beaucoup mais en une journée… Cela ne pouvait pas le mettre dans cet état !

« Geek… Excuse-moi, mais… Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?... Je m'inquiète, mec ! »

Le Geek eut un pauvre sourire que son Créateur ne put fort heureusement pas voir. Il était clairvoyant, son papa aux multiples personnalités !

« Ça va, Mathieu… Ils… Ils sont vraiment fatigants ! »

Mathieu eut un petit rire, le gosse était en train de porter son fardeau à lui pendant qu'il se la coulait douce avec son chéri ! Le Geek, semblant suivre le coure de sa pensée lui ordonna plutôt fermement de ne plus jamais penser ça.

« Sinon, François m'a proposé de vous héberger deux jours pour l'aider sur un montage. Vous pourriez y aller en train. Ça te fera du bien, mec. »

Le Geek réfléchit. Passer deux jours avec François Theurel… C'était une bonne proposition… Il aimait bien le Fossoyeur de Film, même s'il l'effrayait un peu avec sa pelle… Pupuce… Mais le Geek n'en restait pas moins admiratif du cinéphile. Avec sa carrure et ses jolis yeux… Il était tout bonnement impressionnant pour l'enfant chétif qu'était le gosse.

« C'est plutôt tentant… En plus on pourra le présenter à Maitre Panda et au Hippie Papillon ! »

Il entendit un rire joyeux de l'autre côté du combiné.

« Antoine… Je suis au téléphone, là… Arrê –ah ! Antoine, pas là… Non… Hum… Ecoute, Geek, je… Je vais devoir ra-accrocher !... Je reprendrais des nou… Des nouvelles ! »

Le Geek entendit la sonorité du téléphone. Mathieu avait raccroché… Et il était sur le point de… Le Geek rougit… Mathieu ne faisait vraisemblablement pas que se reposer, pendant ses vacances… Néanmoins, le Geek l'avait senti dans sa voix, Mathieu allait mieux. Après une journée et demie passée sans eux, et sa fatigue se faisait moins ressentir… Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un fardeau pour le schizophrène… Pourtant celui-ci lui avait fermement assuré qu'il les aimait tous autant qu'ils étaient… Mais ça ne changeait rien ! Enfin, au moins, cette conversation avec son Mathieu l'avait calmé… Il devait aller s'excuser aux autres ! Le gamin s'engouffra timidement dans le couloir de la maison Sommet. Il tendit l'oreille mais aucun bruit ne lui arriva. Il se décida donc à s'excuser à la personne à qui il avait fait le plus de tort : le Patron.

« Patron ? Je suis désolé… Je me suis énerv… »

Le bas souffle du gosse se coupa quand il observa par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre du criminel de la maison. Oh non… Patron… Pourquoi… Le gamin s'arrêta, choqué. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, autant d'horreur que d'ébahissement. _Elle_ était là. La préférée du Patron. Et ils… Tous les deux, ils… Le Geek fondit en larme, repartant dans sa chambre en larme. Arrivé dans son nid douillet, entouré de toutes ses peluches, il cria. Il cria fort, longtemps. Il cria sa douleur, sa colère. Et pourtant, il le savait. Il savait qu'il était loin d'être le seul pour le Patron… Qu'il n'était pas le plus important… Mais… Le mal-aimé s'était peut-être trop attaché à se criminel solitaire…

Un miaulement aigu le coupa dans ses sombres songes. Le gamer baissa le regard pour tomber sur une adorable petite boule de poil. Il esquissa un petit sourire larmoyant et ouvrit la couverture au niveau de son ventre, invitant l'animal à se blottir contre lui.

« Allez viens, Wifi… On est toujours mieux à deux. »

« Et à cinq, ça va ? Gros ! »

Le petit releva le regard pendant que son chat se pelotonnait tranquillement contre son ventre. Derrière la porte entrouverte se trouvaient les deux hippies et un grand chien aux poils blonds. Ils s'avancèrent vers le Geek et prirent place entre les nombreuses couvertures, riant du chat qui s'était hérissé et avait feulé à la vue du chien.

« On allait donner à manger à Capsule de Bière quand on t'a entendu, gros… On s'est dit que t'avais p't'être besoin de nous… Hein, gros ? »

« Ouais, man ! »

Le Geek leur adressa un sourire entendu. Ils étaient dans leurs mondes, ces deux-là… Et leurs mondes étaient étonnamment similaires, comme connectés… Ils étaient adorables, c'était le mot qui les définissait tous les deux. Adorables. Ils lui réchauffaient le cœur. Ils avaient l'air tellement proche ! Ils s'aimaient tellement ! Et… Leur relation restait pourtant purement platonique. Le gamin les enviait. Parfois, il n'avait qu'une envie : accompagner son Hippie dans sa folie, fumer, planer, ne plus souffrir… Mais ce que le Geek ne savait pas, c'est que le Hippie souffrait énormément. Comme lui, le drogué souffrait de sa condition. Il ne voulait plus être… Comme ça ! Evidemment, il adorait les drogues et autres substances qui lui permettaient de ne pas voir le monde comme un trop plein de noirceur et de cruauté… Mais il devait arrêter de se voiler la face… Il avait peur de refaire une overdose, c'était quelque chose de terrifiant et de très douloureux !... Mais… Il devait sans cesse augmenter ses doses pour ne pas souffrir de la misère environnant ce monde ! S'il diminuait ses doses… Il craquerait à coup sûr !

Le Hippie Sommet posa sa tête sur les genoux du Geek allongé, le nez dans les poils du gros chat de Mathieu. L'autre camé soupira, s'il n'en avait pas trop pris, il se serait sans doute sentit de trop. Mais la drogue le rendait plus clairvoyant, sa présence n'était pas que suggérée, elle était désirée. Autant par son ami pacifiste que par l'étrange et triste gamin à ses côtés. Il se blottit donc contre la hanche de l'autre Hippie, étendant ses jambes contre celles tendues du gosse larmoyant.

« Eh gros, c'est vrai qu't'a quarante-trois ans ? »

Le Geek étouffa un rire à la question saugrenue du végétarien. Comment cela était-il remonté à son cerveau ?

« Si Mathieu a décidé que je les aurais… Alors c'est une vérité. Mathieu a toujours raison, de toute façon ! »

Le Hippie hocha vaguement la tête à sa réponse, trouvant très agréable de sentir la respiration calme de son plus jeune ami. Le camé de Kriss prit soudain la parole, les sourcils froncés à leur paroxysme.

« Mathieu est si important pour vous, mans ? »

Les deux Sommet se regardèrent tour à tour. Mathieu était-il réellement important, contrôlait-il la moindre parcelle de vie qui leur était attribuée ? Seraient-ils prêts à mourir pour lui ? La question était vite résolue :

« Oui ! » Répondirent-ils en une parfaite synchronisation.

Le Hippie se recoucha lentement, semblant réfléchir. Peut-être que lui n'aimait pas Kriss à ce point-là… Avec le nombre hallucinant de personnalités que le Papillon avait à gérer, le Geek ne doutait pas que le schizophrène ne fasse pas réellement attention aux pauvres petits en manque d'amour… Il se sentait soudainement mal pour le camé à ses côtés. Il lui caressa les jambes distraitement, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

Des coups se firent entendre à travers la porte en bois. Personne ne toquait à la porte… Plutôt… Quelqu'un frappait violemment quelque chose contre ladite porte… C'était violent. C'était terrifiant. Le Geek glapit de peur et se réfugia les yeux sous la tête de la boule de poil sur son ventre. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant derrière une jolie jeune femme blonde. Tatiana. Ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et… Du sang coulant le long de son menton et de son front… Comme si quelqu'un l'avait violemment poussé contre la porte… Elle ne souriait pas, aujourd'hui. Elle avait l'air épuisée, en colère… Et… Jalouse…

« Lève-toi. » Dit-elle à l'adresse du gosse qui la regardait avec des yeux effarés. « L'Patron veut t'voir ! »

Etait-ce réellement de la haine qu'il entendait dans la voix de la femme à l'accent ? Il se débarrassa doucement et gentiment de ses camarades et du chat qui partit se blottir contre le Hippie aux dreadlocks et suivit docilement la prostituée. Il avait peur de la vengeance du Patron… Il lui avait vraiment mal parlé… Il regrettait… Et puis… Cette image… Cette même femme qui le haïssait désormais pour une raison qu'il ignorait… Ils l'avaient fait ensemble… Elle avait touché à _son_ Patron ! Elle méritait de… Non ! Geek ! Mais à quoi diable pensait-il ?! Cela ne lui ressemblait pas… D'être _jaloux_ ! Et surtout… Depuis quand éprouvait-il tant de possessivité à l'égard de… Du Patron ?!

Le gosse arriva enfin dans la sombre chambre, entendant distinctivement la catin favorite du Patron s'en aller. Il pénétra avec appréhension dans l'antre du diable. Et il ferma les yeux.

« Alors gamin, on s'rebelle ? »

.

Je suis encore une fois désolée, vraiment, j'aimerai avoir l'inspiration pour écrire plus vite mais je ferai de mon mieux ! Le nouveau chapitre arrivera probablement avant la fin de la semaine, ça dépend du sadisme de mes profs.

JE VOUS AIME VRAAAAAIMENT !

Spécials love à Shinozeki, Déponia, JustePhi, Narcissa-noir 84, skeleton angel, Eclat de Noisette, Hikaru Chesire et Twix !

.

D'ailleurs, _**Twix**_, comme tu n'as pas de compte, je vais te répondre ici ! Tout d'abord, je te remercie de tout mon coeur de guimauve pour cette gentille review ! Ca me fait plaisir,, un truc de fou ;) Moi aussi je t'aime et je suis heureuse que cette fic' te plaise !  
Quant à cette histoire de code-barre... Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec l'épisode de Salut Les Geeks, j'avais déjà ce délire avant, ça vient de mes six ou sept ans, j'adorais les code-barres et je les piquait dans les magasins ^o^ ça me rendait folle Enfin bref, encore merci et beaucoup d'amour !

.

Kawaii-kisu, les gens !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez !


	10. Je t'aime

Cicou les gens ! Après mon retard du chapitre neuf, je voulais vous offrir quelque chose de spécial... Parce que je vous aime ! J'ai beaucoup planché sur ce chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, j'y ai mis toutes mes tripes et une bouteille entière de Mojito sans alcool !  
_**ATTENTION**_** ce chapitre contient un lemon, c'est-à-dire une scène de sexe, elle est présente dans tout le chapitre, la seule chose à retenir de ce chapitre est qu'ils l'ont fait et, évidemment, le titre du chapitre. Ne lisez pas si vous risquez d'être choqué. Je ne suis en aucun cas responsable d'un éventuel choque ou autre. Vous êtes prévenus !**

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Je vous aime !

.

Il était là. Devant lui. Toujours aussi élégant dans son costume noir, son habituelle cigarette à la main. Mais son visage… Son visage était défiguré par la colère. Le Geek s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres, malgré le fait qu'il fasse partie de sa famille, le Geek craignait le Patron. Qui n'aurait pas peur du Patron, après tout ? L'homme en noir s'avança vers lui. Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas. Et il fut devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa présence. Il se sentait tellement plus petit quand il devait affronter le Patron… Quand il sentait sur lui un regard qu'il devinait brûlant… Quand il remarquait que cette sensation ne lui faisait pas que du mal… Le fumeur tandis la main vers le gosse, empoignant presque pudiquement le poignet du gamin. Dans un geste qui se voulait précis et assuré mais qui ne laissa transparaitre qu'une immense frustration, il coucha le Geek sur son lit, lui faisant échapper un petit cri suraigu. Ce genre de cris que poussent les animaux acculés qui sentent la fin venir mais qui ne peuvent s'y soustraire.  
Le Gamin à la casquette commença à se débattre, arrachant un sourire de pur sadisme au Patron. Mais le petit ne pouvait lutter contre le criminel. Entre un geek ne pratiquant aucun exercice physique et un pervers à l'impressionnante libido toujours active, qui gagnerait en combat ? La question était vite vue, le Geek n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper de la lourde étreinte du dieu du sexe.

« Pa… Patron ! Je suis désolé !... Par… Pardonne-moi ! »

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil rit jaune. Son visage se dirigea vers celui du gamin, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux, à travers les verres teintés. Il ne perdait pas son sourire carnassier, cela faisait partie de sons jeu. Il voulait faire peur au Geek. Il voulait le punir. Son index se posa lentement, presque langoureusement, sur ses lèvres étirées. Il chuchota suavement un « Schuuut… » tout contre l'oreille rougie du gamin avant d'attraper une cravate au sol et de commencer à bâillonner le gosse. Des larmes salées coulèrent à flot des joues du gosse, comprenant soudain les sombres desseins du Patron à son égard.

« Non… Patron… Je t'en prie !... Ne me fais pas ça… Me… Me fais pas de mal !... NON ! »

Le criminel arrêta son mouvement une seconde pour caresser tendrement la joue du gosse qui écarquilla les yeux en pleurant. Le Patron avait l'air… Fou… Il était fou de colère et ce, exclusivement à cause du Geek. Et il allait lui faire payer. Le gosse s'agita, tentant en vain d'éloigner son désormais violeur mais celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire et de finir de le soumettre au silence. Dans des gestes précis et spontané par leurs répétitions, le Patron attacha les chevilles du gamin au bas du lit à l'aide de menottes argentée. Elles étaient glacées.  
Le gamin glapit et sentant le métal froid contre sa peau imberbe. La panique du gamin redoubla. Il allait vraiment… ! NON !... Il… Il avait tellement peur… Peur de souffrir. Peur de l'attitude actuelle du Patron… Peur de ne plus jamais revoir _son _Patron…

« Mmmh !... Nnnnmmh ! »

Le Patron se délecta de la peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux bleus. Il était si beau ainsi, son petit Geek… Si beau… Dans de grands gestes précipités, il attacha les bras du gosse à l'aide d'une ceinture ou d'un tee-shirt, il ne savait plus vraiment. Avoir le Geek soumis à son seul désir… C'était juste… Ça le rendait euphorique ! Pourtant, quelque chose le dérangeait. L'esprit malade n'aurait su donner un nom à ce titillement désagréable qui le faisait presque se sentir gêné de ce qu'il faisait. Mais le Geek savait ce que c'était. Le criminel n'était pas dans son état normal. Il s'en voulait déjà de faire ce qu'il faisait. Mais il n'arrêterait pas. Pas avant d'avoir fini, pas avant d'avoir enfin pu posséder le Geek.

« Tu es si… Désirable… Un vrai aphrodisiaque… »

Et puis, quelque chose de surprenant se produisit. Le Geek se détendait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il se détendait. Il n'avait plus envie de lutter contre le Patron. Etait-ce parce qu'il savait que c'était peine perdue ? Non… Non, c'était plus compliqué que ça. Il voulait l'attention du Patron. Il voulait être la seule chose qui existait pour le Patron, rien qu'une fois. Il voulait voir ce que ça faisait d'être… D'être aimé par le Patron. Son corps se fit immobile, mais non moins réactif. L'homme en noir remarqua la réaction d'acceptation de son adorable soumis, c'était littéralement le plus beau jour de sa vie ! Et pourtant, il avait très mal commencé ! Le gamin rougit considérablement, il ne pouvait rester de marbre avec les attentions du Patron en sa faveur. Bientôt, il ne fut qu'un petit être se tortillant désespérément pour obtenir les faveurs de son tortionnaire. Il tentait avec difficulté de garder les yeux ouverts, voir le visage du Patron le rassurait. Aussi paradoxale que cela puisse paraître, le Patron qui l'effrayait tant le rassurait. Tous ces sentiments contradictoires lui retournaient l'estomac.  
Le criminel releva fébrilement le tee-shirt Captain America, arrachant une plainte au possesseur du vêtement. Plainte enfermée dans le bâillon. Cela déplut fortement au pervers, il ne pourrait pas être parfaitement heureux s'il ne pouvait entendre la jolie voix du gamin… Entendre ses gémissements de plaisir… Entendre son nom dans la bouche du gosse au moment où il atteindrait l'orgasme...

« Gamin, je vais te détacher la bouche… Ne crie pas. Je ne peux pas répondre de mes actes si tu le fais. »

Le no-life secoua la tête avec énergie. Il ne crierait pas.

« Bon garçon… » Sourit le Patron.

L'homme détacha lentement la jolie bouche rose tout en caressant la tête transpirante de sa victime. Il eut bientôt le plaisir de sentir le souffle chaud du gamin contre la peau sensible de sa main alors que sa jumelle caressait le torse imberbe du plus jeune, y créant des courbes imaginaires. Ce moment, il en avait rêvé. Depuis longtemps. Bien avant ce merveilleux jour où son Geek lui avait demandé de faire de lui un petit Patron de poche. Il était depuis longtemps obnubilé par cet être. Celui qui avait le même corps que lui, mais qui était pourtant si différent. Le Geek était tout ce qu'il n'était pas : candide, mignon, timide, adorable, innocent, attachant et doux. Une douceur que seul un enfant pouvait posséder. Une douceur qui rongeait le criminel de l'intérieur, depuis bientôt quatre ans.

« Pa… Patron… »

Le Geek s'efforça à chuchoter, ne voulant pas provoquer le Patron et se refaire bâillonner. Et puis, maintenant, il était consentant. Toujours pour le Patron. L'homme, au-dessus de lui, lui caressa tendrement la joue et le gosse ne put que pencher la tête sur le côté, voulant approfondir la caresse. Cette réaction arracha un soupir heureux au Patron qui titilla de façon joueuse l'un des tétons roses du gamin, le faisant glapir. Le gamer observa un instant les verres teintés du Patron en fronçant les sourcils, lui faisant passer un message des plus clairs : il haïssait ces maudites lunettes ! Dans un rire rauque et vaincu, l'homme en noir retira ses légendaires lunettes de soleil devant le regard attentif du gosse. Il n'avait vu les yeux du Patron qu'une seule et unique fois, il avait ensuite vomi en voyant les piercings oculaires de ce dernier. Mais là… Là il n'y avait que ses yeux… Ces yeux qui ne regardaient que lui… Ces yeux qui le dévoraient réellement du regard. Le Geek eut soudain très chaud. Le Patron avait un magnifique regard. Ce genre de regard qui vous donnait envie de vous laisser aller, qui faisait naitre des tas de papillon dans votre bas-ventre, qui te consumait lentement. Un regard qui te faisait te perdre au plus profond des abysses.

« La vue t'plait, gamin ? »

Le Patron avait gardé son ton arrogant et rieur. Il savait que le Geek ne répondrait pas à une telle question. Et pourtant, il répondit, hypnotisé par les deux orbes bleus.

« Magnifique… »

Le Patron laissa échapper un « Hein ? » stupéfait. Le Geek venait de lui avouer une chose très importante à ses yeux. Le petit voulu tendre sa main vers ce visage si attirant et râla en sentant ses deux membres entravées par un morceau de tissus quelconque. Il grogna. Un grognement animal qui fit vibrer le Patron qui sentit tout el sang de son corps pulser vers un point bien précis de son anatomie. Bon sang ! Si le gamin devait sortir des bruits si pleins de luxure, il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps ! A cette pensée, le criminel s'afféra à détacher les mains du gamin, se griffant dans la précipitation. Une fois libérée, une main blanche vint cueillir le membre sanglant du pervers. Le Geek planta son regard dans celui enflammé du Patron et porta la main ensanglanté à sa bouche, léchant langoureusement la paume sensible et les doigts offerts à lui. Le Patron retint de justesse un juron. N'était-il pas censé être vierge et effarouché ?! Ce gamin… Ce gamin était juste trop sexy pour sa libido !

« Gamin, n'oublie pas qui a les rênes… »

Le gosse ne s'arrêta pourtant dans son nettoyage que pour répondre au Patron d'une voix pleine de défit. « Je suis tout à toi, Patron… »

Et là, ce fut trop pour le pervers à la libido plus qu'impressionnante. Il perdit le peu de sang-froid qu'il possédait encore. Après quelques mouvements brusques et un combat acharné contre les boutons de sa chemise, le Patron se redirigea vers son gamin qui suivait le moindre de ses faits et gestes, qui détaillait la moindre parcelle de son corps. Le Patron se plaça à califourchon sur le gosse et entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon kaki, le laissant à la base de ses chevilles qu'il n'arrivera sûrement pas à détacher dans son état actuel.

« Gnnh… Pa…tron… »

Le Geek n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop pour son corps encore vierge de toutes ces sensations exquises. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, comme si la déesse Hestia avait ravivé ce feu brûlant en lui. Jamais il ne s'était sentit autant à sa place. Même quand il était encore dans le corps de Mathieu, il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Jamais aussi bien que dans _ses _bras. Les mains chaudes du gamin s'agrippèrent fermement aux cheveux courts du Patron, tirant dessus de toute la force de ses bras frêles. Le Patron passa sadiquement un doigt fin sur la bosse déformant le boxer coloré, faisant glapir sa victime. Ladite victime poussa un haut soupir de plaisir, ne se préoccupant pas du regard légèrement moqueur qu'eut le Patron à son égard. L'homme en noir égara sa main dans le boxer déjà mouillé du gosse, stoppant tout mouvement lorsque sa main entra en contact avec l'érection proéminente, en profitant pour observer le visage du Geek. Il était magnifique. Crispé à la sensation, les yeux hermétiquement fermés, les mains refermées sur les draps noirs contrastants avec sa peau, quelques mèches de cheveux lui collant au front à cause de la transpiration, le dos courbé… Il représentait à lui seul la luxure et, aussi paradoxale que cela puisse paraître, l'innocence.

« Pl… Patron !... Plu… »

Le Patron sourit sournoisement, appuyant sa caresse contre le membre chaud, faisant gémir et crier le Geek.

« Schuuut… Si tu cries comme ça, je vais être obligé de t'attacher… Tu ne le voudrais pas, tout de même ? »

Le Geek prit une mine horrifiée avant de se mordre la lèvre furieusement, déclenchant un rire hilare chez l'homme perverti. Il enleva précipitamment le boxer du gosse, le faisant rejoindre le pantalon aux fines chevilles attachées. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il prit le membre du petit en bouche, lui arrachant un feulement félin. Une minute de va-et-vient sur le membre suffit pour qu'un gamin en pleure ne lui supplie de le faire venir à l'aide de paroles aguicheuses.

« Pa… Patron ! Je vais… Ça vient, Patron !... Je… Je suis désolé ! »

Le Patron sourit autour du sexe dressé et caressa les cheveux emmêlés du petit, faisant tomber la casquette au sol, sans bruit. Il s'excusait ? C'était trop mignon ! Il accéléra la cadence et sentit vite un liquide épais remplir sa bouche. Il avala la semence avec appétit, fixant son gamin dans un pur moment d'extase. Peu importe quand ni dans quelles circonstances, le Patron trouverait toujours le gamin sublime, adorable et sexy… Mais jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi beau. Cette expression, il était le seul à pouvoir le voir, il tuerait n'importe qui ne ferait ne serait-ce-que désirer le voir ainsi… Et sans le moindre remord.

« Pa… Patron… Je veux… Un bisou… »

La voix timide de son petit protégé le coupa dans ses sombres songes et désirs de vengeances. Il observa un instant le visage enfantin du Geek, haussant un sourcil à son regard fuyant.

« Tu voudrais pas sentir le gout de ta propre semence, gamin… »

La rougeur du Geek redoubla alors qu'il secouait énergiquement la tête. « Je m'en fiche !... Contente-toi de m'embrasser… »

Le Patron rit gentiment, amenant son visage au niveau de celui de son amant pour lui chuchoter suavement à l'oreille. « A vos ordres ! » Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du gamin et fut étonné de sentir les mains de celui-ci se glisser derrière sa tête et le rapprocher encore, rendant le baiser plus fougueux et sauvage. Il était doué, le gamin ! Le Geek essayait de faire comprendre quelque chose au Patron, mais sans succès. Comment… Comment montrer ses sentiments quand on était trop timide pour les révéler de vive voix et comment se faire comprendre d'un homme enchainant les conquêtes et dont la fidélité était aussi présente que les coccinelles dans le cerveau des snipers anticapitalistes ?

« Gamin, je n'réponds plus d'mes actes si tu m'arrêtes pas tout de suite. T'veux aller jusqu'au bout ? »

Le gamin tenta de se relever mais ne put terminer son geste, entravé par les menottes d'acier à ses pieds. « … On peut… On peut continuer… Si tu me détache les jambes… »

Le Patron ne put retenir un sifflement ébahi en constatant l'assurance nouvelle de son ancienne victime. Il se laissa glisser contre le corps, appréciant les battements erratiques qu'il sentait en posant sa tête contre le torse imberbe. Ses doigts se dirigèrent lentement vers l'anus du gamin, le faisant soupirer de frustration. Il déposa son index sur le petit bout de chaire rougie. Le Geek s'étouffa. Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose de pareil… Rien qu'une caresse et… Il se sentait déjà au Paradis des Chatons ! Retenant un soupir, il râla au Patron de continuer, lui provoquant un rire moqueur.  
Le Patron se décida enfin. Il fit pénétrer un doigt dans l'intimité palpitante du gamin et reçut une claque magistrale. Il leva un regard surpris vers le Geek et vit un gamin tout tremblant, raide. Il avait une main sur son propre front et l'autre s'était déposée sur la tête du Patron juste après la gifle. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Le Patron s'adoucit, c'était juste un réflexe. Pas un quelconque refus. Il continua donc de titiller le plus jeune, bougeant avec une facilité déconcertante son doigt dans la cavité humide, arrachant des plaintes et des gémissements au petit être perdu dans les limbes du plaisir sous lui.

« Pa… Tron… C'est… C'est bon !... Plu… Plus ! »

Le Patron serra les dents pour ne pas craquer maintenant et ne pas prendre le gosse sans autre préparation. Cet allumeur le faisait exprès ou quoi ?! Ce n'était pas possible d'être autant un appel à la luxure, nom de Dieu ! Il ne répondit au gamin qu'en enfonçant un deuxième doigt dans l'antre chaud, coupant un instant la respiration du gamer. Il remua lentement les doigts, cherchant à faire craquer le Geek. Il étira langoureusement les parois anales, soufflant calmement sur le ventre transpirant du gamin. Celui-ci était désormais réduit à un jouet entre les mains du Patron. Il était incapable de la moindre pensé cohérente. Ses seules paroles se résumaient en des gémissements incompréhensibles et vides de sens ainsi qu'a des plaintes toutes aussi décousues. Le Patron jubilait de voir cette petite chose ainsi, entièrement soumis, et à lui seul.

« J'vais entrer. »

Il ne laissa pas au Geek le temps de comprendre ses paroles qu'il s'enfonça entièrement dans l'antre serrée du gosse, grognant aux sensations qui vidaient peu à peu son esprit. Le Geek poussa un hurlement mais ni lui, ni le Patron n'en firent rigueur. Le dos du no-life s'arqua, rapprochant considérablement son torse transpirant de celui du Patron. L'homme en noir lui prit le menton et l'embrassa sauvagement, ravageant les lèvres roses de son vis-à-vis. Le pervers sentaient l'autre devenir pantin, ses muscles ne le portaient plus, la fin approchait. Le Patron fronça un peu plus les sourcils, il devait se dépêcher ! Lentement, il sortit en entra, sortit et entra, encore et encore. Le gamin ne retenait plus ses cris d'extase, faisant probablement savoir à tout le quartier qu'il était en train de prendre son pied avec le plus grand criminel que ce monde ait porté. Un cri, considérablement plus fort que les autres, apprit au criminel qu'il avait touché le point « septième ciel » du Geek. Sa prostate. Le Geek échappa un immense et guttural cri et remua le bassin de façon incontrôlée. Le Patron accéléra les coups de boutoirs, touchant le point de plaisir du Geek à chaque coup de reins. Lui aussi se sentait proche. En temps normal, jamais il n'aurait éjaculé avec une pénétration normale, mais là… C'était le Geek, cette petite créature luxuriante qui l'accueillait en lui !

« Patron !... Je… Vais… »

Le gamin n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, se répandant sur son propre torse dans un cri de jouissance puissant. Le Patron sourit. La gosse tomba sur le matelas, sans la moindre force, commençant à tomber dans le royaume des songes. Le Patron accéléra et, enfin, il jouit. Il attendit quelques minutes, le temps que les battements erratiques de son cœur se calment. Puis il se retira lentement et précautionneusement du gamin se couchant, ou plutôt s'affalant, aux côtés du petit qui avait déjà fermé les yeux. Le gamin vint se blottir tout contre lui, murmurant une phrase du bout des lèvres, phrase qu'il eut du mal à entendre.

« Je t'aime. »

.

Le Geek qui se confesse sans le faire exprès, n'est-il pas trognon ?!

Merci aux nouveaux follower, favoriteurs et aux lecteurs.

Remerciements spéciaux à tous les revieweurs, je vous aime, je ne sais pas combien de fois je serais menée à vous le dire, le plus longtemps possible, j'espère ! Vraiment, si vous n'étiez pas là... Je pleurerais ! Vraiment !  
Le mignon petit koala-cadavre vous fait plein de bisous : Hikaru Chesire, Skeleton Angel, Déponia, JustePhi, Shinozeki, ClaraDWho, Eclat de Noisette et Narcissa-noir 84 vraiment, je vous aime de tout mon coeur dégoulinant d'amour, comme de la guimauve qu'on aurait fondu !... C'est bon la guimaaauve...

Kawaii-kisu !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez.


	11. Et toi aussi, tu l'aimes

Cicou les gens ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le... Onzième chapitre de Fais de Moi Quelqu'un Comme Toi... Déjà... C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite ! Bon, pour parler de ma vie, hier on m'a posé mes premiers élastiques de l'appareil dentaire et ça m'a un peu abattu... Ca fait un mal de chien, ça m'empêche de manger sans douleur...  
Mais ça m'a quand même bien fait rire de voir le mot "phalus" (bon, ici il n'y avait qu'un seul L mais quand même !) sur le sachet d'élastiques de rechange... Charmant...

M'enfin bref, bonne lectures, petits et grands lecteurs d'amour !

.

Le Patron profitait de l'air frais de la nuit, expirant dans l'air humide la fumée emplie de nicotine. Il réfléchissait. A propos des paroles que le Geek lui avait murmurées juste avant de s'endormir. Que… Depuis des années il avait tout fait, tout fait, pour amener le Geek à le craindre, à le haïr. Mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger le gamin de son propre amour. Le gamin l'aimait… D'un côté ça le rendait fou de joie, et d'un autre… Ça le terrifiait ! Il ne voulait pas de l'amour du Geek ! S'il l'aimait, il… Il le laisserait tout faire… Et s'il le laissait faire... Le Patron détruirait le gosse… Il ne voulait pas le détruire !... Mais… C'étaient ses pulsions… Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler…  
Dans un soupir inquiet, il composa fébrilement le numéro de son Créateur, craignant déjà la conversation à venir. Il entendit la sonorité. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Puis, il entendit la voix rendue rauque par la fatigue de Mathieu.

« Geek ? Hippie ? Qui est-ce ? »

Le Patron resta silencieux quelques secondes, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il devait apporter à son Créateur. Il se décida enfin en entendant Mathieu menacer de raccrocher.

« Je l'ai fait. »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Il ne précisa pas qu'il s'en voulait, qu'il avait perdu ses moyens, Mathieu le savait. Il le connaissait mieux que personne, après tout. Le silence se prolongea, Mathieu ne devait probablement pas savoir quoi répondre. Au bout de quelques minutes pour le moins gênantes, Mathieu se décida à couper le silence, chuchotant dans le micro de son téléphone, ne voulant probablement pas réveiller Antoine.

« Etait-il consentant ? »

Le ton de Mathieu était tranchant. Il voulait s'assurer que le Geek ne s'était pas fait violer. Jamais il ne tolèrerait qu'un membre de sa famille souffre. Et un viol n'avait jamais rien de bon.

« J'viol'rais jamais l'gamin ! Jamais ! »

La voix colérique du Patron convainquit Mathieu qui se détendit aussitôt. Il souffla de soulagement, tout de suite moins hargneux. Il murmura un remerciement inaudible, surement destiné à une entité supérieur quelconque.

« Je suis désolé, mec… Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de te laisser seul avec lui… Mais… Comment tu as su qu'il était d'accord ? »

« Il me l'a dit. »

Mathieu fronça les sourcils, quelque chose ne sonnait pas bien dans la voix du Patron…

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien, mec ? »

Le Patron réfléchit intensément. Etait-ce une bonne idée de tout révéler à Mathieu ? Oui. Il était comme toutes les personnalités du schizophrène. Il aimait énormément Mathieu, et surtout… Il était le seul en qui il avait une confiance aveugle.

« Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait »

Le Patron entendit un petit cri de surprise, suivit d'un juron. La voix fatiguée du présentateur de What The Cut se fit entendre. Il murmurait des mots doux à Mathieu, lui demandant pourquoi il ne dormait pas.

« T'en fais pas, 'Toine… Je suis au téléphone avec le Patron… Rendors-toi… »

Le Patron sourit. Il avait trouvé chaussure à son pied, son Créateur. Mathieu se reconcentra sur la conversation, caressant distraitement le dos nu de son amant.

« … Le Geek… Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, en fait… »

« QUOI ?! Ca fait des années que je lui pourris la vie pour qu'il me haïsse ! »

« Je sais, Patron. Je sais… Il est ta plus grande faiblesse, mec… Lui et ta folie à son égard… »

C'était vraiment le cas. Ce gamin rendait le Patron fou. Plus les jours passaient, plus le manque crucial du gamin se faisait ressentir sur la santé mentale du criminel. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal au Geek alors il l'éloignait de lui… Et plus il l'éloignait, plus il risquait de lui faire du mal…

« Et toi aussi, tu l'aimes. »

Ce n'était pas une question de la part du schizophrène, mais une affirmation. Pourtant…

« Non c'est faux. Je n'aime personne… Je… L'gamin doit juste être à moi ! »

Mathieu eut un sourire en coin et ne put empêcher un petit ricanement de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Le Patron grogna légèrement en entendant son Créateur se moquer de lui si ouvertement. Le criminel se détourna de la fenêtre ouverte pour observer un corps allongé en position fœtale sur son lit. Son regard s'adoucit immédiatement à la vue du paisible Geek endormit. C'était… Spécial comme sensation… Il n'avait jamais ressenti… De la sympathie… Pour un être vivant…

« Bien. En attendant, je te fais confiance pour ne pas nous le casser… Je sais qu'il peut être ta faiblesse, mais… Retiens-toi, mec, ok ? »

Le Patron grogna un acquiescement désagréable et raccrocha au nez de Mathieu qui ne s'en offusqua pas, bien trop habitué aux changements d'humeur de sa personnalité. Ne pipant pas mot, il reposa son téléphone sur la table de chevet de son petit-ami. Le châtain se coucha tout contre le torse du brun, relevant la couverture sur leurs corps nus entrelacés. Il embrassa amoureusement son épaule avant de laisser sa tête reposer contre l'homme de sa vie. Entouré de toute la chaleur et l'amour d'Antoine, il se rendormit rapidement, laissant ses songes le guider.

Le Patron jeta sans la moindre délicatesse son téléphone au sol, craignant un instant d'avoir réveillé le gosse. Il ne savait pas comment réagir le lendemain… Quand le gamin lui demanderait une réponse… Ce même jour où il allait être forcé de rester toute la journée enfermé dans une toute petite cabine de train avec le gosse… C'allait être insoutenable, il le sentait !

« Mmmh… Patron… »

Le Patron se retourna vivement, posant immédiatement son regard vers l'endormit. Il l'avait appelé durant son sommeil. Il serra les dents. Il voulait vraiment se retenir, s'empêcher de faire du mal au gamin… Mais il se jetait dans la gueule du loup comme l'innocent chaperon rouge qu'il était ! Comment résister à un gosse si… Si pur… L'homme grogna. Il ramassa son téléphone échoué sur le sol et sortit de la pièce et, bientôt, de la maison plongée dans le silence.

« Tatiana ? Sois prête dans un quart d'heure. J'vais t'baiser. »

.

Des gémissements étouffés, des plaintes lascives, des caresses sensuelles. Il faisait chaud, très chaud, alors que les deux dieux du sexe s'adonnaient ensemble à leur jeu si spécial. Le Patron était toujours comme ça avec ses putes : sauvage, brutal, impatient… Et Tatiana… Elle aimait le Patron… Alors elle le laissait faire. Malgré le fait qu'il l'ait frappé, quelques heures auparavant. Malgré le fait qu'il ne couchait avec elle que pour satisfaire ses besoins sexuels envers le gosse. Elle était terriblement jalouse de ce gamin stupide qui avait par elle ne savait quel moyen volé le cœur de son boss. Elle le haïssait. A ce moment, quand elle avait vu le Patron profondément en colère contre son rival, elle s'était dit que c'était le moment. Le moment de discrédité ce sale no-life auprès du Patron. Mais il l'avait mal pris. Il lui avait pris la tête, violemment, et l'avait cogné plusieurs fois contre la porte en bois, lui hurlant de ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas et de ne pas parler ainsi du Geek. C'avait été un grand choc pour elle. Mais jamais elle n'abandonnerait le désir d'être la seule pour le Patron. Jamais.

« Pa… Patron… »

Et elle se retrouvait là, comblée par l'assurance et le talent de l'homme pour qui elle avait tout abandonné, à gémir inlassablement son nom. Le Patron grogna de mécontentement, corrigeant la prostituée.

« Ta gueule. »

C'était clair, net et concis. C'était le Patron. Et pourtant, la femme savait que, si ça avait été le gamin, il se serrait réjoui d'entendre le moindre de ses gémissements. Dans un cri guttural, le Patron se libéra dans le corps tremblant et poisseux de son employée. Il se releva immédiatement, s'essuyant calmement avec une serviette, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ajusta ses vêtements et sortit du bordel sans adresser un seul mot à la femme épuisée. Ses pieds le dirigèrent vers la maison Sommet, le soleil était en train de se lever et il ne doutait pas que le gosse ne soit déjà en cuisine en train de s'entraîner à préparer quelques choses pour les autres membres de la maison. C'était qu'il travaillait dur, le gamin !  
Le Patron passa la porte de la maison, ne prenant pas la peine de s'annoncer ni de retirer ses chaussures hors-de-prix. Il entendait le désagréable chuintement du four, couvert par la jolie voix du Geek qui fredonnait une chanson d'un ancien Instant Panda. Le Patron sourit malgré lui, le gamin avait toujours été admiratif du travail de l'ursidé, il veillait à être présent à chaque tournage de l'espèce en voie de disparition. Enfin, autant, le Geek avait hérité de la belle voix de Mathieu, tout comme les autres personnalités, autant il n'avait aucun talent en chant…

« Salut gros, les galettes à la rhubarbe te détestent. »

Le Hippie pointa le bout de son nez, couché devant l'escalier. Le Patron passa au-dessus de lui en reniflant. Lui répondant vaguement.

« Encore comateux, Hippie »

« C'est moi la galette, gros ! »

Le ton presque colérique du Hippie surprit l'homme en noir. Le Hippie était-il en train de se plaindre auprès de lui ?... Peut-être était-ce à propos de la nuit précédente… ? Le pervers ne prit pas la peine de répondre et il retourna dans sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre, allant droit vers son ordinateur, admirant les magnifiques photos présentes dans son dossier le plus visité : « Geek ».

.

Le Geek émit un cri de joie. Enfin ! Il avait réussi sa première crêpe !... Sur six ratées et huit immangeables… Mais qu'importe ! Il continua inlassablement son dur labeur, chantonnant joyeusement. La raison de sa bonne humeur était évidente : il l'avait fait avec le Patron !... Malgré tout, il se demandait pour quelle raison saugrenue il se sentait aussi heureux mais peu importait, il était heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait !  
Il vit le Hippie de Kriss arriver lentement vers lui, il lui servit une crêpe avec un grand sourire chaleureux, tout de même surpris de ne pas le voir collé à l'autre Hippie.

« Hippie ? Tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec l'autre Hippie ? »

Le camé leva un regard brun sur lui, il avait l'air malheureux de quelqu'un qui avait pris la mauvaise décision. Le gamin s'en inquiéta immédiatement, jamais il n'avait vu le Hippie Papillon dans un tel état. Il s'empressa de s'asseoir aux côtés du drogué et de poser sa main sur celle de la personnalité de Beaujolais.

« … J'ai… J'ai eu peur, et… Et j'ai pas voulu… »

Le Geek serra la main dans la sienne, observant avec inquiétude la personnalité se recroqueviller sur elle-même, incapable de la moindre parole réconfortante.

« De quoi as-tu eu peur, Hippie ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le Geek observa avec surprise Maitre Panda arriver dans la pièce et s'asseoir aux côtés du Hippie. Il était vrai qu'il avait prévu de le lever tôt pour qu'ils puissent partir de bonne heure vers la demeure de François, mais à ce point… C'était presque impressionnant ! Le Hippie lui répondit dans un sanglot malheureux.

« On était… On était dans la chambre… Et il… Il voulait qu'on… Qu'on… »

Le Panda lui adressa un sourire tendre en lui essuyant lentement le coin de la bouche tâché de pâte à tartiner à la noisette. Le Geek observa avec attention les gestes de l'ursidé. Il ressemblait à une maman… C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il était si attaché à Mathieu… Qu'il _l'aimait_.

« Il voulait faire l'amour avec toi ? » Demanda le chanteur d'une voix douce et maternelle dont lui seul avait le secret.

« O… Oui ! Et… Et j'ai refusé… »

.

Hey ! Nous revoila pour les mercis spéciaux aux reviewers (je suis en train de lire vos fanfic's SLG, une par une... Mais ça me fait plaisir, je découvre !)

Merci à vous, je vous aime du fond de mon coeur ! Je vous fait plein de câlin : Hikaru Chesire, Déponia, Shinozeki, nyxox, missPika et Narcissa-noir 84, JE VOUS AIMEUH !

Kawaii-kisuuuuuuuuu !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez !


	12. Tu m'as dit qu'il m'aimait

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Fais de Moi Quelqu'un Comme Moi.  
Certain(e)s pourraient se dire que ce chapitre est moins bien que le précédent... Alors en fait, ce chapitre sert de transition pour les autres, donc il est un peu différent. C'est juste pour faire avancer l'histoire. Mais dès le chapitre suivant, on retrouve la même plume !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

Le Geek observait le paysage défilant de l'autre côté du verre transparent de la fenêtre du train. Toute sa bonne humeur s'était envolée en l'espace d'une heure. Maintenant, il était dans le train entre deux Hippies frustrés et en face d'un Patron livide qui refusait obstinément de lui adresser la parole. Maitre Panda avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et dormait à présent, la tête posée sur le siège vide à côté du Patron.

« Man… Je suis fatigué… Je peux m'appuyer sur toi ? »

La voix chargée d'hélium du Hippie Papillon se fit entendre. Le gamin accepta gentiment la demande et installa un pull moelleux sur ses genoux pour que le camé puisse y poser sa tête. Le drogué soupira de bien-être alors que le gosse passait distraitement ses mains dans les cheveux colorés de bleu du pacifiste. Le Patron observait le reflet du gamin dans la vitre, il se retint de justesse de grogner en voyant la main se diriger d'elle-même sur la tête de l'autre. Le Geek devait être à lui. Rien qu'à lui !

« Tu sais, Hippie. Le Hippie de Kriss m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé hier. »

« Gros… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, il dort. Il m'a dit qu'il craignait que tout finisse si vous en veniez aux… Si vous faisiez l'amour. Il craint de te perdre à cause de ça, Hippie. »

Le drogué ne sut quoi répondre, observant son voisin de façon hébétée. Le Patron, quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de tourner les phrases pour lui. Il craignait de tout gâcher avec le gamin s'il se laissait aller à ses pulsions. Le gamin n'avait jamais eu autant raison. Il se concentra alors sur la voix nasillarde de son Geek, trouvant une justesse impensable dans ses mots.

« Tu sais, il t'aime, Hippie. Laisse-lui juste le temps. Rassure-le, montre-lui ton amour, et il se sentira mieux par rapport à vos rapports. »

Il était rare que les propos du gamin soient si justes. Et pourtant, peu d'adultes mâtures auraient pu offrir des paroles d'une telle sagesse. _« Tu sais, il t'aime »_ Ces paroles tournaient en rond dans l'esprit du criminel _« Laisse-lui juste le temps »_ Il grogna pour de bon et posa sa tête contre la vitre, fermant les yeux lorsque son front entra en contact avec le verre frais. _« Rassure-le, montre-lui ton amour »_ Lui montrer son amour ?! Non ! Le Patron n'était _pas_ amoureux ! Jamais !... Et puis… Faire ce genre de déclaration au gamin reviendrait à lui tirer une balle dans la tête… Il l'avait déjà fait pour le Prof et Mathieu, mais… Jamais il ne ferait ça au Geek ! Que ce soit au sens propre, comme au sens figuré… Le Geek… Etait bien trop précieux pour ça…

« Endors-toi, je vais veiller sur toi, Hippie. »

L'autre Hippie acquiesça et se frotta les yeux. Il se coucha comme l'autre, les jambes repliées et la tête sur les genoux du gosse. Leurs deux fronts se touchaient, leurs cheveux s'entremêlaient, leurs rêves se mélangeaient. Ils étaient les Hippies. Deux êtres à part entière destinés à se rassembler.

« Patron ?... Est-ce-que j'ai fait… Hum… quelque chose de mal ? »

Le Patron tressaillit. « Tais-toi, gamin. Ou j'pourrais prendre ta jolie p'tite bouche ouverte pour une invitation. Et ça t'plairais pas, crois-moi. »

Le Patron s'en voulu d'avoir répondu ainsi au gosse, mais il ne voulait pas… Il voulait couper le clapet du gosse pour qu'il n'aborde pas le sujet « amour ». Il… Il ne saurait comment réagir si le gamin lui demandait des comptes. Il voulait continuer de toucher… D'aimer le gamin… Mais… Pour une fois, la situation le dépassait totalement.

Le Geek ferma douloureusement les yeux. C'était comme ça depuis le matin même. Quand le Patron était rentré. Tout ce que lui avait dit le Patron depuis ce matin même avait été encore plus désagréable et violent que d'habitude. Il ne pipa plus mot du trajet. De temps en temps, quand les rêves d'un de ses deux protégés sur ses genoux ne se faisaient trop agités, il se mettait à fredonner. C'est ainsi que, inconsciemment, il berça le Patron dans de doux rêves qui, jusque-là, étaient totalement inconnus à l'homme en noir.

.

Maitre Panda se réveilla calmement, se frottant les yeux pour supporter la lumière environnante. En quelques minutes, il fut redressé sur son siège et observait l'adorable scène sous ses yeux. Les deux Hippies se tenaient la main et leurs têtes se touchaient, ils étaient couchés sur les genoux du Geek qui avait baissé la tête durant son sommeil. Ses jambes tendues étaient entremêlées à celles du Patron qui s'était laissé glisser. Le chanteur sourit. Jamais il n'avait vu le Patron dormir. L'ursidé s'était toujours imaginé qu'il couchait même lors de son sommeil, mais non. La vue du Patron endormit était particulièrement troublante. Il dormait comme un bébé. Ses lunettes aux verres teintés avaient glissées sur son nez et laissaient voire ses paupières fermées avec douceur. Un mince filet de bave coulait du coin de ses lèvres, comme un enfant. L'ursidé se détourna de cette vision sûrement dû à un manque de bambou et se leva pour secouer gentiment le Geek par l'épaule.

« Geek ? On est bientôt arrivé. Tu veux bien réveiller les Hippies ? »

Le gamin acquiesça en chuchotant alors que son petit poing fermé frottait contre sa paupière. Il passa sa main contre la joue fraiche du Hippie Sommet et la caressa de son pouce. De son autre main, il effleura le front du Hippie Papillon. Il murmura des phrases à l'oreille des deux endormis pour les inciter à se réveiller et, bientôt, tous furent debout, à l'exception du Patron. Maitre Panda photographia le Patron endormit avec un sourire vicieux avant d'envoyer l'image au Geek qui lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Ils s'y prirent à deux pour sortir le Patron de son lourd sommeil. Le secouant et abusant même de claques violentes, comme pour se venger de toutes ses réflexions et méchancetés. Malgré tout cela, les personnalités eurent bien du mal à sortir le criminel de ses rêves.

Le Patron ouvrit un œil reposé pour tomber pupille à pupille avec les deux orbes bleus de sa victime favorite. Il se releva rapidement, cognant son front contre celui du gamin qui gémit une plainte fleurie. Maitre Panda l'informa en grommelant qu'ils étaient arrivés et qu'ils avaient pris six bonnes minutes à le réveiller. Les deux Hippies avaient parlé de leur problème, divagant de temps en temps pour parler des ratons-laveurs et de leurs « chapeau rigolos », mais ils s'étaient finalement calmés, leurs mains jointes comme pour remonter le temps.

« Bonjour François ! Ca faisait longtemps ! »

La joyeuse troupe se retrouva donc à la porte de la maison des Theurel, le Geek parlant avec entrain au cinéphile de la maison. L'homme aux vêtements noir était couvert de suie, faisant ressortir ses beaux yeux foncés. Il accueillit d'un sourire les Sommets ainsi que le Papillon et les invita à entrer d'un large geste de la main.

« Bonjour Geek, comment tu vas ? »

Le Geek attrapa rapidement le bras de l'ursidé à ses côtés avant de répondre d'un ton plein d'entrain. « Bien ! Regarde ! Lui, c'est Maitre Panda ! Tu as déjà dû le voir, c'est le chanteur de Salut Les Geeks ! Maitre, je te présente François Theurel, le Fossoyeur de Film ! »

Le gamin euphorique poussa le chanteur vers le Fossoyeur et ils se serrèrent la main. François regardait avec attention le Panda qui rougit adorablement en sentant le regard de cet homme. Il lui adressa un petit sourire timide avant de se tourner vers le Hippie Papillon qui regardait autour de lui avec une mine hébétée absolument tordante. Il ne semblait pas comprendre comment il était arrivé dans cette pièce.

« Enchanté, hum… François. Je te présente le Hippie Papillon. Il joue dans l'émission Minute Papillon de Kriss ! Hé ? Hippie ? » Il claqua ses doigts devant les yeux vides du camé qui secoua la tête énergiquement avant d'observer le Fossoyeur de ses grands yeux marrons.

« Salut, man ! Ah la société moderne ! M'a fait rencontrer François ! »

L'ursidé sourit en entendant le Hippie brailler son habituelle chanson. A côté, François dévorait l'espèce en voie de disparition des yeux. Elle était magnifiquement désirable, la nouvelle personnalité de son ami…  
Les présentations finies, la répartition des chambres se firent. Les deux Hippies dormiraient ensemble dans le canapé du salon. François installerais un futon dans sa chambre pour Maitre Panda. Le Geek dormirait avec Wifi, Capsule de Bière et Pupuce dans la chambre d'ami et le Patron… Le Patron avait été casé dans le couloir, où un matelas avait été posé.

« François ? Tu pourrais montrer ta cuisine à Maitre Panda, s'il-te-plait ? C'est lui qui fait à manger pour rembourser notre hébergement. »

Le cinéphile acquiesça et amena l'ursidé dans la pièce avec un grand sourire charmeur. Le Geek sourit. Ces deux-là semblaient s'apprécier… Beaucoup s'apprécier ! Le gamin se dirigea tranquillement vers le canapé, fixant sa console de jeu. Il se jeta sur un coussin et continua sa partie, inconscient du regard porté sur lui. Le Patron l'observait, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce depuis la déclaration du gamin. Il le fixait, bien caché derrière les verres teintés de ses lunettes de soleil. Le Patron n'avait jamais réellement compris les sensations humaines… Les sentiments. Il se sentait un peu handicapé par rapport à cela, mais ça lui permettait de tuer, de violer, de faire ce qu'il faisait sans remord.  
Une sonnerie de téléphone coupa court à ses pensées, il observa le Geek mettre son jeu en pause avant de décrocher sa main. Le logo « no smartphone » vola un instant à côté de sa tête le temps qu'il réponde.

« Oh, Angel ! Bonjour !... Oui, ça va, et toi ?... Ah cool !... Oui, à ce propos, excuse-moi pour hier… Non j'y tiens !... Je n'étais pas d'humeur et je me suis emportée… Oui… Excuse-moi… Merci… T'es un bon ami ! »

Le Patron grinça des dents. Il n'allait pas encore se taper le pseudo-dessinateur ! S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il fallait savoir sur le Patron, c'était qu'il était très possessif. Et impatient. Le gamin continua de parler avec entrain. Le Patron le vit sortir dans le jardin. Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre la suite de la conversation mais ne parvint à entendre que des murmures étouffés. Il serra la mâchoire. Il ne voulait pas que le Geek parle à ce… Cet humain ! Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures, il vit le gamin rentrer. Il était blanc comme une poupée de porcelaine, sa bouche était largement ouvert, il avait l'air pour le moins choqué. Il tourna la tête en direction du gamin, lui montrant qu'il l'écoutait.

« Il m'a dit… Angel m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. »

Le Patron vit rouge. QUOI ?! Bébé Cupidon avait déclaré son dévolu à **son** Geek ?! Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça ! Jamais ! Il s'approcha lentement du gamin, tel un prédateur félin. Il surplomba le gamin de toute sa hauteur, légèrement aidé par les talons de ses chaussures hors-de-prix. Il empoigna violement le poignet du gosse, l'air menaçant. Le gosse ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Entre la déclaration pour le moins surprenante de son ami et le Patron qui semblait enfin faire attention à lui depuis qu'ils l'avaient fait… Il était perdu. Réellement perdu.

« _Tu _as dit que tu m'aimais. »

.

Voiliiii ! J'espère que malgré tout ce chapitre vous aura plus. Je vous fait un gros bisous plein d'amour !

Spéciales câlins à Skeleton Angel que j'ai honteusement oublié durant le chapitre précédent.

Merci aussi à Déponia, JustePhi, Hikaru Chesire, Eclat de Noisette, Narcissa-noir 84, Maria Jack, Nyxox, Margaret Black S et Miss Pika !

Kawaii-kisu mes namours !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez.


	13. J'veillerai toujours sur toi

Hey ! Je voulais vraiment poster ce chapitre avant de reprendre les cours parce que j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire, tout ça... Alors bon, depuis le début de cette fic', j'ai fait un blocage sur la couleur du jean du Geek : bleu. Allez savoir pourquoi, j'étais persuadée qu'il était kaki... Donc bon, jusqu'au bout je le décrirais comme étant kaki, ne vous en formalisez pas, je m'excuse.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

Le gamin aurait blanchit encore plus si cela avait été possible. Qu'est-ce-que… Il… Il avait dit quoi ?... Il… Son corps entier était parcouru de tremblement. Il leva les yeux vers les lunettes du criminel. Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit quelque chose de ce genre ! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit au Patron qu'il… Qu'il l'aimait ! Et depuis quand aimait-il le Patron ?!

« Heu… Je… Ja… Non… »

Le Patron s'assura un instant que personne ne risquait de les déranger. Il emmena le gamin dehors et retira ses lunettes de soleil. Plongeant son regard dans celui du gamin. Il essuya une larme, seule goutte coulant le long de la joue pâle.

« Tu as dit que tu m'aimais, gamin. »

Il prit le menton du gosse entre deux mains, lui relevant la tête dans un sourire.

« Maint'nant t'es à moi, gamin. Rien qu'à moi. J'te laiss'rais pas à l'angelot. »

Ledit gamin se sentit soudain tout petit. Plus que d'habitude. Le voilà propriété privée du Patron. Et pourtant, il ne se sentait ni dégouté, ni en colère. L'idée de n'appartenir qu'à l'homme le rendait étrangement serein. Comme s'il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de se demander quoi faire, comment vivre. Comme si désormais qu'il était au Patron, celui-ci contrôlerait sa vie. Et pourtant, il avait une confiance aveugle envers le Patron… Le fait que celui-ci gère son existence entière le rassurait.  
Il leva lentement sa main pour la poser contre la joue chaude du Patron. Fronçant les sourcils pour se remettre les idées en place. Le Patron se laissa faire docilement, appréciant plus qu'il ne le devrait le contact contre son visage brûlant.

« Je suis… Je suis désolé… J'ai dû le dire sans faire expr… »

Le Patron le coupa en l'embrassant. Avec le Patron, c'était rarement tendre. C'est pour ça que quand ça l'était, c'était trois fois plus précieux.

« Ta gueule, gamin. »

Le gosse ne s'en offusqua pas, profitant à fond du baiser de l'homme en noir. Un raclement de gorge gêné se fit entendre, séparant définitivement les deux personnalités contraires de Mathieu. Ils se tournèrent à l'unisson vers la porte-fenêtre d'où émergeait un Maitre Panda dont le visage rouge écrevisse reflétait parfaitement la pensée.

« François et moi avons fini de préparer… A manger… »

Le Patron fut le premier à réagir, grommelant une insulte imagée à l'égard du Panda et entrant dans la maison en traînant vaguement les pieds. Le Geek releva la tête honteusement vers l'ursidé, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Ce que tu fais avec le Patron ne me regarde en rien… Ne le laisse juste pas te faire de mal, ok ? »

Cette phrase tordit le ventre du chanteur. Il avait envie… Il avait envie de crier au Geek de ne plus jamais toucher le Patron, que c'était trop dangereux de faire ce genre de chose avec le criminel, qu'il devait s'en éloigner le plus possible. Mais il savait que, non seulement, ses recommandations tomberaient dans le vide, le néant, mais qu'en plus… Le Patron ne semblait pas décidé à nuire au Geek… Le Panda n'avait rien à reprocher à l'homme en noir, pour le moment…  
Cependant, le sourire radieux que lui offrit le Geek le conforta dans sa décision de les laisser faire. Il tendit une main ouverte au Geek. Celui-ci l'observa longuement, sans se débarrasser de son joyeux sourire, et attrapa la main.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, des voix se faisaient entendre, comme une joyeuse cacophonie.

« Mais oui, je sais que tu préfèrerais manger autre chose que des pattes, Pupuce, mais c'est pour faire plaisir à Maitre Panda. Tu ne lui as même pas dit bonjour en plus ! »

« Les pelles sont anticapitalistes, gros ! »

« Ne parles pas comme ça de Pupuce ! Elle va se vexer ! »

« J'me suis tapé une pelle, une fois… C'était sympa… »

« Eh, man ! Je sais pas c'qu'il a pris, man. Mais j'en veux ! Man ! »

L'ursidé arriva dans la cuisine, suivit de près par le Geek. A l'arrivée du gamin, le Patron releva son regard, offrant son plus beau sourire carnassier au gosse. Celui-ci rougit perceptiblement et se cacha timidement derrière Maitre Panda. Celui-ci plongea son regard dans les yeux de François qui s'était détourné de la Sainte Pelle pour observer l'ursidé. Ils rougirent de concert et le maitre chanteur s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Hum… François ? Il nous manque deux chaises, tu pourrais… »

« Hum ? Oh ! Oui, oui ! Tout de suite ! »

Ces deux-là ressemblaient à des midinettes, à se tourner autour et rougir de tout leur saoul. Ils étaient adorables. Le cinéphile s'attela à chercher deux nouvelles chaises. Toutes les personnes présentes se resserrèrent autour de la table. C'est ainsi que le Geek se retrouva littéralement collé au Patron, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte rose. Le Patron étira un grand sourire satisfait et posa sa main sur la cuisse du gosse qui ne put empêcher un sursaut surpris de parcourir son corps.  
Le repas commença. Maitre Panda était presque sur les genoux du Fossoyeur de Film, ça le mettait dans tous ses états.

« Geek ? Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas faim ? »

Le gamin releva prestement un visage écarlate en direction de l'ursidé, presque aussi rouge que lui.

« Hum… Oui… Je n'ai… Pas faim ! »

Le Geek adressa un regard assassin au Patron à ses côtés qui retint un rire hilare. La main du criminel caressa subrepticement la cuisse couverte du jean kaki, provoquant un délicieux frisson dans le corps enfantin. Le gamin tenta d'écraser le pied de son agresseur mais celui-ci ne parut pas dérangé plus que cela puisqu'il remonta lentement sa main vers l'entrejambe du gosse. Celui-ci glapit plaintivement.

« Patron ! Ton genou te gratte, c'est ça ? Met tes deux mains sur la table ! »

Maitre Panda était quelque peu à cheval sur la politesse, et ce, pour le plus grand bonheur du Geek qui sentit la main baladeuse se retirer de sa cuisse pour se poser sur la table après un geste disgracieux en direction de l'ursidé. Celui-ci râla en lui renvoyant le signe alors que le Hippie Sommet murmurait un « Peace and Love, gros ! ». Le Geek vit du coin de l'œil la Sainte Pelle s'agiter. Seul François était en mesure d'entendre et de comprendre l'objet divin. Le gosse vit le Fossoyeur écouter attentivement Pupuce avant de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture et de se mettre à tousser comme s'il voulait cracher ses tripes. Le Panda, paniqué, caressa plus qu'il ne tapota le dos parcouru de soubresauts de l'homme recouvert de suie. Il se demandait ce qu'avait pu dire la pelle pour que cela ait un tel impact sur le jeune homme.

« François ? Ça va ? Que t'a-t-elle dit ? »

L'air inquiet du chanteur se dessina dans le champ de vision brouillé par les larmes du Fossoyeur. Après s'être calmé et avoir tant bien que mal empêché ses rougissements d'apparaître, il posa une main gantée sur l'épaule de l'ursidé pour le rassurer.

« T'en fais pas, une mauvaise blague… »

_« Une réflexion sur toi et moi… Nous deux… »_ Pensa-t-il, espérant presque que le chanteur l'entendrait. Le Geek fixa longuement les deux protagonistes puis ponctua sa phrase d'un grand sourire.

« Je savais que vous vous entendriez bien, tous les deux ! »

Le gamin innocent ne comprit pas la raison de la soudaine rougeur sur les deux paires de joues. Qu'avaient-ils à rougir pour un oui ou pour un non, ces deux-là ? Le Geek continua donc de manger, retenant une plainte pour le gout caoutchouteux des pattes. Il risqua un regard timide vers le Patron et manqua d'avaler de travers quand son regard croisa celui, brûlant, du pervers. Il ne pouvait réellement voir ses yeux. Mais il les sentait. Il les sentait qui le dévoraient tout entier. Le gosse se leva précipitamment et rangea sa vaisselle dans la machine à laver. Il attrapa rapidement Pupuce, Wifi et la laisse de Capsule de Bière et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre d'ami qui lui avait été attitrée.

« J'ai plus faim. Je vais aller installer la chambre. »

Et, sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Patron dont le large sourire en aurait fait pleurer de peur plus d'un. Maitre Panda se tourna immédiatement vers le criminel, le questionnant du regard.

« C'pas moi. L'gamin doit pas supporter l'train. »

L'ursidé lui accorda un regard sceptique mais n'insista pas. Il retourna à son assiette, posant sans le faire exprès sa main sur celle du cinéphile à ses côtés.  
Le repas se finit relativement bien. François s'était légèrement plaint du kidnapping de Pupuce par le gamin, mais le Panda l'avait vite calmé en caressant les doigts de l'homme.

.

Le Geek passa le reste de la journée plongé dans son jeu vidéo. Mettant la console en pause de temps en temps pour caresser le canidé et le félin qui réclamaient sans cesse son attention. Le gosse avait besoin de se vider un peu la tête. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses en à peine quelques jours. Beaucoup trop de choses. Le gamin s'endormit assis devant son jeu, bercé par les ronronnements bruyants de Wifi. Il dormait encore quand Maitre Panda passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il sourit en voyant le gosse profondément endormit. Avec toute la délicatesse dont il était pourvu, il porta le petit dans son lit et le borda avec soin. L'ursidé déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de l'endormit et sortit discrètement de la pièce après avoir éteint la lumière et le jeu du gamin, plongeant la pièce dans le silence et le noir.

.

Le Patron râla. Il avait été installé dans un coin du couloir, sur un matelas dur et inconfortable et surtout, surtout, il était en manque. Les réactions du gamin avaient été tellement délicieuses… Elles lui avaient donné faim, très faim. Il réfléchit un instant à un moyen de sortir discrètement de la maison pour trouver un ou deux enfant plus ou moins bien foutu dans la rue. Mais Mathieu lui avait formellement interdit de coucher avec qui que ce soit de non-consentant tant qu'il serait chez François. Il ne devait pas lui causer de problème.  
Il grogna, allumant une énième clope et profitant de l'odeur si spéciale du tabac. Il se dit avec un sourire que le Geek se serait plaint de l'odeur et lui aurait cité tous les méfaits de la cigarette dans l'espoir futile qu'il l'écoute. Il avait envie de sentir le gosse, aujourd'hui.  
Comme tous les jours, en fait.  
C'était comme ça.

Son corps avait besoin du Geek.  
_Il avait besoin du Geek_.

Décidé, le Patron se leva discrètement de son lit, retirant ses chaussures hors-de-prix et se déshabilla pour rester en boxer. Il prit ses lunettes teintées et se dirigea sans bruit, tel un fauve, vers la chambre du gosse. Il ouvrit la porte lentement et fut surpris de voir un Geek recroquevillé contre le haut du lit, Wifi et Capsule de Bière sur les genoux et Pupuce dans la main. Il transpirait abondamment et tenait la pelle comme s'il comptait se défendre avec. Le gosse l'observa un instant, semblant se remettre de ses émotions. Avec un soupir rassuré, il posa la Sainte Pelle sur le coussin qui lui était dédié et se décrispa, fixant son attention sur le criminel.

« Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar… »

L'homme presque nu soupira et se rapprocha du gosse, il posa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et prit place dans le lit, serrant le gosse contre lui. Il sentit les tremblements erratiques du gamin cesser et le serra un peu plus fort, posant son menton contre le cuir chevelu du pauvre enfant. Il lui caressa lentement les cuisses et le dos et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Rendors-toi, gamin. J'veille sur toi. »

_« J'veillerai toujours sur toi. »_

_._

Merci à vous, lecteurs et lectrices pour votre fidélité, je vous aime et je ne vous le répéterais jamais assez.

De gros câlins à Skeleton Angel, Hikaru Chesire, Narcissa-noir 84, Twix, Maria Jack, missPika, Sans-Reflet, Margaret Black S, SunWings et Flygavioli pour leurs gentils commentaires.

_Réponse à la review de____Twix_

Merci à toi, gentille revieweuse pour cette adorable review. Eh bien, je crois que tu vas me vénérer car cela fait une semaine que je cherche comment inclure François Theurel pour le mettre en couple avec mon Pandachou !  
Je suis très heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu en tout cas !  
Yu' !

Kawaii-kisu, les gens !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez.


	14. Tu y verrais de l'amour

Hey ! Fiou ! J'ai posté le chapitre dans les temps !  
Je suis heureuse de vous présenter le chapitre quatorze de Fais de Moi Quelqu'un Comme Toi !  
_**Attention**_ ce chapitre contient une scène de _**lime**_ ainsi que du _**dirty-talk**_(exciter quelqu'un en parlant) [m'étais plantouillée de terme alors merchi à Maria Jack pour la réflexion]

Ensuite, sachez que, si vous avez ce chapitre si tôt, c'est grâce à _**Sans-Reflet**_. Dites-lui un grand merci ! Sans elle, ce chapitre ne serait pas arrivé avant mercredi soir !

Brefouille, bonne lecture à vous et n'oubliez pas de la remercier !

.

Le lendemain, quand le Geek se réveilla, une fraicheur désagréable avait pris possession du lit aux chaudes couvertures. Le gamin plissa les yeux, cherchant la cause de cet inconfort sans pour autant faire l'effort d'ouvrir ses paupières. Résigné, il ouvrit les yeux précautionneusement. Après quelques minutes nécessaires au réveil de son cerveau endormit, le gosse entreprit d'observer la pièce l'enfermant. Il était seul, habillé en tout et pour tout d'un large tee-shirt d'un quelconque comics, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il était assis dans un lit deux places, celui de la chambre d'ami de son ami François. Le gamer attrapa vivement sa console sur la table de chevet et l'ouvrit en un geste précis. Il fut cependant surpris de voir un petit morceau de papier tomber lentement de l'objet. Il l'attrapa et déplia la feuille.

_« Viens me voir dès que tu seras réveillé.  
En remerciement pour hier.  
Patron. »_

Le Geek rougit furieusement au rappel gênant de la nuit précédente. Il s'était endormit comme un bébé, dans l'étreinte protectrice du Patron… Et jamais il n'avait craint un quelconque acte déplacé de la part du pervers. A aucune seconde, il n'avait pensé que le Patron puisse en profiter. Faire confiance au Patron était une constatation vraiment étrange… Et relativement choquante. Cependant, le no-life sortit de la chaleur de ses couettes, partant rejoindre un tout autre type de chaleur. Une chaleur humaine, fougueuse, sensuelle, sexy… La chaleur du Patron.

Le Geek échappa une légère plainte en ouvrant la porte, un courant d'air froid s'était dirigé avec sadisme vers ses frêles jambes nues. Il tremblait comme une feuille au vent. Le gosse fit quelques pas dans le couloir sombre et, enfin, tira les couvertures recouvrant son amant pour s'engouffrer rapidement dans la chaleur des bras de l'homme en noir. Celui-ci se retint de faire une ou deux remarques sarcastiques en voyant les joues adorablement rouges de son gamin. On aurait dit des cerises. Il avait envie de les dévorer. Le gamin se blottit tout contre le torse du Patron se roulant en boule pour protéger le peu de chaleur corporelle qui lui restait. Le criminel, bienheureux de voir sa victime si docile, entoura de ses bras le corps frêle du petit, prenant plaisir à voir que celui-ci acceptait sans aucun mal le fait qu'il lui appartenait désormais.

L'homme prenait un malin plaisir à effleure la moindre parcelle de peau du gosse, s'extasiant sur ses réactions à croquer. Le petit corps retenait difficilement ses gémissements de bien-être et frissonnait violemment dans ses bras.

« T'veux avoir plus chaud, gamin ? »

Le petit releva un regard apeuré qui ne le rendit que plus adorable aux yeux du criminel. Il retira sa main du ventre chaud de l'homme en noir pour agripper le haut de sa chemise, lui implorant, les yeux larmoyants :

« Je t'en prie… On risque de nous entendre… »

Et pourtant, cela eut pour effet le contraire de ce qui était escompté. Le Patron désirait encore plus ardemment d'entendre les délicieux cris de jouissance de son Geek. Et le fait que celui-ci ne paraisse dérangé que par le fait que quelqu'un pourrait les entendre… Ca le remplissait d'une joie incommensurable mais, paradoxalement, aussi d'un immense mal-être. L'arrivée du Geek dans sa vie n'avait fait que le couper en deux parties bien distinctes : Le Patron sans foi ni loi, et le Patron amoureux. Le Patron amoureux d'un gamin qu'il pourrait soumettre en quelques secondes à peine. Un gamin qu'il aimait toucher. Toucher ce gamin. Quelque chose qui l'horrifiait tant. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire.

Le Patron serra un peu plus le Geek. Alors comme ça, le gamin refusait ses faveurs pour un peu de bruit ? Un sourire carnassier naquit sur le visage inquiétant du criminel. Il allait tester quelque chose de nouveau sur le Geek… Et si ça lui plaisait… Oh oui, il allait adorer ça !  
L'homme attira le gamin à lui rapprochant l'oreille rougie de ses lèvres étirées d'une grimace de plaisir. Prenant soin d'utiliser un timbre de voix le plus rauque et la plus sensuelle possible, il murmura les pires obscénités tout contre l'oreille froide du gamin, faisant échouer son souffle chaud contre la peau sensible.

« J'te touch'rais pas c'matin, gamin. Mais… Dès qu'on rentr'ra chez nous, j'te baiserai. Mais pas tout de suite. »  
Il laissa ses mains s'échouer contre les hanches tremblantes du gosse.  
« D'abord, je te caresserais lentement les jambes. Je commencerais par tes genoux. Tu trembleras d'anticipation et j'adorerais ça. »  
Il descendit ses mains le long de la jambe, entendant avec plaisir le souffle du gamin se hacher.  
« Je te mordillerais le haut de l'oreille… Comme ça… Et tu gémiras passionnément mon prénom. »  
Le gamin se tortilla légèrement mais ne put que se soumettre aux caresses du Patron. Il se sentait bien. Plus que bien. Vivant. Il était vivant.

« Ngh… Pa… Patron… St… Stop… »

L'homme ricana et augmenta la pression de la caresse, arrachant un soupir étranglé au gosse.  
« Je monterais encore mes mains pour effleurer tes hanches… J'entendrais tes soupirs désespérés, désespérés d'en avoir plus. »  
Il caressa longuement les hanches graciles du gamin, retirant ses canines des oreilles pour aller lécher le lobe rougi.

« Pa… Patron… S'il… S'il-te-plaît… »

« Oh oui, supplie-moi, gamin… J'aime ça… »  
Le criminel passa sadiquement ses ongles le long des jambes du gosse, le faisant glapir. Il répéta cette action encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la peau pâle du gamin ait prit une jolie teinte rosée. Le gamin failli crier mais se fit violence pour empêcher le moindre son de sortir de ses lèvres rouges. Le Patron mit sa deuxième main sur la bouche du gosse, lui chuchotant à l'oreille :  
« Schhht, gamin… Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que quelqu'un t'entende ? »  
Il sourit et entra deux doigts dans la bouche du gamin, éprouvant un plaisir malsain à sentir la salive glisse le long de ses doigts.  
« Bon garçon… Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui. »  
Le criminel releva le tee-shirt du Geek, observant fièrement les tétons pointés du corps enfantin.  
« Je ferai passer mes mains sur ton torse. J'y créerais des courbes qui n'existent que dans mon esprit, et tu te diras que ce sont tes réelles formes. »  
Il commença à faire courir ses mains sur le ventre plat, voyant celui-ci se lever et se rabaisser de plus en plus rapidement. Il observa un instant le gamin. Il avait les yeux fermés, les cheveux collés sur son front, de la bave coulait le long de son menton et sur les doigts souillés. Comment résister à une telle vue ?  
« Je pincerais doucement tes tétons. Tu crieras sans retenue. Tu montreras ton plaisir, tellement fort que tout le village saura que tu es à moi. »  
Il passa ses doigts expérimentés sur les bouts de chaire durcis, arrachant une plainte incompréhensible au petit être de luxure dans ses bras.  
« Tu voudras gémir mon nom, me dire à quel point ce que je te ferais est bon, mais la seule chose qui passera la barrière de tes lèvres sera un long gémissement. Tu ne penseras plus. Tout ce dont tu seras sûr sera du bien que je te ferais. »  
La main libre continua de titiller la chaire rose, y passant de temps en temps les ongles.  
« Et puis je te pénètrerais violemment. Sans préparation. Tu auras tellement mouillé que je m'enfoncerais sans aucun problème dans ton p'tit cul fait pour moi. Tu voudrais ? Tu voudrais voir tout ça se réaliser ? »

Le Geek, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, ne put répondre à la question du Patron. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une affirmation. Il laissa un sourire carnassier s'étendre sur son visage en observant le corps arqué de plaisir. Il était tout bonnement délicieux.

« Je te chuchoterais des mots à l'oreille : « Ti voglio Ragazzino, così forte! E non ho nient'altro da fare che tutta la casa si ascolto… » J'ai envie d'toi, tellement fort ! Et je n'en ai rien à faire que la maison entière t'entende… »

La voix rauque et suave du criminel eut un effet aphrodisiaque sur le gamin. Il se sentit venir. Quelques mots du Patron, quelques caresses, et il se sentait découvrir le septième ciel.

« Et, enfin, je te laisserais atteindre l'orgasme. J'y irais encore plus fort. Chaque coup frapperait avec violence ta prostate. Tu n'en pourras plus. Des cris animaux sortiront de ta jolie petite bouche. Tu grogneras, tu crieras, tu te cambreras. Et là, seulement là, je te laisserais venir. Tu te répandras avec force sur ton ventre dans un ultime cri qui réveillera toutes les chiennes du quartier. Tu crieras pour moi, tu t'arqueras vers moi, tu jouiras pour moi.  
Jouis pour moi, mon Geek ! »

Le Geek se répandit avec force dans son boxer, à court de souffle. Il se laissa retomber mollement contre le Patron qui referma une énième fois ses bras autour de lui. Il embrassa tendrement l'oreille si sensible du gosse. Le gamer soupira faiblement, ne trouvant même pas la force de se relever. De toute façon, enfermé ainsi dans la forte étreinte du Patron, il ne pouvait et n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Il était bien, ainsi protégé. Protégé du monde. Protégé de la solitude. Protégé du mal d'amour.

Le Patron attendit patiemment que le Geek se calme. Il écouta avec attention la respiration apaisante de son gamin. Se concentrant sur la fréquence de plus en plus lente. Quand il jugea le gamin assez calme, il le tira à lui, l'embrassant presque pudiquement. Il vit avec plaisir les yeux du gamin se fermer. Il lui faisait confiance. Définitivement.

« Tu te calmeras. Je te tiendrai fort contre moi et tu aimeras ma chaude étreinte. Tu seras vidé de toute la moindre forme d'énergie. Tu te laisseras paresseusement échouer sur mon corps si semblable au tien. »

Il lui attrapa le menton entre deux doigts après les avoir sommairement nettoyé contre son drap. De son autre main, il retira ses lunettes de soleil. Le criminel planta ses yeux brûlants dans les prunelles encore si innocentes du Geek. Le Geek plongea le regard dans celui, profond, de son amant. Il se noyait littéralement dans les yeux embrasés.

« Je te regarderais dans les yeux et tu seras subjugué par tous les sentiments que tu verras dedans. Tu ne pourras détacher ton regard du mien. Parce que tu verras ce que tu as toujours voulu voir dedans. Un sentiment également présent dans tes yeux innocents. »

Le Patron se tut, semblant attendre une quelconque réponse de la part de son gosse. Celui-ci avait l'air complètement perdu. Il semblait voir ce dont il voulait parler. Mais le Patron connaissait la fragilité sans nom du Geek. Celui-ci se connaissait bien, il savait que s'il se faisait trop d'espoir, cela le détruirait. Il avait bien trop peur de se perdre. Et… De perdre le Patron…

« Tu y verrais de l'amour. »

.

Voili voilou... J'aime finir mes chapitres ainsi...

Encore merci à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices d'amour, à tous les followeurs, à tous les favoriteurs !

Un énorme câlin à Sans-Reflet pour les idées et l'encouragement !

Pleins de bisous à Déponia, Maria Jack, Hikaru Chesire, Skeleton Angel, Ka-Al la Sadique, Beautiful Disasterek, Margaret Black S, Narcissa-noir 84, missPika, SunWings et Twix pour vos adorables reviews d'amour !

Twix : Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas non plus Twitter... Moi à part Fanfiction, Youtube et Nautiljon... Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde à du mal avec mon pseudo XD Mais moi je l'aime... Et JE T'AIMEUH !  
Plein de bisous, petite barre chocolaté d'amour !

Kawaii-kisu les gens ! Pleins d'amour, de câlins et de bisous, je vous aime !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez !


	15. Prends tout l'amour qu'il te faut

Salut les geeks !  
Tout d'abord, j'aimerai parler un peu des quatre ans de Salut Les Geeks alors pour les rares intéressés... Bonjour !Quatre ans, c'est énorme. Ca fait longtemps et pourtant, je parie que chacun d'entre vous pourrait encore chanter le premier anniversaire ou pourrait crier Obichouvine ! En jouant à un jeu un poil prenant.  
Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si c'est une réaction normale, mais à l'heure où j'écris ce petit message... Je suis en train de me retenir de toutes mes forces de pleurer, écrire avec la vue brouillée, ce n'est pas facile ;)  
Je suis... Extrêmement émue d'être là devant mon ordinateur, prête à appuyer sur le bouton qui me permettra de voir la vidéo des quatre ans. Je suis très fière de connaître cette grande aventure qu'est Salut Les Geeks et cet être exceptionnel qu'est Mathieu Sommet... Voila que je pleure comme un bébé...  
Personnellement, j'ai commencé SLG vers la saison une à deux, même si j'étais encore trop jeune pour tout comprendre. Dans un sens, je me suis beaucoup développée grâce à cela. A mon entrée au collège, j'ai vécu des moments difficiles tels que la disparition de mon père suite à une dépression ou un harcèlement par l'une de mes professeurs. Alors que mes parents me connaissaient éternel clown bavard, j'ai changé en un fantôme discret et sombre. Les seuls moments où ils retrouvaient leur fille est quand je riais aux diverses blagues de Mathieu et d'autres Youtuber. Ils ne m'ont jamais vu aussi passionnée que quand je leur parlais des nouveaux épisodes de SLG, que je leur racontait l'histoire de A à Z, et cetera.  
Je sais que je parles beaucoup de moi, mais bon... C'est seulement pour les intéressés !  
Donc oui, je pense que pour beaucoup, SLG est une référence et un moyen de s'échapper de la dureté de la vraie vie.  
On voit vraiment les progrets de Mathieu, lui aussi a grandi avec nous. On a fait des efforts ensemble. Même si nos vies sont complètement différentes, nous tous on a tous grandi et évolué ensemble. Les fans, Mathieu, on est tous pareils ! On est pas tous autant aimés et adulés que Mathieu, mais on s'aime tous. Enfin, moi j'aime tous les fans de Salut Les Geeks autant que j'aime Mathieu parce qu'on partagent tous cette passion. Sans SLG, je n'aurais jamais écris cette histoire, je ne vous aurais jamais parlé et je ne me serais jamais rendue compte à quel point la communauté d'internet peut être gentille, adorable et parfaite. J'ai besoin de Salut Les Geeks autant que j'ai besoin de vous !

Désolée si ce message fait un peu "bric-à-brac" d'idées, mon cerveau ne peut pas faire mieux. Je suis seule devant l'écran de mon ordinateur, des larmes coulent de mes yeux, pareil pour la morve de mon nez. Il faut vraiment que j'aille chercher des mouchoirs et faire un câlin à ma maman. Mais voila, ça me paraissait important de parler un peu des quatre ans, de Mathieu sans qui beaucoup seraient bien différents et de nos rêves. Nos rêves que l'on peut tous réaliser, à condition d'y croire !

Je vous aime !

.

Le gamin resta quelques minutes dans cette position, à juste regarder les yeux du Patron. Il avait la gorge sèche, des larmes de concentration pointaient au coin de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait assimiler les mots du Patron, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Comment ce tyran qui l'avait toujours martyrisé pouvait lui dire avec tant de sérieux qu'il éprouvait de l'amour à son égard ? C'était impensable ! Et pourtant, le Geek le croyait. Il voulait y croire, il y croyait. Le gosse retira timidement la main du Patron qui lui maintenait la tête et, non sans rougir de plus belle, il posa un tout petit baiser sur les lèvres du Patron. C'était innocent, timide et adorable. C'était le Geek.

« Patroooon ! »

Un cri de pure rage retentit dans la grande maison des Theurel. Maitre Panda s'élança en courant vers le criminel et lui mit un coup de poing dans la joue. Il était essoufflé et ses yeux auraient pu lancer des éclairs. Le Geek fit un bond en arrière, effrayé par l'apparition soudaine de l'ursidé enragé. Celui-ci continuait de frapper frénétiquement le visage ainsi que le ventre et les jambes de l'homme en noir qui ne tentait rien pour se défendre. A quoi bon, après tout ? Ce n'était pas comme si la douleur dérangeait le Patron outre mesure. En réalité, il aimait ça. Mais ce qu'il n'aimait pas, en revanche, c'était le fait que cet ourson de malheur l'ait une fois de plus dérangé.  
Le Geek s'avança craintivement pour essayer d'éloigner le maitre chanteur mais fut éjecté à quelques pas par la force du Panda.

« T'avais pas le droit ! Le Geek est interdit ! _Il_ nous fera disparaitre ! »

Le Patron fronça les sourcils et planta un coup de poings dans le ventre de l'ursidé, le prenant par surprise. Il lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche du chanteur, se penchant vers lui d'un air menaçant. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Encore un mot de travers et je t'explose, saleté. Pas d'vant l'gamin ! Il doit rien savoir ! »

Le Geek, de son côté, ne comprenait plus rien. Comment ça il était « interdit » ? C'est parce qu'ils voulaient tous le protéger de la violence et la perversité du Patron ? Et Mathieu se vengerait du Patron en prenant ses médicaments ? Il ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens des mots de Maitre Panda. Cependant, il savait qu'il devait arrêter les deux personnalités avant que cela ne devienne réellement grave. Le petit se précipita dans la chambre de François et de son ami ursidé. Le Fossoyeur dormait comme un bébé, roulé en boule, les couvertures descendues au niveau de ses genoux repliés. Le Geek ne l'avait jamais trouvé « enfantin » ou « mignon », mais là… Il n'était plus vraiment impressionnant… Sa seule vue donnait envie de sourire. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la tendresse.  
Le gosse sauta vivement sur le cinéphile qui se réveilla en sursaut, observant avec incrédulité le Geek qui arborait une mine paniquée.

« Qu... Geek ?! Qu'y-a-t-il ?! Qu'est-ce-que… »

Il s'interrompit en entendant les nombreux cris provenant du couloir. Il se leva précipitamment, attrapant son jeune ami par la taille en tentant de le protéger des assauts enragés. Il sortit de la pièce pour voir les deux autres en train de se frapper et de jurer violemment. Il laissa le Geek au coin de la porte. Lui murmurant gentiment de ne pas s'en faire et de retourner dans la chambre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les deux boules de colère dans le couloir. Réfléchissant durement à un moyen de les séparer.  
Il fit son choix, se glissant aisément au milieu du combat. Il attrapa le col du kigurumi de l'ursidé et, d'un mouvement vi et irréfléchi, embrassa le Panda, coupant court au combat. L'ursidé ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. François était-il réellement en train de l'embrasser ? Il… Il… C'était… Etrangement agréable… L'ursidé se laissa aller au baiser, plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux corbeaux.  
Le Patron siffla de mécontentement d'être ainsi ignoré. Il s'apprêta à relancer le combat, quand :

« Patron ! »

Le Geek s'écria. Il ne voulait pas avoir de nouveau affaire à un combat. Il esquissa quelques timides pas vers l'homme éméché et lui prit la main. Il le tira doucement dans la salle de bain, heureux de voir le Patron se laisser faire si docilement. Le gamin assis le Patron sur un tabouret et alla chercher la trousse de premiers soins. Il hésita un instant à ouvrir la chemise du Patron mais décida que le bien-être de l'homme valait bien plus que son aise.  
Il déshabilla silencieusement le Patron, appréciant le calme environnant si étonnant de la part du criminel. Etrangement, le criminel se retenait de la moindre remarque salace ou sarcastique, comme s'il était préoccupé par quelque chose. Quelque chose de gros, à en juger de son état.  
Le petit, gêné par le silence pesant et troublant, s'adressa calmement au Patron, tentant de réguler ses bafouillis et hésitations.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi Panda a dit que j'étais « interdit » ? Qu'est-ce que ça… Signifie ? »

Il sentit le Patron se crisper entre ses doigts à l'entente de cette question à laquelle il n'avait vraisemblablement aucune envie de répondre. Le Patron se contenta de poser sa main calleuse sur le sommet du crâne du gamin, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse de sitôt. Le gamin continua donc de nettoyer les blessures et ecchymoses sur le corps meurtri du criminel. Il avait cependant de nombreuses questions à poser, et son esprit curieux avait besoin de réponses !

« Maitre Panda… Pourquoi était-il si énervé ? Je veux dire… J'étais consentant et ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un inconnu !... Alors pourquoi ? »

Le Patron serra les dents. Tout cela à cause d'un imbécile d'ourson tout juste bon à faire quelques vocalises !

« Occupe-toi de c'qui t'regarde, gamin. Ça vaut mieux pour toi. »

Le Geek n'insista pas. Le fait de ne pas avoir de réponse le dérangeait grandement, mais il préférait ça au fait de se mettre le Patron à dos… Et pas que dans un certain domaine…  
Le gamin vit une large cicatrice le long de l'abdomen du criminel. L'air hypnotisé, il passa rêveusement ses doigts le long de la ligne sensible, arrachant un frisson suivi d'un grognement animal au Patron. Celui-ci rejeta la tête en arrière, tout en le Geek était un véritable appel à la luxure ! Que ce soit son apparence juvénile, son caractère passant d'effarouché à timide pour enfin arriver à avide de sensation, ses réactions adorables, ses gémissements, ses cris, ses gestes… Sa façon si particulière de le toucher… Il aimait ça. Plus que tout au monde.  
La main calleuse vint éloigner le gosse. Plus par mesure de sécurité qu'autre chose. Si le gamin continuait à le caresser ainsi… Il ne répondrait pas de ses actes !

Le gosse ne s'offusqua pas du geste du Patron. Il glissa ses doigts dans la main du Patron et le sortit timidement de la pièce, lui adressant un doux sourire que seul le Geek pourrait faire. C'était… Le Patron n'aurait su expliquer ce sourire. Il était doux comme un agneau, rayonnant comme le soleil, attentionné comme un chiot, adorable comme un chaton, enivrant comme l'air frais de campagne, parfait comme… Parfait comme le Geek.

Parce que le Geek était ce qui représentait le mieux l'innocence. Il était pur et innocent. Et malgré que cela ne fût pas son impression, tout le monde aimait le Geek. Et tout le monde tenait à préserver l'innocence, la joie et la pureté du Geek.  
Car ce qui se cachait loin derrière ce pauvre enfant était sombre. C'était dangereux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en rende compte !

Le Patron avait été le premier à fauter en se rapprochant tellement du gamin. Il avait aussi couché avec lui. Double faute. Et puis Mathieu, en tentant de tout lui expliquer, mais en ne réussissant qu'à étouffer l'affaire un peu plus. Enfin, Maitre Panda, avec cette phrase qui lui était échappée sous le coup de la colère. Ils risquaient d'attirer l'attention. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Mais le Geek… Comment omettre la vérité à cet adorable enfant ?

« Hum hum… »

Le Geek se racla timidement la gorge en voyant la scène sous ses yeux. François et Maitre Panda. Ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis que les deux autres les avaient laissés. Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, les mains du Panda tirant sans complexe les cheveux noirs du Fossoyeur qui tenait l'autre par les hanches. Les deux moitiés se décollèrent précipitamment en entendant le Geek. Ils fixèrent le sol honteusement, le rouge colorant leurs joues, ne laissant aucun doute quant à leur précédente position.  
Maitre Panda tenta de donner une explication à celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère mais le Geek le prit de cour.

« Ça veut dire que vous êtes en couple ?! »

Toutes les personnes présentes observèrent le gamin dont provenait cette voix surexcité et si heureuse. Le gosse avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Maitre Panda remarqua que la main du Patron était toujours dans celle du gamin, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, l'instant présent semblait bien trop important pour ouvrir une nouvelle guerre. L'ursidé chercha le regard sombre et rassurant de François. Leurs regards se captèrent et les deux se demandèrent silencieusement que répondre à l'enfant. François tenta un sourire confiant au Geek et se lança.

« Je… Geek, il est encore trop tôt pour dire que j'aime Maitre, mais… » Le cinéphile chercha la main de l'ursidé à l'aveugle. Lorsque leurs mains se joignirent, il trouva le courage de finir sa phrase. « Ça ne te dérange pas si je prends un peu de son amour ? »

La tournure de phrase du bien éduqué cinéphile surpris et toucha le Panda. Jamais personne n'avait parlé ainsi de sa personne… Il serra inconsciemment la main dans la sienne se mordant la lèvre d'émotion.

« Prends tout l'amour qu'il te faut. »

L'instant de douceur fut interrompu par l'arrivée des deux Hippies. Ils paraissaient complètement décalés avec leurs airs ahuris ailleurs à la scène. Les deux pacifistes s'avancèrent de pas jumeaux vers le nouveau couple. Et, d'un geste que personne n'aurait imaginé, se jetèrent dans les bras du Geek et du Patron.

« On est content pour vous gros/man ! »

Le Geek explosa de rire, caressant gentiment le dos des deux végétariens. Il les éloigna avec douceur et les regarda dans les yeux, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Il pointa le torse du Patron, puis le sien avant de leur dire d'une voix joueuse.

« Vous vous êtes juste trompés de couple ! »

Il prit les deux Hippies par les épaules et leur fit faire un demi-tour pour les mettre face au Fossoyeur et au Panda, toujours aussi rouges mais qui souriaient comme des bienheureux.  
Les plus lents d'esprit mirent quelques minutes pour assimiler la nouvelle et, comme si de rien n'était, se jetèrent dans les bras du couple _Pançois_.

« On est content pour vous gros/man ! »

Le Patron retint avec difficulté un sourire de fleurir sur son visage. Il ne comptait pas salir sa réputation de pervers (presque) sans cœur. Il se dirigea donc vers le jardin, partant fumer.  
La joyeuse troupe se sépara ainsi. Le gosse partit se changer et réviser un peu son jeu d'acteur pour le prochain épisode de Salut Les Geeks dont le tournage aurait sans doute lieu après le retour de Mathieu. Les Hippies partirent s'occuper de Capsule de Bière tout en se partageant joyeusement leurs joints. Quant à François et Maitre Panda… Ils partirent « s'amuser » dans la chambre du propriétaire de la maison…

.

Maitre Panda sourit. François dormait, vidé de la moindre énergie. Il était si beau… Les doigts pâles de l'ursidé caressèrent tendrement le visage encore poisseux de transpiration de l'homme à ses côtés. Il soupira, défaitiste. Il devait parler au Patron.  
Le chanteur n'eut aucun mal à trouver le criminel. Il était dans le jardin, en pleine conversation téléphonique.

« J'pas l'temps d'm'occuper d'l'ang'lot, moi ! J'm'en fous mais retire-lui l'envie d'toucher à mon jouet ! Ouais ! »

L'homme en noir raccrocha sans même une salutation. Il se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant, un air de reproche sur le visage.

« T'as failli tout balancer au gamin ! »

Le Panda ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant. Il s'avança vers le meurtrier, l'air décidé.

« On devrait lui en parler ! Il est l'un des principaux acteurs de cette histoire, mais il n'en sait rien ! Il mérite de savoir ! »

Le Patron grogna de mécontentement. Il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec son congénère !

« J'me tamponne d'ton avis ! Mathieu a décidé qu'le gamin en saurait rien, il en sera ainsi !... Tu n'es pas en train de contester l'avis d'not' Créateur alors qu'le Geek est dans une telle posture, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Le Panda fronça les sourcils.

« Tu lui fais si confiance, toi, en l'avis de Mathieu ? »

« Tant que le Geek sera impliqué, je ne prendrais pas d'risque. »

.

Voila... Je me sens vraiment toute chose après mon grand paragraphe absolument ridicule du début de chapitre... Mais peut importe ! C'est important !

Je vous aime vraiment, lecteurs, lectrices, fans de SLG, futurs fans... Vraiment vous êtes tous si spéciaux ! Et parfaits !

Remerciement spéciaux à Deponia, Skeleton Angel, Hikaru Chesire, Narcissa-noir 84, Twix, Lilou, Maria Jack, Margaret Black S, Sans-Reflet, Nyxox, Ka-Al la Sadique, JustePhi, Beautiful Disasterek, Eclat de Noisette, missPika, Sunwings, Flygavioli, ClaraDWho, Shinozeki et Yanis2Y pour toutes vos reviews le long de cette fanfiction ! Je vous aime ! Énormément !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Lilou : Je suis heureuse que cette fanfiction te plaise ! Vraiment, tes compliments me remplissent de bonheur (en dépit de chocolat... Faut que je fasse gaffe tout de même...) ! Si je reçois toujours ces gentils commentaires, je pourrais continuer jusqu'à ma mort (mais du coup vous n'aurez pas de fin ;) ) ! Je t'aime, toi aussi !

Twix : L'amour, c'est le bien ! Je te fais de gros câlins et plein de bisous ! Je t'aime !

Kawaii-kisu, mes ami(e)s !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez, actuellement transformée en petite boule d'amour encore larmoyante qui court faire un câlin à sa maman.

Je vous aime !


	16. Je suis addict de toi !

Cicou les gens ! Aujourd'hui, en ce merveilleux Vendredi 13 où le quatrième anniversaire de Salut Les Geeks est sortit, j'ai pu finir ce chapitre ! Tant bien que mal, je l'avoue. Le fait est que j'ai eu quelques problèmes de temps libre en ce moment. C'est pourquoi ce chapitre est relativement court et se base sur une unique scène. Cependant, je voulais vous poster le chapitre maintenant car je n'en aurais sûrement pas l'occasion ce week-end.  
Bon, je pense que l'on est tous d'accord pour dire que cette quatrième année de SLG commence très bien... Très très bien, Mathieu et Alexis ont fait du bon boulot ! (d'ailleurs il faudrait que je pense à comment intégrer Alexis dans la fanfic'... Je l'aime trop, il FAUT que je l'écrive ici !) A quel point aurais-je aimé être majeur pour avoir pu participer au tournage X( Mais bref nous voila avec un nouvel hymne d'internet !

Déjà 105 reviews, mes amis ! C'est trop ! Je vous aime ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé dépasser les cinquante... Et encore, même trente était un rêve pour moi ! Je ne dirais pas "merci à ... pour avoir posté la centième review" parce que...La centième est aussi importante que les précédentes et les suivantes, le moment où l'on a posté le commentaire n'a rien à voir avec son importance ! Alors merci à vous, je vous aime et je ne le répéterais jamais assez, même au risque de me transformer en oiseau tropical particulièrement connu...

Enfin brefouille, bonne lectures mes petits amours !

.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils. Il était en colère. Très en colère. Le téléphone à ses oreilles tomba. Qu'avait encore fait le Patron ?! Le châtain composa hargneusement le numéro de sa sombre personnalité, fulminant de rage. Il entendit deux sonorités précéder la voix rauque habituelle du criminel.

« Patron ! J'ai beau ne pas cautionner ta violence, je veux bien laisser passer quelques coups quand il s'agit de… De salauds… Mais… Angel ! Angel, bordel ! Il m'a tout raconté à propos du Geek, mais bordel ! A quoi tu pensais en ordonnant à un d'tes gigolos d'le passer à tabac ?! »

Le Patron grogna des insultes fleuries à l'adresse du dessinateur. Il avait tout raconté à Mathieu, cet imbécile ! Cependant…

« On touche pas l'Geek. C'toi-même qui l'a dit. »

Mathieu soupira. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec le Patron… Mais de là à mettre l'ange dans… Cet état catastrophique… Et puis… Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas… Une sorte de tension habitant sa personnalité perverse… C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, mais il savait que quelque chose c'était passé !

« Ecoute, je compte écourter mes vacances… Alors dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé… Je t'en prie… »

Le Patron ne sut comment réagir à la supplication de son créateur… Lui aussi aurait voulu que Mathieu puisse se reposer et retrouver un peu de paix, mais… Ce qui s'était passé était très… Compliqué et important… Et il faisait confiance en Mathieu. Plus que Maitre Panda, vraisemblablement… Et puis… La sécurité du Geek était en jeu. On ne jouait pas avec le Geek…

« L'ourson d'mes deux pense qu'le gamin « mérite d'être au courant » ! »

Un hoquet indigné se fit entendre. Mathieu avait du mal à croire que la personnalité lui ressemblant le plus caractériellement parlant ait ce genre d'avis sur la question… Ils s'étaient pourtant tous les trois mis d'accord sur la question… C'était bien trop dangereux ! Mais…

« Patron… Tu crois que… Si on lui révélait… Il referait… Comme la dernière fois ?... Je… C'est le Geek… Il n'est peut-être pas… Prêt ? »

Mathieu avait l'air paniqué. Mais il ne laissait pas toute sa panique ressortir… Oh non... Tout le chaos avait lieu dans la tête du schizophrène. Le Patron, lui, n'était pas à proprement parler perdu… Il était en colère. En colère contre Maitre Panda en colère contre lui-même en colère contre celui qui avait mis son Geek dans ce pétrin… Dans ce lourd secret…

« Il ne saura pas. J'en fais mon affaire. »

Mathieu eut un petit sourire. Oui. Il pouvait faire confiance en le Patron. Aussi paradoxale que cela puisse paraître, le criminel savait prendre soin des personnes qui tenaient à lui. Mais… Le fait qu'il protège bec et ongles le Geek… Ça l'inquiétait. Enormément.

« Patron… Ne t'attache pas trop au Geek… Je sais qu'il… Qu'il fait partie intégrante de ton cœur… Que c'est grâce à lui que l'on est sûr de la présence dudit cœur, mais… Ça ne te ferait que du mal… « On ne touche pas au Geek », tu te souviens ? »

Le Patron ne prit pas la peine de justifier, Mathieu connaissait assez bien ses sentiments pour le gamin. Cependant… Il se devait de tout dire à son Créateur. Malgré le fait que cela ne lui plaise pas… Et qu'il craignait la réaction de son Créateur.

« Il m'aime. »

Le Patron ne reçut aucune réponse si ce n'est la sonorité du téléphone, l'informant que son créateur avait précipitamment raccroché, probablement sous le coup de la surprise. Tout le monde pouvait aisément voir à quel point l'enfant de la famille était accroché au Patron, mais… De là à avouer son amour à ce criminel qu'il l'effrayait pourtant tellement. Ce n'était… Pas bon. Vraiment pas… Si le Geek en venait à aimer le Patron, ces deux-là ne pourraient plus jamais se lâcher… Et s'ils restaient toujours l'un accroché à l'autre… Il y avait de très grands risques qu'_il_ n'aime pas ça. Pas du tout…

Le Patron observa curieusement son téléphone. Il savait que Mathieu n'allait pas aimer ça, lui-même s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir réussi à faire en sorte que le Geek le haïsse… Mais… En temps normal, Mathieu aurait relativisé en se disant qu'ils étaient finalement heureux malgré la menace, l'épée de Damoclès flottant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Une vibration dans sa main coupa le criminel dans ses sombres pensées. Il ouvrit le mail. Il était de Mathieu. _« Retourne à la maison. Seul. Ne t'approche plus du Geek. »_

Le Patron grogna, tentant d'assimiler les mots. Il allait devoir quitter le Geek. Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Ne plus le toucher, ne plus lui parler seul à seul, ne plus… Ne plus le posséder, le faire se tordre de plaisir… Ne plus l'aimer… L'homme en noir envoya rageusement son téléphone contre le mur de la chambre. Il ne pouvait contester un ordre de Mathieu. Il n'en avait ni le droit, ni le courage. Il allait devoir retourner chez les Sommet. Il allait devoir laisser le Geek au chanteur désireux de révéler la vérité. Comment accepter ça ?!

« Patron ? »

La petite voix craintive de celui qui l'obsédait tant se fit entendre, provoquant un long frisson dans le corps tendu du criminel hargneux. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, il ne voulait pas affronter le regard plaintif du gamin, de son gamin. Il ne voulait pas abandonner le Geek aux mains du Maitre chanteur ! Plus jamais il ne voudrait revoir le Geek tel qu'il l'était quand… Quand il _savait._

« Je m'en vais demain. Vous resterez ici jusqu'au retour de Mathieu. Ordre de celui-ci. »

La nouvelle, donnée d'une voix froide et vide de sentiment (évidemment forcé), eut un effet plus que néfaste sur le sensible Geek qui se mit aussitôt à trembler, luttant pour ne pas céder aux larmes. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte ! Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser alors qu'il n'escomptait même pas passer quelques heures sans pouvoir… Sans pouvoir sentir la peau du Patron contre lui… Le criminel l'avait rendu accro. Il était autrefois drogué d'internet et de jeu, il l'était maintenant du Patron.  
Le gamin s'approcha lentement du Patron et, d'un geste dont lui-même ne connaissait la raison, étreint cet homme si important à ses yeux. Le Patron ne sut comment réagir à ce réflexe soudain. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Geek lui soutirait un câlin, mais la situation était spéciale.

« Je veux pas que tu me laisses… »

Le Patron ne put empêcher un doux sourire de fleurir sur son visage. Jamais rien n'avait semblé adoucir son cœur froid. Mais… Et si le cœur du Patron n'avait pas toujours été si dur ?... Si le changement brut avait un lien direct avec cet enfant si pur qui, à nouveau, lui redonnait le sourire ?

« Je sais. »

C'est tout ce que lui répondit le Patron. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre les paroles de l'homme. _« Je sais, ça ne me plais pas à moi non plus. »_ C'était sûrement ce qu'aurait dit le Patron s'il n'était pas si fermé… Dans un sens… Le Patron était _pudique_… _Timide_… Bien sûr, ces mots ne qualifiaient pas le Patron en lui-même… Ils qualifiaient plus… Ses sentiments… Ses pensées les plus… Normales ?... Oui, probablement.

« Pourquoi Mathieu a voulu que… Que tu retournes à la maison ? »

_« à la maison » _Ce terme avait toujours été ambigu dans l'esprit de n'importe quel humain de cette Terre. Cela signifiait… Que l'on vivait dans la même maison… Que l'on s'aimait… Que l'on s'aimait souvent d'_amour_. « A la maison » était un terme aux nombreux sens dont la compréhension ne dépendait que de nous. Et pourtant, dans la voix du Geek, cela sonnait comme de l'amour. Beaucoup d'amour caché derrière une innocence sans faille qui le qualifiait tant.

Le Patron se retourna, observant avec curiosité le gamin qui le maintenait toujours fermement enfermé dans son étreinte qui aurait pourtant dû être chétive. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil, les attachant d'un geste automatique au col de sa chemise.

« Patron… Je ne tiendrais pas plusieurs jours sans toi… Je… C'est bizarre, mais… Maintenant que… Que l'on a commencé à… A faire ça… Je… »

Le gamin se tortillait. Il ne savait pas quel vocabulaire utiliser pour exprimer correctement sa pensée. C'était un sujet… Délicat. Oui, délicat était le mot.  
Il prit finalement une décision, bafouillant un instant face au regard scrutateur de son vis-à-vis.

« Je suis addict de toi ! »

Le Patron eut un tressautement au niveau de la paupière. Le gamin n'aurait pas trouvé façon plus adorable de tourner la phrase. Cette confession… Elle ressemblait tellement au Geek ! C'était… Oui… Le Patron avait remplacé son addiction pour les jeux vidéo. Et pourtant… Il ne pouvait qu'être inquiet pour le gamin… Son amour pour lui… _Il_ ne le supporterait pas, le Patron le savait pertinemment. Le criminel savait également qu'au moment où les révélations iraient bon train, il ne serait pas en mesure de protéger le Geek ainsi que lui-même…

« Je sais. »

Encore une fois, ce furent les seuls paroles qu'obtint le Geek en réponse à sa flamboyante déclaration. Cependant, la phrase fut accompagnée d'un retour d'étreinte. Il enserra le corps gracile de son adorable Geek de ses bras, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor fragile auquel il fallait prendre soin. Beaucoup de soin.

« Si… Si tu pars demain… On… Cette nuit… C'est la dernière fois… Qu'on peut le faire ? »

Le ton hésitant du Geek était tout bonnement à croquer. A quel point ce gosse pouvait-il lui faire perdre la tête ? Le Patron s'avança vers le lit de la chambre de fortune du Geek et le poussa sans délicatesse sur le lit, se plaçant à califourchon sur les hanches du gamin. Il lui adressa un sourire confiant et affamé, baissant la tête pour déposer nombreux baisers et suçons sur le coup pâle du gamin qui se tortillait déjà de plaisir entre ses mains.

« Alors gamin, affamé ? »

Son sourire moqueur se perdit dans les cheveux du gamin. Il lécha lentement le lobe du l'oreille du gosse. Celui-ci tourna vivement la tête à la sensation surprenante, exposant sa joue rougie à la langue experte. Le dieu du sexe s'en donna à cœur joie, « nettoyant » la joue de sa langue, faisant gémir le gamin, provoquant une indiscutable bosse dans le pantalon du petit. Le criminel releva fébrilement le tee-shirt Captain America, déposant par-ci par-là des suçons possessifs le long de la clavicule. C'était plus fort que lui, la peau blanche du gamin marquait si facilement ! Ca l'hypnotisait de voir sa marque sur le corps encore empli de pureté de son gamin. C'était… Une réaction très possessive et jalouse. Mais le Patron était ainsi. Le gamin était à lui et rien qu'à lui ! Au diable _celui_ qui les menaçait si ardemment. Au diable tous ceux qui trouvaient leur relation peu conventionnelle ! Ce qu'ils faisaient était… Ce dont ils avaient besoin. Leur manière si spéciale de communiquer…

C'était comme ça qu'ils se parlaient : en unissant leurs corps fébriles de plaisir.

En s'aimant de tous leurs cœurs.

De tout leur unique cœur.

.

Voili voilou ! Désolé pour la petite taille de ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment tenté de l'allonger, mais... Ca ne donnait pas un bon résultat...

Encore plein de bisous et de câlins tous chauds aux lecteurs, favoriteurs et followers... C'est... Vous êtes une sorte d'anti-dépresseur au gout de chocolat pour moi ! Agréables, efficaces et tous gentils !

Merci spéciaux à Guest (review anonyme), Twic, Flygavioli, Lilou, Narcissa-noir 84, Deponia, Nyxox, Sans-Reflet, Beautiful Disasterek, Demoiselle Cupcake, Oupsa, MissPika, Margaret Black S, Skeleton Angel et Hikaru Chesire pour vos gentilles reviews ! Ca me fait vraiment chaud au coeur, ça me donne envie de voler, ça me change juste avant d'aller en cour... Je vous aime de tout mon petit coeur !

_Réponses aux reviews des non-insccrits_

**Guest : **Bonjour ! Pour commencer... Ce n'est pas très bien de lire en cours ! O Pitite/pitit rebelle/rebel, va ! Mais bref, je suis très heureuse d'apprendre que ma fanfiction te plaise. Merci beaucoup pour ce gentil commentaire !  
Pour le commentaire... Même s'il ressemblait à un gros n'importe quoi mal géré... Je pleurais vraiment en écrivant et mes idées faisaient un Harlem Shake dans ma tête ^o^  
Mais brefouille, merci beaucoup pour ce gentil commentaire, pour cet amour et bon anniversaire à SLG ! Et plein de bisous !

**Lilou :** Oh mais je ne veux pas me débarrasser de toi ! Moi je t'aime bien, je te garde !  
Moui, le Patron est sombre, mais au fond il est une personnalité de Mathieu, non ? Mathieu ne peut donner la vie qu'à un être exceptionnel et généreux... Le Patron est juste... Il a juste créé une sorte de barrière lui permettant d'éviter de s'accrocher aux gens et par extension, de souffrir.  
Oui, je suis particulièrement émotive. L'année dernière quand j'étais en sixième à un cour de français, j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine devant tous les gens de ma classe quand on lisait la Petite Fille Aux Allumettes alors que je l'avais déjà lue un nombre incalculable de fois... x)J'espère qu'effectivement je suis gentille... Mais ça, je ne peut pas en juger de moi-même... M'enfin, je suis moi aussi très heureuse de découvrir qu'il existe bon nombre de personnes plus exceptionnelles et gentilles que les autres. Ca fait chaud au coeur à l'enfant dégoutée de l'espèce humaine que j'ai été...  
M'enfin, beaucoup de bisous et de câlins !

**Twix : **Merci d'avoir pris la peine de commenter encore une fois, ça me fait très plaisir de te retrouver ! Beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour !  
PS : Les feuilles de rhubarbe sont toxiques, ce sont les racines que l'on mange !

**Nyxox : **Oui, pour la taille des chapitres.. Ca devrait se rétablir dès que j'aurais retrouvé un rythme moins délicat au niveau de mes cours au collège qui m'occupent pas mal... Mais je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Exactement, c'est tout nouveau ce petit truc sur le Geek, ça vient d'arriver, ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas dotée d'un Alzheimer précoce !  
Bref, bisous !

Kawaii-kisu mes amours de lecteurs ! Je vous aime !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez !


	17. Je peux pas dormir sans ta chaleur

Bonjour les amis ! Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour le dix-septième chapitre, c'est fou ce que cette fanfic' grandis ! J'ai l'impression que mon petit bébé est déjà un ado...  
Au programme aujourd'hui : un Geek apeuré, un avancement de taille dans l'histoire du _il _et un Patron très maternel !

Brefouille, bonne lecture, mes lecteurs d'amour !

.

Lorsque le matin pointa le bout de son nez, deux corps se séparèrent, trouvant désagréable le froid sur leurs corps nus. Le Geek esquissa un pas vers son amant, debout à quelques pas du lit, mais se ravisa vite en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Il avait les reins en feu ! Le Patron eut un sursaut, il ne s'était pas rendu compte du réveil du gamin. Il se tourna vers lui, finissant de boutonner sa chemise noire. Le Geek était à genoux, adorable dans les draps vermeils froissés,, une grande marque sur sa joue, témoignant de l'état de sommeil profond dans lequel ses activités nocturnes l'avaient plongées.

« D'jà réveillé, gamin ? T'veux r'mettre le couvert ? »

Le Geek tenta un regard noir digne d'un parfait acteur qui fit redoubler d'intensité le sourire mesquin du criminel devant lui. Le gamin tendit la main vers le Patron dans une demande muette de l'aider à se relever. L'homme en costume accéda à sa requête et tira le gosse vers lui alors que le gamin se blottissait contre son torse.

« Je peux pas dormir sans ta chaleur… »

Le Patron déposa un léger baiser sur le front du gamin. Il avait l'impression d'avoir changé depuis… Depuis que son obsession sans nom pour le gamin était épanouie. Le gamin poussa un soupir résigné. Il savait que si le Patron était déjà prêt, c'était pour la seule et unique raison qu'il allait s'en aller. Mais… Il ne voulait pas que le criminel le laisse là ! Il avait cruellement besoin du Patron ! Le gamin referma sa main sur le coup du Patron, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

« Je ne te laisserais pas m'abandonner, Patron… »

Le Patron eut un mouvement de recul à l'entente de la voix menaçante du gamin. Il était vraiment prêt à tout pour garder le criminel à ses côtés… Même prêt à resserrer cette main serrant fermement le coup de l'homme au niveau de sa pomme d'Adam. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il referma lentement sa main, luttant contre l'envie de se stopper et de serrer fort le Patron dans sa voix. De lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Mais il ne devait pas céder ! Sinon, le criminel s'en irait.  
Cela avait beau n'être qu'une séparation de quelques jours, le Geek sentait que si l'homme partait, plus rien ne serait comme… Comme les choses l'étaient maintenant.

« Gamin… Joue pas avec l'feu… »

Le Patron se dégagea sans difficulté de l'emprise du gosse, l'observant avec une certaine inquiétude.

« … Me laisse pas… Je t'en prie… Parle à Mathieu… S'il-te-plaît… »

Le Patron soupira et posa sa main sur la tête du gamin, ébouriffant les cours cheveux châtains déjà bien emmêlés. Il se détourna bien vite et sortit de la pièce. Ses pas étaient calmes, travaillés, comme d'habitude. Et pourtant, le moral n'y était pas. Il craignait que Maitre Panda ne profite de son absence pour tout révéler au gamin. Il en avait parlé à Mathieu, évidemment, mais celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il s'était chargé de convaincre l'ursidé de ne rien dire au gosse. Et pourtant… Il restait inquiet.

Le criminel posa la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée de la maison des Theurel quand des pas lents se firent entendre. Il se retourna et constata la présence des deux Hippies. Toujours solidement attachés par leurs bras. Il les détestait. Enfin, non… Il les _jalousait. _Eux, ils pouvaient rester ensemble… Le Hippie Sommet se dirigea vers le criminel, sérieux.

« T'avais remarqué, Patron, que, dans le royaume des chaussettes, c'est être hétéro qui est mal vu ? Bah oui ! On porte que des chaussettes gays ! Les hétéros ont pas le droit d'être ensembles ! »

Le Patron eut un soupir blasé à la remarque du pacifiste mais remarqua avec plaisir que ladite remarque avait arraché un rire à son adorable Geek à quelques pas de lui. Le Patron dirigea son regard vers le Geek, sachant pertinemment que le gamin savait qu'il l'observait malgré la barrière de ses lunettes. Il plongea son regard dans le sien avec un sourire désolé.

« Qu'est-ce-que j'aimerai être une chaussette… »

Et, avec cette remarque pour le moins énigmatique, il sortit de la pièce. Le gamin eut un coup au cœur, il n'avait pas compris toute la phrase, mais il savait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important. Ce que le Patron avait voulu dire… C'est qu'il aurait aimé naitre dans un monde où lui et le Geek auraient pu s'aimer. Sans avoir de quelconque barrière entre eux. Sans personne pour les séparer. Le Geek eut un soupir las et retourna dans sa chambre, allumant son PC pour combler le manque déjà important dans son cœur. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées.  
La journée se passa ainsi : le Geek jouait à divers jeux-vidéos, refusant de parler et même de manger. Maitre Panda s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, tout comme François et les deux végétariens. Tout le monde s'inquiétait de voir le gosse ainsi amorphe.

Quand le soir vint, le Panda alla voir dans quel état était l'enfant. Il eut un sourire en voyant la petite boule endormie devant sa télévision. Encore. Il le coucha doucement dans son lit, posant avec soin les couvertures sur le corps fragile. Il posa un léger baiser sur la joue blanche du gamin et sortit calmement de la pièce, rejoignant François dans sa chambre.

.

Avant, arrière, avant, arrière.  
Plus vite, plus fort.  
Encore et encore.

« Ah… Oui… Hun… Gamin ! »

Le Patron vint violemment, le regard rivé sur son écran d'ordinateur. Oui… C'était bon… Entendre le gamin gémir son nom… Le voir jouir pour lui… C'était trop bon… Et… Se souvenir de cette voix… Cette voix qui lui murmurait son amour… Le Patron s'essuya sommairement, appréciant un dernier instant cette léthargie post-éjaculation. Il regarda l'heure. Deux heures du matin. Le gosse devait dormir à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il se demandait comment s'était déroulée la journée… Le gosse avait dû faire sa première crise d'adolescence !  
Le téléphone portable du criminel sonna. Il alluma l'écran pour voir le prénom du Geek s'afficher. Avec un froncement de sourcil, il répondit à l'appel.

« Gamin ? »

Il entendait une très forte respiration hachée ainsi que des sanglots étouffés. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout. Il tenta plusieurs appels à l'adresse du gosse mais celui-ci refusait obstinément de lui répondre. Il finit par se lasser et manquer de raccrocher quand une voix effrayée se fit entendre.

« Patron… Je… »

Le gamin fondit en larme, incapable de finir sa phrase. Le Patron se rapprocha du téléphone, le collant à son oreille. Il ferma les vidéos et photographies du gamin sur son ordinateur et reprit d'une voix calme.

« Gamin ? Qu'est-c'qui s'passe ? T'pas censé dormir ? »

Il entendit plusieurs hoquets et reniflements avant d'obtenir une réponse presque intelligible.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar !... Patron… J'ai peur ! »

Le gamin se tut alors que le Patron soupirait. Rien que ça ? Il l'appelait pour un cauchemar ? Et rien que cela le mettait dans un tel état ? Mais… Ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre la voix criarde. Et il était sûr que c'était réciproque.

« Bon. De quoi as-tu rêvé ? Tu veux bien me raconter ? »

Le Geek était surpris. Le Patron parlait comme une maman. Il parlait doucement, tendrement. Comme s'il faisait un effort surnaturel à annihiler sa propre personnalité rien que pour l'aider. C'était… Etrange… Et rassurant, dans un sens. Le gamin serra le téléphone dans sa main, fort. Il était réellement effrayé.

« Je… Il y avait… Un grand monsieur… Il... Il voulait pas que je vois… Son visage… Il me caressait la joue… Ça me dégoutait ! Je voulais pas qu'il me touche ! Il… Il disait qu'il avait fait ça pour moi… Pour me libérer… Il… Patron ! Tu étais… Pourquoi t'étais plus là ?... Me laisse pas, Patron !... Non !... Je… Je disparais ! Pourquoi ?!... Il… Il s'énerve… Il me frappe mais je disparais ! Je… »

Le Patron n'en pouvait plus. Il était très en colère. C'était forcément ce con d'ourson qui avait tout raconté au gosse ! C'était… Il allait le tuer ! Le Patron ne pouvait en entendre plus, le gamin était complètement apeuré et ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas le voir, l'entendre, le sentir ainsi ! Il voulait que le Geek aille bien !

« Schut… Ce n'est rien… C'est juste un mauvais rêve… Schut… Tu fais beaucoup de cauchemars en ce moment, c'est normal que ça t'atteigne… Ecoute-moi bien, d'accord ? Ferme les yeux. Tu es dans ton lit ? »

« … Oui… »

« Bien. Je veux que tu te lèves calmement. Tu vas aller prendre une douche, d'accord ? N'ai pas peur des couloirs. Tu te souviens ? C'est moi qui y dormais. S'il devait y avoir un monstre dans les couloirs, ce serait moi. »

Le gamin eut un petit rire, rassurant un peu le Patron.

« Bien, tu vas aller prendre une douche bien chaude pour te détendre, ok ? Ensuite, tu iras toquer à la porte de François. Toque bien, il sera probablement occupé avec le Panda. Je veux que tu lui demande si tu peux dormir avec lui, d'accord ? Ne dors pas seul, cette nuit. D'accord ? Tu vas faire ce que je te demande ? »

« Oui ! »

« Bon garçon… Bien, file !... Et… Gamin… Si ça ne va pas… Appelle-moi ! »

Le Patron raccrocha précipitamment et composa hargneusement le numéro du Maitre chanteur. En réalité, si le Patron avait demandé au gosse de bien toquer avant d'entrer, c'était parce qu'il craignait que le Geek entende leur discussion. Il se souvenait déjà… Et de beaucoup trop.  
Il entendit plusieurs sonorités mais il tint bon, harcelant l'ursidé jusqu'à obtenir une quelconque réponse. Au bout de cinq minutes interminables, un « Allo ? » fatigué se fit entendre. Le Patron, intenable, ne se retint pas pour crier dans toute la maison, de toute façon, il était seul.

« SALAUD ! TU LUI AS DIT ! CA NE TE DERANGE DONC PAS DE LE TROUVER AINSI ?! QU'IL VEUILLE SE LAISSER MOURIR, COMME AVANT ?! »

Maitre Panda retira vivement le téléphone de son oreille alors que François écoutait, très étonné, ce que le Patron avait à dire.

« Patron ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je… Je n'ai rien raconté au gosse ! Je te le promets ! Mathieu… Mathieu m'a formellement interdit de raconter quoi que ce soit au Geek ! »

Le Patron arrêta de gueuler une minute, le temps de réfléchir. L'ursidé semblait dire vrai. Aucun tremblement dans la voix, pas une trace de remord. Juste… De l'inquiétude…  
Mais alors… Comment le gamin avait-il pu se souvenir ? C'était… Il n'aurait pas pu se souvenir seul… A moins que… A moins que ce ne soit la phrase du Panda qui l'avait mis sur la piste… Et la curiosité avait fait le reste… Rassemblant tous ces souvenirs choquants…

« Non… Tu ne lui as rien dit… »

Maitre Panda souffla de soulagement.

« Tu as enclenché le processus de souvenirs. »

.

Voili voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu , moi en tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !

Bon, je vous remercie tous, mes amours de lecteurs, je vous aime !

Grands mercis à Guest (review anonyme), Twix, MissPika, Ka-Al la Sadique, Hikaru Chesire, Margaret Black S, Skeleton Angel, Narcissa-Noir 84, Déponia et Sans-Reflet pour toutes vos gentilles review qui font chavirer mon petit coeur plein d'amour. Je vous aime ! De tout mon coeur de guimauve !

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

_Guest :  
_Je suis très heureuse que cette fanfiction te plaise, mon ami(e) ! Suite voulue ? Suite obtenue !

_Twix :  
_Bonne décision ! Je suis à cent pour cent avec toi sur ce coup-là !

Bien, sur ce, je vous aime ! Continuez de me faire rêver en lisant et je vous serait reconnaissante toute ma vie !

Kawaii-kisu !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez !


	18. Nous avons commencé à disparaître

Salut vous ! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous offrir ce chapitre à temps pour l'objectif que je m'étais fixé !  
Bon, je vous fais un p'tit mot et je fonce faire mes devoirs !  
Donc au menu ce soir, des révélations. Beaucoup de révélations. Et un Geek... Toujours aussi mignon ? J'espère !

Brefouille, bonne lecture, mes grands amours !

.

« Je veux que tu m'expliques. Tout. »

Maitre Panda soupira. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Maintenant qu'il sortait avec François, il se devait de le mettre dans la confidence. Et puis… Il était un ami de Mathieu avant tout… Et quelqu'un de sérieux. L'ursidé caressa pensivement les cheveux du gamin endormis sur ses genoux. Il pouvait bien tout révéler à François après tout. Mais… Il n'était pas sûr… Que cela arrange quoi que ce soit…  
La tête du noir-et-blanc se posa, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, sur l'épaule offerte du plus grand. Il ne voulait pas… Le Patron lui avait assuré qu'à cause de lui, le Geek était en train de se souvenir. Auparavant, il pensait que le gamin s'était endurci, qu'il pouvait endurer la prise de conscience. Mais… Le criminel l'avait incendié. Le Geek… Son premier souvenir de ce terrible évènement… Il ne l'avait pas supporté. Le résultat était sous ses yeux, endormi sur ses genoux.  
Il était… Si frêle… Il donnait l'impression de pouvoir se briser au moindre contact. A la moindre parole.  
A cette réalité lui tournant autour.

Cette prise de conscience était abominable : Le Geek ne pourrait supporter la vérité.

Même avec le temps, il resterait toujours le Geek : un être fragile que l'on devait protéger de toutes nos forces. Un petit être qui ne sera jamais prêt à entendre la vérité.

« Eh bien… Tout a commencé il y a… Un peu plus de quatre ans. Je… Je n'étais pas encore là, à cette époque… Mais… Mathieu m'a tout raconté. Au tout début de la maladie, nous étions tous bien au chaud dans la tête de Mathieu… On lui parlait, on se parlait… Il était un schizophrène « normal », en quelque sorte.  
Les personnalités profitaient des différents sentiments de Mathieu pour sortir. Le Prof se montrait quand Mathieu devait faire des travaux intellectuels, le Patron quand il était en colère ou avait des rapports sexuels, le Hippie quand il buvait et avait la gueule de bois, et le Geek… Quand il se sentait seul… Quand il avait mal… Le petit avait pour seul but de protéger Mathieu de la souffrance… De souffrir à sa place… »

Le Panda intensifia sa caresse dans les cheveux du petit. Il dormait comme un ange, bien loin de tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver, avant qu'il n'oublie. François déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe du gamin avant d'enserrer la main du chanteur, lui adressant un faible sourire. Ils ressemblaient à une famille comme ça. Une famille qui était restée unie malgré le courroux de l'univers déchainé sur eux.

« Mais… Un jour… Mathieu s'est énervé. Il ne voulait plus leur laisser la place ! C'était sa vie, après tout… Alors le Prof lui a demandé le contrôle une dernière fois. La dernière de sa vie. Mathieu était trop gentil pour la lui refuser. C'est ainsi que le Prof nous créa des corps. Ou plutôt… C'est ainsi qu'il réussit à nous séparer du corps de Mathieu.  
En fait… Nos corps se sont dédoublés. Ce sont les mêmes. Jusqu'aux empreintes digitales. Ce n'est pas le Prof qui les a créés, il les a aider à… A se dédoubler.  
Il nous a offert l'occasion de nous créer nos propres vies !... Et moi… Je l'ai remplacé… Il est… Il est mort par ma faute… Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas prendre sa place… Je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu bien s'entendre… Il doit me haïr… »

François déposa un baiser dans la nuque découverte du Maitre, tentant de le consoler sans interrompre son discours qui dura bien longtemps. Le Panda s'en voulait d'avoir pris la place du Professeur… Mais le Fossoyeur savait que jamais l'une des personnalités de Mathieu pourrait en haïr une autre… Ils étaient bien des personnalités de Mathieu, après tout !... Jamais cet homme n'aurait pu mettre au monde un monstre de haine… Même le Patron était quelqu'un de bien…

« Tout se passait bien ! L'émission marchait, on avait de plus en plus de popularité, les fans étaient adorables… On s'entendait tous bien… Mais un jour… A cause de cette popularité grandissante… _Il_ est venu. Il l'a reconnu. Il voulait… Il le voulait. Le Geek. Et… Il l'a pris… On… On ne savait pas par où commencer nos recherches ! Et puis… Au bout d'une semaine intensive où nous recherchions le gamin, désespérés…

Nous avons commencé à disparaître. »

.

Le Geek dormait paisiblement. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire, il n'était plus seul. Le Patron veillait sur lui de loin et il était chaleureusement étreint par deux cerbères prêts à en découdre. Le gamin se pelotonna confortablement entre les bras du Fossoyeur de Film, posant sa tête contre le kigurumi monochrome du Maitre chanteur. Il avait l'impression de faire partie d'une vraie famille quand il était avec ses… Ses semblables.  
Le gosse se souvenait que, la nuit précédente, un terrible cauchemar avait troublé son sommeil. Il se voyait également appeler le Patron, complètement paniqué. Il entendait encore les paroles rassurantes du criminel, ses conseils. Son amour. Mais… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il se souvenir de ce maudit rêve ?! C'était… Si trouble dans son esprit… Il ne se sentait pas comme d'habitude… Comme si quelque chose de très mauvais était en train de se passer… Comme si le pire était encore au rendez-vous.

Loin d'apprécier cette sensation qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, le gamin se retira de l'étreinte chaude de ses papas de la nuit pour esquisser quelques pas vers la porte, sentant sa tête tourner à cause de son empressement à se lever. Le gosse posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et ouvrit tant bien que mal la lourde planche de bois lustrée.  
Le petit se dirigea de lui-même vers le téléphone fixe de la maison, composant par automatisme le numéro de son Créateur. Son appel fut très vite pris en compte, surprenant de la part de Mathieu. Le Geek fronça les sourcils, il entendait le présentateur crier. Il s'était disputé avec Antoine ?  
Le Geek voulu raccrocher, visiblement Mathieu avait dû mettre son portable dans la poche de son jean et le contact indirect avec sa peau avait dû répondre à l'appel. Il ne voulait pas jouer aux voyeurs et écouter les disputes de couple de son papa.  
Cependant, un cri de la part de son Créateur l'informa qu'il s'agissait de tout, sauf d'une dispute de couple. Ca le concernait. Lui.

« Ne t'approches plus jamais du Geek, tu m'entends ?! Patron ! Réagis, bordel de merde ! »

Le gosse eut un hoquet surpris en entendant la rage dans la voix du créateur de Salut Les Geeks… Ca et… Ses mots obscènes, vulgaires… Prononcés à l'intention du Patron… Que… Que faisait-il ensembles ? Mathieu était-il rentré à la maison ? Mais… Plus important : pourquoi lui interdisait-il de le voir ?

« Tu pourras pas t'jours l'enfermer dans ta prison d'ivoire, Mathieu ! L'gamin a besoin qu'on le protège ! Il en a _besoin_, oui ! Mais c'pas pour autant qu'on doit lui retirer sa liberté ! Tu t'souviens ? C'était ton mot-clef quand tu écrivais le quatrième anniversaire ! « La liberté » ! En quoi l'gamin s'ra libre si tu l'empêche de vivre sous prétexte qu'il doit pas savoir la vérité ! »

De… De quoi parlaient-ils, à la fin ?!... Pourquoi… Pourquoi parlaient-ils de le protéger ? Le protéger de quoi ? Et puis… Le Patron… Pourquoi criait-il ainsi ?... Pourquoi… Pourquoi avait-il l'air si… Si blessé ?

« T'm'éloign'ras pas du gamin, Mathieu ! J'l'abandonn'ra jamais. Il a besoin de moi ! »

Oui, le Geek avait besoin du Patron, mais… Il avait cruellement besoin d'explication ! C'était quoi tout ça ?! Il avait l'impression… D'ignorer quelque chose que tout le monde savait… Quelque chose de très important… Et pourtant… Personne ne lui disait rien, comme d'habitude. Ça ne servait à rien de dire quoi que ce soit au Geek, il ne servait à rien à part pleurnicher, après tout !

« Arrête d'être si pessimiste… Oups ! »

Il jura mentalement et raccrocha vite le téléphone, se traitant de tous les noms pour avoir oublié qu'on pouvait potentiellement l'entendre. Le gosse resta longtemps là, à fixer, sans vraiment le voir, le combiné du fixe. Puis, d'un élan que lui-même ne comprit pas, il se jeta sur la sortie de la maison, courant à en perdre haleine, à en oublier ses problèmes. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il n'y pensait pas.  
Ses pas le guidèrent vers un marché ensoleillé. Les vendeurs souriants l'attirèrent immédiatement. Avec un air émerveillé, il leva le regard vers les fruits et légumes des vendeurs, les vêtements estivaux et tous les jolis bijoux mis à la vente.

Le Petit Chaperon Rouge se perdit bien vite dans la forêt aux chênes centenaires qui étaient représentés par les nombreux stands l'entourant. Le gamin, au bord des larmes, apeuré de s'être perdu, tentait en vain de trouver sortie à ces rangées de marchands aux sourires qui devenaient de plus en plus… Forcés… Digne de ces clowns dépressifs qui faisaient rire les enfants pour un salaire de misère leur permettant à peine de payer du maquillage pour leurs prochains numéros. Ils étaient faux. Tout était faux. Ce que lui racontaient le Patron, Mathieu et Maitre Panda était faux. Sa vie était fausse.  
Il était faux.

Le gosse tourna la tête, paniqué. Son regard croisa fugacement un masque… Un masque de carnaval… Ou de vieux bal-masqué. Un masque monochrome, terrifiant. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, des images apparurent aux yeux du Geek. Que… Pourquoi… Que… Qu'était-il en train de faire ?! Qui… Qui était-_il_ ?

« Non !... Arrête ! Ne le touche pas !... Ne me touche pas ! Plus loin… Je veux pas ! Arrêtez ! »

Le gamin se mit à courir, de nouveau. Il courait à s'en faire mal aux jambes, il trébuchait, il tombait, il se relevait, il se remettait à courir. Il avait peur. Vraiment très peur. Le gosse se jeta sur une cabine téléphonique, une femme lui laissa sa place en voyant l'état de l'enfant. Ses mains tremblantes sortirent avec difficulté des pièces de son jean et les mis, non sans les faire tomber un nombre incalculable de fois, dans la machine à sous.  
Apeuré, il composa le premier numéro qui lui vint à l'esprit : celui du Patron.

« Quoi ? »

Le ton râleur et grognon du criminel ne le fit pas rire, pour une fois. Il tenta en vain de se calmer avant de s'appliquer à sortir au moins une phrase correcte sans trop bafouiller.

« Pa… Patron… Je… Viens m'chercher… J'ai b'soin d'toi… Viens… Vite… J't'en prie… Patron… Allez… Je peux pas… Rester là… Tout seul… »

Le Patron fut surpris. Le Geek l'avait appelé et… Il lui suppliait de venir ?... Il avait réellement l'air complètement… Ailleurs… Mais… Le Patron s'empressa d'ouvrir une de ses nombreuses applications de pistage de son téléphone. Sur la carte, un seul point rouge était présent : le Geek.

Le criminel dévala les escaliers en murmurant des paroles rassurantes au Geek, essayant de lui soutirer ce qui lui était arrivé, mais rien à faire. L'homme en noir sauta dans sa voiture, fonçant vers ce petit point rouge, gardant le téléphone en haut-parleur pour continuer de parler au gosse qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.  
Le Patron aurait voulu savoir ce qui avait pu chambouler le gamin à ce point-là… Mais… Ce n'était pas le moment… Il saurait tout dans quelques… Quelques heures.

« J'arrive tout de suite ! »

« Me… Merci… Patron ! »

Le gosse se laissa glisser contre la vitre de la cabine fermée. Il se roula en boule, adoptant une position fœtale peu confortable mais si rassurante ! Il entendait la voix grave du Patron lui parler, lui murmurer que tout allait bien, qu'il arrivait, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Ça le rassurait. Ça le rassurait tellement ! Quand il se concentrait sur cette voix rauque, il sentait ses membres se détendre. Il sentait ses tremblements diminuer. Il sentait ses dents arrêter de claquer.

« Patron… Je… Je t'aime… »

Le Geek rougit malgré sa peur. Il… Dire quelque chose comme ça… Même si ce n'était pas la première fois… Ca le gênait extrêmement !  
Il entendit un soupir de la part du Geek.

Mais quand il entendit la réponse du Patron, son souffle se coupa.

« Moi aussi, gamin… Je t'aime tellement… »

.

Voiliiiiiiiiiiii !... Bon... Je n'ai aaaaabsolument pas le temps de remercier tous les revieweurs et de répondre aux anonymes... Je susi navrée, vraiment ! Alors... Merci aux lecteurs, favoriteurs et followers. Mercci spéciaux aux revieweurs. Je vous aime et vous honorerais au prochain chapitre ! Promis !

Je vous aime !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez qui s'excuse pour tout ça !


	19. Juste à toi

Cicou ! Alors, en ce moment, je suis plutôt occupée par les cours, ma vie privée, tout ça tout ça. A vrai dire, j'ignore si mon état d'esprit se ressent dans ce chapitre et j'espère sincèrement que non. Malgré tout, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre... Pas du tout, en fait... Mais bon, j'espère que vous aimerez néanmoins...

Bisous et bonne lecture.

.

Le Patron passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de se concentrer sur la route malgré la tentation si proche de lui. Le Patron gara la voiture et baissa la tête. La nuit était tombée, il remerciait la pleine lune d'illuminer cet adorable gamin, endormi profondément sur ses genoux. Quelle belle vue avait-il ! Quand il l'avait récupéré dans la cabine téléphonique, le petit s'était désespérément accroché à lui, refusant obstinément de le lâcher, même avec ses paroles rassurantes. Le Patron avait dû porter le gosse jusqu'à sa voiture et l'asseoir correctement sur ses genoux avant de l'attacher solidement pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Jamais, pendant tout le voyage, il ne se décolla du criminel. Le gosse s'était bien vite endormit, bercé par les douces paroles de son protecteur de toujours. Il ne faisait jamais de cauchemar quand il sentait le corps chaud du Patron contre le sien. Il n'avait jamais de problème quand l'homme en noir était à ses côtés. Il vivrait tant que le Patron serait avec lui.

Le criminel soupira et prit délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras, le portant comme le plus précieux des trésors. Il entendit un murmure de la part du Geek et le serra plus étroitement dans ses bras, posant ses lèvres contre le front du gosse. D'une main, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et entra calmement dans la maison des Sommet. Mathieu, de retour de vacances depuis le début de la journée à cause des actes du Patron, commença à lui crier son retard.

« Non mais t'as pas vu l'heure qu'il est ?! J'veux bien qu'tu gère tes bordels mais je t'avais fixé un couvre-f… Geek ? »

Le Créateur se stoppa quand il aperçut la masse amorphe dans les bras du criminel. Il s'approcha lentement de l'homme en noir, semblant osciller dangereusement entre la colère et l'état hébété. Le schizophrène passa une main blanche sur la joue toute aussi pâle du gosse, lui arrachant un petit soupir d'aise. Que faisait le criminel avec un Geek plus qu'épuisé dans les bras ? Pire : pourquoi le Geek avait-il des sillons marqués sur les joues, témoignant de nombreuses larmes tombées ?

« Je t'avais dit… De ne pas t'en approcher… Patron ! »

Le criminel l'ignora et passa royalement devant son Créateur, serrant de plus en plus le petit contre son torse. Il arriva vite dans sa chambre sombre et tenta de le poser sur son lit. Le gosse aimait l'odeur du Patron… Une odeur pleine de luxure. Le Patron sentait la salive et le sperme. Une odeur qui te prenait à la gorge et te retournait le ventre.  
Cependant, le gamin n'accepta pas de le lâcher. Il restait ainsi : ses petits poings crispés sur la chemise noire à l'odeur si caractéristique.

« Schut… Gamin… On est d'retour dans mon antre. J't'abandonn'rais pas, j't'ai dit… Tu s'ras mieux sur le lit… »

Mais le gosse tint bon. Même endormit, il était l'incarnation même d'un koala accouplé à un pot de glue anglaise. Le Patron soupira et se coucha tant bien que mal sur son lit, sentant le gamin soupirer de bien être, la joue collée sur son ventre. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Mathieu se pointer au pas de la porte. Le criminel releva le regard, défiant son Créateur.

« Ecoute, c'pas moi qui l'ai mis dans c't'état. Il m'a appelé y a quelques heures. J'ai… »

Le Patron ne finit pas sa phrase mais sortit son téléphone et démarra l'historique des appels. La voix du gamin, pleurant et tremblant, retentit dans toute la pièce. _« Pa… Patron… Je… Viens m'chercher… J'ai b'soin d'toi… Viens… Vite… J't'en prie… Patron… Allez… Je peux pas… Rester là… Tout seul… »_ Mathieu ouvrit grand les yeux. Qu'avait pu vivre le gosse pour avoir un tel désespoir dans la voix ? Comme… Comme quand il se souvenait… Comme quand il souffrait…  
Le criminel coupa avant que Mathieu n'ai pu entendre sa déclaration à l'égard du gosse. Il caressa d'instinct le dos du gamin qui se soulevait et se rabaissait dans un rythme régulier.

« Il rest'ra toujours avec moi. Qu'il vienne, c'salaud ! J'lui f'rai sa fête définitivement ! »

Mathieu ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de revivre ce… Il voulait juste oublier ! Ne plus jamais avoir à faire avec cet homme. Il voulait que le Geek et le Patron puissent s'aimer sans craindre qu'un jour, cet homme récupérerait le gamin et en fasse sien de nouveau. Il voulait pouvoir être heureux sans jamais craindre le lendemain. Il ne voulait pas débuter une guerre aveugle contre cet homme si puissant et si… Fou de désir pour le Geek…

« Non, Patron… On ne pourra pas… Parce que, dans l'histoire, ce sont nous les mauvais. Le fou qui entendait des voix et avait créé des corps artificiels à partir de rien, d'un esprit. Je… Ils me considèrent comme fou, là dehors ! Si… On ne pourra jamais battre cet homme. »

Le Patron grogna avant de chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille du Geek endormi. Son regard se leva vers Mathieu avec un sourire de défit. Il était le Patron. S'il le fallait, il créerait la plus grande échelle qui eut existé en assemblant ses enfants disséminés aux quatre coins du monde pour décrocher la lune et l'offrir gracieusement au Geek. S'il le fallait, il tuerait le salaud qui l'avait définitivement changé.

« Et alors ?! J'le buterais, j'te dis ! J'laiss'rais jamais c'connard toucher un seul cheveu du Geek !... Pas encore… »

Le gamin avait bien trop souffert. S'il devait subir les actes immondes de cet homme à nouveau… Il ne le supporterait pas. Il sombrerait.

« Patron ?... A qui… Qui tu parles ? »

Le criminel se figea, le gamin avait posé son menton sur son torse et l'observait de ses petits yeux fatigués. L'homme en noir constata que le gamin n'avait pas entendu ou compris leur conversation. Il soupira, soulagé, et posa sa grande main sur la tête du gamin qui ferma les yeux et se rendormit rapidement.

« Rendors-toi, petit ange… C'est rien… »

Mathieu fut surpris à l'entente du surnom à l'égard du gamin. Comment cet enfant si… Si… Si différent avait-il pu changer à ce point un criminel sans foi ni loi ?! Finalement, le schizophrène s'en alla dans un silence religieux. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, s'empressant de rejoindre son amant qui avait jugé préférable de l'accompagner dans la maison des Sommet. Tout irais bien du moment qu'il avait Antoine. Il en était certain. Son corps lourd se plongea dans les couvertures aux côtés de celui qui lui ferait tout oublier. Le présentateur de What The Cut sourit et vola un baiser à l'autre, mêlant son corps au sien pour finir par s'endormir. Plongeant définitivement la maison dans le silence.

.

« Patron m'a prévenu. Le Geek a fait une crise. Comme si… Comme s'il commençait à se souvenir… »

François eu une moue inquiète. Une crise ? Quel genre de crise ? Maitre Panda eut un pauvre sourire coupable. Oui, coupable. Il se sentait responsable du fait que les souvenirs du gamin revenaient à la surface. Après tout, c'était bel et bien de sa faute !... Tout était de sa faute. Tout. La destruction du Prof, les souvenirs du gamin, la colère du Patron… La rencontre du Geek avec cet homme étrange… Cet homme qui avait gâché la vie de toutes les personnalités. Qui avait changé le gosse. Qui avait rendu Mathieu paranoïaque. Qui avait mis à vif le caractère déjà dur du Patron. Tout était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû naître. Il aurait dû laisser sa place au Prof, ce jour où Mathieu avait utilisé toute sa force mentale pour l'appeler une ultime fois. Pour utiliser une dernière fois sa Science Infuse. Pour sauver l'esprit du Geek.

« Maitre… Je… Je sais ce que tu penses. Ecoute, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu comprends ? Cet… Evènement… Ça fait partie de sa vie ! Combien même tu n'aurais pas évoqué ce souvenir, il aurait bien finit par pointer le bout de son nez ! Le moment est venu, Maitre. Le Geek… Il doit savoir ! »

L'ursidé posa son front contre celui du Fossoyeur, y trouvant une sérénité qu'il n'aurait pas eu avec n'importe qui. François lui apportait tout ce dont il avait besoin : de l'amour, de l'attention, de… De la vie.

« Je… J'aimerai… Rester avec toi encore un moment… Même si les Hippies retournent chez Mathieu… Je… Suis pas sûr que je serai capable de les regarder après tout ça… »

Le cinéphile acquiesça vaguement avant de renverser le Panda sur le lit et de se placer à califourchon sur ses hanches graciles. Il déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres roses, souriant doucement. Le chanteur avait besoin d'oublier. Il allait lui faire oublier. Oh oui, il allait chanter !

.

« Patron ?... Je… Suis désolé pour hier… J'ai paniqué… »

Le Patron posa sa tête contre la nuque du gosse et abaissa sa tête pour qu'il soit de nouveau couché contre lui. Son pouce bougea, caressant doucement la joue pâle du gamin. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il était bien comme ça. Mais, à son plus grand malheur, le Geek, lui, trouvait qu'il avait déjà bien trop dormis.

« Tu sais… Depuis quelques temps, j'ai très peur !... Pour un rien… Ça me terrifie !... Mais… Avec toi… Rien n'est pareil… J'ai pas peur quand je suis avec toi… Parce que je sais que tu veilleras toujours sur moi… Et… »

Le Patron soupira, légèrement agacé. La journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour lui. De plus, à l'instant présent, le Patron n'avait aucune envie de parler. Cependant… Une toute autre activité s'imposait à son esprit… Les lèvres du criminel s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. Ce genre de sourire qui prévenait de suite de ses intentions. Le Geek releva le regard vers le visage de l'homme en noir et déglutit. Il allait le manger !

« Ta gueule… J'comptais dormir… Mais… J'ai d'aut' plans pour c'soir ! »

Le gosse frémit. Il sentit son corps se faire relever et fut bientôt assis sur le lit du Patron, les pieds touchant le parquet. Le Patron s'agenouilla devant lui, souriant comme un démon. Le Geek rougit, ferma son poing devant sa bouche, le mordant pour empêcher des cris et gémissements de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. De ses mains expertes, le Patron déboutonna le jean du petit, laissant ses ongles effleurer sensuellement la peau sensible du gamin, lui soutirant des soupirs de plaisirs dénués de tout complexe. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il aimait voir la soumission dont faisait preuve le gamin à son égard. Il aimait se dire qu'il n'était comme ça qu'avec lui. Que s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, il se serait débattu. Mais… Il aimait aussi entendre les gémissements non-contenus du gamin… Oh oui il aimait ça ! Et tant que le gosse ne serait pas au septième ciel, il ne les laisserait pas sortir. Tout simplement parce que le gosse était trop prude pour cela.

« J'vais t'débloquer, t'vas voir… J'vais t'faire crier ! »

Un long frisson traversa le dos déjà courbé du gosse alors qu'il retenait un gémissement d'anticipation. Le Patron ouvrit enfin la braguette de son soumis, libérant une érection plus imposante qu'on ne l'eut cru au premier abord. Le criminel siffla, satisfait. Il souleva avec délicatesse les jambes frêles pour retirer définitivement le vêtement encombrant et profita de l'élan pour s'asseoir sous le gamin, le faisant reposer sur ses genoux. Il entoura le torse imberbe de ses longs bras avant de poser un doigt traitre sur l'érection proéminente, volant un miaulement plaintif au petit être sur lui.

« P… Patron… Il… Mathieu est… »

Le susnommé eut un rire rauque en entendant la plainte du Geek. Il gémissait tellement ! C'était adorable… Oh oui… Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les oreilles rougies, y déposant un baiser tentateur. Une langue rose sortit, léchant le lobe sensible du gamin, lui arrachant un délicieux gémissement de pur plaisir. Le criminel continua son manège longtemps, léchant et mordillant les morceaux de chair puis soufflant sur la peau mouillée. Pendant ce temps, il mouvait lentement ses doigts sur le sous-vêtement déjà mouillé du gamin, appréciant le souffle erratique perçant la barrière des lèvres entrouvertes.  
Le Patron eut un mouvement du bassin, rapprochant le corps du Geek du sien. Celui-ci écarquilla violemment les yeux en sentant la bosse plus que présente dans son dos. C'était dur. Très dur. D'une voix hésitante, il parvint à s'exprimer au Patron, rougissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient.

« Pa… Tron… Je… Voudrais te… Te remercier… Et… »

Le Geek n'osa plus prononcer un mot quand l'homme en noir le tourna rapidement dans ses bras et qu'il se retrouva face au visage extatique du pervers. Il baissa immédiatement les yeux, honteux. Le Patron eut un petit sourire moqueur avant de retirer ses lunettes de soleil et de les balancer quelque part au loin. Il reporta son attention sur le gamin sur ses jambes, plongeant son regard brûlant de désir dans celui innocent et pur.

« T'sûr ? Pas qu'je déteste qu'on m'gerbe d'ssus, mais Mathieu semble en avoir assez d'laver mes costards… »

Le gamin lui adressa un regard noir surprenant. Il prit les choses en main et tenta de s'extraire des bras puissants de son amant. Le gosse se positionna à son tour à genoux, le visage face à l'entrejambe déformée du criminel. Il poussa un soupir d'encouragement, déshabillant les jambes musclées du criminel, les mains tremblantes. Le Patron caressait lentement sa tête, gentiment. Ses gestes pleins d'attention le rassuraient grandement. Il avait peur de… De décevoir le Patron ! Il n'était qu'un agneau innocent essayant vainement de ne pas être éblouit par la beauté et la puissance du dieu du sexe.  
Le membre dressé fut vite révélé aux yeux bleus du gamin qui déglutit bruyamment. Il était inquiet. Le Patron fronça les sourcils à l'attitude du gosse. Qu'avait-il à braver ainsi ?! S'il avait peur, qu'il le dise et il serait tranquille, ce pauvre enfant.

« Gamin, s'tu veux pas, c'pas grave, je… »

« Non !... Non, je… »

Le gamin se tut. Il s'approcha lentement de l'objet de son attention. D'un geste timide, il passa sa lapa le gland rosé. Il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas si terrible. Il craignait d'être dégouté, mais… Finalement, il se disait que tant qu'il s'agirait du Patron, il pourrait bien tout subir et tout faire sans broncher. Tant qu'il s'agirait du Patron. Le gosse prit finalement le membre en bouche, presque entièrement, fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas une sensation très agréable, à vrai dire.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit des tressautements de la part du Patron. Le Geek se retira et observa avec curiosité le criminel retenir en vain ses rires.

L'homme en noir vit le regard boudeur posé sur lui et sourit. Il attrapa le gosse par la nuque à l'amena à lui, l'embrassant fougueusement et amoureusement.

« J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'plus nul qu'toi, gamin ! »

Le Patron riait de bon cœur, caressant néanmoins le corps entier du gosse, aimant plus que tout sentir la peau lisse sous ses doigts.  
Le Geek baissa les yeux. Il semblait triste, constata le Patron avec surprise. Que pouvait avoir le gamin ?

« Je suis désolé… »

L'homme en noir afficha un air surpris avant de se reprendre rapidement, offrant un nouveau baiser, plus tendre néanmoins, à l'adorable gosse qu'il étreint avec amour.

« C'rien, gamin. Au contraire… Ne laisse jamais personne d'aut' qu'moi savoir ça… T'es juste à moi… Juste à moi… »

Le calme se fit immédiatement dans l'esprit du Geek à ces paroles. Il se cala confortablement dans les bras du Patron, la joue contre son torse. Il eut un petit sourire déphasé. Son corps et son esprit s'abandonnaient dans les bras forts du criminel. Oui. Évidemment qu'il était au Patron. La question ne se posait plus depuis bien longtemps, depuis le premier jour où il s'était abandonné aux mains expertes. Depuis ce jour où il avait plongé ses yeux bleus dans ceux tellement semblables et tellement différents des siens.

« Juste à toi… »

.

Voila pour aujourd'hui !

Encore et encore merci aux lecteurs, à ceux qui la mettent en favorite, à ceux qui la suive et encore plus à ceux qui commentent.

Pour les revieweurs et revieweuses, je m'excuse sincèrement de répondre si tard et de faire de si courtes réponses. Comme précisé en haut du chapitre, je suis très occupée en ce moment. Alors désolés, mes petits amours.  
Donc oui, merci aux commentateurs : Lilou, Twix, Ka-Al la Sadique, Flygavioli, Narcissa-noir 84, Sunlightt, Eclat de Noisette, Deponia, Margaret Black S, Hikaru Chesire, Maria Jack, Espheria, Skeleton Angel, Sunwings, Nyxox et MissPika.

_Lilou :_ Ohlala... Toi aussi tu es trop gentille ! Ce commentaire est du genre de ceux qui font trois fois plus plaisir que les "pitits commentaires basiques" et... Ho... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Je t'aime !  
Pauvre petit chat trempé ! Il doit haïr ma fic', maintenant... Je suis... Vraiment comblée... Savoir que quelque chose que je fais peut tant plaire... C'est fou. Vraiment fou.  
J'aime tes promotions *-*  
Je... Etant donné que je suis du genre à énormément m'ennuyer en cours (je suis pas au niveau des gens de ma classe... Fatalement...), j'utilise ce temps qui aurait dû être perdu pour trouver de quoi écrire, dessiner, pour m'inventer une autre vie où tout... Serait plus simple... Je suis du genre rêveuse qui n'y croit pas... La rêveuse pessimiste qui a besoin de s'extérioriser... Alors voila... Merci de mettre un peu de joie dans ma vie avec ces commentaires vraiment adorables et motivants !  
Je t'aime !

_Twix :_ Gomen nasai, petit gâteau que je ne peux pas manger à cause du caramel traitre se coinçant comme un fourbe dans mon appareil... Mais je m'égare ! Alors, oui, effectivement, le Geek était "suicidaire" si l'on puis dire. Mais en fait... Pas vraiment. Il n'essayait pas de se tuer mais il ne luttait plus pour survivre, il y a une nuance, aussi discrète soit-elle. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne transformerais pas cette histoire en death-fic sinon je pleurerais moi-même en écrivant... Je suis très émotive ^o^  
C'est le Patron qui sera chargé de sauver le Geek, de sauver son esprit. De l'aider à supporter la vérité. Un dur fardeau donc. Mais il ne lâchera pas. Parce que le Patron aime le Geek comme tout le monde souhaiterait être aimé.  
Plein de câlins et de bisous !

Kawaii-kisu, mes anges !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez.


	20. On n'y peut plus rien, maintenant

Hey ! Après cette absence plutôt longue pour moi (deux ou trois jours...), voici le... Attendez... Quoi ? Déjà vingt chapitre OoO... Je ne m'y attendais pas... Pas déjà... Woaw...

Enfin bref, aujourd'hui on en apprend un peu plus sur le "Il", sur le pourquoi du comment le Hippie Papillon refuse tout contact poussé avec le Hippie Sommet, mais aussi que le Patron a bel et bien un coeur et que le Geek fait des cauchemars de plus en plus dangereux !

Bonne lecture !

.

« Patron. Qu'as-tu fais à Angel ?! »

Le Geek regretta immédiatement son emportement, rougissant à la vue du Patron trempé et plein de savon. Quelle idée avait-il eut de débarquer alors qu'il… Alors qu'un dangereux pervers colérique prenait sa douche ?! Le gosse se détourna vite de la douche en refermant le rideau, étouffant une toux nerveuse. Ses jambes avaient eu un violent tremblement à la vue de la virilité du criminel. Il détestait ça. Il adorait ça. Le Patron l'avait réellement rendu addict à lui… Et au sexe avec lui…  
L'homme dénudé ouvrit rapidement le rideau, fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu m'parles d'lui ?! Comment t'sais ça ?! »

Le gosse tendit précipitamment une serviette noire au criminel. Celui-ci leva les bras en l'air d'un geste plein de défit. Le Geek, écarlate, râla des injures avant de se pencher pour accrocher lui-même la serviette autour de la taille du criminel qui eut un sourire satisfait. Le gamin était habitué aux caprices du pervers, depuis le temps…  
Le gamer se détourna des hanches de l'homme et se mit à fixer un point inexistant du mur. Incertain, il bafouilla une explication, rougissant en sentant le regard du Patron le brûler.

« Mathieu m'a… M'a conseillé de l'appeler… C'est à cause de toi s'il est dans cet état, Patron ? »

Le Patron haussa les sourcils, surpris. Le gosse avait réellement l'air en colère contre lui. A cause de l'aut' Cupidon ?! Il siffla, mécontent. Le Geek était chasse-gardée. On ne touchait pas le Geek !

« Qu'est-c'que ça peut t'faire ? C'moi qu't'aimes !... »

Le Geek ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer. Mais… Quelle était cette inquiétude, cette tristesse, qu'il entendait dans la voix du Patron ? Comme s'il… Comme si, soudain, il n'était plus tout à fait certain de ses dires… Comme s'il craignait que le gamin s'échappe, ne veuille plus de lui, le repousse. Le gosse eut une moue attristée. Il leva les bras tranquillement et enlaça tendrement le corps humide du criminel, surprenant celui-ci.

« Oui, c'est toi que j'aime… Mais Angel est mon ami… J'aime pas que tu fasses du mal… A qui que ce soit… »

Le Patron murmura une injure discrète, ne pouvant se résoudre à supporter l'évocation du dessinateur. Il alla chercher la bouche offerte du gosse, les entrainant dans un sensuel baiser.

.

« Tellement mignon… Je le récupérerais… Oh crois-moi, ils me l'ont enlevé une fois, pas deux… Je reviendrais te chercher, mon adorable Geek… Et alors je te sauverais… »

« La ferme ! Ta gueule !... Stop… Arrête… J'en peux plus… Tais-toi… TAIS-TOI ! »

« Oh mais Angel… Ne le trouves-tu pas adorable ainsi ? Et regarde… Il croit que tu l'aimes… Il est si gentil de ne pas te haïr, hum ?... Ah ! Je pourrais enfin le toucher à nouveau… »

.

« Hum… Pa… Patron… Allez… Je… »

Le criminel sourit, augmentant légèrement la cadence de ses coups de reins. Il se pencha sournoisement vers la nuque du Geek et la mordit impunément, appréciant les gémissements aigus que lui offrait le Geek. Le gosse agita le bassin, frottant son érection douloureuse contre le placard du lavabo sur lequel il était appuyé, sanglotant en sentant le froid contre sa peau brûlante. Le Patron capta le geste. Il passa un bras autour de la taille du gosse pour le rapprocher de son corps, l'empêchant de se procurer le moindre contact sur son organe. Le gosse geint une plainte larmoyante alors que le Patron s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément en lui. Ses jambes refusaient de le porter, elles tremblaient convulsivement, le menaçant de lâcher à tout moment.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux mon ange ? Hein ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux… »

« Je… Allez !... Je… Touche-la !... Je t'en prie… J'ai… J'ai besoin de… »

Le sourire goguenard du Patron s'étendit alors qu'il accédait à la luxurieuse requête du gosse. Le criminel ricana, sentant le corps entier du gosse se cambrer. Le gosse leva la tête et ouvrit grand la bouche, comme s'il allait crier, crier sa délivrance. Mais la jouissance fut si forte qu'aucun son ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Le Patron se rapprocha de l'évier, permettant au gosse de s'affaler avec épuisement contre le lavabo, respirant laborieusement. Il continua d'aller et venir en le Geek quelques secondes avant de venir et de se retirer de l'arrière-train malmené. Il émit un sifflement satisfait et s'assit avec souplesse sur le meuble, aux côtés du gamin. Il entreprit de mouiller un gant et de laver calmement le gosse qui reprenait avec difficulté son souffle.

« On en arrive toujours là avec toi… »

Le ton faussement boudeur fit ricaner le criminel. Evidemment qu'on en arrivait toujours là ! Sinon il ne serait pas le Patron ! Des coups puissants à la porte firent sursauter le gosse alors que le criminel haussait un sourcil curieux.

« Si vous avez fini de faire vos cochonneries, sortez ! Et lavez bien derrière-vous ! »

Le gosse prit une jolie teinte écrevisse et se ratatina sur lui-même, honteux. Le Patron, quant-à-lui, afficha une mine fière. Il savait que cela ne plairait pas à Mathieu, mais au diable tous ceux qui voulaient les séparer !  
Le Patron prit le visage angélique du gosse entre ses mains et l'embrassa lentement, profitant de ce moment si spécial.

« Comment peux-tu paraître si pur juste… Juste après l'avoir fait ?... Comment peux-tu être si appétissant ? »

.

« Ecoute, man… Je… A propos de l'autre jour… »

« Ouais gros ? Quel jour ? Quand on est allé dans l'espace pour sauver les poneys en guerre contre les galettes à la rhubarbe radioactives ? »

Les deux Hippies regardaient par la fenêtre, ils n'étaient pas encore revenu chez Mathieu et logeaient encore dans la maison isolée des Theurel. Ils étaient entremêlés de façon compliquée. Mais c'était comme ça qu'ils s'aimaient. L'un dans l'autre, l'autre dans l'un. Pour ne former qu'une seule et même entité.

« Nan, man… Plutôt… Quand… »

« Quand tu as refusé mes caresses. »

Le Hippie brun eut un regard surpris. Il savait qu'il avait nettement plus les pieds sur terre que le Hippie Sommet. Il le savait. Alors, assister à un rare moment de lucidité de la part du drogué… C'était… Surprenant ! Il se tortilla ave gêne, tentant de cacher son visage à la vue du Hippie aux lunettes.

« Ecoute, je… C'est… Je… J'ai peur que tu… Que tu me vois comme Kriss… Je… Je suis navré… Man…»

Le Hippie au boa eut un tendre sourire en passant sa main blafarde le long de la joue du Papillon, obtenant un regard étonné. La personnalité de Beaujolais eut quelques spasmes. Il n'aurait su dire s'ils étaient le résultat d'un surplus de drogue ou d'une réaction aux gestes de sa moitié.

« Pourquoi j'te verrais comme le poney à la crinière multicolore, gros ? »

Le brun se tortilla, gêné. Il ne savait comment énoncer une réponse qui soit correcte.

« Je… Je suis si… Toi, quand on te voit, on pense direct au Hippie !... Moi… Moi je suis juste une personnalité de Kriss parmi tant d'autres… Je… Si on m'enlevait mon costume… Je ne serai plus le Hippie, tu comprends man ? Je… Je veux pas que tu couches avec Kriss, man ! »

Le Hippie Sommet passa ses doigts sur les cheveux bruns et retira le chapeau aux dreadlocks de son vis-à-vis. Il retira ses lunettes et l'observa longuement, plongeant son regard profond et troublant dans celui de son âme-sœur.

« Ma question était « Pourquoi je te verrais comme Kriss si c'est toi que j'aime ? » »

Il déposa un doux baiser sur la joue rouge du drogué et l'allongea lentement au sol. Le temps paraissait délicieusement plus long lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Le camé de Beaujolais sentit la tête du châtain se poser doucement contre son torse.

« Nos cœurs battent comme deux gouttes d'eau ! » constata le Hippie au boa avec plaisir, ne se doutant pas que sa phrase ne pouvait être comprise par qui-que-ce-soit autre que ce Hippie qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait tellement.

.

« Comment pourrait-on le protéger s'_il _revenait, hein ?! Tu y as pensé à ça ?! Ca fait des mois qu'on le protège de ses souvenirs et de l'éventualité qu'il revienne le chercher ! Ca fait des mois qu'on a décidé de ne pas trop s'en approcher pour être capable de prendre les bonnes décisions quand le moment sera venu ! Tu crois qu'à l'heure actuelle, tu serais capable d'emmener le Geek à l'autre bout du monde sans le moindre moyen de communication et de le laisser là-bas ?! De ne plus jamais le voir ?!...  
Tu es bien trop impliqué, Patron. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'amouracher du Geek. Ça aurait dû rester un simple jeu de proie. »

Le criminel grogna. Et voilà. Mathieu lui faisait encore la morale. Encore. Il était fatigué d'entendre les jérémiades incessantes de l'ursidé et du schizophrène depuis qu'il s'était rapproché du gamin. Non ! Il ne serait évidemment pas capable de l'éloigner délibérément de lui et NON il ne le laisserait jamais seul où que ce soit ! Le criminel sortit son flingue et le pointa sur la tempe de son Créateur nullement effrayé par cette habitude qu'avait le Patron.

« J'protègerais l'gamin d'mon flingue ! J'le butterais c'connard ! »

Mathieu soupira, las. Il était bien conscient que le Patron n'ai clairement pas la même façon de penser que lui, mais… Ses questions étaient purement rhétoriques.

« Ecoute Patron… On s'est promis qu'on le protégerait jusqu'au bout. Mais… Toi, tu ne seras pas objectif tant que tu seras aveuglé par cet amour… »

Mathieu posa doucement sa main sur le cœur battant du Patron. C'était si bizarre de se dire que quelque chose battait, là à l'intérieur.

« J'suis l'seul qui peut l'protéger d'ses souvenirs ! Le seul, t'comprends ?! Je suis le seul qui parvient à lui faire oublier ses malheurs ! L'seul qui l'rassure après un cauchemar, le seul qui peut arrêter ses tremblements terrifiés, le seul qui éloigne les mauvais rêves de lui pendant qu'il dort !... Et tu oses me dire que je suis « trop impliqué »… ? Tu souhaites réellement nous séparer ?! »

Mathieu eut un sursaut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Patron ait une réaction si violente. Il retira précipitamment sa main du torse du Patron qui écumait presque de colère. Le schizophrène prit une voix douce, tentant d'apprivoiser la bête enragée.

« Non Patron… Je dis juste que ce n'était pas prudent de s'approcher ainsi du gosse… Mais on n'y peut plus rien, maintenant… »

Le criminel en costume s'affala lourdement sur un canapé, soufflant un bon coup. Un cri d'homme se fit entendre dans la maison. Antoine. Il avait un problème. Mathieu se lança dans les escaliers en direction de la chambre de l'homme. Il n'y était pas. Le chevelu l'appelait de la chambre du gosse. Le Patron se dirigea vers ladite chambre, découvrant avec stupeur le Geek, un couteau à la main. Le gosse avait les yeux fermés, son couteau était déposé sur son cou gracile dont perlait déjà un mince filet de sang. Le Patron s'élança dans la pièce, s'approchant du gamin alors qu'une grosse boule lui tordait le ventre.

« Mathieu ! Je… Je suis allé le voir pour voir s'il dormait bien… Je sais pas où il a pris ce couteau ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! »

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre au cri paniqué du présentateur de What The Cut. Le Patron leva les mains et s'approcha lentement de son protégé, visiblement profondément endormi. D'un geste vif et assuré, il retira l'arme tranchante des mains du gosse et le jeta au sol, bien loin du petit être. Le Geek eut un sursaut en ne sentant plus l'arme dans ses mains. Ses jambes se mirent à convulser dangereusement, de même que ses bras fins. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors même que ses yeux s'ouvraient. Il avait les yeux de ces animaux pris de chasse. Les yeux d'une proie apeurée qui ne pouvait s'échapper. Un cri aigu et paniqué sortit de la bouche du gosse, en pleine folie.  
Le Patron attrapa rapidement le dos du gosse et le plaqua avec force contre son torse avant de s'asseoir au sol, le gamin tout contre lui. Il caressait lentement la tête toute tremblante alors que le petit se débattait en vain. Il criait à tout va des « Laissez-moi ! Non !... Ne me touchez-pas ! ». Mais le Patron tenait bon, il augmentait la pression de son étreinte, serrant puissamment le corps fin contre lui, plus pour l'empêcher de se faire mal qu'autre chose.

« Schut… Ça va aller… Ça va aller, gamin… Schut… Je suis là… Je serais toujours là pour toi… »

La petite boule d'énergie se calma en entendant la voix posée du criminel. Il cessa de se débattre et resta amorphe dans les bras puissants. Le Patron déposa un léger baiser sur la tête du Geek tout en le berçant lentement pour le rendormir. Une dernière larme coula sur la joue du gamin avant qu'il ne murmure une dernière phrase fatiguée : « Je t'aime… Patron… »

.

Voili voilou ! Alors je remercie vivement Titipo pour m'avoir laissé lui emprunter son idée entre les deux Hippies (le complexe du Hippie Papillon) venant tout droit de son merveilleux OS : Body Freedom. Allez voir ça, c'est que du bonheur !

Encore merci à tous pour votre lecture active, vos commentaires et tout et tout. Je mourrais de bonheur, un jour !

Plein d'amour à Missevoli, JustePhi, Suricate, Yanis2Y, Lilou, Narcissa-noir 84, Margaret Black S, Skeleton Angel, Sans-Reflet, Sunlightt, Twix, Hikaru Chesire et Deponia pour vos gentilles review ! Je vous aimeuh !

_Missevoli :  
Ah ben non, pas trois mots ! J'en compte... Hum... Je ne compte pas ! ;)  
Et justement, je venais de poster le chapitre quand j'ai vu ton commentaire... Merci beaucoup !  
Brefouille, merci pour avoir pris la peine de commenter et la voila ta suite, satisfaite ?_

_JustePhi : (Tu as perdu ton mot de passe ou tu as juste la flemme de te connecter ? XD )  
Hé hé hé... Et oui... J'ai bien écris pendant ton absence ! Pour le Pandathieu... Je sais pas, ça m'plaisait bien... Jusqu'à ce que je créé le couple Pançois en tout cas... Ce couple, c'est un peu mon bébé d'amour...  
Oui, les deux Hippies et leurs conversations de fifous !... Ca m'éclat à chaque fois XD  
J'aime bien intégrer pleiiiin de personnages dans cette fanfic' ! Je vais devoir acheter un hangar pour tous les mettre, à la longue !  
J'aime les punchlines du Hippie !  
Brefouille, plein de bisous et d'amour et merci pour ces reviews !_

_Suricate :  
Ohlalalala... Ca ne va pas du tout ça... Je viens de tenter de passer la porte de ma chambre mais ma tête ne passe plus ! Il ne faut pas me faire tant de compliments comme ça, voyons ! (si si ! Continue comme ça, c'est parfait !)  
Je t'aime aussi ! Plein d'amour et de câlins et à la prochaine !_

_Lilou :  
C'est vrai qu'avec tes mots, je fais un drôle de cocktail... Ajouter à ca psychopathe, perverse et émotive et ça fait un combo mortel de truc bizarre !  
Non franchement, recevoir tant de compliments si gentils, si gratuits et tout... Le monde d'internet est génial, les gens de ce fandoms sont géniaux ! Je vous aime !  
C'est pas facile de grader le suspens, surtout que j'ai toujours envie de tout révéler en bloc ! Je suis contente de constater que je me débrouille pour bien vous faire patauger dans la sauce en attendant de vous manger ! (comment j'en suis arrivée là...)  
Oui, oui ! Devant son ordi, c'est bien aussi !  
"géniallissime", carrément ?... Woaw... C'est trop franchement ! Mon dieu, je vais vraiment faire une overdose de bonheur, un de ces jours !_

_Merci beaucoup pour cette longue et gentille review, ça fait réellement plaisir de recevoir ce genre de merveilles !_

_Bisous et à plus tard !_

Kawaii-kisu mes amours de lecteurs et au prochain chapitre (ou un autre OS comme Avant qu'il ne sorte de la tête de cet homme, sait-on jamais... Si j'ai encore besoin de me défouler dans une death-fic...)

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez !


	21. Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais la vérité ?

Cicou les gens ! Aujourd'hui, un chapitre un tout pitit peu plus long que d'habitude pour mon impardonnable retard... Je suis un peu fatiguée moralement depuis quelques temps... Et ça coupe un peu mon imagination... Désolée !

Bref, aujourd'hui, on en découvre un peu plus sur Angel, le Geek se pose des questions et... Et rien du tout en fait ^o^  
Ah si ! Petit lime dans le chapitre ! Désolée d'avoir oublié de prévenir au précédent lime... J'avais la tête ailleurs !

Brefouille, bonne lecture, petits coeurs !

.

« Angel… L'as-tu déjà rencontré ? Cette femme… Tatiana… Elle pourrait m'être très utile… Très… »

Angel se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, se berçant doucement en chantonnant une chanson pour enfant, tel un autiste. Il fredonnait cette comptine pour enfant, Alouette, dans un rythme lent coupé de sanglots apeurés. Ses mains s'agrippaient violemment à son corps fin, ses ongles s'enfonçant impitoyablement dans sa peau.

« Tais-toi… Tu n'existes pas… Je te plumerais la tête… Pas là… Te plumerai la tête… Et la tête… Et la tête… »

Un rire terrifiant se fit entendre, provenant de la pauvre boule de peur. Le dessinateur se frotta vicieusement les mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh oui tu la connais… Tu l'appellerais pour moi, petit ange ? Tu la convaincrais d'éloigner la sangsue de mon amour pour moi, hein ? Il faut que cette prostituée éloigne le Patron de mon Geek, tu comprends ? Dis-moi que tu comprends… »

Le sourire s'évanouit soudain alors que les larmes refaisaient surface. Le dessinateur enfoui son visage entre ses bras en murmurant des « Tais-toi… Tu n'es pas là… Jamais là… » comme une litanie sans fin. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait obéir à cet homme fou. Même si cela voulait dire l'aider à kidnapper le Geek… Celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami… Il avait été si heureux d'apprendre que celui-ci avait enfin réussi à se mettre au clair avec le Patron !... Même si celui-ci l'avait fait tabasser… Il savait que le Patron tentait d'éloigner le plus de monde possible susceptible de trop s'attacher au gosse… Et de lui faire revivre toutes ces horreurs.

Mais… L'Homme Masqué avait moins apprécié la nouvelle… L'idée même que ce criminel puisse toucher le Geek le répugnait au plus haut point. Il voulait le tuer ! L'enfermer, l'attacher, l'humilier, le torturer et le laisser mourir comme un chien pendant qu'il rendrait le Geek heureux… Oh oui, l'Homme au masque se souvenait bien de la délicieuse expression qu'avait eue le gamin alors qu'il le rendait heureux… Le gosse en pleurait de joie !

« Tu es complètement fou… Il souffrait !... Il ne sera jamais heureux grâce à toi… »

L'Homme Masqué eut un sourire cruel et figé, frottant ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre.

« Ne mens pas, petit ange… Tu sais bien que de nous deux, toi seul est fou… N'est-ce-pas, petit ange ? »

Le corps du dessinateur convulsa un instant. Avant que le visage redevienne torturé et effrayant.

« Je ne veux pas t'aider !... Le Geek est mon ami !... Et… Que tu le veuilles ou non, il est amoureux du Patron ! Il ne sera jamais heureux avec toi !... Tu réussiras seulement à le détruire une seconde fois… »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Angel… Le Geek se jettera dans mes bras… J'ai tellement hâte ! »

.

_« Regarde, mon amour… Regarde comment sont tes amis ! Ne t'en fais pas, ils mourront bientôt… Et tu seras le seul, LE SEUL ! »_

« NON ! »

Le Geek se leva du lit sombre dans lequel il était couché, tremblant de tout son corps ruisselant de sueur. Il avait l'air apeuré qu'ont les enfants venant de voir leurs parents se faire froidement assassiner. Ces enfants qui, malgré leurs jeunes âges, savaient pertinemment qu'ils seraient les prochains. Le gamin s'agita dans tous les sens, tentant en vain d'apercevoir quelque chose dans la sombre chambre lui permettant de déduire que le Patron était bel et bien là avec lui.  
Il entendit le bruit de roulettes glissant rapidement sur le plancher et étouffa un soupir rassuré. Les bras du Patron se fermèrent sur lui. Il savait qu'il s'agissait du Patron. Il portait cette odeur salée et particulière qui en aurait dégoutté plus d'un. Et il avait cette manière si spéciale de l'étreindre. Comme s'il était un trésor particulièrement fragile, qu'il fallait protéger contre le moindre coup de vent.

« J'suis là, gamin. J'laiss'rais personne t'faire du mal… Pas même toi-même. J'te protégerais toujours… »

A l'entende des mots du Patron, des questions vinrent à l'esprit du gosse. Pourquoi se ferait-il du mal de lui-même ? C'était aussi paradoxal que blesser l'être aimé… Ce qu'avait fait le Patron pendant si longtemps… Le gosse s'autorisa un petit sourire amusé. Ils étaient deux beaux paradoxes ! Une sensation de grattement désagréable se fit ressentir à son cou. Il y porta la main, désireux d'annihiler la désagréable sensation. Ses doigts se posèrent avec surprise sur un long bandage. Ses yeux cherchèrent d'instinct ceux du Patron, débarrassés de leur lunette habituelle. Le gamin atteint facilement la lampe de chevet du criminel, désormais habitué de lire dans les bras noirs, entouré des bras protecteurs et chauds de la personnalité sombre.

Le Patron grogna doucement en papillonnant des yeux pour s'habituer à la soudaine source de lumière. Le gamin s'était retourné dans ses bras, lui faisant face. Il était à genou sur son lit, ses mains blanches délicatement posées autour de son cou, l'expression la plus innocente sur le visage. Il était magnifique. Le Patron avait envie de le faire sien. Pas seulement lors d'une nuit, non. Pour toujours. Il voulait l'enfermer dans les catacombes les plus profondes et le garder pour lui-seul. Pour que personne ne puisse admirer sa beauté ni se délecter de sa pureté.

Le criminel s'approcha du visage du Geek, tel un félin en chasse. Sauvagement, ses lèvres vinrent pêcher celles du gamin, lui mordant impitoyablement la lèvre inférieur, lui soutirant avec fourberie l'accès à la scène principale. Le gamin étouffa un gémissement. Il sentait son cœur fondre, entouré de la chaleur démesurée du corps du Patron… Du cœur du Patron.  
Le criminel posa ses longs doigts sur la nuque du gosse, la caressant du bout des pouces. Le moindre de ses gestes transpirait la possessivité d'un lycanthrope. Il avait bien compris que lorsqu'il prenait une attitude possessive avec le Geek, celui-ci était automatiquement rassuré. Comme s'il craignait la liberté totale.

« Te bile pas pour ça… T'es tombé en dormant… Mathieu a mis le bandage pour qu'j'arrête de dire qu'ça r'ssemlait à un suçon. »

Le Patron imita un ricanement. Mentir ne lui posait pas spécialement de soucis… Même s'il s'agissait du Geek. Après tout, ils étaient tous obligés de lui mentir depuis des années et ce dans le seul et unique but de le protéger. Cependant… Il y avait ces jours où il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : enfin tout révéler au Geek. Lever le rideau de sa mémoire. Et protéger les morceaux restant du cœur brisé pour tout recoller. Car il le savait, il était le seul qui serait un jour capable de faire redevenir le Geek comme avant… Du moins… A préserver un peu celui qu'il était.

« Patron… Est-ce-que… C'est normal ? »

Le criminel adressa un regard inquisiteur au gosse, l'invitant silencieusement à préciser ses paroles.

« Tu sais… Mes rêves… Plus j'y pense, plus les images disparaissent… Je me souviens juste de cette peur… Cette peur qui me gèle de l'intérieur… C'est tout… C'est tout ce qu'il me reste… Du froid… »

Le Geek entoura son propre corps de ses bras fin, tremblant de tout son être. Le Patron eut une mine décidée. Décidée à sauver le Geek de son sombre passé. Décidée à transformer ces cauchemars terrifiants en un vieux souvenir cicatrisé. Le criminel s'approcha lentement du gamin, ses mains se posant fermement sur les mains blanches du gosse. Celui-ci releva un visage larmoyant vers celui confiant de l'homme en noir. Il écarta consciencieusement les membres froids du corps tremblant et les positionna sur ses côtes, faisant en sorte que le gamin le serre forte contre lui. Il posa la tête découverte de son habituelle casquette contre lui. Là, ils restèrent longtemps sans bouger, profitant du calme et de la zénitude qu'ils s'apportaient mutuellement.

« Je ferai fondre ton cœur, gamin… J'te réchaufferai… Tu sais bien que c'est ma spécialité… Réchauffer de l'intérieur… »

Le Geek laissa échapper un léger rire à l'entente du ton taquin du criminel. Il sourit sournoisement et se tortilla un instant dans les bras de l'homme aux lunettes retirées pour enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il titilla le Patron avec un grand sourire sadique, caressant le membre turgescent de l'homme à travers le tissu noir de son pantalon. L'homme serra les dents, supportant avec difficulté la caresse. Il voulait jouer encore un peu, contrôler sa libido… Mais… Une telle caresse… Prodiguée par son gamin…

« On m'cherches, gamin ? »

Le gosse eut un sourire joueur. Ce Geek-là plaisait énormément au Patron qui eut un sourire sincère. Il imita un grognement, ne convainquant cependant pas le gosse qui laissa sa main entière se frotter contre la virilité de son amant.

« Et si je te dis « oui » ? »

Le Patron prit vivement l'enfant dans ses bras, le tournant de sorte qu'il lui fasse face et soit allongé sur son lit, totalement offert à lui.

« J'te répondrais qu'je peux t'faire crier « oui » dans d'aut' circonstances… »

Le Patron constata délicieusement les rougeurs apparaissant malgré tout sur le visage de son ange. L'enfant hocha lentement la tête, marquant son acceptation timidement. Il enleva précautionneusement sa main du membre érigé avant de diriger ladite main vers les boutons de la chemise du criminel. Le gosse les ouvrit fiévreusement, s'acharnant sur les pauvres morceaux de plastique.

« … Oh oui… Fais-moi crier… »

Le visage enfantin rougi considérablement, osant pour la première fois prononcer des mots si lubriques pour son esprit candide. Ses paroles semblèrent plaire au pervers qui sourit diaboliquement, aidant le gosse à retirer sa propre chemise avant de retirer le tee-shirt du gosse. Le criminel se pourlécha sensuellement les lèvres, l'air gourmand. La langue rose du criminel se dirigea d'elle-même vers les tétons déjà durcis du gamin.

« Nnngh… Patron… Pl… Allez !... Vite ! »

Le gamin donna des coups de pieds faibles et désordonnés au criminel, le suppliant d'aller plus loin. Le Patron rit. Son gamin était bel et bien affamé ! Il finit de déshabiller le gosse, laissant le sexe du petit plus que visible. Le criminel sourit sournoisement en attrapant les fines jambes imberbes du gamin. D'un mouvement lent et calculé, il passa ses doigts chauds entre la peau fraiche et le tissu de la chaussette colorée. Un délicieux frisson parcouru le corps entier du Geek alors que ses yeux se fermaient, en accord avec sa tête qui se renversait en arrière.

« Pa… Qu'est-ce-que… Tu fais quoi ?... Ah ! »

Le Patron caressa gentiment la tête du gamin, félicitant sa soumission pleine de caractère. Le Geek gémit passionnément lorsque la langue avide de l'homme en noir se glissa le long de sa voute plantaire. Le Patron eut le loisir de voir le corps gracile se courber tel un arc. Sa langue agile glissa le long du pied pâle, remarquant avec plaisir à quel point le gosse semblait perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Le criminel adorait expérimenter sur le gamin… Le Patron se délectait de ses réactions délicieuses.

« Pa… Ah !... Patron ! Allez !... Prends-moi !... J't'en prie ! »

Le Patron ricana. Le Geek faisait preuve de beaucoup d'impatience. Le Patron déposa un baiser sur la tempe, ignorant le soupir découragé du gosse.

« D'solé. Pas pour c'soir… Faut qu'tu dormes, maintenant ! »

« Quoi ?! Non ! M'laisses pas comme ça ! PATRON !... S'il-te-plaît… »

Le Patron eut un rire sadique, remettant ses légendaires lunettes de soleil avant d'éteindre la lumière. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur les joues rouges du gosse avant de sortir de la salle en riant.

.

« Aïe ! »

Le Geek ferma les yeux un instant, peinant à supporter la sensation de l'eau coulant à flot sur sa blessure de la précédente soirée. Une simple égratignure n'était pas si douloureuse, enfin ! Les mains fines se posèrent avec délicatesse sur le bandage entourant son cou tel un collier serré. L'enfant coupa l'eau et vint se placer face au miroir de la salle de bain, s'observant avec une certaine curiosité. Il se demandait qu'est-ce-qui faisait qu'il était si différent de ses homologues, même physiquement parlant. Il paraissait plus petit, sa peau était plus claire, presque blafarde, ses yeux étaient éteins et reflétaient une douleur dont il ignorait jusqu'à la raison. Il était… Il n'était pas comme Mathieu. Et encore moins comme le Patron. Il ne possédait pas un gramme de leur charisme…

Précautionneusement, le Geek détacha la bande blanche cachant si bien son cou fin. Il grimaça quelque peu lorsqu'il sentit sa peau accrocher au bandage. Enfin, la bande se détacha, ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Et un hoquet d'horreur se fit entendre. Qu'est-ce-que… Une si longue entaille… Ne pouvait être causée que par un long objet tranchant… Il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'une mauvaise chute !

« Qu'est-ce-que… Pourquoi… »

Ses doigts se posèrent avec incrédulité sur la plaie encore ouverte et à vif. Il pouvait aisément reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas très profonde, la peau était juste assez entaillée pour que du sang en coule, mais rien d'important n'avait été touché. Cependant…

Le Geek sortit précipitamment de la salle d'eau, faisant à peine attention à s'attacher une serviette autour de la taille. Il se dirigea directement vers le Patron, à la fenêtre de sa chambre en train de fumer paisiblement. Ses mains se posèrent de part et d'autres des hanches de l'homme qui eut un sursaut surpris. Le Geek enfouit sa tête dans le dos du criminel, lui adressant d'une voix attristée :

« Pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais la vérité… ? »

.

Voili !

Merci aux lecteurs, à ceux qui mettent en favoris, ceux qui suivent. Je vous aime ! Vous méritez bien plus que des chapitres et des messages d'amour... Mais j'ai plus de chocolat à vous donner...

Plein d'amour, de câlins et de bisous à Missevoli, Sunlightt, Eclat de Noisette, Hikaru Chesire, Skeleton Angel, Beautiful Disasterek, Ka-Al la Sadique, Margaret Black S, Narcissa-noir 84, MissPika, Flygavioli, Lilou, Sans-Reflet, Deponia et Juste-Phi (heureusement que j'ai actualisé la page de review ou je n'aurai pas vu la tienne !) pour vos gentilles review. Kyyyyaaaaa ! Je vous aime autant que les chatons en chocolat trop mignon qu'on nous donnais quand on avait de bon bulletin à l'école primaire !

_Lilou : Vouiiiii ! La macarena !... Même si je préfère la danse du caramel... _

_Ohlala... Tu vas vraiment me tuer avec tous ces compliments ! Je t'aime ! Vraiment ! Oh mon dieu, je m'y ferai jamais de tous tes compliments sucrés ! En plus tu me donnes des conseils pour mieux te manger *3* je peux vraiment rêver mieuw ?  
Oh si tu en fais, du gros boulot ! Sans vous... J'aurai sûrement fais de cette fanfic' un three-shot, alors franchement... Ou alors je ne l'aurais jamais mené à terme et elle serait partie en cacahuète (oui mais lesquelles ? *perverse*)_

_Oh Merlin tu me fais trop rire XD Avec tes "monologues parenthèsiens" !... Mon ordi ne souligne pas ce mot... Heu... Wheut ?_

_Et moi j'les aime bien tes rimes ! Elles sont trognonnes x3 ! Bye bye petit coeur et à plus !_

_Yu'_

_MissEvoli : Hey ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! Ca me fait très plaisir de voir que la fanfic' te plait toujours autant ! Pour ce qui est de mes horaires (et de mes honoraires ! /SBAFF/... Ok je sors...) à vrai dire, je poste quand le chapitre est écrit. Tout de suite après. Généralement, c'est tous les deux ou trois jours mais il arrive que je poste un chapitre par jour quand je suis d'extrême bonne humeur... Mais généralement c'est tous les trois jours, je dirai... _

Brefouille, kawaii-kisu, petits amours et au prochain chapitres !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez


	22. Sauvez-moi !

Cicou tout le monde ! C'est Yuyu pour vous servir ! Aujourd'hui, un chapitre certes court... Mais... Relativement important pour la suite ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, le Patron pourrait paraître légèrement OOC dans ce chapitre, mais la raison est simple : Le Patron est un criminel pervers et psychopathe. Mais il est tout de même issu de Mathieu, non ?... Alors... Je suis sûre que derrière ces grands airs, il y a un grand coeur tout mou... Et c'est cela que je voulais appuyer dans la première partie du chapitre.

.

Le Patron expira longuement, laissant la fumée s'échapper de son corps pour rejoindre l'air ambiant, vite chassé par un quelconque coup de vent. Il se retourna dans les bras du gamin, lui faisant face. D'un air distrait, il jeta sa cigarette éteinte par-dessus son épaule, ne se préoccupant pas de la chute prédestinée de l'objet à travers les étages de son habitat. Ses yeux inhabituellement inexpressifs se posèrent sur le visage plein de douleur du gamin. Et pourtant, le Geek la voyait. Il voyait parfaitement cette hésitation sans nom prendre possession du corps du Patron. Que devait-il faire ? Lui mentir ? Ou… Lui dire la vérité, une bonne fois pour toute ?  
Le criminel eut un pauvre sourire déphasé en posant tendrement sa main calleuse sur la joue du gamin, caressant sa peau douce et chaude. Il ne pouvait évidemment rien lui dire… Cette toute petite chose… était encore bien trop fragile… Il fallait qu'il en prenne soin…  
Le Geek posa ses doigts fins sur ceux du Patron, l'observant silencieusement, presque religieusement. Il attendait. Il attendait une réponse. Juste une ! Une révélation qui couperait court à ses doutes quant au fait qu'il faisait réellement partie de la famille Sommet.

« Ecoute, gamin… Je… Tout c'qu'il faut qu'tu saches, c'est qu'je t'aime ! Ok ? J't'aime comme j'aimerai jamais personne et comme j'étais jamais censé aimer !... Alors… Quoi qu'il arrive, j'te protégerais. J'y mettrais ma vie s'il le fallait, mais j'te protégerais. »

Le Geek afficha une moue surprise. Les mots du Patron étaient si… Ils ressemblaient au Patron, et pourtant… Ils lui étaient si étrangers… Le criminel s'abaissa vers le Geek, l'embrassant tendrement, comme s'il annihilait tout son côté « Patron » pour le Geek. Juste pour lui.

« Je… Je sais tout ça !... Mais… Patron… J'en ai assez de ne jamais être dans la confidence !... Je… Je sais que quelque chose de pas très net se passe, ici ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance ! Je te le promets ! »

Le pervers eut un mouvement de recul, mû par la douleur. A entendre le gamin parler ainsi… Son cœur froid se brisait. Il était tiraillé. Il devait lui dire ! Mais… Les mots refusaient de sortir… Son cœurs voulait tout révéler, mais son esprit l'en empêchait. Il craignait bien trop de détruire le Geek à nouveau. Il craignait que ce soit sa faute. Il craignait qu'il le haïsse.  
Le visage du criminel était grave. En quelques secondes à peine, il avait pris plusieurs années. Des années démontrées par cette douleur transparaissant de chacune de ces plis ornant son front.  
Le Geek se mordit la lèvre. Non. Le Patron ne comptait pas le mettre au courant. Il ne le ferait pas. Le gosse n'était pas dupe, il savait que quelque chose de vraiment important était en train de se passer. Et il savait que cela remontait à longtemps. Les yeux déterminés balayèrent le visage désormais pâle du criminel. Il était… Il n'avait rien à voir avec le Patron qu'il avait connu, qui lui faisait peur, qui le faisait rougir, qui le faisait crier… Le Geek ne pouvait reconnaître cet homme décomposé qui ressemblait tant au Patron.

« Je… Je t'aime… »

Le Geek haussa un sourcil. Qu'arrivait-il au Patron ?! Le problème avait l'air bien plus réel qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. La main du Patron retomba mollement le long de son corps alors que ses muscles se crispaient, de même que sa mâchoire que le Geek entendit craquer.  
Le gosse ouvrit, la bouche dans l'espoir de s'excuser et de mettre fin à la conversation, mais seul un souffle étouffé parvint à briser le silence.  
Une larme.  
Une unique larme coulait le long de la joue du criminel.  
Jamais.  
Jamais le Geek n'avait vu le Patron pleurer, que ce soit de douleur physique ou morale.  
Mais là… Il semblait épuisé. Epuisé, cassé, _vide_. Ses épaules étaient basse, son dos courbé et ses bras crispés. Comment cet homme si fier, dépravé et déconneur pouvait-il se métamorphoser en… ça ? C'était tout bonnement impossible, improbable !

« Je… Patron… Que… »

Mû d'un instinct protecteur le gamin passa rapidement ses bras autour du coup du Patron, l'embrassant désespérément. Il voulait récupérer son Patron ! Il refusait de voir cette coquille vide une seconde de plus !

« Je m'en fous de tout savoir ! Ca va ! C'est très bien comme ça !... Redeviens juste le Patron… C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin… Toi… J'ai besoin de toi, tu comprends ?!... Patron ! »

Le gosse sentit des mains chaudes se poser sur ses hanches, délicatement. Il poussa un petit sourire rassuré, se blottissant plus étroitement contre le torse du pervers.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça… Patron… Ne m'abandonne plus jamais… »

Le Patron grogna en signe d'acquiescement, croisant ses bras dans le dos du gosse pour coller leurs deux corps un peu plus. Tous deux restèrent ainsi un long moment, aucun ne comprenait la raison du comportement étrange du Patron, mais ils n'en avaient que faire. C'était aussi important pour eux que cela l'était pour Mathieu, adossé à la porte, un sourire tendre au visage. Il décroisa ses bras et sortit de la pièce, fermant silencieusement la porte.

.

« Quels sont vos… Honoraires, jeune femme ? »

« Oh… Je ferai tout pour éloigner ce vampire de mon Patron… Gratuitement !... Même si… Quelques billets verts dans ma poche ne me feraient aucun mal… »

« Oh ? Volontaire ?... J'aime ça !... »

.

Le Geek bailla, attrapant distraitement un popcorn avant de le fourrer dans sa bouche, les yeux scotchés sur sa télévision, diffusant un jeu vidéo bien connu de tous les gamers du monde. Les doigts habiles tapotaient les différents boutons de sa manette d'un air concentré, comme s'il était réellement dans cet environnement post-apocalyptique. Le gamin sera les dents, prêt à poser une bombe quant…

« Angel ! »

Le gosse s'empressa d'accepter la demande de conférence vidéo, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Sa caméra s'activa et ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur l'écran s'affichant sur sa télévision. Le visage torturé du dessinateur l'interpella. L'enfant fouilla dans sa mémoire, cherchant la raison de cette tête si malheureuse. Tout lui revint. La déclaration de l'ange. Les yeux du gamin se voilèrent, n'osant offrir une réponse au dessinateur qui ne devait probablement attendre que cela.

« Ecoute, Geek. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… Je ne t'aime pas !... Enfin… Si ! Mais… Tu es un ami génial, j'aurai aimé avoir un petit frère tel que toi… »

Le Geek ne put que croire les dires du plus grand. Sa voix était pleine de remord et d'inquiétude. Mais aussi d'une sincérité sans nom. AngelMJ baissa les yeux, honteux. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers ses genoux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant ses mains se frotter l'une à l'autre. Ce tic. Il le haïssait ! Ça voulait dire que… Ça voulait dire que l'autre referait surface !

« Bon ! J'ai plus le temps de tourner autour du pot ! Geek, écoute bien tout ce que je vais te dire ! Il va venir te cherch… AH ! »

_« Non, non, non, mon petit ange… Ce n'est pas très bien de faire ça, tu sais ?... Je vais être obligé de te punir… »_

« Angel ?! Tout va bien ?! Qu'y-a-t-il ?! ANGEL ?! »

Les yeux inquiets du Geek ne cessèrent de fixer son ami qui se redressait lentement, offrant un sourire plus qu'inquiétant au gamin. Ledit gamin frémit. Quelque chose… Dans ce sourire… Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs !

« Tout vas bien, mon adorable Geek… Tout va bien… Maintenant schut… Retournes à tes occupations… Et pense bien à moi, Geek… Pense bien à moi… »

La communication coupa, laissant un Geek effrayé et troublé. Que… Qu'était-il arrivé à son ami angélique ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi lui faisait-il tant peur, maintenant ? Un effroi sans nom parcouru le gosse lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait probablement de perdre son seul ami. Et pourtant… Que c'était-il passé chez Angel depuis quelques jours ? Rien du t…

« Si… Quand le Patron l'a fait tabasser… »

La voix du gamin était blanche… Alors… Si l'angelot l'effrayait tant, c'est parce que celui-ci s'était fait tabassé par un sbire du Patron à cause de lui. C'était… Etrange… Et tout lui indiquait que cela était en lien avec ses nombreux cauchemars dont il peinait tant à se souvenir...

.

« PUTAIN ! »

Un ordinateur vola, tombant au sol dans un grand bruit de fracas. Le souffle court, Angel s'appuya contre le mur devant lui, posant son front contre la surface froide. Il haletait. Ses poings étaient serrés. Violement, sa main fermée s'abattit sur le mur, y créant une petite brèche à peine visible.

« Je t'interdis d'utiliser MON corps ainsi ! J'en ai assez !... J'veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant… »

La mine colérique de l'angelot changea soudain en une mimique folle alors que ses mains se tordaient.

« Mais j'ai toujours été là, petit ange… Toujours… Ne te souviens-tu pas de tous ces jours où tu te réveillais, tenant des photographies de mon amour dans tes mains, notre sperme maculant notre corps ?... Ne te souviens-tu pas, petit ange ?... »

« LA FERME ! »

Angel ferma les yeux, un haut-le-cœur lui tordant l'estomac. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait ! Comment oublier ce dégout envers soi-même… Comment oublié cette colère qui s'était emparée de lui en comprenant l'étendu de cet acte abominable ?!... Mais ce n'était pas lui… Ou plutôt… Ce n'était pas complètement lui !...

« Enfin, pour une fois, je dois avouer que le rustre en noir m'a bien aidé sur ce coup-là… C'est grâce aux coups de son sbire si tu te rends compte de ma présence… »

Le dessinateur plaça rapidement sa main sur sa bouche, ne s'empêchant qu'un instant de vomir. Il grogna, sentant le gout amer de la bile le long de sa gorge. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine. Ses mains tremblantes se fermèrent sur un verre posé innocemment sur le rebord de l'évier. Il but à grandes gorgées, pris d'un désir fou de faire taire cette voix dans sa tête. Il s'étouffait. Et _il _se moquait. Et il but encore. Et encore. Et peu à peu, la connexion avec la réalité s'estompait.

Son esprit alourdi par l'alcool ne pouvait plus regretter. Regretter d'avoir effacé son environnement autour de lui. Car maintenant, il n'entendait plus que _lui_. Cet homme fou ayant pris possession de sa tête. Cet homme qui le rendait fou à son tour. Les ongles coupés de dessinateur du net se plantèrent dans son cou, ne parvenant plus à respirer. Ses doigts descendaient rapidement vers son larynx, laissant une longue trainée rouge vif sur sa peau. Des gouttes de sang rouge vif perlèrent sur ses doigts fins alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait dans un cri inaudible :

« Sauvez-moi ! »

.

Wouali, woualou !

Tout plein d'amour à vous, petits amours de lecteurs. Je vous aime !... Mais tellement fort !

Special thanks à Beautiful Disasterek, Shinozeki, Sunlightt, Goupix67, SunWings, Hikaru Chesire, Lilou, Missevoli, Margaret Black S, la revieweuse anonyme, Skeleton Angel, Narcissa-noir 84, Sans-Reflet et Deponia pour vos commentaire que j'aimeuh ! Nyyyyyaaaaaaa le fandom' SLG est si gentil !... Tout plein d'amour et de chocolat à la guimauve meringuée pour vous !

_Guest :  
Cicou toi !... Intéressant ? Genre plus ou moins que les profs dopés aux anti-dépresseurs qui t'expliquent comment démonter une roue de roller sur un site-internet monochrome ? x)_

_MissEvoli :  
De rien, ça me fait plaisir, t'es toute gentille ! Ah ! Je l'avais dis que j'étais capable de faire grogner !... Mais quand j'l'avais dis c'était dans un tout autre contexte (NON PAS DE TRUC CHELOU/PATRONESQUE ! Juste souler les mecs en diluant leurs gels pour les cheveux) !En tout cas, merci beaucoup, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas déçu !_

_Lilou :  
Tu m'excuseras de faire une si courte réponse mais je suis très occupée en ce moment ! Mais lire tes review me rendent heureuse et me font bien rire ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii dansons ensemble ! Bouge ton corps, bouge ton corps strawberry ! Moui, si je suis une cousine de Pupuce, je pourrais me rapprocher discrètement de François mais je ne serai pas de sa famille alors on pourra se mettre ensemble... O/O... J'ai tendance à oublier que c'est moi-même qui ai créé le Pançois dont je suis si gaga...  
Mais brefouille (ça rime avec cacahuète, ça...) merci beaucoup pour tes longues review ! J'essaierais de faire une réponse plus construite la fois prochaine si mes yeux me le permettent... Heureusement que je connais les touches de mon clavier par coeur..._

Bye bouille mes petits amours !

Kawaii-kisu et à bientôt !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez !


	23. Mathieu Tue-moi

Cicou, les amis ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter aujourd'hui le chapitre 23 de cette fanfic' !... Ce chapitre aura été... Éprouvant à écrire. Réellement. Je suis actuellement décédé, c'est Neko21, mon ordi d'amour qui écrit ce message d'amour à ma place, alors JE VOUS AIMEUH ! (oui, Neko' aime les majuscules !)

Brefouille, au menu aujourd'hui : Du Pançois (ça manquait à certaines !), Un Angel mal en point, Un petit souvenir et Une famille unie !

Bonne lecture, les z'amis !

.

« Angel ! »

Le Geek s'élança vers lui, le corps parcouru de spasmes incontrôlés alors qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Derrière le gosse, le Patron, calme, soucieux. Il était resté à la porte de la salle, refusant de laisser son gamin seul avec le dessinateur. Même si celui-ci était cloué à son lit d'hôpital. Hôpital. Ce lieu trop blanc, trop triste qui accueillait des personnes qui souffraient, qui avaient tenté d'en finir, qui donnaient la vie, qui vivraient jusqu'à ce que leur maladie prenne le dessus. Ces gens si différents qui auraient tous rêvé de pouvoir quitter cet endroit. Le Patron aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à y remettre les pieds. Trop de souvenir hantaient cet endroit monochrome.

_« NON ! Ne me touchez pas… Plus jamais… Touchez pas le Geek… Jamais le toucher… Juste l'Homme au Masque… Lui seul a le droit… Toucher le Geek… Le Geek aime ça… Le Geek DOIT aimer ça !... Pourquoi il n'aime pas ça ?!... Ca le dégoutte !... Le Geek veut juste… Juste être libre… Le Geek veut s'envoler ! Laissez-le s'envoler !... Mathieu… Tue-moi… Je t'en prie… Sauve mon esprit… Mathieu ! »_

Le criminel serra les dents. Jamais il ne laisserait cela se reproduire… Plus jamais… Il observa d'un œil absent le gosse prendre une chaise et s'asseoir à côté du dessinateur. Le gosse lui avait parlé de son appel avec l'angelot et de son inquiétude à son propos, il avait littéralement supplié le Patron de l'emmener dans la maison du plus grand pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, le corps déjà froid d'AngelMJ était au sol, ses ongles encore plantés dans son cou, ses chairs à vif. A ce moment précis, le Geek s'était retourné dans un hoquet d'horreur et s'était réfugié dans les bras rassurants du Patron. Celui-ci avait tout de suite appelé une ambulance avant d'emmener le gosse dehors, lui faire prendre l'air.

Le petit avait vomi. Il avait crié. Il avait pleuré. Et le Patron avait tout enduré en fermant les yeux, berçant lentement le gosse le temps que les secours arrivent. Lui avait l'habitude de voir des cadavres, même parmi ses rares « amis ». Cela ne l'avait jamais choqué. Sauf lorsqu'il avait vu le Geek, sortant de cet asile de malheur, aussi blanc que les médicaments qu'on lui demandait d'avaler, des cernes noires sous les yeux, et le pire : des yeux vides de toute forme de vie. Tel un cadavre. Un mort ayant gardé les yeux ouverts jusqu'au bout. Ayant affronté la mort jusqu'au bout sans jamais se soustraire, mais vite rattrapé par la dureté de la vie, par le monde hideux dans lequel il vivait.

Et puis, dès l'ambulance arrivée, il avait emmené le gosse à l'hôpital, lui permettant de voir son ami. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais il savait que le Geek deviendrait hystérique s'il n'avait aucune preuve de la vie de l'angelot. Alors il s'était gentiment soumis, acceptant même d'attendre dans le couloir durant de longues heures, le temps que l'état du dessinateur se stabilise et que le gosse puisse entrer dans la chambre décolorée. Jamais il ne l'avait lâché. Jamais il n'avait ouvert ses bras refermés autour du corps tremblant du gosse. Jamais il n'avait cessé de lui chuchoter des mots sans queues ni tête à l'oreille, pour le calmer. Jamais il n'était sorti fumer en laissant le gamin seul. Il était resté avec lui jusqu'au bout, comme si, jamais, il n'aurait pu s'éloigner de ce petit être. Comme s'il devait s'assurer que le petit restait bel et bien innocent et pur. Jamais il ne laisserait le gosse seul et sans défense.  
Il serait toujours à ses côtés.

Et maintenant, il observait le Geek pleurer silencieusement en serrant contre sa poitrine la main blanche de l'alité. Il sortit son téléphone portable et envoya un message à Mathieu, lui expliquant comment allait Angel et lui indiquant l'adresse de l'hôpital. Mathieu arriva bien vite, accompagné d'Antoine et d'un jeune garçon aux vêtements débraillés. Ils saluèrent calmement le Patron avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de s'asseoir aux côtés du Geek. Celui-ci réagit lorsqu'il entendit le bruit des chaises qui glissaient sur le carrelage froid de la chambre. Il leva un regard embrumé sur le petit groupe avant d'esquisser un petit sourire épuisé.

« Vous êtes venus… Oh !... Bonjour, Nyo… Tu… Tu connaissais Angel ? »

Mathieu baissa les yeux, marquant l'emploi du passé de la part du Geek. Angel n'était pas mort. Ils le savaient pertinemment, l'un comme l'autre. En temps normal, le Geek aurait refusé d'enterrer ainsi l'un de ses amis. Même s'il n'y avait réellement aucun espoir, il aurait refusé. Il n'aurait pas osé avouer le décès. Parce que le prononcer à voix haute équivalait à un acte irréparable. C'était à ce moment que ton esprit assimilait. Que tu comprenais que plus jamais cette personne si chère à ton cœur ne t'offrirait ses sourires, ses étreintes, son amour. Le dire, c'était renoncer.  
Alors pourquoi… Pour quelle raison absurde le Geek aurait-il pu annihiler de son esprit l'existence même d'AngelMJ ?

« Non. J'étais avec Mathieu et Antoine quand le Patron a appelé… J'ai toujours voulu le rencontrer, entre dessinateurs, il faut se soutenir ! »

Nyo adressa un sourire rayonnant au Geek, tentant au mieux de le rassurer. Le gosse baissa la tête, laissant sa casquette lui cacher les yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer !... Il voulait montrer qu'il pouvait être plus qu'un corps chétif et idiot !... Comme ça… Mathieu accepterait peut-être de lui révéler ce secret qui paraissait si important pour sa famille…

« Je vois… Je crains que votre rencontre ne soit reportée. »

Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le Patron, peu habitués de paroles si correctes et diplomates de la part du pervers. Celui-ci tendit la main en direction du gosse qui serrait toujours les dents pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Le gosse l'observa un instant avant de se lever précipitamment de sa chaise et de sauter littéralement dans les bras de l'homme en noir qui l'emmena avec lui en dehors de la salle.

Le Patron le fit marcher cinq bonnes minutes dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Ces couloirs tous aussi blancs, impossibles à différencier. Ils étaient un peu comme la famille Sommet. En moins personnels. Le Geek se demandait comment sa relation avec le Patron était vue de l'extérieur. Ils étaient… Le reflet l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient la même apparence mais un caractère si différent. Etait-ce, malgré tout, mauvais ou immoral qu'ils s'aiment comme… Comme deux personnes tout-à-fait différentes ?

Le Geek sentit la main du Patron serrer brièvement la sienne, comme s'il avait parfaitement saisi les pensées négatives du gosse et qu'il lui répondait. Il lui répondait que, non, c'était loin d'être immoral. Comment une relation basée uniquement sur les sentiments amoureux et pas sur le physique pouvait-elle être considérée comme anormale ?!

Le Patron s'arrêta brusquement, amenant le Geek à se cogner légèrement contre son épaule. D'un geste brusque, il appuya sur les épaules du gamin, le forçant peu subtilement à s'asseoir. Le gosse se laissa faire docilement, se posant sur le banc, blanc, sans rechigner. Ses yeux suivirent le Patron lorsqu'il s'assit à ses côtés, l'observant à travers ses lunettes de soleil.

« Pourquoi t'être éloigné d'l'angelot ? »

Bref, direct, et dépourvu de la moindre once de tact. Il avait retrouvé son Patron impoli et mauvais français ! Le Geek haussa les épaules avec un soupir. Il porta son index à sa bouche, commençant à mordiller nerveusement la peau délicate de son doigt. Le criminel à ses côtés râla et prit sa main dans la sienne, l'obligeant à répondre à sa question.

« Je t'ai dit qu'Angel était bizarre au téléphone !... Il… Il m'a fait peur… C'n'était pas Angel ! Crois-moi, Patron !... Il… Ca me rappelait mes cauchemars… J'ai peur, Patron !... Mais je dois être fort !... Alors… »

Le Patron le coupa, fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi t'dois être fort ? T'as pas b'soin d'ça !... S't'as peur, j'serai là. »

Le Geek réprima un soupir frustré et agacé. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire au Patron qu'il comptait demander à Mathieu la vérité sur le secret de sa famille ! Pas après avoir posé la même question au criminel et avoir assisté à sa décomposition ! Le gosse se griffa lentement le pouce à l'aide de son index, cherchant une excuse plausible.

« Je sais… Mais j'en ai assez d'avoir peur !... Cette sensation qui te prend aux tripes… Cette envie incompréhensible de tout plaquer, d'en finir !... Tu comprends ?! Je ne veux PLUS AVOIR PEUR ! »

Le Geek plaqua honteusement ses mains sur sa bouche, rougissant à vue d'œil alors que les passants l'observaient, étonnés. Bon. Il semblait que le gosse avait trouvé une excuse croyable. Et s'était pris au jeu. Le Patron se leva et plaça une main derrière le dos du gosse, l'emmenant vers Mathieu qui était sorti de la pièce à l'entente du cri du gamin. L'enfant apeuré se jeta dans les bras de son créateur, pleurant désormais à chaudes larmes. Mathieu ouvrit de grands yeux avant de laisser un léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les bras autour du gosse, lui caressant lentement le sommet du crâne.

« Ça va aller… Schut… C'est rien… On est là… On est tous là…Schut… »

Antoine arriva derrière Mathieu, le prenant dans ses bras par-derrière. Il colla son torse contre le corps de Mathieu, le dépassant d'une bonne tête. L'éternel décoiffé posa ses mains sur les épaules tremblotantes du gosse, y exerçant une douce pression, espérant le détendre.

« T'en fais pas, p'tit. Maman, Mathieu est là… »

Le Geek eut un petit rire en sentant les mains de Mathieu quitter sa tête avant d'entendre un léger bruit de claquement. Antoine posa ses mains jointes sur sa tête, montrant sa douleur à toutes les personnes présentes.

« Mais ! Mathieu ! Pourquoi tu m'attaques ?! »

Le susnommé tourna la tête en arrière pour mieux voir le grand enfant indigné et sourit narquoisement avant d'embrasser suavement le décoiffé, lâchant légèrement le gosse.

« Parce-que je t'aime, gros bêta ! »

Le Geek essuya une dernière larme alors qu'un petit sourire amusé naissait sur son visage rouge. Sa voix prit une teinte puérile forcée alors qu'il se mit à crier tel un enfant.

« Beurk ! »

.

« Tu sais, François, j'ai toujours voulu pouvoir mettre au monde… Avoir un bébé… »

Le Fossoyeur de Film, auparavant tranquillement installé dans son canapé, Maitre Panda allongé de tout son long contre lui, eut un hoquet surpris avant qu'il ne se fasse prendre en traitre par une quinte de toux gênée. L'ursidé eut un petit sourire attendri devant le cinéphile et posa sa main contre son torse.

« Enfin… C'est probablement un instinct… Tu sais… Pour perpétuer mon espèce… Mais… J'aurais aimé pouvoir enfanter…Avoir une grande famille, être fier d'avoir aidé mon espèce… »

François rougit considérablement, bredouillant d'une voix non-assurée.

« Mais… Je… Un… Tu veux un… »

Il fut cependant incapable de finir sa phrase, les mots se bloquant dans sa gorge. L'incolore en face de lui eut soudain une moue attristé et inquiète. François était-il un de ces hommes à refuser toute forme d'engagement ? Non ! Il ne le supporterait pas !... Il aimait François !... Mais il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à l'idée d'avoir des enfants… Attend…

« Je… François… Je… »

L'ursidé resta bouche-bée à son tour. Il aimait François… Il aimait François ! Ce n'était pas… C'était loin d'être comme avec Mathieu… Il… Il ne ressentait plus rien pour son Créateur ! Seul comptait le cinéphile à ses côtés. Ses mains chaudes, sa voix grave, ses yeux foncés… Tout en François attirait le Panda… Il était amoureux !  
L'ursidé croisa ses bras autour du cou du Fossoyeur, posant son front avec tendresse sur celui du plus grand. Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant alors que son souffle se restreignit en un halètement incontrôlé.

« Je… Je t'aime, François… »

Le cinéphile ouvrit grand les yeux, tentant d'assimiler la déclaration lourde de sens. Maitre Panda… L'aimait ?... Il l'aimait comme il avait aimé Mathieu ? L'ursidé lui répondit d'un tendre baiser. Oui. Tout en ses gestes transpirait l'amour. Le brun eut un sourire rayonnant alors qu'il se redressait légèrement, pressant sa bouche contre celle du Panda, passant lascivement ses mains sur les côtes du plus frêle, lui arrachant des soupirs étouffés. Les deux bouches se décollèrent alors, plus par contradiction qu'autre chose. François en profita pour poser délicatement ses lèvres contre la jugulaire sensible de l'incolore, lui arrachant des gémissements sensuels. Comment pouvait-il avoir une telle voix, même pendant l'acte ?... Comment pouvait-il l'exciter rien qu'avec un gémissement ?

« Je t'aime, Maitre. Jusqu'au bout… Je te jure qu'on en aura, des bébés… Beaucoup de bébés… »

Sa langue descendit le long du coup de l'ursidé, se stoppant de temps en temps dans sa décente pour marquer la peau blanche, suçant sans retenue la peau sensible. Il l'aimait tellement… Ils s'aimaient tellement ! L'ursidé glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux courts du cinéphile, les tirant sans remord tellement la douce torture était efficace. Maitre Panda tira la tête du Fossoyeur à lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, toute timidité envolée, remplacée par un désir ardent.

« Je t'en prie… Rend-moi enceint ! »

.

Eh non ! Pas de lemon Pançois !... Ne me tuez paaas !... Ne me violez pas non-plus, d'ailleurs !  
... Même si je le mériterais XD

Comme à chaque chapitre, je remercie de vive voix tous les lecteurs de cette aventure. Vous méritez bien de gagner au loto, tiens ! Même si je n'ai pas ce don-là... Malheureusement...

Amours tout spéciaux (ça se dit, ça ?) à Lilou, Sans-Reflet, , Beautiful Disasterek, Missevoli, Ka-Al la Sadique, Yanis2Y, Twix, MissPika, Skeleton Angel Deponia, Narcissa-noir 84 et Hikaru Chesire pour toutes vos reviews !... Que ferais-je sans vous ?... Nyuuu je vous n'aimeuh ! Plus que le chocolat à la noix-de-coco dans des brioches parfumées à la vanille !

_Lilou :_  
_Vouiiii ! Dansons !_  
_Mais j'ai une question pour toi : comment peux-tu cliquer sur "j'aime" ? C'est un bouton spécial de ton clavier X) ?_  
_Ohlala, c'est moi qui t'adowe ! Et oui, tu as bien suivi ! Bravo ! Tu mérite le gâteau des bons n'élèves ! Moi je me demande "Mais où est donc Ornicar ?!", mais personne ne m'a jamais répondu... Ironie du sort..._  
_J'aime tes parenthèses ! J'en rêve la nuit ! Serais-je une fétichiste des parenthèses ?!... Je vais partir loin... Très loin..._  
_Je suis contente de voir que la fic te plais toujours autant ! Et ton voeu est exaucé, tu as droit à du Pançois dans ce chapitre (que j'ai coupé de façon très sadique, comme toutes les fanfiqueuses au monde, je crois...)_  
_D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à toi si ce couple est parvenu à s'immiscer dans ce chapitre, je ne l'avais pas prévu au départ !_  
_Un plan à quatreuh ! Non ! A cinq si on rajoute Pupuce ! Et Six si on ajoute Samuel le ventilateur avec qui ils sont en couple en secret ! Mais Richard va vouloir être de la partie aussi du coup, comme Samuel ne sais pas mentir ! Et du coup Antoine va devoir venir pour le surveiller ! Et il va emmener Mathieu ! Et Mathieu va emmener le Hippie et le Patron ! Le Patron va emmener le Geek qui va amener Angel et le Hippie va amener le Hippie Papillon qui sera suivi de toute la famillle Papillon ! Et Angel viendra avec Wifi et Nyo ! Nyo sera suivi d'Alexi Breut lui-même suivi d'Alexi Lloyd ! Orgiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !... Y faut vraiment que je pense à dormir, moi...Bye bouille, l'amie !_

_Sans-Reflet : C'est normal en Russiiiiiiiiiiiie -à Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiice !_

_ :  
Cicou toi !  
Je suis très heureuse de constater que la fanfiction te plais ! C'est mon petit bébé d'amour !  
Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça reste troublant pour moi X)  
Le Patron ne laissera jamais le Geek souffrir ! Coute que coute !Des gens méchants ?... Il faut pas briser mes idéaux comme ça, dis-donc !... Non je plaisante, je sais bien que des gens pas nets se cachent un peu partout, je sais rester prudente, je parlais d'une généralité ^o^  
Bye bouille !_

_MissEvoli :  
D'... D'accord !... Ne t'énerve pas... J'ai rien fais... *yeux de chat potté*  
Nyu, je suis au paroxysme de la joie, avec tous ces compliments ! Je t'aimeuh (oui, comme les vaches) !  
Moui, je suis contente d'avoir pu instaurer une vraie histoire derrière cette fanfic' qui devait initialement rester une Slice Of Life !  
Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai douze ans et demie, j'en aurai treize en mai ! Mais tout le monde me prend pour une fille de quinze ans, autant moralement que physiquement (un mètre soixante-quatre et un air calculateur, ça aide aussi ^o^) !_

_Twix :  
Moui pourquoi pas... Seulement je ne suis pas trop fana des lamas... Ne pourrions-nous pas adopter un bébé alpaga après le mariage ? XD  
Plus sérieusement, merci d'avoir commenté et ne t'en fais pas, du temps que tu peux lire, ça me va ! (même si tes reviews me font très plaisir, hein ?!)_

Sur ce, kawaii-kisu mes petits lecteurs d'amour et à la prochaine !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez !


	24. J'crois qu'j'vais arrêter la drogue gros

Cicou les gens ! Ici Yusseily ! Hihi, c'est moi ! Aujourd'hui, jours très spécial car je poste... Non pas un soir, mais un midi ! En fait la raison est très simple : je suis malade. Comme 50% de mon année scolaire (a déjà 15 absences -certaines de plus d'une semaine- dans mon carnet de liaison, avec pour unique motif à chaque fois : "Maladie"... J'ai la santé fragile ^o^)

Alors, remerciez la maladie de me prendre !... Hum... Mauvais emploi du vocabulaire... De... De me rendre malade !... Voila c'est mieux ^u^"

Cependant, j'ai en ce moment une connexion internet enceinte. C'est à dire qu'elle a des putains de sautes d'humeurs de fifous, un jour elle est géniale de la mort qui tue tout, et le lendemain... Pouf ! Mon ordi est en limité et je ne peux même plus lire mes mails ! Donc je suis navrée pour toutes celles auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, que ce soit pour une review ou un MP et Yanis2Y si tout va bien, je pourrais lire ton chapitre d'ici demain ! Je te laisserais une review, promis !

Alors, au chapitre aujourd'hui : AngelMJ amoureux (ou presque), Nyo réincarné en ange-gardien, le Patron et le Geek qui font des cochonneries dans un hôpital pour finir dans une voiture (désolée, juste un début de lime... Rien qui ne se concrétise dans ce chapitre *méchante*), François qui a une idée et un Hippie qui a une idée TRES ETRANGE !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

Il se sentait fatigué. Son corps entier était lourd. Son esprit embrumé ne lui permettait à peine de se rendre compte de cette main chaude qui serrait la sienne. Il… Il se sentait bien, là. Cette chaleur se propagea dans tout son corps. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors que son corps entier semblait anesthésié. Difficilement, ses yeux papillonnèrent, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir à qui appartenait cette main qui le faisait se sentir si bien. Du blanc. Sa première vision se résuma à une grande surface blanche aveuglante. Mais il n'était pas mort. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Tout simplement parce que cette grande main était bien trop chaude, trop agréable.

Les yeux voilés de l'ange se posèrent sur une chaise non loin de son lit. Le Patron y reposait, dormant profondément, la tête enfouie dans le cou blanc du gosse qui était assis sur ses genoux, tout aussi endormi. Les yeux du dessinateur s'adoucirent. Pendant bien longtemps, il avait mal vu le Patron. Tout simplement parce qu'il était… Le Patron !... Mais… Maintenant, il était bien plus que ça. En fait, le criminel ressemblait à un chaton. Il était possessif, protecteur et… Réellement adorable… Seulement lorsqu'il ne montrait pas les crocs.

Le regard curieux d'AngelMJ se posa alors sur la personne qui tenait sa main. Son cœur se stoppa. Il était là, tenant sa main dans la sienne comme s'il s'agissait d'un précieux présent. Il l'observait avec curiosité, son sourire rayonnant réchauffant le cœur meurtri de l'angelot. Et pourtant, c'était lui qui ressemblait à un ange. Lui l'avait protégé lors de son sommeil, veillant sur lui de son regard protecteur. Lui ne l'avait jamais lâché.

L'adolescent brun le regardait, l'air curieux. Quelque chose dans les yeux du dessinateur alité l'attirait irrémédiablement. Sa prise sur la main blafarde s'accentua alors qu'il rapprochait le membre à ses lèvres. Ne le lâchant pas des yeux, il embrassa tendrement la main du malade qu'il connaissait à peine. Le sourire du plus jeune s'agrandit lorsqu'il remarqua le trouble dans les yeux bruns du plus grand. Lui-même ne comprenait pas la raison de ses agissements. Il savait juste que cet homme couché dans ce lit monochrome avait besoin de lui. Peut-être autant que lui.

« Tu es… Nyo… ? »

Le sourire de l'adolescent s'agrandit alors qui acquiesçait en silence. Le dénommé Nyo approcha sa main du visage encore blême alors qu'AngelMJ le regardait, curieux. L'angelot ferma les yeux, appréciait la caresse chaude de ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il sentit le pouce de Nyo caresser le dos de sa main, comme s'il essayait de le réconforter, d'atténuer sa souffrance. L'alité dégagea avec douceur sa main pour ouvrir grand les bras, las de supporter la solitude sans broncher.

« A vos ordres ! » rit le garçon en venant se loger dans les bras du plus âgé, ses pieds se croisant désormais aux deux autres couchés sur le lit. L'ange poussa un léger gémissement de bien-être, sa tête logeant dans les cheveux bruns de Nyo. Et, enfermés dans ce cocon chaud et accueillant, les deux dessinateurs se rendormirent, bercés l'un comme l'autre par des rêves cotonneux.

.

« Patron !... Patron ! Réveille-toi ! »

Le criminel agita la tête, désabusé. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant de se poser sur le corps frêle du Geek collé contre son torse. Le gamin, assis sur ses genoux, lui tirait le devant de la chemise, un air excité et heureux collé sur le visage.

« Regarde ! »

Il pointa du doigt l'unique lit de la chambre. L'homme en noir se frotta les yeux un instant avant de suivre du regard le doigt du gosse. Ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur deux corps entrelacés. Nyo, petit et débraillé, avait le nez dans les cheveux courts d'Angel. Tous deux dormaient tel des loirs, leurs corps se soulevant et se rabaissant dans un rythme commun. L'une des jambes du plus jeune pendait dans le vide, la seconde reposait entre celles de l'angelot. Leur couverture était froissée et tombait vers la gauche, leurs deux chaleurs leur suffisaient.

Le criminel posa ses mains sur les hanches du petit à califourchon sur lui, l'amenant à le regarder. Le gamin eut un petit sourire joyeux qui lui ressemblait tant avant de porter ses mains au visage du Patron et de les poser sur ses Ray Ban. L'homme aux lunettes de soleil tiqua, posant ses mains sur celles du gamin.

« Pas ici. »

Le Geek eut une moue attristée, penchant la tête de côté, tentant d'amadouer le pervers. Celui-ci eut un soupir désabusé, retirant lui-même ses lunettes aux verres teintés. Il releva la tête pour voir le gosse, lui souriant d'un air satisfait et légèrement moqueur…

« C'est qu'tu t'moques en plus !... T'vas voir ! »

Le Patron eut un sourire carnassier avant de plonger ses mains sous le tee-shirt du Geek, lui chatouillant impitoyablement les côtes alors que l'autre se tortillait dans tous les sens, étouffant difficilement ses rires. Puis, la tête du criminel se nicha dans le cou du plus petit qui rougit à vue d'œil. Le Geek manqua de s'étouffer en sentant une langue pressée lécher son cou, tout en longueur. Ses mains se posèrent précipitamment sur le corps sous lui, tirant les vêtements noirs pour éloigner l'homme.

« Pa… Patron !... »

Le susnommé ricana, levant un œil pour entrevoir un gamin rouge écarlate qui se mordait impitoyablement la lèvre inférieur. Satan qu'il était bandant ! L'une des canines pointues du Patron disparu subitement dans la chair tendre du gosse, lui arrachant un cri de douleur doublé de plaisir. Un peu de sang perla de la blessure, vite lapé par un Patron visiblement assoiffé. C'était comme ça avec le Patron : il aimait tout, et il prenait tout ce qu'on pouvait lui offrir. Le gosse attrapa les cheveux du criminel d'une main, l'autre reposant dans sa propre bouche, rongée par ses dents pour retenir ses cris et gémissements. L'homme en noir suçota cruellement la peau sensible du gamin, lui arrachant moults plaintes et cris suraigus. Les doigts fins du gamin se resserrèrent sur ses cheveux, les tirants loin de lui.

« Patron… Angel et… Et Nyo !... On… On est dans un hôpital ! »

La voix rauque du Patron se fit entendre, provoquant de délicieux frissons dans le corps frêle et pâle.

« Et alors, gamin ?... C'l'idée qu'tes amis t'voient qui t'met en désaccord ?... R'marque, j'veux pas qu'les deux rigolos t'voient nus… Allez viens ! »

Le criminel n'attendit pas de réponse. Il passa ses mains sous les fesses du gamin, accrochant les jambes fines autour de sa taille. D'un mouvement rapide, il se leva, amenant avec lui le corps du gamin, le tenant fermement pour qu'il ne tombe pas. D'un geste vif, il replaça ses fidèles lunettes sur son nez avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'hôpital, tenant fermement les clefs de sa voiture dans ses mains.

.

« Nyo ? »

« Hum ?... Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

Ses bras se refermèrent sur le corps du dessinateur alité alors qu'il soupirait de bien-être. Oui. Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre… Et… Pour s'aimer !

« Je crois… Que j'ai entendu un bruit… Ça m'a réveillé… »

L'adolescent déposa un baiser léger sur la tempe d'AngelMJ avant de reposer sa tête contre son épaule.

« Ne t'en fais pas, petit ange… C'est juste le Patron qui chauffe l'gamin. »

Ledit ange se figea. _Petit ange_, il avait déjà entendu ça.

« _Et oui, petit ange… Tu m'as déjà oublié ?... Je n'ai pas aimé ta tentative de suicide, tu sais ?... Tu mérites d'être puni… Cet enfant a l'air bien proche de toi, n'est-ce-pas ? Qu'en dis-tu, petit ange ?... Si je lui cassais les deux jambes… Il croirait que c'est toi !... Il aurait peur, il aurait mal, et ce, par ta faute !... Qu'en dis-tu ? »_

« NON ! Non, non, non, NON !... Laisse-moi… Tais-toi… SORS DE MA TÊTE ! »

.

« Dis gros… »

« Ouais, man ? »

« … J'crois qu'j'vais arrêter la drogue, gros… »

.

François caressait vaguement les cheveux humides de sueur de Maitre Panda, le regard ailleurs. Le… Son Panda souhaitait un enfant… Un enfant de lui !... Mais… Ils savaient tous deux que cela était impossible. Et pourtant… Pourtant, il savait bien que le Panda ne s'en remettrait pas. Il savait qu'au fil des ans, l'ursidé craquerait. Parce qu'avoir des enfants était le but de l'ursidé. Il voulait –ou plutôt, il _devait_\- repeupler son espèce. Tout simplement parce que l'ursidé… Etait né pour ça, en quelque sorte. Mathieu avait toujours eu une envie qui le rongeait de l'intérieur : donner la vie. Mais… Il avait toujours su que jamais il ne pourrait enfanter… Parce qu'il était homosexuel. Bien sûr, il y avait bien des solutions, mais… Il n'aurait jamais connu le plaisir de porter un petit être dans son ventre, de se dire qu'il grandissait en sécurité dans son ventre. Alors, il avait concentré tout ce désir, toute cette frustration, en un seul être : Maitre Panda.

François tourna une page de l'album dans ses mains et sourit. Encore une photo de l'ursidé. Il était si beau, quand il chantait… Cet air sérieux et concentré à la tâche, ces sourcils froncés… Il imaginait sans mal la voix mélodieuse en regardant la photographie. Le Fossoyeur avait trouvé le recueil de photo dans les sacs de l'incolore et se régalait des différents clichés familiaux depuis une bonne heure. Ses yeux noirs s'arrêtèrent à la vue d'un cliché magnifique. Maitre Panda souriait, rayonnant, en tenant Wifi dans ses bras. Le chaton était encore un bébé à l'époque et il observait curieusement l'ursidé à ses côtés. Ils étaient… Aussi adorables l'un que l'autre. Avec leurs yeux expressifs, leurs pelages blancs et noirs, leurs oreilles à l'apparence si douce…

« François ?... A quoi tu penses ?... Tu as l'air… Concentré… »

Le cinéphile poussa un soupir, se recouchant tout contre le corps nu de l'ursidé.

« Rien… Je mesurais mon amour pour toi… »

Un rire doux se fit entendre, faisant tourner la tête du Fossoyeur de Film… Cette voix si… Si douce, si belle. Comment aurait-on pu résister à un timbre si angélique ?

« … Et je me disais que… J'étais prêt aux pires folies pour toi… Je t'aime, Maitre… Tellement… »

L'ursidé se nicha plus confortablement contre le corps du plus grand, haletant lorsque son corps brûlant entra en contact avec celui, bien refroidi, de son amant et amour. Il releva le visage, quémandant un baiser de la part du Theurel qui lui accorda gentiment, trop heureux pour se jouer de la personnalité.

.

« PUTAIN ! Patron ! Dégage de ma voiture ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Le Geek rougit et partit se cacher à la vitesse de l'éclair sous un siège du transport alors que le criminel, penaud, sortait tranquillement, lançant les clefs à son Créateur en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

« … Je n'étais initialement pas d'accord pour que tu continues de toucher le Geek, mais j'ai laissé passer. Mais là… Patron ! T'es conscient que je dois rester enfermé plusieurs heures là-dedans ?! Très peu pour moi de sentir les effluves de vos… Activité ! »

Le criminel ne lui répondit cependant pas. Il s'éloigna de la voiture en sortant une cigarette de son étui, laissant Mathieu seul avec le gosse. Le présentateur de Salut Les Geek soupira et ouvrit la portière derrière laquelle se trouvait le Geek. Avec un sourire confiant, il tendit la main au gamin avant de l'essuyer à l'aide d'un mouchoir, non sans grimacer. Le gamin ouvrit de grands yeux curieux, observant son Créateur d'un air surpris.

« J'peux plus rien y faire, hein ? Tu resteras toujours hermétiquement accroché au Patron… Je me trompe ? »

Le gosse secoua vivement la tête. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à se passer du Patron… A ses mains sur son corps qui le faisait se sentir roi. Mathieu ferma les yeux un instant avant de prendre le gamin contre lui, le faisant s'accrocher à lui alors qu'il l'asseyait tranquillement dans la voiture et bloquait sa ceinture de sécurité. Il ferma la portière de la voiture avant de prendre place à la place du conducteur.

« On attend que le Patron finisse sa cigarette –je veux pas que son odeur se mêle à celle du sperme !- et on s'en va. Angel est entre de bonnes mains… »

« Oui ! Je l'ai vu avec Nyo !... Mathieu… Tu crois qu'ils… Que tous les deux, ils… »

« Je pense, Geek… J'en serai vraiment heureux… S'ils pouvaient se sauver mutuellement… »

« Ils méritent bien un peu de répit ! Oh ! Le Patron arrive ! Tu crois que les deux Hippies ont pu s'en sortir sans nous ? »

« François m'a dit qu'ils étaient bien arrivés à destination… Mais ils ont pris le train avec les animaux après s'être perdus non moins de trois fois… Mais ils sont arrivés et, aux dernières nouvelles, n'ont pas fait brûler la maison… »

Le Geek eut un petit rire amusé aux remarques sarcastiques du schizophrène. Le Patron entra dans la voiture à la place du passager, juste devant le gamin. Celui-ci sortit sa console de jeu et son casque, se plongeant dans l'univers fantastique de son MMORPG.

« Ils ont essayé d'interner l'angelot. Ces vautours de médecins. »

« Je sais, Nyo s'est interposé. Dis Patron, tu sais ce qu'il lui arrive, toi, à Angel ?... Il est bizarre depuis quelques temps, ça m'inquiète ! »

« Si j'le savais, j'protègerais pas l'gosse comme si sa vie en dépendait ! »

Mathieu soupira.

« Tu es sûr que ton subordonné n'a fait que le passer à tabac ? »

« Ouais. C'est aut' chose. Y a quelque chose de pas net chez lui, gamin. »

.

Voili voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré le fait qu'il semble assez bric-à-brac avec toutes ces scènes différentes...

Mais bref, **200 REVIEWS **?! je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'après avoir fini le chapitre précédent, mais... Quoi ?... Non c'est pas vrai... Oh Sang-Pur... Je vais faire un malaise, là ! Non, franchement, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont commenté, comme ça ! C'est tout bête mais beaucoup ont la flemme ou s'en foutent littéralement mais vous... Oh Merlin j'ai envie de pleurer ! Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour vos 214 reviews qui me donnent des crampes dans l'estomac et des étoiles dans les yeux.  
Alors plein de bisous à Deponia, toutes les anonymes, Skeleton Angel, Hikaru Chesire, Narcissa-noir 84, Twix, Sunlightt, Lilou, Maria Jack, Margaret Black S, Sans-Reflet, Nyxox, Ka-Al la Sadique, Suricate, JustePhi, VickyWinchester, Beautiful Disasterek, Eclat de Noisette, missPika, Sunwings, Missevoli, Flygavioli, ClaraDWho, Panda-clem, MissYumi, , SuperWawa, Goupix-67, Shinozeki, Espheria et Yanis2Y ! Deponia, Skeleton Angel, Hikaru Chesire, Narcissa-noir 84, Twix, Lilou, Maria Jack, Margaret Black S, Sans-Reflet, Nyxox, Ka-Al la Sadique, JustePhi, Beautiful Disasterek, Eclat de Noisette, missPika, Sunwings, Flygavioli, ClaraDWho, Shinozeki et Yanis2 ! Je vous aime plus que les crêpes noix-de-coco-pâte-à-tartiner-maison-poudre-d-amande-glace-à-la-rose-glace-à-la-violette faite avec amour !

_Lilou :  
Comme une licorne arc-en-ciel magique ?! Ou comme Nyo dans sa FAQ de 2013 ?  
Oh ! En parlant de licornes ! Moi je n'ai que des licornes arc-en-ciel à te donner, mais elles pratiquent pas la sodomie, elles préfèrent le bondage ;)  
Si si, je l'ai retrouvé ! Je l'avais juste perdu dans la poche de mon jean et il est tombé dans le tambour de la machine à laver ! Il sentait très bon quand je l'ai récupéré, le petit coquinou !_

_Ouais, affaires !_

_Vouiii ! Moi aussi ça me manquais d'écrire du Pançois ! J'aime les couples que je créé XD Et tu remarqueras subtilement qu'il y a une autre scène dans ce chapitre-ci !  
Moui, je me suis essayé à l'humour "dramatique", bon, c'est pas tout à fait ça mais ça a eu l'air de plaire ^o^  
Je suis super heureuse de voir que le Matoine ne dérange pas tellement, ici. Je sais bien que beaucoup ont du mal avec ce couple...  
Pour les titres de mes chapitres... Une fois que j'ai fini d'écrire, je relis tout et je choisis ma phrase préférée... Et pouf ! Un gentilllounet nom de chapitrounet !  
Merci beaucoup, tu es adorable ! Ne t'en fais pas, le premier qui me vexe, je lui plante mes griffes dans le bras avant de tirer sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'un bras écarlate et des larmes sur son visage (je l'ai déjà fais avec plusieurs mecs... Ils avaient qu'a pas venir nous mater dans le vestiaires des filles /)_

_Oui ! Complot extraterrestre ! Ils veulent voir une orgie humaine géante entre nos héros d'Internet ! (moi aussi, je veux voir ! /SBAFF/)_

_Bye bouille petit ange des licornes !_

_._

_MissEvoli :  
Voui, je suis une pitite n'enfant... Qui écrit des lemons avec des scènnes de léchouillage de pieds ou de dirty-talk... Et qui lit des BDSM sans être choqué le moins du monde...  
"Les mots m'en tombent !" tu peux dire ça si ton vocabulaire s'est réduit à Bubulle le poisson ! Ca m'arrive souvent quand je mange pas assez ^o^ (C'est qu'elle est sérieuse, en plus ?... Yuyu... T'es un peu coconne, toi...)  
Il ne le sera pas, pas de M-preg ici ! C'est juste histoire de faire une transition avec un prochain chapitre où il se passera quelque chose de, j'espère, mignon et kawaii !  
Bah moi, mon dimanche s'est aussi passé sous la pluie... A l'intérieur de ma maison... Mes radiateurs (inactifs depuis quatre ans, sûrement la raison pour laquelle je tombe toujours malade...) ont fuis, grillant mon téléphone et tâchant mes cahiers de cour... Heureusement, aucun de mes mangas, de mon ordi ou de mes pullips n'ont été touchés... Fiouuuu !  
mais bref, kawaii-kisu à toi et à la prochaine !_

_._

_Panda-Clem :  
Cicou toi ! Ah ! Merci de me rassurer comme ça pour... QUOI ?!... Hum... Bah à la limite, si tu veux, hein ? Je suis habituée maintenant parce que les gens qui me lisent me trouvent "tellement mignonne que j'ai envie de te séquestrer dans ma cave pour te violer"... Donc à la limite... Enfin ça dépend de ton âge, je me sentirai mal si une de mes lectrices se retrouvait en prison pour pédophilie envers gamine de treize ans presque ^o^ Mais si t'es mineure, aucun problème ! (... J'ai changé à cause de vous, lectrices... J'ai changé !)  
Bye bye et kawaii-kisuuu !_

_._

_Sans-Reflet:  
... Arrête l'alcool, petit vampire... Ca ne te réussi pas... S'il-te-plait ! Redeviens la revieweuse que je connais ! *gros délire de merde...*_

.

Brefouille, merci à vous, je vous aime de tout mon coeur !

Kawaii-kisu et à la prochaine !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez !


	25. Je veux tout savoir Maintenant !

Cicou les gens ! Ici Yusseily, toujours aussi malade ! Mais ça m'arrange, du coup je peux écrire quand je veux... Même si je dors deux fois plus...

Aujourd'hui, un chapitre un peu spécial qui -comme d'habitude- se finit avec un pitit suspens !

Hum... Sinon je n'ai absolument rien à dire pour ce chapitre alors... Bonne lecture !

.

« Ah ! Vous êtes enfin arrivés, mans ! Je… J'ai besoin de vous, mans ! Votre Hippie s'est fait kidnappé par la Société Moderne ! »

Mathieu eut un mouvement de recul. Le Hippie de son ami Kriss s'était littéralement jeté sur lui dès lors qu'il avait passé le pas de la porte, suivi de près par le Geek et le Patron. La personnalité s'était agrippée à son tee-shirt, complètement désespéré. Cette lueur pleine de vie, dans ses yeux… Jamais le schizophrène n'aurait pensé la voir dans les yeux du brun habituellement trop stone pour ressentir le moindre sentiment négatif.

« Quoi ?! Le Hippie s'est fait kidnappé ?! Putain, mec ! T'aurais pas pu nous prévenir avant ?! Le téléphone, c'est un concept qui t'échappe ?! »

Le drogué se détacha de lui, l'air contrarié. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'afficher une mine étonnée, complètement à côté de la plaque.

« Il s'est fait kidnappé, man ? Depuis quand ? »

Mathieu serra les dents, au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Comment ça « Depuis quand ? » ?! Il était bien censé le savoir puisqu'il l'avait prévenu !

« Mais enfin ! C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il s'était fait enlevé ! Tu peux pas t'rebrancher une seconde ?! »

Le Geek, remarquant sans peine la mâchoire crispée de son Créateur et ses yeux furibond, se décolla lentement du Patron, qui le tenait par les hanches depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de voiture, et s'approcha lentement du Hippie, lui accordant un sourire rassurant pour l'inciter à lui dire ce qu'il savait. Le Geek connaissait bien Mathieu. Et il connaissait également son amour pour chacune de ses personnalités. Il savait pertinemment qu'apprendre la disparition du drogué pouvait le mener à une crise de panique sans nom, et cela aurait sûrement des répercussions incommensurables pour leur recherche.

« Hippie ? Sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'autre Hippie ? »

Son vis-à-vis parut chercher dans sa mémoire une réponse cohérente à donner au petit quand son visage s'illumina. Il semblait avoir trouvé !

« Oui ! On était dans… On prenait notre douche et… Et il m'a dit qu'il comptait… Hum… Qu'est-ce-que… Ah oui ! Il m'a dit qu'il comptait arrêter la drogue !... Ça fait trois heures qu'il n'a touché à aucun joint ! »

Trois cris identiques se firent entendre. Le premier était énoncé d'une voix criante, enfantine et nasillarde, le second d'une voix choquée et inquiète, le troisième d'une voix rauque et suave qui aurait pu être magnifiquement aguicheuse si la situation ne prêtait pas autant aux rires… Enfin… A la panique !  
Des pas rapides. Un souffle paniqué, pressé d'aider celui pour qui il représentait la figure parentale. Mathieu s'engouffra dans les couloirs de sa propre maison. Il courut vers la chambre du Hippie à la porte inhabituellement fermée. Là, il s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle alors que le Geek, lui aussi inquiet, se postait derrière lui en signe de réconfort.

« Hippie ? On peut entrer ? »

Cependant, aucune réponse ne vint. Le schizophrène prit donc l'initiative d'entrer, passant son bras dans le dos du Geek pour le coller à lui, cherchant une aide. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, les volets fermés. Le Geek amena gentiment Mathieu vers un coin de la pièce, allumant des bougies parfumées disposées un peu partout dans la chambre du camé. Mathieu observa le Geek un instant, il lui souriait d'un air bien plus mâture que ce dont il pouvait avoir l'air, là maintenant à s'inquiéter pour sa personnalité la plus lunatique.

Le gosse avait changé, mais pas en mal. Et cela était sûrement dû au Patron. Alors… Qu'y avait-il de mal à ce que le Hippie change ?... Surtout que le seul qui pouvait changer le drogué à ce point était… Son amour, son double. Le Hippie Papillon. Et si c'était un signe ? Si tout commençait à changer pour marquer la fin d'une ère ? Peut-être que… Peut-être qu'il serait alors temps de faire regagner la mémoire au Geek. Peut-être qu'il serait temps de se débarrasser de son opposant, une bonne fois pour toute. Les choses avaient changées…

« Mathieu, regarde. Il dort. »

Le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks dévia son regard des bougies vers le gamin qui s'était accroupi près d'une masse informe au sol. Mathieu sourit légèrement. Il dormait comme un enfant, les jambes contre son torse dans une position qui rappelait cette position qu'on avait lorsqu'on était encore dans le ventre de notre maman. Quand on était au chaud, en sécurité et qu'aucune inquiétude ne pouvait troubler notre paisible existence. Mathieu passa une main dans les cheveux du Hippie, lui retirant son boa. Mathieu resta ainsi de nombreuses minutes, réfléchissant à sa famille, tout en observant son petit Hippie. Un bruit le sortit de ses pensées, il tourna la tête pour voir le Geek entrer dans la pièce, suivit de près par le Patron. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte du départ du gamin.

Le Patron se dirigea de lui-même vers le drogué endormit et le prit dans ses bras, trop délicatement pour qu'on comprenne qu'il était forcé, et le posa dans son lit, grognant un peu en voyant de la bave tacher son beau costume. Mathieu adressa un regard surpris au Geek qui souriait, amusé par la scène.

« Je me disais que si on le laissait là, il risquait d'avoir des courbatures !... Mais avec nos corps de geeks, ça risquait de pas passer ! »

Le ton rieur du gamin fit sourire son Créateur. Mais une question persistait : et le Patron a accepté comme ça ?!... Oui. Evidemment qu'il avait accepté sans trop rechigner si la demande venait expressément du Geek. Parce que lui aussi avait changé. Et, de tous les résidents de cette maison, c'était probablement sur lui, que cela se voyait le plus. Le Geek se l'était clairement mis dans la poche, et ce, d'un sourire.

« Mathieu ? On lui parlera tout à l'heure. Regarde ses cernes !... Il vaudrait mieux le laisser dormir… »

Mathieu acquiesça aux sages paroles du gosse, suivant silencieusement la route jusqu'à la porte après avoir déposé un bisou sur le front du camé. Sortit de la pièce, il demanda au Geek d'aller s'occuper du Hippie de Beaujolais alors qu'il emmenait le Patron dans sa chambre. Le criminel ferma la porte derrière lui, attendant silencieusement que Mathieu prenne la parole.

« Il faut tout lui dire. »

Le Patron écarquilla ses sourcils, sincèrement surpris. Alors c'était ainsi ? Plus personne ne voulait protéger le gamin ? Tsch ! Le Patron eut un sourire carnassier. Peu importait. Il le protégerait seul !  
La main calleuse du criminel se posa d'instinct contre la poche de son pantalon dans lequel reposait depuis de nombreuses années son pistolet. Pourtant, il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Il ne pouvait pas tuer son Créateur. Combien même il l'aurait voulu, son arme ratait toujours sa cible quand il s'agissait d'un Sommet. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Mathieu.

« Patron. Je ne compte pas faire de mal au Geek… Enlève ta main de cette arme. »

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil accéda à la requête avec un grognement désagréable. Il était prêt à écouter ce que Mathieu avait à lui dire. Mais si quelque chose ne lui convenait pas, il empêcherait son Créateur de lever le voile sur le passé du gamin. Ils ne pourraient pas lui effacer la mémoire une seconde fois.

« J't'écoute, gamin. »

Mathieu esquissa un sourire reconnaissant. Le Patron investit la chaise de bureau du maitre de la maison, s'asseyant nonchalamment en posant ses coudes contre le bureau, n'accordant pas un regard à Mathieu. Celui-ci commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Le Patron était… Impulsif. Il réagissait au quart de tour à la moindre parole de trop. Il craignait que le criminel ne l'écoute pas, qu'il s'énerve et refuse de réfléchir aux solutions qui lui étaient présentées.

« Je… Mec, tu as dû remarquer que… Les choses changent, en ce moment. »

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot, j'm'en fous d'tes belles phrases ! »

« Bien… Le Hippie… Le Hippie a décidé de changer pour l'autre Hippie. Tu… Tu es devenu plus calme, plus gentil, grâce au Geek… Et le Geek… Il… Il a pris de l'assurance ! Beaucoup d'assurance ! Et il a aussi gagné en maturité… »

« Et ? »

Mathieu soupira. Le Patron restait borné. Incroyablement borné. Et têtu, aussi. Il ressemblait à un jeune en pleine crise d'adolescence qui refusait d'écouter ses parents qui lui reprochaient son manque d'investissement en cours. C'en était risible.

« Et si c'était un signe ?! Patron ! On ne pourra pas lui cacher la vérité indéfiniment ! On doit _tout _lui raconter ! D ! »

« J'refuse ! T't'souviens de son air à ce moment-là ?! D'sa peau blafarde, si fine qu'on distinguait sans mal chacun d'ses os ?! D'ses putains d'yeux complètements vides ?! Ils étaient gris ! Ils étaient gris, putain ! Il était mort, ce Geek ! C'était plus qu'un cadavre ! Il parlait plus, il mangeait plus, il souriait plus ! Tu t'souviens, d'ça ?! »

Mathieu se figea. Ses yeux lui piquaient. Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

« Evidemment que j'm'en souviens ! J'me souviens de TOUT, tu comprends ! Il était brisé et c'était de MA FAUTE ! Ça m'fait pas plaisir de risquer sa santé mentale, figure-toi ! Mais on DOIT lui dire !... Patron… Il le faut… »

Le schizophrène se ratatina sur lui-même, entourant ses genoux de ses bras alors qu'un flot de larmes interminable coulait le long de ses joues pour s'échouer au sol. Le Patron ne réagit pas, réunissant toutes ses forces pour contenir ses pleurs. Il avait bien trop pleuré dans sa si courte existence. Il devait rester fort. S'il n'était pas fort, qui protégerait le gamin ?

Un grincement de porte significatif se fit entendre, brisant le silence jusque-là interrompu par quelques sanglots et reniflements. Les deux Sommet se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la seule entrée de la pièce, y découvrant avec horreur le Geek, tête baissée, s'agrippant à la poignée de la porte comme s'il peinait à rester debout.  
Le Patron ouvrit la bouche, prêt à sortir une quelconque excuse bidon, mais le Geek le prit de court, relevant la tête. Ses yeux brillaient de détermination alors qu'une unique larme coulait sur sa joue, s'arrêtant un instant sur son menton pour finir perdu dans son tee-shirt.  
D'une voix forte et pleine d'assurance, il s'énonça.

« Je veux tout savoir. Maintenant ! »

.

« François ? Tu es là ?... Françoiiis ! »

Maitre Panda débarqua dans la cuisine du cinéphile, les bras pleins de sacs de courses. Il chercha frénétiquement son amant des yeux, inquiet de ne le voir nulle part. Au bord de la panique, l'ursidé posa rapidement ses sacs sur le plan de travail avant de monter les escaliers, sentant les larmes monter.

« François… T'es où… ? »

Une larme coula. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et fondit en larme en voyant François, assis à même le sol en train de regarder une grosse boite en carton. Le cinéphile se leva et fut rapidement aux côtés du chanteur, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

« Panda ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? Que s'est-il passé ?! »

L'incolore passa sa manche sur ses yeux, essuyant ses larmes tel un enfant qui viendrait de tomber au sol et aurait fondu en larme plus de peur que de mal.

« Tu me répondais pas !... Je t'appelais et tu me répondais pas, alors… Alors j'ai cru que… Que… »

François esquissa un sourire, mélange d'amusement et de tendresse. Dans un geste empli d'amour et de présence, il entoura le corps frêle du chanteur, posant la tête du châtain contre son torse. Lorsque les pleurs ne furent plus que des hoquets incontrôlés, il s'éloigna lentement, précautionneusement de l'ursidé qui le regardait curieusement. Le Fossoyeur de Film se mordit la lèvre. Comment résister à un tel regard… Ces yeux bleus azurs qui ne regardaient que lui… C'était à se damner !

Le brun se pencha légèrement, amenant ses lèvres à la hauteur des oreilles de son amant. Il sourit en voyant l'autre retenir son souffle pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi… »

Le cinéphile s'éloigna avant de faire un mouvement de tête vers le carton devant lequel il était précédemment. Hésitant, le Panda se dirigea vers la boite, s'agenouillant par terre alors que le possesseur de la Sainte Pelle venait derrière lui, entourant son ventre de ses bras puissants. De ses mains tremblantes, l'ursidé ouvrit la boite.  
Et fondit en larme une seconde fois.

« Joyeux non-anniversaire… »

Les mains blanches du Maitre chanteur estomaqué se réunirent devant sa bouche. D'un mouvement vif, il se retourna dans les bras de son amant. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Après quelques secondes qu'il prit à se remettre de ces émotions, l'ursidé se tourna enfin vers la boite, risquant un œil encore larmoyant vers son contenu.

« François… C'est illégal… »

Et pourtant, le chanteur passa une main tremblante sur cette petite chose qui allait partager leurs vies à tous les deux. Il étouffa un gémissement attendrit en voyant la boule de poils se mouvoir contre sa main.

« Il était blessé et en liberté quelque part dans une forêt de Chine. Personne ne pourrait s'occuper de lui mieux que toi. Personne ne l'aimera jamais autant que toi. »

L'ursidé reporta son attention vers cette petite chose. Un bébé panda. François lui avait amené un bébé panda. Un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que les larmes sortaient de nouveau, des larmes de joie. Les bras habillés du kigurumi se dirigèrent vers le petit animal, le prenant délicatement pour l'amener contre lui. François déposa un baiser sur la tempe de l'ursidé, caressant à son tour le tout petit ursidé qui émit une sorte de gémissement aigu absolument adorable.

Le cinéphile osa un regard vers le miroir de sa chambre, juste en face de lui. Il enlaçait tendrement l'ursidé larmoyant tout en caressant le bébé et Maitre Panda s'abandonnait à ses bras tout en serrant le petit contre sa poitrine, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Ils étaient désormais une vraie famille.

.

Voili voilou ! Désolé pour celles et ceux que la scène du Panda aurait dérangé, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose comme ça depuis un moment déjà et je cherchais seulement le moment opportun. Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange, mais j'aime bien cette scène !

Encore et toujours, merci beaucoup du fond du coeur aux lecteurs et lectrices, c'est grâce à vous que la fic' en est là, 25 chapitres, c'est énorme !

Plein de bisous, de câlins et de moelleux aux chocolats maisons pour L'abrutie, MissYumi, Lilou, Espheria, Twix, MissEvoli, Sunlightt, Sans-Reflet, Hikaru Chesire, VickyWinchester, Narcissa-noir 84, Sunwings, Skeleton Angel et Deponia. Vous êtes des amours ! Je vous aime !

_MissEvoli :  
Voui ! Tu as choisi la bonne expression ! Un subtil mélange entre "les bras m'en tombent"_ et "les mots m'en manquent" !  
Effectivement, ils ont fait de la lutte à poil dans la voiture ^o^ la pauvre !  
T'en fais pas, je comprend XD mais de toute façon, ça me réussi plus qu'autre chose, d'être malade, c'est le seul moment où je mange plus que deux yaourts par jour O  
Vouiiiii ! Je te les rends en câlins !  
Bye bouille et à la prochaine !

_Twix :  
J'aime quand tu prédis l'avenir, comme ça... Oh oui j'aime ça... :3_

_Lilou :  
Cicou, toi !  
Oh ne t'en fais pas... j'ai plein d'idées pour le... "punir"... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... *sourire sadique*  
Vouiii ! Passons aux choses sérieuses (ou pas) !  
Eh bien, tu vas être ravie d'en voir aussi dans ce chapitre ! Je suis très active avec ce couple, en ce moment !  
J'aime l'humour :3... Même s'il y a beaucoup de dramatique, dans ce chapitre-là...  
Merchi beaucoup ! Me dire des choses comme ça sur ma façon d'écrire le Matoine... Je... *fond en larme* Arigatoooooooooo gozeimasuuuuuuuuuu !  
J'espère que le nom du chapitre ici t'a plu et à la prochaine, grande padawan (eh ben quoi ?)  
Je t'aime aussi !Yu'_

Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je me met au prochain dès demain !

Kawaii-kisu, les gens !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez !


	26. Nous étions mariés

Cicou ! Eh on peut dire que je vous gâte ! Hier un chapitre et aujourd'hui ? Un chapiiiitreuh XD Allez ! Dites qu'elle est gentille, little-yuyu ! Et le prochain chapitre est bien entamé mais avec Pâque et la chasse au chocolat (*Q*), je suis sûre de rien ! Donc je vous poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui et le prochain... Je sais pas quand ^o^" Mais je fais tout ce que je peux !

Alors aujourd'hui, chapitre un peu plat poour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'agit de THE EPISODE REVELATION ! Vous l'attendiez, j'en suis sûre ! Cependant, je m'excuse pour les quelques incohérences, ici pas d'homme mystérieux avec un flingue, dommage, hein ? Nan mais j'avais beau y réfléchir, j'arrivais pas à le caser, ce p'tit con *la colère* :3

Bref, bonne lecture et accrochez bien votre cerveau !

.

Le Patron se leva, si lentement qu'il paraissait cloué au sol. Il tenta quelques pas en direction du Geek, comme s'il devait approcher un animal blessé et craintif. Mais le gamin en avait assez. Il refusait de se laisser amadouer une nouvelle fois par le criminel. Ses petites mains blanches entourèrent son propre corps dans une position qui lui apportait un quelconque réconfort.

« Non ! Ne m'approche pas !... Racontez-moi tout… Je veux juste savoir la vérité… »

L'homme en noir afficha une mine blessée mais se ravisa, s'asseyant lourdement sur le fauteuil de son Créateur. Celui-ci se passa la main sur le visage avant d'inspirer par la bouche, son souffle entrecoupé de légers hoquets.

« Il y a… Quelques années… Le Prof a trouvé un moyen de dédoubler mon corps, vous permettant d'avoir une existence propre… Avec sa Science Infuse, il pouvait tout faire ! C'était... Bref… Tu étais si heureux d'avoir ton propre corps !... Tu ne tenais plus en place ! »

Les yeux du Geek se posèrent sur le visage de Mathieu. Un léger sourire mélancolique se dessinait sur son visage, contrastant avec les perles d'eau coulant de ses yeux. Le gamin se tourna vers le Patron qui continua le récit de sa voix rauque habituelle. Cependant, sa voix tremblait.

« T'voulais montrer à tout le monde que tu étais « réel » alors tu es sorti de la maison… Tu te promenais dehors comme un enfant lambda… Et puis tu l'as rencontré… »

« Il était comportementaliste ou quelque chose comme ça… Son masque de carnaval t'avait intrigué alors tu étais venu lui parler… Lui qui était habitué à voir les Hommes sous leurs plus mauvais jours… Il te voyait si pur, si innocent, malgré ton corps d'adulte. Il… Il a tout de suite éprouvé une sorte de fascination malsaine pour toi… »

« Mais toi, gamin… Tu étais si accroché à ta famille… A nous… T'voulais pas partir avec lui ! N'importe qui de censé aurait refusé d'suivre c'fou furieux ! »

« Il s'est énervé. Il te voulait pour lui seul, alors… Alors il t'a enlevé. Il t'a enfermé dans sa voiture et t'a emmené dans cet asile de malheur ! »

« Tu t'débattais… T'comprenais pas pourquoi il t'avait kidnappé… Tu avais peur… Terriblement peur… »

Comment ? Il… Il s'était fait enlevé ? Parce que… Parce qu'un homme l'avait vu différemment de ses patients ? Ils lui mentaient ! Il se serait souvenu d'un évènement pareil ! Le corps entier du gamin tremblait. Et pourtant… Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre réellement compte. Après tout, il ne se souvenait de rien. On ne faisait que lui raconter. Bien sûr, cette histoire était affreusement triste et horrible, mais elle n'éveillait pas grand-chose dans l'esprit embrumé du gamin… Pourtant il continuait de les écouter. Il voulait faire confiance à sa famille. Même si cela impliquait devoir croire à ces absurdités.

« Mais t'avoir enfermé à sa merci ne lui suffisait pas… Il voulait que tu arrêtes de penser à nous… Il voulait être le seul à hanter tes esprits… Il était un homme influant, alors il a appelé des sbires… Il nous a tous enfermés dans différentes pièce de son asile… »

« T'pouvais nous voir. Il avait mis des caméras exprès pour que tu nous voies dépérir… Pour que tu sois persuadé qu'on ne pourrait jamais te sauver. »

« Il… Il nous donnait des médicaments, surtout à moi. Après tout, j'étais le schizophrène et les autres, mes personnalités. Le… Le Prof n'en pouvait plus, il… Il s'est fait remplacer ! Il a créé Maitre Panda pour ne plus avoir à supporter les effets des pilules sur son organisme… Et puis, un jour… Tous ceux qui avaient ingurgité le médicament sont rentrés dans mon corps, toutes mes personnalités à l'exception de… Toi… »

« Tu es devenu fou. Tu nous voyais plus ! T'étais complètement paniqué et lui… Lui continuait d'te parler. Ou plutôt… Au début, il ne faisait que te parler, et puis au bout d'un moment… Il a eu marre. Tu ne réagissais pas à ses paroles, ni à ses actes. Tu n'avais d'yeux qu'pour Mathieu, en phase terminale. Alors, il a débranché l'écran. Tu as crié. Tu l'as supplié de te laisser partir, de te laisser voir Mathieu. Mais rien n'y a fait. Il… Il t'a… »

Le Patron se ratatina sur lui-même, incapable de finir sa phrase. Mathieu se leva lentement, achevant la phrase du Patron en serrant les dents.

« Il t'a violé. Plusieurs fois… »

Le Patron bougea, incapable de rester en place et de voir ainsi le visage du gamin se décomposer. Il vint se positionner juste devant le gamin. Il passa sa main derrière sa tête, l'approchant de son torse, et l'enferma dans une étreinte forte et tendre. Le petit, choqué, se débattit, il… Ce n'était pas le Patron qu'il voyait en cet instant. Mais le criminel n'en démordit pas, serrant le gamin de plus en plus fort. Celui-ci se stoppa enfin, des larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues. Il se laissa aller à l'étreinte. Il s'agissait bien du Patron.

« Je… Tout le monde était encore dans ma tête… Même si… Même s'ils commençaient à disparaître, ils étaient toujours là… Et le Patron… Le Patron a craqué. Il est sorti, plus hargneux que jamais, et a tout saccagé. Il les a tués, tous autant qu'ils étaient, ces foutus scientifiques ! Et puis… Il t'a trouvé… »

Le Geek s'éloigna du criminel alors qu'une question restait en suspens.

« Pourquoi… Patron ?... Pourquoi tu… Comment tu as su ce qu'il… Est arrivé ? »

Ce n'était pas « ce qu'il m'est arrivé ». Non. C'était comme si le Geek écoutait une histoire qui ne l'impliquait en rien.

« Il… Le Patron avait une connexion avec toi… Depuis que… Depuis… »

Le Geek, curieux, posa ses yeux sur le Patron. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Et il fixait sa main, comme si quelque chose y manquait. Soudain, il focalisa son attention sur le gamin. Celui-ci eut un hoquet de stupeur en voyant le visage torturé du criminel lorsqu'il prononça ces trois petits mots :

« Nous étions mariés. »

Le Geek se figea. Qu'est-ce-que… Que lui racontaient-ils ?!

« Vous vous aimiez tellement que le Patron pouvait ressentir toutes tes émotions. Et… Lorsqu'_il_ t'a touché… Il ne l'a pas supporté… Grâce à cela, on a pu te sauver… Mais… Tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Nous avions réussi à récupérer les corps de tout le monde, mais Maitre Panda subissait les effets secondaires des médicaments. Il avait choisi de tout endurer seul pour nous laisser l'opportunité de t'enlever aux griffes de cet homme… Mais toi… En plus d'avoir été souillé, tu te sentais responsable… Tu pensais que c'était de ta faute si nous avions vécu tout cela. Tu… »

« Tu te sentais tellement responsable que tu as manipulé mon esprit… Pour que je te tue. »

Le Geek se tourna vers le Patron qui serrait les poings, une expression de pure rage sur le visage. Sa main était crispée sur la poche de son pantalon.

« Mais le Patron n'a jamais pu tuer un Sommet. Son arme a dévié, tu as seulement été blessé à l'épaule, une simple éraflure. Mais… Plus les jours passaient, plus ton souhait de mourir se faisait fort… »

« Tu refusais de manger, de boire, de parler… Tu ne nous regardais plus… »

« Il ne nous restait plus qu'une solution. J'ai usé de toute ma force mentale pour rappeler le Prof une dernière fois. Ca a failli me tuer, je n'étais pas assez fort… Mais ça a marché… Il t'a effacé la mémoire, et il a effacé tous les sentiments amoureux du Patron à ton égard pour que lui aussi puisse continuer à vivre sans problèmes majeures. »

« Et, en l'espace d'une journée, tu es redevenu notre Geek. Celui joyeux et candide qu'on aimait tous et qui nous faisait tant rire… Alors, avec Mathieu et l'Panda, on a décidé que plus jamais tu ne te souviendrais… Jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt… »

Le Geek eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'y croyait pas… Il ne pouvait pas y croire ! Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! PAS POSSIBLE ! Le corps frêle eut un spasme. La main du gamin se précipita devant sa bouche, quelques secondes avant qu'il ne rende son dernier repas sur le sol propre de la chambre de son Créateur. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le Patron esquisser un pas vers lui. Mais… Est-ce-que… Devait-il réellement les croire ? Tout cela paraissait tellement…

« NON ! Ne me touche pas !... Ne t'approche pas de moi… Taisez-vous !... C'est pas vrai… C'EST PAS VRAI ! J'vous crois pas… Non… »

Le gamin recula, l'air paniqué, presque fou. Ses mains crispées semblaient vouloir arracher ses cheveux alors que ses yeux passaient rapidement sur Mathieu, le Patron et la porte. Mais au final, il choisit la porte. Et il fuit. Il avait choisi de fuir la réalité, tout simplement parce qu'elle était bien trop dure à assimiler. Le gamin sortit de la pièce en courant, puis il s'échappa de la maison.

.

« PUTAIN ! »

Le Patron tournait en rond, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

« CA NE MARCHE PAS ! »

Il avait lancé son application de pistage, mais plusieurs points étaient présents sur la carte, comme si l'émetteur qu'il avait depuis bien longtemps caché dans le jean du Geek avait été brisé en mille morceaux. Mathieu se ratatina un peu plus sur lui-même. Le Geek était parti, il n'était plus à la maison. Il n'était plus en sécurité.

« Mathieu… J'devais… J'devais le protéger ! Mais il était pas prêt… On aurait p't'être dû… »

« Dû quoi, Patron ?! Attendre encore ?... Plus dure aurait été la chute… Je… Je sais qu'il ne se laissera pas mourir une seconde fois… je… Je vais appeler des amis ! On doit le retrouver ! »

Une sonnerie se fit entendre. Quelqu'un voulait entrer dans la maison. Le Patron se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, porté par l'espoir. L'espoir que la personne derrière la porte soit le Geek. L'espoir que tout redeviendrait comme avant, avant que son gamin n'ai eu à souffrir. Mais lorsqu'il poussa le morceau de bois poncé, une immense déception se dessina sur son visage. Ce n'était pas le Geek.

« Patron, je… J'aimerais qu'on parle de tes bordels… Je ne peux pas tout gérer seule ! »

Tatiana. Le criminel poussa la jeune femme de côté, la faisant tomber lamentablement au sol alors qu'elle poussait un cri aigu. Le Patron lui passa dessus sans même un regard, ouvrant la voiture de Mathieu rapidement. Il s'assit sur le siège du passager alors que Mathieu fermait la maison pour le rejoindre.

« Tu crois qu'il a pu aller où ? »

Le Patron sembla réfléchir un instant, cherchant tous les endroits au monde où le gamin aurait pu aller pour fuir son passé.

« Chez l'angelot… Il a dû vouloir voir un ami ! »

Mathieu acquiesça et mit les gaz, se dirigeant rapidement vers la maison du dessinateur, sans se soucier de dépasser les vitesses.

.

« Oh mais qui voilà ? Regarde, Angel... Un petit chaton égaré… »

.

Brefouille à la prochaine les gens (onegai, pas de temps pour les remerciements et les réponses aux anonymes... Désolééééée ! Mon réseau peut céder d'une minute à l'autre ! Mais je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre ! Promis !

Kawaii-kisu !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez !


	27. Il est de retour Il est là

Bonjour vous ! Je suis à fond aujourd'hui, trois chapitre en trois jours ^o^ Allez, dites-moi à quel point je gère XD

Bref, aujourd'hui... Ah nan, je vous spoilerais pas !

Sur ce... bonne lecture, petits amours !

.

« Entre, je t'en prie. »

Le gamin esquissa quelques pas dans la maison chaleureuse de son ami, se déchaussant à l'entrée pour ne rien salir. Du dos de la main, il se frotta les yeux, essayant de camoufler la preuve que ce qui était arrivé était réellement un évènement de sa vie.

« Tu veux me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le gamin hocha négativement la tête. Hors de question de parler de ses troubles majeures avec AngelMJ ! Il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé de celui-ci, enfouissant son nez dans un coussin moelleux. En fait… Plus il y réfléchissait… Plus cette histoire lui paraissait plausible… Sinon, pourquoi Mathieu et le Patron auraient-ils inventé une telle histoire ? Mais… Quelque chose le dérangeait. Il aurait dû haïr son Créateur et le criminel, mais… En cet instant, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se blottir entre les bras du Patron. Entendre ses mots rassurants, apprécier la chaleur de ses bras puissants… Sentir son amour…

« Tu veux un thé ? »

Le Geek fixa son attention vers son ami qui le regardait chaleureusement. Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et retira sa tête de l'oreiller.

« Trois sucres, s'il-te-plaît. »

La réponse du gamin fit sourire l'angelot qui retourna dans la cuisine pour faire chauffer de l'eau. Désireux d'oublier cette soirée, le gosse prit la parole, retenant l'attention du dessinateur vers autre chose que lui.

« Alors… Nyo et toi… »

Le plus grand, revenant de la cuisine, piqua un fard, faisant légèrement rire le gosse. Avec délicatesse, il posa deux tasses sur la table basse. La première tasse était rouge, tout simplement rouge. Et la seconde avait eu l'honneur de se faire dessiner dessus par Angel, un cadeau pour le Geek. Celui-ci venait régulièrement chez lui, que ce soit pour jouer ou pour lui parler des problèmes qu'il avait à la maison. C'était donc la tasse du Geek. Celle qu'Angel n'aurait prêté à personne d'autre, leur amitié étant trop précieuse.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… Il est… Etonnamment prévenant et gentil avec moi… Alors que nous ne nous connaissons à peine. »

Angel baissa les yeux, trouvant un intérêt particulier à ses chaussures. Parler de Nyo le gênait… Après ce qu'il s'était passé… Le dessinateur fronça les sourcils, le Geek ne lui répondait pas. Ses yeux dévièrent sur le gamin et tout prit sens. Le gosse tenait sa tasse dans sa main. Il avait une mine fatiguée, ayant l'air de lutter contre le sommeil.

« Geek… Pardonne-moi… »

La tasse tomba, le thé se déversant silencieusement sur la moquette du salon. Et, bien camouflé au fond de la tasse, une trainée de poudre glissait lentement au gré de la boisson. Angel eut une mine attristée. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal au Geek !... Il était son ami…  
L'angelot soupira, déphasé, et prit le gamin dans ses bras, le descendant dans la pièce monochrome. Celle que l'homme dans sa tête avait fait construire exprès pour accueillir l'enfant. Celle où personne ne pourrait le retrouver.

.

« On y est ! »

Mathieu sortit de la voiture à toute vitesse, sonnant à la porte du dessinateur d'un même mouvement. Le Patron le suivit tout aussi rapidement en grognant.

« On aurait pu arriver plus vite… »

Son Créateur ne fit pas attention au criminel. Ses yeux pleins d'espoirs se posèrent sur la porte, résolument fermée, du plus grand. Au bout de deux ou trois minutes à attendre et à sonner de manière frénétique, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un ange souriant et décontracté.

« Salut Mathieu et… Patron… Que faites-vous ici ? »

Mathieu ne faisait plus attention aux paroles de l'ange. D'ici, il avait une vue imprenable sur le salon. La tasse du gamin était sortie, au sol, mais sortie. Il était là ! Ils l'avaient retrouvé avant qu'un danger ne le prenne !

« On cherche l'gamin… »

Angel eut une moue surprise, regardant derrière lui comme s'il cherchait le gamin.

« Nan, désolé. Il n'est pas là… Il a encore fugué après que tu l'ais poussé à bout ? »

Le ton narquois de l'ange ne plut pas du tout au Patron qui attrapa Mathieu par le bras et le fit entrer, presque de force, dans la voiture. Mathieu se tut, la déception se lisant dans son regard. L'espace d'un instant, il y avait cru. Il avait voulu croire que le gamin s'en sortirait sans séquelles, autant psychologiques que physiques. Mais ce n'était qu'une douce utopie…  
Mathieu posa ses mains sur le volant, sentant déjà les larmes remonter. Sa voiture se dirigea a toute vitesse vers l'autoroute. Il ne savait plus où il allait. Il allait, et c'était tout. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent le gosse ! Mais… S'il n'était pas chez Angel… Ou pouvait-il donc être ?! Le Patron posa sa main sur l'épaule de son Créateur qui releva les yeux vers lui. Il avait le visage fermé, comme si retenir ses expressions allait retenir ses émotions. Comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de moins souffrir… Comme si cela pouvait le rendre un peu moins humain… La voiture s'arrêta.

« Tu devrais la reprendre. »

Le criminel l'observa d'un air choqué. Non !... Il ne pouvait pas… Cela renfermait trop de souvenir !... Il ne pouvait pas la reprendre maintenant…

« J'ai promis que j'attendrai son retour… »

Mais Mathieu n'en avait que faire. Dans des gestes lents, il passa sa main sous son tee-shirt, vers son cou. Il en tira une chaine qu'il décrocha. Le Patron ne pouvait décrocher son regard de ces deux anneaux sacrés qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Mathieu sourit. Il les avait toujours gardées sur lui. Parce que le couple que formaient autrefois le Patron et le Geek était la plus belle chose qui lui avait été donnée de voir. Parce qu'il souhaitait, plus que tout, les revoir unis et amoureux.

« Il est de retour. Il est là. »

Mathieu posa sa main sur la poitrine du criminel, lui adressant un doux sourire. Il savait que le Patron était mort de trouille, quoi qu'il en dise. L'homme désemparé avait peur de craquer si jamais cette bague si précieuse reprenait sa place autour de son doigt. Comme à cette époque révolue où ils s'aimaient malgré les difficultés, malgré le fait qu'ils devaient se partager un corps.  
Le schizophrène leva les mains et passa la chaîne autour du cou de l'homme en noir, voyant l'anneau argenté et vert se cacher sous la veste de celui-ci.

« Vous étiez faits pour être réunis. Sinon, tu ne te serais jamais souvenu… De cet amour que tu éprouvais… Tu ne te serais pas autant attaché à ce petit bout de choux. »

Et, sans un mot de plus, il passa la bague au doigt de son vis-à-vis, admirant encore une fois le bon choix qu'avait fait le Geek. La bague était noire et fine mais elle transpirait la force. Elle était sertie de petites émeraudes discrets, en raccord avec celle que le Patron avait offert au Geek. Celle du Geek était toute aussi fine, mais elle paraissait moins robuste, comme si le moindre impacte pourrait la briser. Elle représentait la pureté et l'innocence du gamin. Et l'émeraude présente sur leurs deux bagues était le symbole de leur amour. Il était fort, il était beau, et il était infini.

« On doit le retrouver. »

Mathieu acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Le Patron avait repris du poil de la bête ! Il attrapa son téléphone, démarrant une conférence avec la plupart de ses amis. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde fut présent pour écouter le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks.

« Ok, les mecs. Le Geek a disparu… On lui a tout dit. Il faut le trouver avant qu'_il _ne l'attrape. Vous êtes avec moi ?! »

Des cris puissants se firent entendre. Le Geek ne pouvait pas aller nulle part, il avait sûrement envie de voir un ami, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'écouter mais qui ne le jugerait jamais… Ils devaient explorer cette piste. Pourtant, Nyo resta ainsi sans bouger. Sa mine sombre préoccupa immédiatement Mathieu.

« Nyo ? Mec, ça va ? »

Le dessinateur releva la tête vers la caméra de son téléphone, le visage dépourvu du moindre sourire.

« Angel… Il était étrange… Il parlait comme si… J'étais dans sa chambre et je l'entendais parler dans la salle de bain… Il… Il faisait une voix étrange… Et… Il parlait du Geek… je… Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais… Il a dit qu'il devrait récupérer son masque pour ne pas qu'il le reconnaisse… Que le Geek serait heureux de le revoir comme… Comme avant que vous ne veniez le chercher… »

Le Patron attrapa vivement le smartphone de son Créateur, la colère déformant son visage.

« Tu déconnes, là ?! T'savais tout ça mais t'as rien dit ?! Sa… »

« Patron. Arrête-là. Garde ta colère pour quand on aura récupéré le Geek. Nyo ne savait rien de l'histoire du Geek. Il l'a appris par le biais de Fred' et Seb' il y a quelques minutes.  
Merci, mec. On retourne chez Angel. Tout de suite. »

Le schizophrène appuya sur le champignon, se dirigeant vers la maison de l'ange pas si angélique que ça.

.

« Bonjour, mon chaton… Je suis content que tu sois réveillé… Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps… »

Le Geek ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tressailli. Quelqu'un… Quelqu'un était penché vers lui. Son masque monochrome se fondait dans la pièce entièrement blanche dans laquelle il se trouvait. On l'avait allongé sur un matelas délavé, on l'avait changé… Il portait une sorte de robe blanche, toute simple. On aurait dit une taie d'oreiller. Tout était blanc. Tout était vide. Tout était triste. Tout n'était rien. Lui aussi se sentait vide. Lui non plus ne sentait rien.

« Qui… »

Le gamin fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Un mot. Juste un mot. Que lui arrivait-il ? Qui était cette personne ?... Pourquoi sa voix lui paraissait-elle si…

« Oh ? Tu m'as déjà oublié, mon chaton ?... Je suis vexé !... Mais ne t'en fais pas… Je vais te remettre les idées en place… »

Le corps entier du gamin se figea. Angel. C'était la voix d'AngelMJ !... Mais… Il ne parlait pas comme d'habitude… Sa voix était plus aigu… Un peu comme celle du Prof quand il utilisait le corps de Mathieu… Le Prof… Avait-il réellement créé le Panda pour se protéger de la douleur ? Etait-ce réellement pour cette raison s'il avait disparu sans donner la moindre nouvelle ? A l'époque, Mathieu lui avait dit qu'il l'avait volontairement sorti de son esprit car il était le membre de la famille le plus… Enfin… Personne ne l'aimait. Pas plus Mathieu que le Geek. Même le Hippie ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise avec le scientifique. Mais le Geek savait qu'il n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Il ne savait juste pas comment s'adapter, comment « parler ».

« An… Gel… Pourquoi… »

Le gamin attrapa tant bien que mal le col du vêtement que portait son ravisseur, cherchant du regard un visage, un regard qui aurait pu l'amener à comprendre les agissements de cet homme étrange.

« Oh, non, non, non, petit chaton !... N'as-tu donc toujours pas saisi la différence entre le petit ange et moi ?... Il est fou… Ou, plus précisément, victime de dédoublement de la personnalité. Moi, en revanche… Je suis seulement fou de toi… Comprends-tu la nuance, mon chaton ? »

L'homme eut un rire incontrôlable. D'une main, il ouvrit la bouche du gosse et le força à boire une eau blanche, presque saturée par la poudre présente à l'intérieur. Le gamin toussa, avalant difficilement le liquide pâteux.

« Je vais te laisser, mon chaton… Juste le temps que mon médicament agisse… Je reviens vite, mon chaton ! »

Le Geek laissa les larmes couler, se recroquevillant sur lui-même alors que l'homme sortait de la pièce, n'oubliant pas de fermer à clef la lourde porte d'acier. Que lui arrivait-il ?! Il ne comprenait plus rien ! Pourquoi… Pourquoi Angel lui faisait ça ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait donné ?! Après quelques heures interminables, il sentit ses joues chauffer. Son esprit se vidait peu à peu, il n'arrivait plus à former une pensée cohérente. Il tremblait tout en transpirant, il avait envie de bouger, mais il en était incapable…Et puis il se souvint.

_« C'est de l'ecstasy, mon chaton. Je ne veux pas que tu te débattes alors je t'en donnerais à chaque fois que je te toucherais… Ce serait dommage d'abimer un si joli visage… »_

_« Qu'est-ce… Je… »_

_« C'est un psychostimulant, mon chaton. Ca va stimuler ton cerveau pour que tu te sentes comme à l'arrivée d'un orgasme. A forte dose, tu pourrais avoir des hallucinations, alors sois sage, d'accord ? »_

_._

Je suis désolééééééée ! Ne me tuez pas pour avoir fait du mal au Geek, moi aussi je l'aime ! C'est la malédiction des fanfiqueuses ! Si si, je vous le jure OoO

Un grand merci à vous, lecteurs et lectrices ! Je vous aime de tout mon petit coeur tout mou ! Vous méritez votre poids en chocolat ! Et si vous êtes léger(e)s... Bah le double !

Plein d'amour à VickyWinchester, Yanis2Y, Deponia, Narcissa-noir 84, JustePhi, MissEvoli, MissYumi, Skeleton Angel, Hikaru Chesire, Beautiful Disasterek et MissPika pour vos reviews sur le vingt-cinquième chapitre !

_MissEvoli :  
Merci beaucoup ! Alors, je suis en région parisienne, donc le temps que mes vacances arrivent, la fanfiction sera finie depuis longtemps, j'aurai cependant peut-être commencé ma prochaine fanfic'... Dans ce cas-là, oui, je posterais. Ayant le mal de maison, j'ai décidé de ne pas partir en vacances cette année (à part pour les grandes vacances où l'on m'a obligé à obtempérer)  
Pour le grand fil rouge avec le viol, l'Homme Masqué, Maitre Panda qui prend tous les effets des médicaments, c'était dans ma tête depuis le chapitre quinze. J'ai cependant rajouté l'histoire du mariage et quelques petites idées au fur et à mesure. Par contre, les histoire de premier plan comme l'adoption du panda, la scène de l'hôpital et tout ça, ça vient pendant que j'écris.  
Bye bye, toi !_

Et plein de câlins et d'amour et tout et tout à Espheria, Lilou, Narcissa-noir 84, MissEvoli, la revieweuse anonyme de type Guest qui doit sûrement être Ombre (j'ai repéré le Jackson ;) ), Miss Pika, Sans-Reflet, Nyxox, L'abrutie, VickyWinchester, Hikaru Chesire, MissYumi et Déponia pour vos review sur le vingt-sixième chapitre ! Nyuuuu j'aime tous ces gens qui laissent des gentils commentaires ! 3

_Lilou :_  
_Hey (hey hoy, hey hoy, on rentre du bouloy !... Ben quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai le droit de chanter !)_  
_Ne t'en fais pas, va ! Je suis contente que tu prennes tant de plaisir à lire et le plus important ne sont pas tes commentaires mais ton amour (je suis mignonne, hein ? Dis-moi que je suis mignonne :3)_  
_Ah, mes noms de chapitres... Une longue histoire XD_  
_Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments de fifous ! C'est trop ! Personnellement, j'avais peur que le 26 soit ennuyant... Mais je suis heureuse de voir que les avis ne diverges pas (Verge !... Oh que c'est glauque...)_  
_Oui, la MALEDICTION DES FANFIQUEUSES, c'est de faire souffrir les personnages qu'on aime... Malheureusement... Mais alors, le Hippie aurait dû être mort, vu à quel point je l'aime et le gâtifie... OoO_  
_Merci beaucoup ! On me dit souvent que ma tête est bien remplie ^o^ en fait depuis que je suis petite, je suis insomniaque. Alors chaque nuits depuis ma petite enfance (bon ok, j'ai que douze ans donc ça ne date pas trop) je créé des histoires de différents genres... Ca aide, je pense !_  
_Pour la réponse sur ma façon d'écrire... Hum... Tu peux aller voire sur ma réponse à la review de MissEvoli, tout y est décrit ;) (To be or not to be, thas is the question !)_  
_Ah pitite perverse ! (dixit la fille qui parle d'ecstasy dans ses chapitres...) ! Non, franchement, écrire me permet de sortir de ce monde... Je suis du genre très pessimiste alors quand j'écris et que je lis vos commentaires... J'ai l'impression de renaître, tel un phœnix... Comme Mathieu... Et, tout d'un coup, ma journée prend tout son sens et un doux soleil nait dans ma poitrine ! Je t'aimeuh !_  
_Oh... J'ai quelques idées... On pourrait utiliser une loooongue corde... L'attacher en n'oubliant aucun de ses membres... Lui mettre une jolie pomme rouge dans la bouche en appréciant la terreur dans ses yeux... Et après... Libre à nous d'improviser !_  
_Ne t'en fait pas, je te remercie pour me suivre si activement, je t'aime !_  
_Yu'_

_MissEvoli :  
Pas de vulgarité, je te pris... OH PUTAIN LE CON ! Il m'a écrasé le pied, bordel de cul !... Heu... Hum, hum... Non, plus sérieusement, merci beaucoup pour ce gentil commentaire bourré de gentillesse ! Je t'aime ! J'aime les gens ! J'aime aussi le chocolat ! Et j'aime Blaise Zabini, aussi ! JE T'AIIIIIIMEUH !_

_Guest :  
Noooooooon ! Ne tue pas mon Jackie-chéri ! La voilà, la suite ! D'ailleurs... Ombre ? C'est toi ? _

Bref, au revoir, mes amours de lecteurs ! Je vous aime ! Alors bonne journée/soirée/nuit et à la prochaine !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez !


	28. Viens me sauver

Bonjour, vous ! Alors... Pour commencer... Je suis désolée ! Vraiment, je suis navrée pour ce retard considérable dans la sortie des chapitres. Après ma semaine d'absence, j'ai dû rattraper comme une malade ce qui a complètement épuisé mon esprit (ah, phobie scolaire, quand tu nous tiens de tes mains sales et inquiétantes... Quand tu nous tords dans tous les sens pour extraire notre joies de nos corps tombant en décrépitude... Quand tu me fais tomber, quand tu me transformes en éternelle pessimiste...)

Mais bref, bon chapitre et à... A en bas ;)

.

François sortit de la salle de bain, essuyant nonchalamment ses cheveux noirs avec la serviette humide posée sur sa tête. Il alla dans la cuisine se chercher un verre d'eau avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, là où étaient les deux amours de sa vie. Ses deux adorables pandas. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte, observant silencieusement son amant, dos à lui, offrant une étreinte chaleureuse à son désormais fils. Jor. Ils l'avaient appelé Jörmungand, le premier choix de l'ursidé. Il semblait si heureux que le cinéphile n'avait pas osé contrer son avis. Après tout, Jor, ce n'était pas un prénom si laid.  
Ce prénom représentait le fils décédé du dieu du chao de la mythologie nordique, Loki. Jörmungand était un serpent mythologique, comme Jor était un panda. Et Loki… Il avait une apparence de mâle, mais il possédait un don de métamorphose qui lui permettait d'enfanter. Cela le rendait très attaché à chacun de ses enfants… Oui, il ressemblait énormément à Maitre Panda…

Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Il n'était pas si discret, alors… Pourquoi l'ursidé ne lui parlait-il pas ? Pourquoi n'esquissait-il pas le moindre mouvement ? Les bras forts du Fossoyeur se nouèrent autour des épaules du chanteur qui sursauta légèrement, baissant le visage pour enfouir son nez dans le pelage doux et fraichement peigné de son fils. François se déplaça, arrivant face à l'ursidé, s'inquiétant pour celui-ci. Il posa une de ses mains sur la tête de la boule de poils incolore alors que l'autre se plaçait sous le menton de son amant, l'obligeant calmement à lever la tête pour lui dévoiler ses yeux.

« Panda ?!... Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

L'ursidé secoua énergiquement la tête, le corps parcouru de tremblements et de spasmes compulsifs. Ses mains s'enfouirent entièrement dans les poils de Jor qui ferma les yeux, appréciant les caresses à leur juste valeur.

« Il l'a attrapé !... Il n'est plus en sécurité, François ! Il l'a rattrapé !... Le Geek, il… Ils le cherchent tous !... On doit les aider ! Mais… Jor… On… »

Mais François le coupa, embrassant presque chastement l'ursidé incolore.

« Schut… Dans ton état, tu seras incapable de les aider. Fais plutôt confiance en Mathieu et en la colère du Patron. Il restera en vie. Autant dehors que dedans. »

« Comment… »

« J'le sais et c'est tout. Avec le Patron… Il le protégera de sa vie, tu sais ?... Le Geek a changé, il supportera les épreuves qui lui seront imposées. Et ce, tant que le Patron sera à ses côtés. Alors… Ne t'en fais pas, Maitre. Attend juste avec Jor en attendant le moment où tu pourras faire du Geek son tonton. »

L'ursidé eut un rire léger, les larmes coulant toujours à flot sur son visage blême. D'une main tremblante, il attira le cinéphile à lui, comblant son envie de contact.

« Ils le sauveront, Maitre. »

.

Il se sentait mal. Peu à peu, le brouillard entourant son esprit s'était dissipé. Il sentait chaque partie de son corps douloureux. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent difficilement, aveuglés par la lumière blanche et froide de la pièce. Il se sentait poisseux, dégouté, mais la raison lui échappait encore. Et surtout, il souffrait. Dans tout le bas de son dos, il souffrait. Les yeux bleus du garçon s'habituèrent à l'étrange lumière de la pièce monochrome, parcourant les murs incolores et si semblables les uns aux autres. Il leva la main, cachant la lumière à ses yeux fatigués et fut impressionné de la pâleur extrême de celle-ci. C'est alors qu'il s'autorisa à baisser le regard vers son corps.

« Qu… Non… NON ! »

Les yeux horrifiés du gamin s'écarquillèrent violemment alors que son corps entier se relevait précipitamment pour se coller au fond de la pièce, semblant vouloir se fondre dans le mur. Il était nu. Entièrement nu. Et… Ces tâches blanches sur ses jambes… Elles étaient facilement identifiables. Du sperme. On l'avait violé.

_« Il t'a violé. Plusieurs fois… »  
« Tu m'as déjà oublié, mon chaton ? »_

« Non… C'est… Pas possible… Non… Je… »

Alors, tout était vrai ? Cette souffrance, ce passé qui était le sien… Tout était réel ?... Non… Il ne voulait pas y croire ! Ses mains crispées semblaient vouloir arracher ses cheveux. Il avait l'air complètement fou. Ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées balayèrent rapidement la salle, sans aucun but précis. Ce blanc… Il le haïssait !... Lui… Il aimait le noir…

« Patron… Viens me chercher… »

L'enfant esquissa quelques pas lents vers la lourde porte d'acier formant la seule couleur de la pièce, l'air hypnotisé

.

« OUVRE ! SALAUD ! TU T'EN… »

« Patron… Arrête. Tire juste sur la serrure. »

Mathieu posa sa main sur le bras du Patron, confiant. L'homme en noir lui adressa un regard peu amène et referma sa main sur l'arme présente dans sa poche. D'un geste vif, il la retira et tira trois coups sur la serrure grise de la porte en bois qui s'ouvrit presque automatiquement. Son Créateur lui adressa un regard inquisiteur. Il hocha la tête. Oui. Il serait capable de sauver le Geek. Pas comme… Pas comme la dernière fois. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent la maison chaleureuse du dessinateur. Mais personne en vue. Ni le Geek, ni le trentenaire. Un bruit se fit entendre, provenant du salon. D'un pas lent, le Patron se dirigea vers la salle de séjour, écarquillant les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il reconnaissait une voix hachée, coupée de longs sanglots de douleur.

« S'il-vous-plait… Arrêtez… Non… Patron, Tu es ven'… PAT-AAAAAH ! »

Un long cri se fit entendre, provenant de la télévision allumée du dessinateur. Le Patron se figea, face à la boite à image. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur en reconnaissant le gamin, couché impuissamment sur un lit blanc. _Il_ l'avait pris. Il avait osé toucher au Geek. De plus, les spasmes incontrôlables du gamin, sa peau rouge ainsi que le fait qu'il avait cru le voir étaient des signes clairs : ce salaud avait osé droguer le gamin. Et à forte dose, à en juger par son état. En bas de l'écran étaient affichés la date ainsi que l'heure. Cela ne faisait que deux heures. Et lui n'avait rien vu.

Le sang du criminel ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux du gosse, pleurant et criant et ce, malgré la drogue qui aurait dû le laisser amorphe. Mais surtout… Il ne cessait de l'appeler. Lui et personne d'autre. Tout ce qu'il désirait en cet instant était voir le Patron, être sauvé par le Patron. Et lui n'avais pas été là.

« … Patron… Allons-nous-en, nous pouvons encore le retrouver… Patron… »

Et pourtant, le criminel ne réagissait pas, les yeux rivés sur l'écran diffusant ces images si choquantes, si douloureuses. Et puis, le gamin fut laissé seul, affalé sur le lit désormais souillé, le regard vide. Et là, malgré la drogue embrumant son esprit fatigué, malgré son corps le forçant à tomber dans le sommeil, malgré sa voix éraillée d'avoir trop crié, le gamin trouva assez de force pour répéter son nom, une dernière fois avant de sombrer.

_« Patron… »_

Une dague acérée et glacée trancha la chair tendre du Patron pour se loger cruellement dans son cœur. Sa main se crispa contre sa poitrine alors qu'il suffoquait.

« Non… Stop… ARRÊTEZ-CA ! »

Le Patron chancela, incapable de rester debout. Son corps s'affala lourdement à même le sol. Sa respiration était hachée, sa voix tremblante, son visage déformé par la douleur. Une douleur physique tellement plus douloureuse que n'importe quelle torture. Son Créateur attrapa la boite noire avant de la jeter violemment au sol, brisant l'écran et démontant l'objet. Il offrit un bras à sa personnalité, encore en état de choc, l'aidant à se relever.

« On ne pourra rien faire ici, et tu le sais. Il l'a emmené, Patron. Ecoute, mec… Reprends-toi. Je sais que ce que je te demande est extrêmement dur, mais… Le Geek a besoin de toi, tu comprends ?... Ne fais pas comme il y a quelques années, il n'en survivrait pas. Et toi non plus. »

Le Patron osa enfin un regard vers celui qui l'avait mis au monde, l'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression de voir un véritable père. Quelqu'un qui le guiderait, qui garderait son calme devant chaque péripéties, rien que pour lui. L'homme en noir saisi la main qui lui était tendue, se remettant rapidement sur ses pieds avant de se précipiter hors de cette maison de malheur, pénétrant la voiture de son Créateur sans prononcer la moindre phrase. Il s'en voulait. Il avait craqué, au détriment du Geek. Comme la dernière fois…

.

« Nyo ? Ecoute, écoute bien ce message et transfert-le à Mathieu ! »

« Ang… »

« Ecoute, j'ai peu de temps devant moi alors… Bon, il… Il y a un gars dans ma tête. Il est vraiment pas net et c'est lui qui a enlevé le Geek pour la seconde fois… Nous sommes… Au Nord de Paris, à Montmartre. La maison est reconnaissable, c'est la plus haute et les volets sont en érable. Vous devez aller chercher le Geek ! Vite ! »

« Angel ? »

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Combien de temps avait-il avant que _l'autre _reprenne possession de son corps. Avait-il… Avait-il le temps de dire ce qu'il souhaitait ?

« … Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. »

Le cœur du dessinateur rata un battement alors que ses doigts se crispaient sur le téléphone. Pourtant, un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il murmurait sa réponse.

« Moi aussi. »

Le plus jeune sourit et raccrocha pour l'autre, regardant son téléphone d'un air niais et heureux. Il se remit cependant rapidement les idées en place avant de composer le numéro de Mathieu.  
Il fallait qu'il le prévienne.

.

« Man ? C'est moi… J'peux entrer ? »

Le Hippie brun se pencha contre la porte, entendant difficilement le faible « oui » de son interlocuteur. D'une démarche peu assurée, il pénétra la pièce. Son nez renifla aussitôt un effluve qui lui était des plus connues. De l'herbe.

« Désolé, gros… »

Dans un coin de la pièce, le Hippie, roulé en boule, pleurait en silence. Le Papillon, inquiet, s'approcha pas-à-pas de la masse larmoyante, légèrement craintif.

« Man ?... Y a quoi ? »

« Pardonnes-moi, gros… Si désolé… J'ai… J'peux pas… J'ai pas réussi… J'voulais… J'voulais arrêter… J'voulais pouvoir te mériter, gros… Mais… J'pas réussi… »

Le camé brun voulu se précipiter dans les bras de son amour mais ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et il s'écrasa violemment sur le drogué au sol.

« Ah… Pardon, man… J'ai trébu- ! »

Le camé fut surpris de sentir le plus jeune se serrer contre lui avec une force qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Quelques larmes coulaient sur le visage du camé, honteux et déçu de lui-même. Le Hippie éloigna la tête du Sommet de son torse alors qu'il lui souriait doucement, caressant ses cheveux châtains d'une main rendue tremblante par la drogue. A la vue de son si beau sourire, les pleurs du Hippie de Salut Les Geeks redoublèrent, deux fois plus violents.

« Eh ? Schut… C'est toi qui me mérite, pas le Hippie craintif et peu confiant qui souhaite arrêter la drogue. Si tu aimes ça, tu continues. Et surtout, si ça te rend ainsi, tu arrêtes. Je… Je ne veux pas que tu changes, man… Tu es **mon** Hippie, et c'est toi que j'aime… »

Le Hippie acquiesça d'un signe de tête presque timide observant son amant avec de grands yeux gonflés par les frottements et rendus rouges par les larmes.

« Pou… Pourquoi tu parles bi… Bizarrement ?... »

Ou plutôt, pourquoi parlait-il si normalement ?

« Parce que quand ça te concerne, je ne suis plus la même personne. »

Les deux drogués restèrent plusieurs heures ainsi, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ils étaient au chaud, en sécurité, loin de tous les problèmes que pouvaient poser sur leur chemin le monde cruel dans lequel ils vivaient sans s'en rendre compte.

.

Woualiiiiii ! Alors, effectivement, j'ai énormément peiné à écrire ce chapitre, il m'a posé beaucoup de problème car je n'avais aucune idée du contenu... Forcément, j'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir... Mais bref, j'espère que ce vide ne se remarque pas à la lecture...

Enfin, malgré tout, d'énormes merci à Margaret Black S, Le patron est de retour, Twix, MissEvoli, Panda-Clem, s.g, Flygavioli, Narcissa-Noir 84, Sunlightt, MissYumi, MissPika, Sunwings, Deponia et Hikaru Chesire pour vos zeeeeeentils commentaires !... S'il m'en restait, je vous donnerais bien mes socolats de Pâque :3

Merci également aux lecteurs, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu... Que dire de plus... Hum... ZE VOUS ZAIIIIIMEUH !

_Twix :  
Hum... Soit... Tu es donc une viei... Adulte ? Oh ? Merci beaucoup ! Je me disais aussi, que je me sentait étonnement bien depuis quelques temps... Ce doit être grâce à toi ;3_

_MissEvoli :  
Quoi ? Tu veux que j'arrête d'écrire ?... C'est... Bizarre, ça... Non, plus franchement, merci beaucoup, je suis émue par tous tes zentils compliments ! Za me fait même zozoter !  
Plein de câlins et d'amour pour toi et à la prochaine ! 3_

_Panda-Clem :  
Oh... Merci, merci... *sourire ingrat* Ah... Bon... D'un côté, je ne sais pas ce que je préfère entre les revieweuses qui veulent me tuer, celles qui veulent me violer, celles qui veulent me torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et celles qui veulent me violer puis me torturer pour finir par me tuer... Mais bref, merci beaucoup à toi et à la prochaine, petit ursidé !_

_s.g :  
Hum... Merci ? Plein de câlins et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre :3_

Donc oui, pour ceux qui liront juste là, Jörmungand est réellement le prénom de Loki, le dieux nordique du chaos et de la mesquinerie. Si je l'ai choisi, c'est parce que j'ai toujours été mordue de mythologie, qu'elle soit grecque, latine, nordique ou égyptienne et que j'adooooooore Avengers. D'ailleurs, pour celles intéressées, une fanfiction absolument splendide de Asrial (auteur écrivant sur beaucoup de sujet et étant énormément connue sur ) met en scène Loki et Clint (mon chouchou d'amoooouuuur !... Blaise ? Non ! Je ne te trompe pas ! Je te jure, mon serpentard adoré !) mais aussi les enfants de Loki, Sleipnir, Hela, Jörmungand et Fenrir... La fanfiction se nomme Une Vie Nouvelle et est un pur chef d'oeuvre, alors... Jetez-y un oeil !

Kawaii-kisuuuuu !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez !


	29. Tant qu'il pensera à toi

... Je... Bonjour les gens... Je... Excusez-moaaaaaaa ! Je suis vraiment désolée, quatre-cinq jours sans chapitre, j'avais jamais fait ça, je suis navrée ! J'ai eu une rédaction à faire et ça m'a un peu puisé mon inspi' mais pour vous prouvez que ce n'était pas faux, je vous la posterais, c'est sur Tristant et Iseut donc bon... Autant que ça fasse passer le temps à quelqu'un d'autre que ma prof'... Ah si ! C'est Tristant et Iseut qui rencontrent mon Clint Barton d'amour et Jörmungand (pas le bébé panda, le serpent mythologique ^o^) je pense que du coup je le posterais juste après ce chapitre... Pour le peu que ça pourrait intéresser XD

Bref, au programme... Peu de choses en fait, c'est dans le chapitre suivant qu'ils arriveront à destination donc je ne pouvais pas beaucoup écrire ici. Suite à de nombreuses demandes, j'ai écris partiellement le mariage du Geek et du Patron... Autant dire que c'est WTF et j'espère que vous trouverez cela mignon, malgré tout... J'essayais de dédramatiser l'histoire en vous introduisant un humour léger et sans réel point d'ancrage. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et à la fin du chapitre !

Bonne lecture mes petits amours de lecteurs que j'aime !

.

« … Que fait-on… ? Si… On ne peut pas être sûr de la véracité des propos d'Angel, après tout ! »

Le Patron abattit son poing crispé sur son genou, la mâchoire serrée.

« On s'en fout ! C'est l'seul indice qu'on ait… Fonce, putain ! »

Mathieu appuya son pied sur la pédale de la voiture, laissant le véhicule avancer au grès de la longue route. Ses yeux captèrent ceux du Patron. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il y avait vu une multitude de sentiments, bons comme mauvais. A vrai dire, il ne savait toujours pas si c'était une bonne chose. Le Patron avait récupérer ses sentiments, certes, mais à quel prix ? Peu à peu, le criminel perdait le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait. Lui qui s'était tant battu pour ne plus jamais aimer le Geek, autant pour sa sécurité que pour celle du gamin, se retrouvait ainsi : à la chercher au péril de sa vie comme si sa perte achèverait de transformer la dernière parcelle vivante de son cœur en glace. Car la glace se fend, se brise. Car on est toujours plus fort quand on aime.  
Le schizophrène se concentra sur la route, ne pouvant malgré tout empêcher ses pensées folles de divaguer, d'imaginer ce qu'auraient été ses personnalités, sa famille, si l'Homme Masqué n'avait jamais existé. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à la perspective de cette vie magnifique qu'ils auraient pu avoir.

Le Patron et le Geek seraient encore mariés, heureux et purs. François et Maitre Panda n'auraient pas à se soucier d'étaler leur bonheur devant le couple maudit que formaient les deux personnalités contraires. Les deux Hippies resteraient dans leur monde psychédélique et le Hippie Sommet ne se soucierait pas de changer pour le Hippie Papillon. Lui pourrait enfin prendre de vraies vacances avec Antoine, sans se soucier de laisser Wifi et ses personnalités seules… Angel serait resté un adorable dessinateur, gentil et attentionné…

« Il mérite la mort pour avoir détruit nos vies. »

Le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks détourna les yeux de la route pour observer l'homme en noir, peu surpris que les paroles du criminel aient fait écho à ses pensées chaotiques. Après tout, ils s'étaient autrefois partagé le même corps et la même tête…

« Math'… T'crois qu'il tient l'coup ? »

Le ton inhabituellement hésitant et inquiet de l'homme aux lunettes de soleil attendrit Mathieu qui laissa une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Ses mains tremblèrent sur le volant alors qu'il tentait vaillamment de garder la face.

« Tant qu'il pensera à toi.

Le Patron eut un soupir tremblant alors qu'il posait sa tête contre la fenêtre de la voiture, se surprenant à voir le visage du Geek dans la rondeur bienfaitrice de la lune.

.

« … Pour… Pourquoi vous me faites… ça ? »

Une main gantée s'approcha de son visage. Il recula la tête, feulant tel un chaton apeuré. Le sourire de l'homme face à lui grandit sous son masque. Il bloqua sa victime contre le mur gris derrière-lui pour enfin pouvoir lui caresser le visage, faignant ne pas remarquer le haut-le-cœur du gamin, pas plus que le dégout qui se peignit instantanément dans ses yeux. Les dents du gamin claquèrent plus fort. Sa mâchoire craqua. Si la pièce dans laquelle il était avait changé pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, celui qui lui faisait vivre tant d'horreurs, lui, restait le même. Quelques souvenirs avaient fait surface dans l'esprit du gamin. Comment il s'était fait violé par cet homme si fou, quelques années de là... Comment il avait eu honte de lui-même d'avoir jouit. D'avoir jouit alors même que son mari qu'il aimait plus que sa propre santé mentale souffrait le martyr. Alors même qu'il disparaissait peu à peu sous ses yeux.

« Mais voyons, mon chaton… C'est parce que je t'aime, évidemment ! »

L'homme plaça ses genoux fins de part et d'autre du gosse aculé. Ses doigts vêtus des gants blancs se positionnèrent dans les trous de ses yeux, retirant lentement son masque pour plonger son visage sur celui plein de larme de celui qui l'obsédait tant, l'embrassant avec hargne et perversité. Le gamin se retira vivement, s'essuyant la bouche de son bras tellement le contact l'avait écœuré. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent. C'était la première fois qu'_il _enlevait son masque. La première fois qu'un autre touchait ses lèvres.

« Et moi je vous hais ! Le Patron vous tuera ! Parce que lui m'aime !... Qu… Je… Non !... Ne… Ne me touchez plus… Je veux plus… Me sentir souillé… »

L'homme sourit vicieusement. Son plan fonctionnait. Après ses rares crises de colère où il criait que son Patron le vengerait, il se rabrouait. La peur reprenait le contrôle de son être et il se cachait dans le coin de la pièce, roulé en boule. Et là, il pleurait. Tout ce qu'il faisait était pleurer. Il n'évoquait plus sa famille que lorsqu'il le poussait à bout.

« Dis-moi, chaton… As-tu déjà entendu parler du syndrome de Stockholm ? »

Evidemment, le Geek ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à fixer le mur d'un air coupable en murmurant des excuses dépourvues de sens. Le scientifique éclata d'un rire sadique à cette vue. Il avait confiance. Personne ne pourrait contrecarrer ses plans, cette fois-ci. Il aurait enfin le Geek a lui-seul.

« Je vais t'expliquer, mon chaton… En fait, c'est une façon de contrôler partiellement les esprits… Tu oublieras enfin tous tes amis et cet homme grotesque que tu dis aimer… Je serais le seul à tes yeux et tu me vénèreras comme jamais personne n'a été vénéré !... Tu comprends mon chaton ? »

L'homme eut un rire fou en voyant l'enfant se blottir un peu plus contre le mur. Oh oui qu'il l'avait compris ! Et il n'avait aucune envie de vivre ce fabuleux futur, apparemment. Tant pis, encore quelques mois et il ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui !

.

_J'ai peur. Tellement peur… Il m'a souillé ! Il m'a touché et il m'a fait mal ! Ma peau me brûle là où ses dégoutantes mains m'ont touché. Patron… Trouve-moi… Je t'en prie… Avant que je ne sois si sale que tu ne puisses plus me nettoyer… _

.

« Dépèche-toi ! Il faut qu'on les retrouve avant que le Patron ne pette les plombs ! »

« Nyo… Ecoute, on est au maximum, là. Je te promets qu'on trouvera Mathieu avant qu'il ne tue Angel, d'accord ? Alors en attendant, rassied toi et enlève tes ongles de mes cuisses. »

Le dessinateur eut un sourire honteux, regardant ses ongles d'un air penaud. Il posa son front contre ses mains jointes, focalisant son attention sur le morceau d'ACDC tournant depuis une demi-heure dans la voiture. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de se jeter hors de chez lui pour courir à en perdre haleine jusqu'à arriver à la maison d'Alexis. Le guitariste avait tout de suite accepté de l'emmener en voiture jusqu'à Montmartre pour aider Mathieu et le Patron. Pourtant, lui ne connaissait pas l'étendue de l'affaire du Geek. Mais sa gentillesse n'avait d'égale que son talent pour la musique et il n'avait pas hésité à interrompre la composition de son nouveau morceau pour venir en aide à son ami schizophrène.

« Tu… Tu le connais bien, toi, Mathieu ? »

Nyo reporta son attention sur le collègue de son ami. Quelle question étrange !

« Bah… C'est un pote, quoi ?... Vous avez beau être collègues, je sais qu'il tient autant à toi qu'à nous. Pourquoi ? »

Alexis sembla chercher ses mots, ses yeux toujours focalisés sur la route, se fermèrent un instant, presque douloureusement.

« Juste… J'étais le seul à ne pas être au courant de ce qui se passait ici… Pas que je sois jaloux, hein ?!... Mais… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis pour lui… Ami, collègue, simple connaissance… »

« Tu l'admires. Et tu l'idéalise peut-être aussi… Alors que tu te pensais chanceux d'avoir l'immense privilège de travailler pour lui, tu t'es senti trahi car tu ne savais pas ce que bien d'autres savaient. Tu as été vexé car tu te faisais de fausses idées sur ce que Mathieu et toi pouvaient vivre. Tu… »

Le dessinateur se stoppa lorsqu'il croisa le regard empli de tristesse et d'amertume du guitariste. Sa bouche se ferma lentement, étouffant la fin de sa phrase. Il se racla la gorge, gêné.

« Excuses-moi, je… Je me suis laissé emporter… Je… »

Il se tut. Comment dire qu'il s'était vu en le guitariste ? Lui expliquer qu'il aurait seulement voulu avoir, lui-aussi, quelqu'un pour lui faire la morale quelques années auparavant ? De quelle façon pourrait-il s'excuser pour s'être défoulé sur-lui pour se venger de lui-même ? Il fallait juste qu'il se taise et reste dans le silence. Qu'il laisse l'autre le comprendre. Enfin, pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à comprendre de son comportement… Personne ne pouvait le comprendre…  
Personne d'autre qu'Angel.

.

_« Bien… Hum… Geek… Oh pourquoi j'fais ça, moi ?! »_

_Un grognement exaspéré se fit entendre, résonnant dans son occipitale._

_« Pa'cque t'es l'seul à connaître un tant soit peu les r'lations humaines, ici ! »_

_« Patron, je t'en prie ! Sois un peu plus gentil avec Mathy, il t'a rien demandé ! »_

_La voix du rauque ne se fit plus entendre et le Geek sourit. Le Patron était si mignon lorsqu'il boudait ! _

_« Oh allez, mon dragon… Tu ne vas pas me bouder toute la journée ? »_

_« … Tu sais bien que j'en suis incapable… Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom ! »_

_« Les mecs, calmez-vous, je commence à avoir des images pas très catho', là ! Contrôlez vos libidos, merde ! »_

_« Gros ? On faisait pas un mariage à la base ? »_

_« Pff… Si, Hippie… Mais les deux amoureux préfèrent se bécoter psychologiquement… »_

_« Le matou revient, il est toujours vivant… »_

_« Maitre ! Tu peux pas chanter une chanson plus joyeuse ?! »_

_« C'est une comptine pour enfant ?! Et si tu les mariais une bonne fois pour toute, j'aurais pas explosé le cota anglais, français, espagnole et allemand des chansons de mariage ! »_

_« Moi aussi je t'aime, Maitre ! »_

_« J't'emmerde ! »_

_« Dis Mathieu… C'est quand qu'on devra dire « oui » ? »_

_« Hum… On y vient, Geek… Je te le dirais au moment venu ! »_

_« Merci !... j'avais peur de tout gâché en n'étant pas dans le timming… »_

_« Patron, bordel ! Je sais qu'il t'excite mais pas besoin de penser si fort à le violer à même le sol ! »_

_« Patron… C'est gênant… »_

_« Oh que oui, gamin… Ca le sera encore plus quand… »_

_« Geek,acceptestudeprendrepourépouxPatroniciprésent ? »_

_« Hein ? »_

_« Geek, acceptes-tu de prendre pour époux le Patron ici présent ? (répond oui, Geek ! C'est maintenant !) »_

_« Oui ! Oui, oui, oui ! »_

_« Patro… »_

_« J'accepterais n'importe quoi pour toi... Alors oui. »_

_« On est mariés ! Patron, je t'aime tellement ! »_

_« … Je t'aime aussi, gamin ! »_

_._

Voili voilou... Bon, je sais. Ce chapitre est très court et un peu vide... Je tenterais de me rattraper au prochain ! Encore une fois, je suis extrêmement désolée !

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu !

Merci beaucoup à vous lecteurs et lectrices pour me soutenir (bon, c'est surtout pour avoir plus de chapitres mais bon XD )

Pleins de câlins et de bisous chocolatés à Nymphaliora, MissYumi, VickyWinchester, les deux anonymes/guest, Alice's cat, Twix, Panda-Clem, Narcissa-noir 84, Sunlightt, missPika, Margaret Black S, Skeleton Angel, Déponia, Hikaru Chesire et Missevoli pour vos zeeeentilles reviews ! Je vous souhaite d'atteindre le paradis des lolcats !

_MissEvoli :  
Awww, je suis navrée d'avoir posté le chapitre si tard... En plus j'ai l'impression qu'il est médiocre par rapport aux autres... *se ronge les doigts tellement elle stresse à propos de recevoir des méchantes reviews*  
Moui, le Geek a pas de bol... Mais le Patron arrivera ! Il le sauvera et transformera son hideuse vie en la plus belle aventure et histoire d'amour au monde ! Croyons en la force du Patron !  
Koupiiiiine ! Moi non plus ch'uis pas bonne en math' !  
Merci pour tout, je t'aime !_

_Panda-Clem :  
Ouais, j'aime les révélations ! Ca me permet de relacher mon souffle, un peu !  
Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine !  
Post-criptum : J'aime pas trople coeur, ça tâche mes vêtements et ça enraille ma voix... Moi préfère les yeux !_

_Twix :  
Bah ch'ais pas, moi, tu dis "madame" ! Ca fait vieux, "madame" ! En plus t'a un-deux ans de plus que moi alors par extension, t'es un vieille ! *gamine insupportable*Oh tu es un ange, avec moi ! Je t'aimeuh !_

_Alice's Cat :  
Bonsoir !  
Ah nan ! Il FAUT que tu dormes ! Sinon tu ne pourras pas être en bonne santé o (moi, avoir un instinct maternel ultra-développé ? Noooon... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?)  
Merci beaucoup, tu me touches (ne pas comprendre de trucs pas nets et patronesques dans cette phrase !) !  
Pour adopter des bébés pandas... bah techniquement, on peut pas. C'est une espèce en voie de disparition qui est surprotégée, ce serait une catastrophe s'ils venaient à disparaître ! OoO_

Merci pour tout à vous tous ! Je vous aime de façon phénoménale ! Et pardonnez-moi pour les quelques MP et commentaires auxquels je n'auraient pas répondu, je ne vous snobe pas mais mon emploi du temps est très rempli, actuellement... TOT

Kawaii-kisu !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez !


	30. Pour moi, tu es toujours aussi désirable

Bonjour les z'amis… Pour commencer… TROIS-CENT REVIEWS ! Ô Merlin, ô Merlin, je vous aime tellement ! Sérieusement, vous êtes des fifous tout plein d'amour ! Je vous donne mentalement tous les œufs en chocolat que mon grand-père a retrouvé dans son jardin… On en avait zappé plein ! Et puis… Déjà trente chapitres… Et dire qu'au début de cette fic', j'étais sure de ne pas dépasser les six… Vous êtes tous géniaux, putain !

Je m'excuse encore une fois pour mes deux précédents chapitres qui étaient extrêmement en retard. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait celui-ci dans les temps et un peu plus grand ! Parce que ze vous z'aiiiimeuh !

Sur ce, plein d'amour et bon chapitre :3

.

« Pas l'temps d'te garer ! On y est, putain ! »

Le Patron ouvrit précipitamment la portière de la voiture encore en marche, ne se souciant pas de son Créateur inquiet qui lui conseillait intelligemment de se calmer. Le criminel sauta littéralement du véhicule, courant à en perdre haleine vers la porte d'entrée de la maison, l'enfonçant d'un coup d'épaule particulièrement puissant. L'homme en noir serra les dents, tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur sourde qui se répandait tout le long de son bras à cause de son action irréfléchie. Mais peu importait à l'instant présent. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était à son Geek, subissant pour la deuxième fois son incompétence.

« IL EST OU ?! »

Son cri puissant se répercuta dans toute la maisonnée, faisant trembler le sol. Mathieu se précipita dans la grande maison, fermant sa main sur l'arme du Patron qu'il avait discrètement volé alors que le criminel écumait de rage dans la voiture. Les deux compères se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la cuisine d'où sortait un Angel étonnamment confiant.

« Eh bien, eh bien… Je ne pensais pas avoir de la visite si tard ! Mon petit ange m'aurait-il donc trompé ? »

Le dessinateur ne se départit pas de son sourire cynique alors que ses yeux balayaient froidement le corps tendu de l'homme en noir. Mathieu rentra la tête dans les épaules. Le contraste entre le sourire narquois et ces yeux glacés… Il était tout bonnement terrifiant ! Pourtant, le Patron ne montra pas le moindre signe d'hésitation lorsqu'il s'élança vers le plus grand en poussant un cri de pure rage. Violemment, son poing s'abattit sur le corps fin du dessinateur. Pourtant, l'homme à la folie débordante ne laissa pas son sourire flétrir. Au contraire, l'étirement de ses lèvres se fit plus prononcé encore.

« Enfoiré ! Dis-moi où t'as enfermé l'gamin ! »

Les coups continuaient de pleuvoir alors que le criminel évacuait toute sa haine et sa rage. Il semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité, se contentant de frapper indéfiniment le corps de son opposant sans la moindre trace de conscience morale. Mais l'Homme Masqué dépourvu de son masque ne réagissait toujours pas. Comme si le Patron n'existait pas plus que la liberté du Geek.

« Réagis, putain ! T'vas crever, enflu… »

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil détourna rapidement son regard vers son poignet, attrapé fermement par son Créateur. Celui-ci avait le visage fermé mais lorsque le Patron observa son poing fermé et remarqua les jointures de ses doigts qui devenaient blanches, il comprit que tout cela ne servait encore une fois qu'à l'aider. A l'aider lui. Parce qu'il fallait que le Patron garde son calme. Car sans cela, jamais le Geek ne disposerait d'assez de stabilité et de soutiens pour garder la tête froide. Pour tirer un trait sur ce passé douloureux et aller de l'avant.

« Ne le tue pas. On a besoin de lui… Ou plutôt… On a besoin de ce qu'il y a dans sa tête… »

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur les lèvres pleines des deux personnalités. Ils avaient accumulé bien trop de douleur, de peur et d'inquiétude. Maintenant ils n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : se venger, puis sauver le Geek. Pourtant, l'Homme Masqué continuait de sourire, ne semblant pas affecté par le changement notoire d'atmosphère.

« Vous devez être frustrés, hein ?... Vous savez qu'il est proche, mais vous ne pouvez pas l'atteindre… Parce qu'il ne vous voit plus… Parce que vous n'existez plus pour lui… Je suis le seul à ses yeux… Tuez-moi et vous le tuerez également ! »

Le regard fou du Patron s'assombrit alors que le doute semblait avoir pris possession de son esprit. Il aurait voulu être en mesure d'ignorer les paroles de cet homme qui avait gâché tant de vies. Mais… Quand cela concernait le gamin… Il préférait ne rien risquer. Il devenait un agneau craintif et il haïssait ça ! Mais un bruit attira son attention. Un cri étranglé. La voix du gamin ! D'un geste brusque, le Patron se dégagea de l'étreinte presque forte de Mathieu.

« Où il est ? »

Sa voix dure ne laissait aucun choix quant à la réponse à donner.

« Eh bien, je pourrais te le dire, mais… » Le corps entier du dessinateur fut pris d'une convulsion incontrôlée alors qu'il se ratatinait légèrement sur lui-même. « Il… Première porte de gauche, à l'étage… Elle est fermée à clef… Faites-vite… »

Le Patron ne prit pas la peine de remercier Angel, s'engouffrant rapidement dans les couloirs de la maison, cherchant l'escalier. Mathieu attrapa AngelMJ par les épaules, le forçant à s'assoir sur une chaise en bois. Le regard voilé et une expression navrée sur le visage, il sortit une longue corde de la poche de son jean, commençant à nouer ensemble les poignets de l'ange innocent.

« Non… Mathieu, s'il-te-plait… Je ne ferais rien !... J'peux garder l'contrôle ! S'il-te-plait… Ne me laisse pas seul avec lui… Ne le laisse pas me parler… Ne laisse pas mon attention se concentrer sur lui… S'il-te-plait ! »

Les sourcils de Mathieu se rapprochèrent alors qu'il sentait les larmes couler. Pourtant, ses mains continuèrent de s'affairer autour du corps de son ami, l'accrochant habilement. C'était le Patron qui lui avait appris à attacher, peu après le tournage de Reservoir Cat, alors qu'il se posait quelques questions sur son savoir-faire. Mais… Il détestait avoir à faire ceci à Angel. Il détestait voir les larmes coulant sur ses joues, ses yeux terrifiés et la morve coulant de son nez. Il se détestait d'être soulagé d'avoir eu de si bonnes personnalités alors que l'ange avait céder son corps à un scientifique fou-furieux.

« Excuse-moi… Angel… »

Les yeux du dessinateur s'exorbitèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, prête à crier. Mathieu en profita pour engouffrer un chiffon dans la bouche du plus grand, le rendant muet. Le schizophrène châtain se recula lentement et attacha un bout de tissu noir sur les yeux brillants de larmes du dessinateur. Le laissant seul. Seul face à l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un parfait enfer. Il se débattit, tentant en vain de bouger, de se détacher. Mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut de se fatiguer. Et, inexorablement, il commença à somnoler, son esprit torturé par les sombres pensées de son colocataire mental.

Mathieu releva la tête de son ami, entendant les pneus d'une voiture crisser. Il risqua la tête à l'extérieur de la maison, inquiet de voir des amis de l'ange rappliquer. Il poussa un soupir en voyant Alexis et Nyo arriver. Entré dans la maison, Nyo eut un hoquet horrifié en voyant l'ange attaché au milieu du salon. Il bougeait frénétiquement, des larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues rouges. Pourtant, le plus jeune voulait le rassurer. D'une quelconque manière, il se devait d'être _là_ pour Angel. D'un geste hésitant, il posa sa main sur la nuque dégoulinante de transpiration du trentenaire. Aussitôt, l'homme sembla se calmer, demeurant totalement amorphe.

« Tu ne vas pas chercher le Geek ? »

Mathieu se retourna vers son collègue. Alexis le regardait curieusement, semblant vouloir comprendre les agissements étranges de son ami et employeur. Le schizophrène eut un pauvre sourire épuisé, laissant ses épaules se détendre.

« Je pense… Qu'il vaut mieux les laisser seuls, tous les deux… Le Patron ne se désistera pas une seconde fois… »

Le guitariste approuva d'un hochement de tête, bien que les paroles du youtubeur restaient encore un peu floues dans son esprit. Après tout, il était toujours conscient de ne pas être parfaitement informé. Les yeux sombres du musicien se posèrent de nouveau sur le plus petit. Il avait presque l'air serein. Comme s'il avait enfin bouclé quelque chose qui le taraudait depuis des années. Comme s'il pouvait enfin être libre.

« Mathieu ! Je… C'va pas ! »

Le répit du schizophrène fut de courte durée alors qu'il tournait vivement la tête vers le haut de l'escalier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant le Patron tenir dans ses bras un Geek nu et maigre. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire était ses yeux ouverts : blancs et dépourvus de pupille. Toutes les personnes présentes eurent un cri étranglé d'horreur dans une coordination parfaite. Cette enflure… Qu'avait-il fait ?!  
Les jambes de Mathieu tremblèrent alors que ses mains montaient cacher sa bouche. Il tomba au sol dans un gémissement pitoyable alors qu'une nouvelle rafale de larmes le prenait. C'était sa faute ! Il n'avait pas su protéger sa famille ! Jamais cela n'aurait dû se passer ainsi ! Jamais !

« E… Eloignez-vous… Ne me touchez plus… Arrêtez… Il viendra… Il viendra. »

La voix faible et rendue rauque par les cris du gamin se fit entendre, comblant péniblement le silence lourd de la maison. Le Patron renifla et contint ses larmes bravement. Son regard se baissa sur l'être faible dans ses bras. Il était dans un état pitoyable. Ses yeux vitreux lui rappelait à quel point ils étaient beau et transpiraient l'innocence, ses paupières à jamais ouvertes lui sommaient de se rendre compte de l'horrible réalité qui lui était tombée dessus. Il était aveugle. A jamais aveugle. Les petites mains écorchées et maigres du gosse se posèrent sur le torse du criminel alors qu'il poussait avec le peu de force qu'il possédait. Cette vue déchira le cœur de l'homme en noir qui dut se faire violence pour ne pas craquer. Pour ne pas hurler et demander la mort, la paix.  
Au lieu de cela, il posa un doigt fin sur la joue rouge blafarde du gamin, le sentant se raidir puis se détendre à ce contact. Comme s'il… Comme s'il reconnaissait le contact de sa main.

« Pa… Tron… »

Le criminel sourit d'un sourire larmoyant et nostalgique. Il déroula chacun de ses doigts pour laisser la tête du gosse reposer entièrement dans sa main, lui caressant les cheveux tendrement.

« Je suis là… Je suis là… Pour toujours… Je ne m'éloignerais plus jamais de toi… Je te le promets… Je suis désolé… Si désolé !... Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt, tu… Tu… »

Il aurait pu continuer à lui parler des heures en lui caressant la tête. En s'assurant qu'il était effectivement présent, qu'il n'était pas un rêve ou le résultat de la consommation d'un des champignons hallucinogènes du Hippie. Oui. Il aurait pu rester ainsi pour toujours, à juste tenir le Geek dans ses bras, à le bercer tendrement, à frotter doucement sa peau pour calmer ses tremblements si puissants. Mais une phrase du gamin suffit à calmer ses pulsions protectrices. Une phrase prononcée d'une voix sereine, accompagnée d'un doux sourire.

« Je t'aime. »

Cette phrase, le Patron l'avait entendue un nombre incalculable de fois dans la bouche du gamin. Mais jamais elle ne lui avait parue aussi précieuse qu'en cet instant.

Lentement, après avoir repris contenance, Mathieu s'était approché du Patron, retirant sa veste pour la poser délicatement sur les épaules du gamin endormi. Il ne put s'empêcher de loucher sur le corps blême du Geek. Il n'avait que la peau sur les os, on pouvait sans mal distinguer le squelette du faible gosse. Cette constatation ne fit qu'effrayer d'avantage le schizophrène qui posa une main tremblante sur le front pâle, le caressant distraitement du pouce.

« Math' ! Patron ! »

Les Sommet se tournèrent vers Antoine, François et Maitre Panda qui accouraient vers eux. Mathieu eut un soupir tremblant alors qu'il se pelotonnait confortablement dans les bras de son amant qui adressa un regard rassurant au Patron tout en laissant ses doigts vagabonder sur l'épaule du gosse, lui apportant une chaleur dont il avait très probablement besoin.

« Patron… Je… Je vais le tenir… Tu as besoin de te reposer… »

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil adressa un regard noir à l'ursidé en grognant dangereusement. Il était pourtant conscient que les intentions du chanteur étaient purement non-déguisées. L'incolore souhaitait seulement l'aider. Car il était vrai que le visage creusé du criminel ainsi que ses cernes avaient de quoi faire peur. Maitre Panda se rétracta alors que François lui prenait tendrement la main avec un sourire généreux.

« Je pense qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à s'en détacher, Panda. »

L'ursidé acquiesça en se blottissant plus étroitement dans les bras de son amant, se mordant impitoyablement la lèvre. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir sa place ici, aux côtés du Geek. Il était persuadé que les blessures morales du gosse étaient en partie de sa faute.

« Que fait-on d'Angel ?... On ne peut pas le laisser partir librement avec le risque que l'autre récidive… »

Tous les protagonistes présents se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Alexis qui venait de soulever une question bien importante. Nyo se braqua, fermant plus encore sa main sur la nuque du second schizophrène qui eut une sorte de gémissement étouffé, signalant à l'adolescent que ses ongles dans sa peau lui faisaient mal.

Le Patron s'avança, le regard sombre.

« J'crois qu'la question s'pose pas. »

La mine sérieuse du Patron ne laissait pas planer le doute quant à la décision prise par celui-ci. Nyo fit un pas en avant, menaçant. Il était le plus jeune, dans cette maison, mais à lui-seul, il réussit à alourdir l'ambiance.

« Vous ne le tuerez pas. Je… Je peux m'en occuper ! Mathieu, tu… Tu pourrais lui trouver un traitement pour annihiler les personnalités multiples… On pourrait l'enfermer chez moi le temps qu'on soit sûr que ça fasse effet… »

« Ch'uis pas d'accord. Y a trop d'risque pour l'gamin ! »

Le silence ambiant de la maison se fit interrompre par tous les protagonistes présents, commençant un grand débat. Le Patron ne cessait de clamer haut et fort qu'il fallait l'achever, qu'il ne risquerait jamais que tout ceci arrive une troisième fois. Soudain, il se tut, amenant un silence surpris chez toutes les personnes présentes. Chaque regard se focalisa sur le Geek, se tortillant légèrement dans les bras du criminel.

« Tuez pas… Angel… Il n'a rien fait ! »

« Gamin… »

« Non !... Le tuez pas… C'est tout !... Hn… »

Le Patron eut un doux sourire et déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe du gamin qui, visiblement, ne souhaitait pas dormir et préférait profiter de ce moment si précieux.

« Patron… Lâche-moi… S'il-te-plaît… »

Le criminel eut une mine troublée, ne desserrant pas pour autant son emprise sur le corps frêle.

« Ne me touche pas… Je suis pas propre… Je dois être dégoutant, hein ?... De quoi j'ai l'air ? »

Mathieu eut un pauvre sourire, indiquant à ses amis de sortir de la maison alors que Nyo détachait difficilement le corps d'Angel, ne laissant que ses poignets de liés. Bientôt, les deux Sommet se retrouvèrent seuls, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

« Tu es m… »

« Je veux la vérité. »

Le Patron soupira.

« La vérité, hein ? Tu es extrêmement maigre, ta peau est aussi blanche que celle d'un vampire, tes cheveux sont ébouriffés et pleins de nœuds… Tes yeux… Sont entièrement blancs… »

Le Geek eut un pauvre rire sentant ses yeux lui piquer.

« … Je n'ai pas l'air très glorieux… »

Il aurait dû dégouter l'homme en noir. Sa vue aurait dû le repousser. Pourtant les bras chauds et rassurants qui le portaient se resserrèrent autour de lui et des lèvres pressantes se posèrent sur sa clavicule, sa joue, pour finir par l'embrasser fougueusement.

« Mais pour moi, tu es toujours aussi désirable… J'te gaverais juste pendant quelques mois pour qu'tu r'prenne un peu d'chair ! »

Le gosse laissa un gloussement lui échapper et sentit le cœur du Patron s'arrêter une fraction de seconde à l'entente de ce son mélodieux et à la vue de la légère rougeur apparaissant sur les joues du gosse.

« Tu as faim ? Je peux te trouver de quoi ma… »

La phrase du Patron mourut dans sa gorge alors que le gamin avait rassemblé toute son énergie pour se redresser, volant les lèvres pleines du criminel. Le Geek s'éloigna, une rougeur nouvelle ayant pris possession de ses joues. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se remettre aussi vite… Mais… Avec le Patron, tout était possible, après tout !

« J'ai pas envie de manger… »

Son amant haussa un sourcil, jouant sournoisement le jeu.

« Ah oui ? Et d'quoi t'as envie, au juste ? »

« Je veux… Que tu nettoie toutes ces traces sur mon corps… Je veux que tu me fasses à nouveau tien… »

.

Voila. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu. Je sais que la réaction du gosse est un peu étrange mais ce sera expliqué plus en détail dans le prochain chapitre ^o^

D'ailleurs, nous approchons malheureusement de la fin de cette fanfic'… Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai envie de pleurer… Mais bon, au prochain chapitre, il y aura un _lemon_ ! Niark, niark, niark !

Comme à chaque chapitre, un grand merci aux lecteurs et aux lectrices (même si je pense sincèrement que celles-ci sont en grande majorité *^*).

Je me transforme en bisounours en chocolat pour vous chères revieweuses et revieweurs de bonheur que j'aime : Le patron est de retour, flygavioli, Twix, Sg, MissEvoli, Narcissa-noir 84, MissPika, SunWings, Margaret Black S, Hikaru Chesire, VickyWinchester, Panda-Clem, Skeleton Angel, Deponia et Ka-Al la Pandette.  
Et un énorme câlin d'excuse à Lilou et Sg que j'ai oublié au chapitre précédent car je n'ai validé la review qu'après avoir posté le chapitre… je me suis sentie comme une merde sur le moment… Excusez-moaaaa !

_Sg :  
Merci beaucoup ! Franchement, ça dépend des mentaux. Perso, je suis très fermé dans la « vraie vie » et je ne crois qu'en ce que je vois… Alors pour ce qu'il s'agit d'inventer, je peux me défouler !_

_Lilou :  
Ca rime aussi avec magma ! Et manga ! Et /SBAFF/  
Moi ça va, j'ai encore raté les cours, aujourd'hui et les raterais aussi demain mais ça va ^o^  
Moi je suis désolée de t'avoir zappé au précédent chapitre TTOTT  
Merci beaucoup ! Tant d'éloges, de compliments, de Woua ! (ça doit être contagieux…)  
Pour la lame du Patron, c'était au sens figuré. Il sent son cœur se faire broyer tellement il souffre, c'est une métaphore.  
Pas de sens-poweeeeeeeeer ! Pauvre petit Ornicar, quand même… Il avait rien d'mandé le p'tit gars… (à ne pas confondre avec le p'tit gras !)  
Bye bouille, l'amie et à la prochaine !_

_Panda-Clem :  
Et oui… Déjà ^o^ Mais déjà la suite, aussi, ne perd pas espoir ! (ne t'en fais pas, même moi je ne sais pas ce que je raconte…)  
Ouais, j'aime bien les yeux… ils ont tous un gout bien différent… Bah les taches rouges me dérangent pas mais ça fait fuir les gens et après j'ai plus de victime… Mais les taches blanches les font rappliquer illico !  
Bye bouille p'tite flemmarde !_

_Twix :  
Ah merde… J'suis une inculte (/o/)  
Nous nous aimooooons !_

_MissEvoli :  
Chose voulue chose eue ! Le chapitre trente posté avec un délai moins long ! J'espère qu'il ne t'aura pas déçu et que tu auras pu combler ta faim comme il se doit !_

_._

Bref à la prochaine les gens et d'ici là, soyez sages, bitches ! (moi ? Plagier RiadhOFG ?... Naaaaan !)

Kawaii-kisuuuu !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre sur le nez !


	31. Le Geek et le Patron

Bonjour, petit(e) lecteur/trice d'amour !

Aujourd'hui... *renifle* le dernier chapitre de Fais de Moi Quelqu'un Comme Toi... Croyez-le ou non, je suis en train de luter contre les larmes.

Alors, ce chapitre a pris beaucoup de temps pour sortir, je me vois dans l'obligation de m'expliquer : mes parents sont en plein divorce mais nous avons une très grande maison, donc nous allons indéniablement devoir déménager pour quelque chose à notre budget... Donc j'ai passé trois jours à vider mon énorme grenier et la cave de ma maison... Je suis navrée !  
De plus... A cause de ça j'ai écris de façon très saccadée et ça m'a fait pondre un _**lemon **__**(merci aux âmes pures et innocentes de ne pas lire ce chapitre uniquement basé sur la relation sexuelle entre deux hommes consentants)**_... Bizarre... je ne sais pas si c'est juste moi, mais il me paraît énormément chelou, ce chapitre... M'enfin tant pis, au pire je le réécrirais dès que j'aurais une inspi' moins frivole...

Bref, je me met tout de suite à l'écriture de l'épilogue ! Alors dites-vous que pendant que vous lisez, je suis en train de trimer pour vous offrir l'épilogue le plus rapidement possible !

En espérant que ce chapitre ne vous dérangera pas trop et à la prochaine !

.

« hnm… Patron… Laisse-moi f… »

Il l'embrassa, faisant taire sa demande idiote. Le Patron sourit contre la bouche de son amant enfin retrouvé. Alors comme ça, le Geek souhaitait participer… En général, il acceptait de bon cœur le fait d'être passif. Le Patron éloigna son visage de son amant, déposant quelques légers baisers le long de sa clavicule jusqu'à son épaule. D'un geste doux et précautionneux, il retira la veste déposée par Mathieu sur le corps du gamin et déposa celui-ci sur un canapé au milieu du salon.

« T'es trop faible pour faire quoi qu'ce soit, gamin… Laisse-moi juste t'faire atteindre le septième ciel… »

Le gosse eut un gémissement en sentant les mains chaudes et puissantes du criminel courir sur ses hanches, les caressants délicatement.

« J'veux pas juste me laisser faire… Je… J'aimerai pouvoir toucher ta peau… J'aimerai… »

Le gamin se mordit la lèvre, ses joues prenant une douce couleur rosée.

« J'aimerai pouvoir te voir… »

Le Patron eut un soupir défaitiste. Il se sentait affreusement coupable, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Comment le gosse jouerait-il aux jeu-vidéos s'il ne pouvait rien voir ? Comment pourrait-il lire les scriptes des épisodes de Salut Les Geek ? Comment pourrait-il vivre en continuant de l'aimer ? Le criminel déposa un baiser papillon sur le nez rougi du gosse.

« Attend un peu… Tu vas me voir… Quand tu me sentiras tout en toi. Quand ton corps se cambrera une dernière fois… Là tu me verras… Ca te va ? »

Continuant de chuchoter diverses paroles à l'oreille sensible du gamin, le Patron vint caresser les tétons dressés du gamer, se repaissant des soupirs de bien-être que poussait le petit. Les mains de l'enfant se dirigèrent avec peu de force vers le ventre de son amant, souhaitant l'étreindre. L'enfant poussa un soupir frustré. Il ne le voyait pas. Il ne savait pas où diriger ses bras. L'homme en noir sourit, créant un contraste entre son sourire radieux et la larme transparente coulant sur sa joue, seule et vite oubliée. De ses doigts puissants, il attrapa les poignets du Geek avant de s'entourer des frêles membres.

« Patron… Je… Je ne verrais plus jamais ? »

Le susnommé eut une sorte de grognement, faisant vibrer sa voix alors qu'il chuchotait à l'oreille du Geek.

« Probablement… Eh, gamin ? Ecoute-moi… J't'apprendrais à aimer ce nouveau monde, d'accord ? Si tu ne peux plus voir, on parlera, on touchera. On l'a toujours fait et on le fera toujours… On n'a pas besoin de se voir pour s'aimer. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le Patron glissa sa langue sur le lobe de l'oreille du gosse se délectant de ses gémissements dépourvus de la moindre trace de retenue.

« « On l'a toujours fait », hein ?... Tu sais… La seule chose qui me permettait de tenir quand… _L'autre_ était là… C'était… Toi… Toi, et tous ces souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface… Je me suis souvenu de tout… Notre rencontre… Ma déclaration chaotique… Notre mariage… Et… Je l'ai sentie contre mes jambes, tout à l'heure… Tu portes ton alliance ? »

Les doigts fins du gosse vinrent chercher la main du Patron. Son pouce passa brièvement sur l'anneau avant que le Geek ne sourit doucement. Le Patron hocha la tête. Il comprenait maintenant, pourquoi le Geek n'avait pas paru si choqué. Pourquoi il avait l'air si serein après ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il comprenait. Ses souvenirs avaient été là pour le distraire, combler le vide que son absence avait creusé en lui.  
Le Patron eut un soupir tremblant, alors qu'il retirait sa main de celle du gamin curieux. Dans un geste emplit d'empressement, il tira la chaine autour de son cou, y retirant efficacement la bague précieuse. L'une de ses canines pointues se planta impitoyablement dans sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il attrapait fiévreusement la main du Geek qui poussa un soupir anxieux, tendu. Les lèvres du pervers vinrent cueillir celles du gosse alors que d'un même mouvement, il passait la bague au doigt de l'enfant. Le cœur du Geek rata un battement avant de redémarrer rapidement. Ses joues se chauffèrent rapidement et son souffle se hacha.

Le Patron sépara ses lèvres de celles du gamin et colla leur front ensemble, s'amusant de la plainte aigue du gosse.

« Eh ben, si j'avais su qu'cette chose pourrait t'exciter plus que moi… J'me s'rai abstenu… »

Le Geek sourit, son visage rayonnant faisant écho à celui de son amant. L'enfant posa délicatement ses doigts sur le visage de l'homme en noir, traçant de la pulpe de ses doigts le sourire étiré de cet homme qui l'avait changé. En bien comme en mal. Le Patron eut un léger rire, attrapant entre ses mains chaudes celles du gosse. Le doigt extrêmement fin du Geek était crochu, sa peau étirée autour de ses os. La bague glissa le long du doigt du gosse, décidément trop maigre.

« Idiot, va !... Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas une stupide bague qui te remplacera… Mais ce qu'elle représente… »

Le criminel ancra son regard à celui vide de son interlocuteur. Il ne le voyait pas. Mais au fond de lui, il savait. Il savait que le gamin pouvait sentir la chaleur de son regard, le feu brûlant dans ses yeux. Il savait que c'était ses yeux qui le faisaient haleter, trembler de tout son corps. Ô oui, il le savait.

L'homme en noir s'humecta les lèvres, s'apprêtant à dévorer sa proie. Sa langue rouge et presque aussi râpeuse que celle d'un chat se faufila entre ses propres lèvres écartées, entrant directement en contact avec l'annulaire du gamin qui sursauta brutalement en sentant le membre glissant.

« Pa… Que fais-tu ?... Angh… »

Les orteils du gosse se crispèrent, formant un éventail blanc. Ses doigts s'ouvrirent brusquement alors que le Patron souriait de toutes ses dents. D'une manière extrêmement fourbe, il fit passer son doigt le long de l'érection du gosse, le faisant gémir passionnément. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'anneau argenté glisser du doigt déplié du gamin. D'un geste vif, il passa une main sur l'anneau pour le remettre à sa place, souriant sournoisement. Il s'approcha lentement de l'oreille du gosse, léchant l'organe tel un félin pour finalement souffler lentement dessus, appréciant les frémissements incontrôlables du Geek.

« On va jouer à un jeu, toi et moi. C'est très simple, si tu fais tomber la bague… Tu auras une punition ! »

L'énorme sourire du Patron s'intensifia en voyant le corps entier du no-life ondulait d'envie. En cet instant, le Geek n'avait plus qu'un désir : arracher la bague à son doigt et recevoir le doux supplice concocté par son amant. Mais cela n'aurait pas été très fair-play… Alors il se contenta d'acquiescer entre deux gémissements, mordant sa main pour retenir ses supplications disgracieuses. La langue félonne du criminel se posa une fraction de seconde sur le membre dressé. Le dos du gosse se cambra. Un délicieux gémissement empli le silence de la pièce alors que le Patron ricanait.

« Alors, gamin ? Une léchouille et tu t'abandonnes déjà ?... Je te pensais plus joueur que ça… Fais attention à ta bague ! »

Si le Geek l'avait pu, il aurait adressé un regard noir à son amant. Il se contenta de gonfler les joues à la manière d'un enfant, mais fut vite décrédibilisé par la rougeur de son visage ainsi que ses tremblements impatients. Il secoua la main en l'air, laissant l'anneau argenté retomber joyeusement à la base de son doigt. Le Patron sourit, satisfait. Sa langue agile enroula étroitement l'érection du gosse. Les mains jointes du gosse se crispèrent sur la tête du criminel, tirant sans la moindre honte ses cheveux châtains.  
Soudain, il sentit une légère pression sur son entrée. Il grimaça. Son corps se tendit. Le Patron laissa son doigt pénétrer lentement le trou rosé du gosse. Son regard se posa sur le visage plein de sueur de son amant, fronçant les sourcils en le voyant au bord des larmes. L'homme en noir poussa un soupir, éloignant sa langue et ses doigts du corps du gosse avant de l'embrasser chastement.

« Hey, amour ? Si ça ne va pas, ce n'est pas grave. J'peux te finir et on réessayera quand les évènements se seront calmés… Ok ? »

Le Geek baissa la tête. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que le Patron ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi… « Amour »… C'était si intime et tendre… Ca ne ressemblait pas au Patron ! Et pourtant… Il avait toujours été si prévenant et si… Amoureux avec lui… Il changeait sans broncher pour lui. Cependant… Le Patron était le Patron, le Geek en était parfaitement conscient. Jamais il ne pourrait contrôler sa libido… S'il ne le faisait pas avec lui… Il le ferait avec quelqu'un d'autre… Quelqu'un comme Tatiana.

« Non… Non !... Si c'est toi… Fais juste doucement, s'il-te-plait… »

Les joues du gamin s'empourprèrent alors qu'il repliait légèrement ses jambes, comme si cette position lui donnait un semblant de courage. Le Patron sourit tendrement. Quel était cet enfant en face de lui ? Qui était-il, cet enfant qui avait réussi à l'aimer, malgré la terreur qu'il lui procurait ? Qui était cet enfant fort et insouciant qui se battait pour être le meilleur, pour avoir l'impression de valoir sa place à ses côtés ? D'un geste doux et empli d'amour, l'homme en noir referma les paupières de son amant avant d'y déposer un baiser léger. L'enfant sous lui poussa un soupir de bien-être alors que ses muscles se détendaient significativement.

« Même si tu n'es pas prêt, je… J'pourrais me retenir !... Comment pourrais-je toucher un autre alors que c'est toi que j'aime, gamin ? Tous les autres sont immondes… Comment pourrais-je me contenter d'un ersatz après avoir senti ta peau contre la mienne ?... Prend ton temps, gamin… Je ne partirai nulle part. »

Le Patron déposa un léger baiser sur la joue rose de son amant, sentant son souffle chaud contre son début de barbe. L'ambiance n'était plus à l'amusement ou même au sexe. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait faire avec le gamin… C'était l'amour. Quelque chose de pur, d'innocent. Quelque chose qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

« Et toutes ces années ?... Celles où tu avais oublié tes… Sentiments, pour moi ? »

« … Mes mains ne sont pas propres, gamin… Mais j'te promets que jamais plus je ne toucherais qui que ce soit qui ne soit pas toi !... Me laisserais-tu purifier mes mains sales, amour ? »

Le gamin tourna la tête de l'autre côté de l'homme alors qu'il approuvait dans un souffle. Oui… Oui il le laisserait le toucher… Jamais il ne pourrait résister à ses mains, à sa voix suave… A ses yeux brûlants qu'il ne reverrait ne plus jamais… Les caresses intimes du criminel reprirent, ses mains caressant et ses lèvres embrassant les cuisses ouvertes et fines de l'enfant soupirant.

« Patron… Je suis mort de peur !... Mais… Toi, tu… Tu ne me feras jamais peur… Je… Je _veux_ vraiment le… Le faire avec toi ! »

Le Patron sourit avant de déposer un nouveau baiser dans le creux des reins de son amant. Ses mains tâtèrent un instant ses cuisses aussi fines que ses mollets, triste souvenir de l'état catastrophique de son amour.

« Je sais… Tu as peur des souvenirs, pas de moi… Mais si je te touchais, comment pourrais-tu être sûr qu'il s'agit bien de mes mains sur ta peau ? »

Les doigts du gamin se mêlèrent à ceux du criminel. Leurs mains jointes donnaient courage au gosse. Elles lui faisaient oublier tout malheur, toute terreur. Tout n'était que bien-être et aisance.

« Tes mains… Je les reconnaîtrais entre mille !... Tout à l'heure… Si ça n'avait pas été tes mains qui m'avaient touché… Tes bras qui m'avaient porté… J'aurai paniqué ! Je n'aurai pas voulu croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de… L'autre… Toi, tu es… Le Patron… Jamais… Jamais je ne te confondrais avec qui que ce soit… »

« Quelle adorable déclaration… Mais… Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire, pour toi ? »

L'enfant sourit, gêné. « Ça veut dire que tu peux me toucher sans crainte… Et que je te veux maintenant ! »

L'information ne tomba pas dans les oreilles d'un sourd. Le Patron embrassa fougueusement le gosse avant d'activer ses mains autour du membre dressé de celui-ci. Le criminel eut un rire enthousiaste alors qu'il observait son amant au dos cambré de plaisir. L'une de ses mains se détacha du membre palpitant du gosse, arrachant une plainte quémandeuse à l'enfant. D'un geste précis et assuré, il pressa à nouveau un doigt contre son entrée.

« Non ! Pas… Pas de préparation… »

L'homme en noir haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Comment ça « pas de préparation » ? Il s'était fait violé… Il devrait avoir besoin de douceur. Le regard du criminel se voila. Il n'aimait pas la tournure qu'avaient prise les évènements. L'enfant, constatant l'hésitation de son amant, posa une main fine et fragile sur les cheveux châtain du Patron, souriant doucement.

« C'est comme ça qu'on le faisait, hein ? Sans préparation… Alors… On peut juste essayer ? Si ça ne passe pas… Je te le dirais… Promis ! »

Le Patron prodigua une légère caresse sur la joue du gosse avant de se mordiller la lèvre. Il se hâta de retirer ses vêtements, tremblant d'anticipation. Il craignait de faire mal au gosse, de lui faire peur. Mais qui était-il pour refuser un ordre de cet adorable enfant ? Non… Jamais il ne pourrait lui refuser quelque chose s'il le quémandait de façon aussi aguicheuse. Le criminel posa ses genoux de part et d'autre du corps frêle de son amant, transpirant à grosses gouttes. Dans un mouvement doux et lent, il pénétra l'enfant.

Leurs corps n'étaient plus qu'un.  
Leurs gémissements n'étaient plus qu'une longue litanie sans fin.  
Leurs grognements n'étaient plus qu'un long cri de jouissance.  
Le Geek et le Patron n'étaient plus qu'amour.  
Amour et promesses, tendresses et caresses.

Ils étaient le Geek et le Patron.

.

... TOT Pourquoaaaaaaa il a fallut que ça se finisse ?! Sérieusement, cette fanfic' m'a apporté tellement de bonheur... Ou plutôt, _Vous_ (oui, avec une majuscules car vous êtes les personnes les plus magnifiques du monde) m'avez apporté tellement de bonheur... Sérieusement, je n'aurais jamais pensé que le fandom SLG pouvait être rempli de gens aussi fabuleusement parfaits que vous et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de parler à des fan de Salut Les Geeks car je suis bien trop timide pour oser faire un pas vers quelqu'un que je ne connais pas (même sur internet). Alors... Un grand merci ! Je réunirais le nom de tous les revieweurs et revieweuses présent(e)s depuis le début de cette aventure lors de l'épilogue et je sens déjà les os de mes doigts s'échapper sous le boulot que je vais avoir, et ça, c'est génial !

Comme à chaque chapitres, un énorme merci à tous les lecteurs et à toutes les lectrices, vous êtes superbes !

J'offre un baiser esquimau à Alice's cat, Panda-Clem, sg, Sunlightt, Hikaru Chesire, Narcissa-noir 84, Le patron est de retour, SunWings, Flygavioli, L'Ombres, Espheria, VickyWinchester, Lilou, MissEvoli, MissPika, Ka-Al la Pandette, Margaret Black S et Deponia. J'iame vos reviews choupinou-chou d'amour ! Par contre, excusez-moi si je n'ai pas répondu à certaines reviews ou certains MP... mon problème de connexion internet n'est toujours pas résolu, malheureusement... Gomen nasai !

_Lilou :  
Moi aussi j'aime tes rhum !... Heu... Tes rimes ! *ç*  
Et j'aime aussi quand tu te répète pour louanger ma fanfic'... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH !  
Franchement, j'ai du mal à voir ce qu'il y a de si bien dans ce que j'écris... Quand je lis d'autres auteurs et que je compare mon style d'écriture... J'ai l'impression d'écrire comme une gamine de trois ans que l'on aurait élevé à la télé-réalité... Mais quand je lis tous les commentaires... C'est tellement gentil que j'ai envie de pleurer (en fait j'ai toujours envie de pleurer mais bon...) !  
Pour la métaphore... Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je peux être très lente à la détente quand je lis... C'est que tu fais ça pour le plaisir ! Ca prouve que tu t'emmerde pas dans la lecture XD !  
Allez, va dormir, petite licorne arc-en-ciel !  
Bah en fait j'aime bien être malade, ça me permet de reprendre un régime alimentaire composé d'autre chose que deux yaourts par jours et de reprendre des formes (ça m'éloigne du collège et comme j'ai une phobie scolaire... Bah niveau santé, je suis mieux quand je suis malade que quand je suis normale XD )  
Tout le monde à toujours eu du mal avec mon pseudo ! Il faudrait lui inventer une musique entraînante pour que tout le monde le retienne !Tu veux que les licornes sodomisent le p'tit gras ? (Merlin, où va cette conversation ?)  
Pour la vie Sommet... On verra ça dans l'épilogue et pour le lemon... Franchement, j'ai très peur des réactions... Il est aussi bizarre que Beck dans le manga éponyme...  
Je t'aime aussi, ma licorne préférée ! Va te coucher et fais de beaux rêves !  
Yu'_

_MissEvoli :  
Moui... J'avoue ne pas avoir été très tendre avec mon p'tit bout d'choux... Franchement, l'idée des yeux blancs... Elle m'est venue pendant que j'écrivais... J'étais possédée, je pouvais pas faire autrement ! (mais oui, on te crois tous... Sadique !)... Je suis pas fière de moi, sur ce coup-là... *tête de gamine honteuse*_

_Alice's Cat :  
Pour la vue du gamin... Et bien... On le saura sûrement dans l'épilogue... Si je n'arrive pas à caser l'info, je la dirais au début dans les mots de l'auteur. Sinon merci beaucoup !_

_Panda-Clem :  
Si seulement je pouvais faire durer cette fanfic' indéfiniment... Si seulement...  
Comme précédemment révélé à Alice's Cat, on saura la raison de l'aveuglement du gamin dans l'épilogue ou dans une note de l'auteur, mais sache qu'elle n'a pas réellement de raison dite "médicale", c'est plus du psychologique.  
Sinon... J'espère vraiment que le lemon en t'aura pas déçu... C'est vraiment une chimère et même moi, il ne me plait pas du tout... Je le retaperais dès que j'aurai un cerveau normal !  
Plein de bisous ensanglantés !_

_Sg :  
... T^T Je veux paaaaaaaas que ma fanfic' se finisse ! J'ai vraiment envie de pleurer, là...  
Oui, mon p'tit bout d'choux et aveugle, mais on ne sait pas encore si c'est définitif ou non... Suspens !  
Merci pour tous, l'ami(e) et à la prochaine !_

Bref, encore merci pour votre fidélité et votre amour vous êtes les créatures les plus parfaites qu'il puisse exister, je vous aime !

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un code-barre dégoulinant sur le nez (J'te l'avais dis d'pas l'faire au stylo ! Dès que tu pleurs, ça se détruit et je dois le refaire le lendemain ! -Mais t'avais dis qu'il était waterploooooooof !)


	32. Pour toujours

Eh bien nous y voila... Le dernier chapitre de Fais de Moi Quelqu'un Comme Toi... J'ai besoin de câlins, là...

Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas un épilogue, il s'agit bel et bien du dernier chapitre et ne possède en rien les bases d'un épilogue... En fait je voulais absolument écrire la rencontre Jor'/Geek donc je ne pouvais pas écrire d'épilogue... Du coup ceci est le chapitre 32... donc qui sait, peut-être qu'un épilogue verra le jour...

**WARNING :** Ce chapitre ne contient aucun lemon et aucune torture mais est **dangereusement mignon et guimauve**, si vous êtes anti-kawaiiste, passez votre chemin. Ce chapitre reflète mon envie de câlin... Donc il en est plein !

Merci à vous de m'avoir suivi le long de ces trente-deux chapitres... Jamais je n'aurai pensé être autant émue d'avoir fini quelque chose...

Par contre, je vous demande une dernière fois pardon, ce chapitre aurait dû être posté à dix heure mais ma maman a décidé que, comme c'est les vacances, on doit se balader... Aller dehors... Tout ça...

Sinon, pour les zentilles personnes qui voudraient... Je sais pas... Parler IRL, je serais au Geek Faeries cette année ! Je serai ravie de voir de quoi ont l'air les autres fanfiqueuses !

Alors bref... Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas si j'ai eu le temps de sécher mes larmes... Je vous aime !

.

« Aïe !... Mathieu… Tu me fais mal… »

« Oups ! Pardon… »

Le Geek esquissa un sourire timide à son Créateur avant de lui déposer un baiser aérien sur la joue, tel un petit frère… Ou un fils. Le schizophrène avait passé ses bras autour du corps tremblant de l'enfant avant de l'amener à la voiture où il pourrait y trouver de quoi le couvrir. Personne n'avait pu retrouver les vêtements de l'enfant. Mathieu soupira. Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à poster une annonce publique sur Facebook pour que toutes ses fangirls accourent pour lui trouver des vêtements semblables à son ancien costume, il était clair que le Geek ne les accepterait pas. Pas une pâle copie vide de tous souvenirs.

« Hum… Geek ? Je t'ai amené… Les vêtements de la saison une… »

Le Patron leva un regard surpris vers son… Beau-père ? Il lui tendait un tee-shirt jaune imprimé ainsi qu'un jean lambda accompagné d'une casquette en tissu froissé. Le criminel se pencha à l'oreille du gamin pour lui demander s'il voulait porter ses anciens vêtements. L'enfant offrit un sourire rayonnant dans le vide à l'intention de l'adulte pourtant plus jeune que lui. Ce fut le signal pour le Patron qui prit les vêtements des mains du présentateur de What The Cut en grommelant un vague « merci » pour ensuite habiller avec la plus grande attention son amant.

« Merci, Antoine !... Avec ça… C'est comme si on recommençait à zéro… »

L'adulte passa une main chaleureuse sur la tête de l'enfant avant de lui enfiler la casquette informe. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le genre de « retrouvailles » qu'avaient sans aucun doute vécus le Geek et le Patron. Mais pourtant… Il n'en avait que faire. Quand c'était eux… Tout était si normal… On n'arrivait pas à leur reprocher de s'aimer. On n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il était bizarre qu'ils aiment leurs sosies parfaits… Parce qu'ils étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel.

« Geek ? Je… Tu… Tu penses que tu pourrais tenir jusqu'à être arrivé chez François ? On… On a quelque chose d'important à te dire… »

L'enfant tourna la tête en direction du son de la voix mélodieuse de son ami ursidé. Il sourit. Ses mains se posèrent d'instinct sur le torse du Patron avant de se serrer étroitement contre lui.

« Je veux bien… Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à la maison maintenant… Juste… Où est le Hippie ?... Il me manque, lui aussi ! »

Mathieu sourit, fier de la fraternité unissant chacune de ses personnalités. Il les aimait comme ses enfants. Et eux s'aimeraient comme des frères. Enfin… A l'exception du Patron et du Geek !

« Il est chez moi, ne t'en fais pas. Kriss a accepté d'emmener les deux Hippies, il savait que tu aurais besoin de voir ton Hippie et que… Les deux Hippies n'acceptent pas de se lâcher ! Il va falloir installer une garde-alternée ! »

La voix légère de son ami cinéphile fit rire l'enfant qui laissa sa voix encore cassée vibrer. Le Patron lia ses doigts avec ceux du gamin avant de le guider lentement vers la voiture, le portant à moitié. Antoine s'installa au volant, aux côtés de son amour, Mathieu, qui avait posé sa joue contre la vitre glacée de la voiture. A l'arrière s'entassaient Maitre Panda, François et le Patron. Le Geek était allongé sur les genoux de son amant, ses pieds reposant légèrement sur les jambes de ses amis. Il ne dormait pas. Il profitait simplement de la sérénité, de l'ambiance douce et aimante.

« Geek… Je pense que… Ta perte de la vue n'est pas définitive. »

Le Geek se tendit alors que les regards de toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers François qui avait une main posée sur la cuisse de son amant et l'autre encerclant la cheville si fine de l'enfant, la caressant de son pouce.

« Il y a déjà eu quelques cas comme ça… La personne ne veut plus voir car elle a peur de ce que ses yeux pourraient capter. Alors son cerveau bloque sa vue… Je ne dis pas que tu t'en remettras, mais… Ne perds pas espoir, ok ? »

Maitre Panda eut un sourire voilé de tristesse. Ses mains vinrent accrocher la nuque du Fossoyeur alors qu'il caressait ses lèvres charnues de sa langue dans un soupir qui voulait tout dire : « merci ».  
Pourtant, le Geek garda le silence. Ses petits poings se fermant légèrement sur la chemise noire de son protecteur qui lui caressait le dos dans de grands mouvements brûlants.

« Endors-toi, amour… Il faudrait que tu sois reposé pour ce qui t'attend tout à l'heure. »

L'enfant acquiesça avant de bâiller bruyamment, se calant la tête plus confortablement sur les genoux de son amant. Mais… Maintenant qu'il faisait si noir… Il n'avait aucune idée de comment dormir. Tout était si… Si vaste, si grand… Son corps était perdu dans les ténèbres. Et il flottait sans savoir comment se déplacer. L'enfant commença à trembler, inconscient du Patron sous lui qui fronçait les sourcils, cherchant vainement la cause de cette soudaine agitation.

« Schut… Je suis là, gamin… Je suis là… Dors, amour, je m'occupe de toi… »

Les mains expertes du criminel entreprirent de masser les jambes endoloris ainsi que les épaules et la nuque crispées du plus petit allongé sur ses genoux. Deux sourires semblables naquirent sur les visages sereins des amants endormis. Des sourires profondément heureux de deux personnes enfin réunies, enfin en paix.

« Toi aussi, dors, Maitre… Tu t'es épuisé tout seul à te faire tant de soucis… Hey ? Maitre, Mathieu, dormez… Antoine et moi, on veille sur vous ! »

Les deux Sommet soupirèrent de concert, se laissant aller au sommeil. Maitre Panda posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant. François passa distraitement une main le long des côtes du chanteur, observant le soleil qui se levait à peine à travers la fenêtre. Et quelque part, il était sûr que le Hippie Sommet dormait lui aussi. A la maison, tenant dans ses bras le Hippie Papillon. Peut-être même dans le même lit que Jor'.

Ils n'étaient maintenant qu'une grande famille.

.

« Mmmh… Patron… Ca chatouille ! »

Un ricanement rauque se fit entendre, brisant le doux silence de la maison des Theurel. Le nez du Geek se plissa alors qu'il se sentait éternuer. Quelque chose lui grattait le nez. Sa main droite tata un instant la matière sous lui. Un lit. Il était sur un lit. Le Patron était quelque part à côté de lu… Il lui caressait le dos de la main gauche et devait donc être assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Il… Il n'était plus enfermé avec ce malade… Ils l'avaient sauvé ! Mais… L'enfant ouvrit avec difficulté ses paupières… Mais rien ne changeait. Du noir. Du noir à perte de vue.

« Enfin réveillé, Geek ? Désolé, Jor' était trop intrigué en te voyant… Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de venir te faire un câlin… »

Maitre Panda s'approcha du lit de l'enfant avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras, riant légèrement. Le Geek balbutia quelques phrases incompréhensives alors que le Patron le relevait doucement, aux petits soins, pour l'asseoir contre la tête de lit. Le Geek aimait plus que tout la façon qu'avait son amant de toujours garder un contact physique avec lui, par tous les moyens possibles. Ça le rassurait. D'un geste chaleureux et empli de tendresse, le criminel étendit les jambes fragiles de l'enfant, lissant une couverture douce sur son corps pâle.

« Attention, il a beau n'avoir que quelques mois, il pèse déjà son poids ! »

« C'est pas cool de se moquer du poids des coléoptères, gros ! Ils sont susceptibles ! »

« Bien sûr, Hippie. Demande aux coccinelles de m'excuser, tu veux bien ? »

« Bien sûr gros ! Les chats aiment bien Mathieu ! Elles voulaient que je te le dise ! »

Mathieu rit légèrement en pressant dans sa main celle moite de sa personnalité droguée. L'autre main du camé avait été déclarée possession du Geek qui avait aussitôt accaparé son frère.

« Man, c'est pas cool ! Moi aussi je veux des câlins ! La société moderne est cruelle avec le Hippie Papillon ! »

Le Geek tourna la tête en direction des voix de ses trois amis qui se disputaient à propos de la meilleure chaine humaine à faire. La main du Patron se resserra autour de la sienne, lui quémandant un peu d'attention.

« M'oublies pas, gamin… Tu sais que je pourrais mal le prendre… »

Le gosse se mordit les lèvres, retenant avec peine un gémissement. Ces paroles auraient facilement pu avoir l'air menaçant si elles n'avaient pas été prononcées de façon si… Aguicheuse… Le gosse tendit le visage, quémandant indiscrètement un baiser que le Patron se fit un plaisir d'offrir. Le corps du gosse ondula légèrement avant que Maitre Panda ne s'interpose et ne sépare les deux sangsues.

« Hey, hey, hey ! Geek, si on t'a emmené ici, c'est pour te présenter quelqu'un, pas pour que tu nous fasses un… Show privé avec le Patron !... Aller, Jor', tu fais un câlin à ton tonton ? »

Le chanteur posa précautionneusement une grosse boule de poils sur les genoux de l'enfant qui ouvrit grand la bouche sous la surprise. Le Patron lâcha sa main et il put enfin tâter cette chose mouvante s'étant très vite sentie à l'aise sur ses genoux. L'enfant eut un hoquet larmoyant et sentant une douce fourrure dans ses mains. Les doigts fins du gosse se perdirent dans l'épaisse fourrure de ce petit être grognant tel un chat sur ses genoux.  
La petite créature tourna la tête en direction de son papa et François lui sourit en réponse, l'attrapant en dessous des pattes avant pour l'élever jusqu'au visage du gosse. Le Geek leva une main hésitant vers la tête de la chose. Un museau humide se colla au nez blanc de l'humain dont l'expression passa d'un sourire radieux aux larmes d'une joie extrême.

« Bonjour, toi… Comment tu t'appelles, petit gars ? »

Le Geek tendit les bras en avant, montrant à François et au chanteur qu'il voulait tenir son neveu tout seul, qu'il en était capable. Le Patron se déplaça derrière le lit pour étreindre le corps frêle de son amant, riant gentiment de ses larmes alors qu'il passait une langue rouge le long de ses joues, recueillant le liquide.

« Je te présente ton neveu… Jörmungand… Mais Jor', ça va plus vite. »

L'enfant se serra plus étroitement contre le petit animal ronronnant. Il avait l'intime conviction qu'il avait en grande partie influencé le choix de ce prénom adorable. Et quelque part, cela le touchait énormément. Maitre Panda passa une main le long du dos de son fils tout en racontant toutes sortes d'histoires au Geek qui laissaient couler ses émotions. Le gamin sentait la tension le quitter, les émotions l'envahir, les larmes qui ne semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter… Et pourtant, il se sentait bien. Là, au milieu de sa famille.

Elle n'était pas forcément la famille la plus… Conventionnelle… Mais le Geek en était extrêmement fier. Il s'agissait de s_a_ famille et jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne se séparerait de ne serait-ce qu'un de ses membres.

« Man ! Ton fils est énorme ! Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas malade ?! »

François et Maitre Panda rirent gentiment avant d'expliquer le plus simplement possible la nature de Jor'. Le Geek leva la tête en l'air et le Patron se pencha pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

« Patron… J'ai un peu faim ! »

Le Patron ricana, léchant une dernière fois les joues rouges de son amant. C'est ce moment que choisi Kriss pour faire son entrée fracassante, entouré du Gâteau de Riz et du Gosse Papillon. Le Geek tourna la tête vers la porte mais aucun son ne lui permettait d'identifier les nouveaux arrivants… Aucun son avant un cri, vite suivi d'un autre d'une personne différente. Puis d'une plainte.

« Hi, hi, hi Je suis un gâteau d'riz ! »

« Pourquoaaa ? »

« Putain, les mecs ! J'voulais faire une entrée fracassante pour présenter mon super plat archi gras au Geek ! »

« Pourquoaaa ? »

« Pour lui souhaiter un bon ret… »

« Hi, hi, hi Je suis un gâteau d'riz !... Avec une assiette pleine de frittes ! »

« Pourquoaaa ? »

« Mais… Vous allez me laisser parler, à la fin ? »

« Pourquoaaa ? »

« … Et quelques hamburgers ! »

« Oh, puis j'abandonne, hein ?! »

Le schizophrène brun poussa un soupir désabusé avant de s'approcher lentement du gamin le plus sage, posant une assiette fumante sur les genoux du gamin précédemment débarrassés du bébé ursidé par Mathieu qui avait posé Jor' contre le flan du Geek qui avait toujours du mal à se remettre de sa crise de larmes.

« Tu as intérêt à bien manger, hein ? »

La voix chaude du Patron envoya quelques décharges et frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'enfant. Ses mains tâtèrent l'assiette sous lui à la recherche de couverts mais le Patron siffla de mécontentement avant de souffler lentement. Le gosse ne comprit pas la manœuvre du criminel jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'odeur caractéristique de la nourriture américaine sous son nez et que son amant ne lui donne cet ordre pour le moins caractéristique :

« Ouvre la bouche. »

L'enfant suivit docilement les ordres de son amant et entreprit de mâcher calmement la nourriture ô combien grasse que ses amis lui avaient ramené. Le Patron déposa un baiser léger sur la tempe du petit en continuant à lui donner à manger.

« Patron… Ça va aller… »

« Ah nan !... C'pas en mangeant si peu que tu vas te remettre, gamin ! »

Le Geek poussa un soupir blasé alors qu'il acceptait une énième fourchette. Mathieu sourit tendrement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa personnalité la plus sombre, lui offrant un regard brillant d'amusement.

« Il a presque mangé la moitié de son assiette… Laisse-le se reposer, un peu ! »

Le Geek rit légèrement en entendant le Patron grogner et une assiette être posée sur un meuble. Il porta à nouveau une main fine sur le pelage doux de Jor' qui ronronna un instant avant de se lover plus confortablement contre son père.

« François… »

Le cinéphile détourna son attention vers le gamin, s'inquiétant de son visage maintenant très sérieux.

« Je… Je me fous de recouvrer la vue ou non ! »

Un silence dense suivit sa déclaration mais le gosse ne se laissa pas refroidir. D'un geste tendre, il attrapa fermement les doigts du Patron avant de mener sa main à sa bouche, embrassant chastement le dos de la main calleuse. Le Patron baissa un regard embrumé vers son amant, s'asseyant lentement au bord du lit pour étreindre tendrement le Geek.

« Peu m'importe que je sois aveugle, sourd ou muet ! Je me fous de ne plus pouvoir bouger ou penser !... Je veux… Juste rester avec vous… Je veux juste faire partie de la famille, pour toujours. »

Les Sommet, les Theurel et les Papillon sourirent doucement.

« Pour toujours. »

.

... Non ! Non, je veux pas ! Pourquoi c'est fini ?! Je suis pas d'accooooorrrrreeeuh !

Vraiment, merci d'avoir lu, d'avoir commenter, de m'avoir parlé, d'avoir été si gentils, si parfaits... J'ai l'impression de faire un discours pour annoncer une maladie incurable... Mais dans ma tête, c'est presque ça...

Alors, d'énormes mercis à :  
Déponia, Shinozeki, Hikaru Chesire, Margaret Black S, Narcissa-noir 83, Lilou, Twix/TwixTate (je suis super contene que tu te sois faite un compte, je vais pouvoir te parler !), Panda-Clem, SG, Le patron est de retour, MissPika, MissEvoli, Ka-Al la Sadique/Ka-Al la Pandette, Skeleton Angel, Maria Jack, Yanis2Y, L'Ombres, toutes les anonymes, Sans-Reflet, Nyxox, L'abrutie, VickyWinchester, MissYumi, JustePhi, Emiliesoares97, Ileena, Flygavioli, Alice's cat, Sunlightt, Sunwings, Espheria, Nymphaliora, Beautiful Disasterek, Goupix67, SuperWawa, Eclat de Noisette, Suricate, ClaraDWho, Demoiselle-cupcake et Oupsa (si j'en ai oublié, dites-le moi et j'irai me pendre après avoir corrigé le tout) pour toutes vos review, votre amour et vos cookies !

Et, évidemment, le plus grand remerciement revient à **_Mathieu_**, définitivement _Dieu Internet_ pour tout ce qu'il nous apporte...

_MissEvoli :  
... Merci beaucoup... *pleure* J'espère que cette fin t'aura plu et aura annihilé tes... Hum... Disons problèmes concernant le chapitre qui était censé être le dernier... Ouais le lemon était pas fini, j'ai du mal avec les scènes citronnées...  
Bon... Tu me diras si cette version du dernier chapitre t'a plu, hein ?... Je me ronge les doigts en attendant ton avis !  
Moui, ici il y a plusieurs personnages ! Mais rien à propos de Nyo ou d'Angel, j'ai essayé de les caser mais ça cassait le rythme doux et familial du chapitre...  
A la prochaine, choupinette !_

_SG :  
Ze suis triiiiiiisttte aussiiiiiiiii !  
En fait, le divorce de mes parents est prévu depuis le début de mon année de sixième sachant que je suis en cinquième... Donc je le vis plutôt bien... Ce qui m'emmerde, c'est de devoir aider à vider ma maison alors que je pourrais être pénarde sur mon ordi...  
Je compte bien écrire de nouvelles reviews mais pour le moment, je n'ai qu'une idée OS Pançois... J'attends que l'inspi me prenne !  
Je peux en dire autant de toi, tes reviews me donnent un joli sourire larmoyant !  
Effectivement !  
Auteur n'a aps de féminin ou plutôt, il prend un -e ^o^ je suis une pseudo-auteure... Mais je préfère dire fanfiqueuse, ça rime avec tueuse !  
SLG a fait mon bonheur, je compte bien continuer d'écrire dessus, encore longtemps !  
Je t'aime, bisous !_

_Twix :  
Moi aussi z'ai pleuréééé !  
Personnellement, j'ai pris énormément pris de plaisir à lire tes reviews, à lire tes compliments adorables et tout ça... Je te remercie sincèrement !  
Je suis très heureuse que tu te sois créé un compte (d'ailleurs je sais pas pourquoi je te répond ici et pas en message privé... Je craint, je sais), on va pouvoir parler !  
Je t'aime !_

_Panda-Clem :  
... Heu... Des joues coulent sur mes larmes !  
Oui, "bizarre" est le terme... J'espère m'être rattrapé de ce chapitre !  
Bye, l'amie !_

Petite question : On m'a a de nombreuses reprises "sermonné" à propos du titre et du résumé de la fanfic' qui ne correspond plus vraiment à l'univers que j'ai créé... Est-ce-que quelqu'un aurait des idées pour rectifier cela ? (je créditerais, évidemment !)

Eh bien voila... Un grand merci à toi, petite gens en train de lire ces quelques mots avant d'appuyer sur la croix rouge de ton onglet et de m'oublier à tout jamais... Je suis pessimiste, je sais...

Je vous aime tous autant que vous êtes ! Je vous fait plein de bisous, de câlins, je vous offre tout l'amour que mon petit coeur est capable de produire et... A la prochaine ?

Bye bye, sayonara, les amis...

Yusseily, ou la fille avec un dessin de code-barre dégoulinant sur le nez qui va s'allonger en position fœtale dans le coin de sa chambre pour pleurer en silence.

PS : Vraiment, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des MP ou à me prévenir si vous aller aux GF, je VEUX vous rencontrer !


End file.
